White Flash: Call Upon My Name
by Illumi
Summary: Sechs Jahre nach den Ereignissen von FF XIII: Mit der Ruhe auf Grand Pulse ist es plötzlich vorbei als der Kristall, der Cocoon stützt, explodiert und die ehemaligen L'Cie sich erneut in einem Kampf um ihr Überleben wieder finden. Lightning x Hope SPOILER
1. Orgaladh

_Hi Leute!_

_Das hier ist meine erste FF zu Final Fantasy XIII. Ich habe mich von einer Freundin dazu überreden lassen, eine FF über Lightning und Hope zu schreiben und das ist dabei heraus gekommen. Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein kein Fan von puren Romanzen, deshalb werde ich das ganze in eine Geschichte voll mit Spannung, Action aber auch Romantik packen. Ich hoffe, die FF gefällt euch, sie liegt mir sehr am Herzen._

_Ich bin für jeden Kommentar dankbar, egal ob positiv oder negativ, solange die Kritik konstruktiv ist. Ich bin sehr kritikfähig, ich will mich schließlich verbessern._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, die FF gefällt euch._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction. _

* * *

„Captain Farron", riss die Stimme der jungen Frau sie aus ihren Gedanken, fragend blickte Lightning zu ihr auf, „ Lieutenant Colonol Amodar erwartet Sie."

Lightning nickte, erhob sich und ging stolzen Schrittes an ihrem Gegenüber vorbei um geräuschvoll gegen die weiße Tür zu klopfen. Ein gedämpftes ‚Herein' drang aus dem dahinterliegenden Büro zu ihr durch, gehorsam trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ehe sie, wie es der Umgang mit Vorgesetzten verlangte, folgsam salutierte.

„Schön, Sie zu sehen, Farron", begrüßte Amodar die Soldatin und erhob sich von seinem Platz, „Setzen Sie sich."

Lightning nickte, setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den schwarzen Lederstuhl und schlug ihre Beine übereinander, auch Amodar ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken.

„Sir, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie, aber vorher möchte ich Ihnen etwas geben", erwiderte er und griff neben sich auf den Boden um wenige Augenblicke später einen schwarzen, länglichen Koffer auf den weißen Schreibtisch zu legen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob er den Koffer in Richtung der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber, die ihn irritiert ansah, „Öffnen Sie es!"

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist mein Geschenk für Sie zu Ihrer Beförderung", antwortete er freundlich, „Einen Monat zu spät, ich weiß, aber Sie wissen ja, es gibt immer viel zu tun."

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Sir. Ich…"

„Ach, reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Farron. Sie sind meine beste Soldatin, da ist es doch das Mindeste, dass Sie zu Ihrer Beförderung eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zum Dank ihrer jahrelangen Dienste erhalten."

_Ein Wunder, dass ich nach der L'Cie Geschichte überhaupt noch befördert wurde_, dachte Lightning ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den schwarzen Koffer richtete. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die beiden Verschlüsse, die ein leises Klicken von sich gaben, ehe sie den schweren Deckel anhob. Lightning staunte nicht schlecht und starrte verdutzt auf die im Licht der Glühbirne glänzende Klinge, umgeben von schwarzem Samt.

Erstaunt berührte Lightning mit ihren Fingern den weichen Stoff ehe sie mit ihrer rechten Hand den pechschwarzen Griff umfasste, mit ihrer linken fuhr sie sanft über das kalte Metall der scharfen Klinge. Langsam hob sie die gefährliche Waffe an und betrachtete sie interessiert.

Sie hatte in etwa die Form ihrer alten Gunblade, nur länger und gleichzeitig ein wenig schwerer, doch sie merkte sofort, dass sie annähernd perfekt ausbalanciert war und somit gut in der Hand lag. Das silberne Metall war an manchen Stellen mit schwarzen Streifen durchzogen, der Griff war einfach, ohne viele Verzierungen, und nur ein winziger Knopf wies auf den versteckten Mechanismus hin, der die Klinge innerhalb weniger Sekunden in eine gefährliche Schusswaffe transformieren ließ.

Lightning lächelte kaum sichtbar, ihr Vorgesetzter wusste genau, dass sie keinen Wert auf Schnörkel legte, sondern eher praktisch veranlagt war.

Die Waffe surrte leise als Lightning den Mechanismus betätigte und sie sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in ein Gewehr verwandelte. Neugierig blickte sie durch das Zielfernrohr und fokussierte ein an der Wand hängendes Bild.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden", lachte Amodar und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Soldatin zurück. Ein wenig beschämt drückte Lightning erneut auf den Knopf und ließ die Klinge zurück in den edlen Waffenkoffer sinken bevor ihr Blick auf eine kleine Gravur unterhalb des Griffs fiel, Amodar bemerkte ihren erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck , „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum, aber ich weiß, dass Ihnen die Gravur viel bedeutet. Ich dachte, damit wäre es persönlicher, ein Unikat, sozusagen."

_White flash – call upon my name_ stand in schwungvoller Schrift auf der Klinge geschrieben. Dieselbe Inschrift, die bereits ihre alte Gunblade geziert hatte seit sie in ihren Besitz gelangt war.

„Vielen Dank, Sir!"

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte er ab, „_Orgaladh_ soll eine der besten Gunblades sein, die je hergestellt wurde. So wie ich Sie kenne, Farron, werden Sie gut damit zurechtkommen", sagte er in seinem stets freundlichen Ton, Lightning nickte nur und schloss den Waffenkoffer ehe sie auf das eigentliche Thema ihrer Unterhaltung zurück kam.

„Und was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen, Sir?"

„Sie kommen gleich zum Punkt, was?", lachte er, Lightnings ernster Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn jedoch gleich zur Sache kommen. Er räusperte sich bevor er zu erläutern begann, „Der Kristall, der Cocoon daran hindert, auf Grand Pulse hinab zu stürzen, beginnt aus einem uns unerklärlichem Grund zu bröckeln. Sollte die Stütze zerbersten, wäre das eine Katastrophe. Cocoon ist zwar wesentlich kleiner als Grand Pulse, eine Kollision würde jedoch beide Welten unbewohnbar machen oder sogar zerstören."

„Seit wann ist das so?", fragte Lightning gefasst obwohl sie nicht sonderlich begeistert war, schon wieder ausrücken zu müssen. Sie war erst vor wenigen Tagen mit ihren Männern von einem Erkundungstrip zurück gekehrt und hatte auf ein wenig Ruhe gehofft, aber Job war nun mal Job und den nahm sie sehr ernst.

„Wir schicken jeden Monat eine kleine Gruppe von Forschern und Soldaten zu der kristallinen Stütze, das erste Mal wurden diese Veränderungen vor drei Tagen festgestellt. Die Untersuchungen davor zeigten keine Veränderungen in der Materialbeschaffenheit oder dergleichen", antwortete er und reichte ihr eine schwarze Mappe.

Interessiert öffnete Lightning die Mappe und fand darin einige Fotos, offensichtlich aufgenommen bei Sonnenuntergang, denn der Kristall leuchtete in den verschiedensten Orangetönen als schien er von innen heraus zu brennen.

Die Risse, welche die wichtige Stütze durchfurchten, waren selbst mit bloßem Auge sofort zu erkennen und auf dem mit grünem Gras bewachsenen Boden lagen einige verschieden große Trümmer, die bereits herausgebrochen waren. Manche waren nicht einmal so groß wie ein Ball, andere wiederum hatten die Größe eines Fahrzeugs.

Lightning konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken abdrifteten, zu Fang und Vanille. Sie hatten vor sechs Jahren Cocoon davor bewahrt, auf die ungezähmte und gefährliche Welt Grand Pulse zu stürzen und waren dabei selbst zu Kristall erstarrt. Ob diese Veränderungen etwas mit den beiden zu tun hatte?

„Wir befürchten, dass gewaltige Monster wie die Adaman Chelys' dort ihr Unwesen treiben und den Kristall unwissentlich beschädigen, zumindest wurden ihre Fußspuren rund herum sicher gestellt", erläuterte Amodar und fuhr schließlich fort während Lightning ihm die Mappe zurück gab, „Ich möchte, dass Sie und ihre Männer sich gemeinsam mit einem Trupp aus Palumpolum und den Forschern aus Eden dorthin begeben und Störsender um den Kristall herum aufbauen."

Lightning kannte diese Sender bereits, sie wurden in Städten und sonstigen Einrichtungen verwendet um die gefährlichen Geschöpfe, die auf Grand Pulse lebten, fernzuhalten. Auch im neu errichteten Bodhum, wo Serah, Snow, Sazh und Dajh lebten, waren diese Geräte zum Einsatz gekommen und obwohl sie anfangs ihre Zweifel gehabt hatte, hatten sie sich als äußerst zuverlässig erwiesen.

Die Sender reagierten auf Bewegungen und Erschütterungen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung und gaben einen Ton von sich, den Menschen nicht hören konnten, der aber in den empfindlichen Ohren der Bestien große Schmerzen auslöste. Das Prinzip war einfach, aber es funktionierte und gewährleistete die Sicherheit in den Städten.

In den sechs Jahren, die die Bewohner jetzt schon auf Grand Pulse lebten, hatten die Menschen insgesamt drei verlassene und verfallene Städte komplett saniert, aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen hatte die Regierung die Orte nach denen auf Cocoon benannt. So gab es die Küstenstädte Bodhum und Palumpolum, sowie die Metropole Eden, die genau wie damals die Hauptstadt bildete.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir noch?"

„Der Trupp aus Palumpolum müsste bald mit der _Elwing_ hier eintreffen. Sie reisen um 0900 ab", antwortete er, sie konnte heraus hören, dass er selbst nicht begeistert davon war, aber auch er musste Befehle entgegen nehmen. Lightning warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine leise vor sich hin tickende Wanduhr.

_Acht Uhr, also in einer Stunde_, dachte sie.

„Stellen Sie sicher, dass Ihre Männer bis dahin bereit für die Abreise sind. Wir treffen uns zur besagten Zeit vor der Elwing", sagte Amodar und erhob sich, Lightning tat es ihm gleich und nahm den Waffenkoffer in die linke Hand.

„Ja, Sir!" Mit diesen Worten salutierte sie vor ihrem Vorgesetzten, wandte sich um und war gerade dabei, die Tür zu öffnen als er erneut das Wort an sie richtete.

„Und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in einem Stück zurückkehren", fügte er noch in freundlichem und besorgtem Tonfall hinzu, die Soldatin nickte nur ehe sie den Raum verließ.


	2. Back Into Your Arms

_Hi!_

_So, nach dem Prolog folgt nun auch das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, über eure Meinung freue ich mich wie immer._

_Auch ein großes Dankeschön an AmedamaCherry und Electronic-Star für eure Kommentare. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und ich finde es auch total schade, dass es hier keine deutschen FFs zu FF XIII gibt. Deshalb war ich auch so mutig, meine hier zu veröffentlichen. ^^_

**_AmedamaCherry: _**_Ich finds wirklich toll, dass du FFs liest obwohl dir das Pairing nicht so zusagt. Ich freue mich wirklich drüber. Snow X Lightning find ich übrigens auch toll und bin schon am überlegen, ob ich da auch etwas schreiben soll._

**_Electronic-Star: _**_Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich find Hope und Lightning zusammen einfach total süß, solange Hope nicht gerade 14 ist oder so._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction. _

* * *

Lightning stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem Landeplatz des Hauptquartiers und sah dem gewaltigen Luftschiff aus Palumpolum dabei zu, wie es unglaublich sanft auf dem grauen Asphalt aufsetzte. Grauer Staub wurde von den mächtigen Triebwerken aufgewirbelt. Hinter ihr hatten sich ihre Männer versammelt, zu ihrer rechten stand Amodar und wartete darauf, den Trupp zu begrüßen.

Sie hatte Serah telefonisch mitgeteilt, dass sie für einige Tage ausrücken musste, sie hatte sich nicht begeistert angehört. Kein Wunder, Adaman Chelys und deren noch stärkere Verwandte waren selbst für eine erfahrene Kriegerin wie sie eine harte Nuss, erst recht ohne die Magie, die ihr Dasein als L'Cie vor sechs Jahren mit sich gebracht hatte. Aber Befehle waren nun mal Befehle und die hatte sie ohne Fragen zu stellen auszuführen.

Leise surrend öffnete sich die stählerne Rampe und setzte mit einem metallischen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf, nur wenige Augenblicke später konnte sie einen jungen Mann erkennen, der erhobenen Hauptes die Abfahrt hinunter ging, flankiert von zwei weiteren Soldaten niedrigeren Rangs.

Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich als sie das silberne Haar und die grünen Augen des mittleren Mannes erkannte. Salutierend blieben er und die beiden Männer schließlich vor Amodar und Lightning stehen.

„Sergeant Estheim meldet sich zum Dienst, Sir", sagte Hope in ernstem Tonfall und ließ nach einem Nicken Amodars seinen Arm wieder sinken.

„Captain, das sind Corporal Amarth und Lumbar", erklärte Amodar und deutete auf die beiden Männer neben Hope, Lightning nickte nur kurz, „Sergeant Estheim kennen Sie ja von früher."

„In der Tat", meinte sie kühl und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

Er war groß geworden, sogar größer als sie, und unter der Uniform konnte sie seine Muskeln erkennen. Das Haar wirkte durch das grelle Sonnenlicht heller und war etwas länger als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, seine grünen Augen blickten ihr freundlich und mit einem Hauch von Reue entgegen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ein wenig erwachsener geworden, nichtsdestotrotz hatte er immer noch dieselbe warme und freundliche Ausstrahlung, die sie von ihm kannte.

Er hatte sich rein optisch seit seiner Abreise aus Bodhum sehr verändert, aber das war keine große Überraschung für Lightning. Immerhin hatte sie ihn vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen. Er war von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach verschwunden und hatte sich seitdem nie wieder bei ihr oder den anderen gemeldet.

Sie hatte zwar gehört, dass er dem Sicherheitsregiment Palumpolums beigetreten war, das hier jedoch war ihr erster gemeinsamer Auftrag und es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie jemand anderen geschickt hätten. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh, ihn nach all der Zeit wohlauf wieder zu sehen, aber ihre Wut und die Enttäuschung darüber, dass er ohne ein Wort einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war, waren zu groß.

Als Hope ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln seine starke Hand entgegen hielt, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn in den Arm nehmen oder ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag die Nase brechen sollte. In der Anwesenheit ihres Vorgesetzten jedoch hielt sie beide Möglichkeiten für ungünstig, stattdessen blickte sie wütend zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie erkennen, wie Hope enttäuscht seine Hand sinken ließ während Amodar ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Sergeant, während dieses Auftrags unterstehen Sie und die anderen Männer dem direkten Befehl von Captain Farron. Sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, wird Captain Lorena, die vor Ort auf euch wartet, das Kommando übernehmen", erklärte der ältere und etwas rundliche Mann, Hope salutierte nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, „In Ordnung, seid vorsichtig dort draußen und viel Glück."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Lieutenant Colonel Amodar während Lightning ohne Hope eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen in Richtung des gewaltigen Luftschiffes stolzierte, ihre Einheit folgte ihr geschlossen.

* * *

Leise seufzend blickte Hope der Soldatin hinterher und beobachtete, wie sie das Luftschiff betrat ehe er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Überrascht wandte er sich in die Richtung eines Mannes mit schulterlangem, braunem Haar, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Lass dir deshalb keine grauen Haare wachsen, unser Sonnenschein ist immer so", sagte er gut gelaunt, seine Stimme klang sanft und ruhig als könnte ihm nichts auf der Welt die Laune verderben, nicht einmal eine mies gelaunte Lightning, „Ich bin übrigens Sergeant Leon Valandor und der Riese neben mir ist Sergeant Cole Parker."

„Hope Estheim", antwortete der zwanzigjährige Soldat ein wenig irritiert über die freundliche Art des braunhaarigen Mannes, Cole Parker nickte ihm nur leise brummend zu. Er konnte bei der Erwähnung seines Namens eine Veränderung in Leons Gesichtszügen erkennen, konnte den Ausdruck jedoch nicht zuordnen. Schulterzuckend ignorierte er es und betrachtete die beiden stattdessen näher.

Hope musste zugeben, der kräftige Mann mit dem rotblonden Haar war wirklich riesig, wahrscheinlich sogar größer als Snow, und etwa in Lightnings Alter. Er hatte kräftige Oberarme und auf seiner linken Wange war eine Narbe zu erkennen. Obwohl er ein durchaus angsteinflößendes Äußeres hatte, konnte er in seinen Augen Wärme erkennen.

Leon hingegen hatte in etwa dieselbe Größe wie Hope selbst, seine blauen Augen musterten ihn neugierig. Er war schlank, dennoch konnte er unter seiner Uniform Muskeln erkennen. Sein langes, braunes Haar sah beinahe so aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen. Ein breites Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des etwa fünfundzwanzigjährigen Mannes und ein Dreitagebart zierte sein Gesicht.

„Du kennst unseren Captain?", fragte Cole, seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau, aber durchaus nett, wie Hope zugeben musste.

„Von früher, ja. Das war noch vor meiner Zeit bei der Schutzgarde, vor etwa sechs Jahren auf Cocoon", antwortete er ein wenig geknickt, versuchte jedoch, sich vor Lightnings Männern nichts anmerken zu lassen, „Sie ist wohl nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Was hast du denn angestellt?", wollte Leon wissen, legte dem Jüngeren freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des riesigen Luftschiffes, Cole folgte ihnen schweigend, „Hast ihr einen Korb gegeben und ihr das Herz gebrochen, was?"

„Äh, nein", antwortete Hope und ließ seinen Kopf ein wenig sinken um seine erröteten Wangen zu verbergen. Die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand Lightning das Herz brechen würde war in etwa genauso unwahrscheinlich wie ein sprachloser Snow. Und er würde sie garantiert nicht versetzen oder sie abblitzen lassen, davon abgesehen, dass es nie so weit kommen würde.

„Ich würde sie nicht von der Bettkante stoßen", erwiderte Leon und sah beinahe verträumt in den strahlend blauen Himmel, Hope warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, der dem älteren Sergeant nicht entging, „Was? Sie ist heiß und ich bin nicht der Einzige, der so denkt."

Hope schmunzelte daraufhin nur breit. Die beiden schienen ganz in Ordnung zu sein und obwohl Leon ein Idiot war, musste er ihm zustimmen. Lightning hatte sich kaum verändert, zumindest äußerlich, trotzdem sah sie atemberaubend gut aus. Sie war mittlerweile sechsundzwanzig, fast siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt, sah jedoch immer noch fast genauso aus wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, als wären die letzten sechs Jahre spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen.

Ihr Haar war ein wenig länger, ihre eisblauen Augen strahlten immer noch Entschlossenheit, dieselbe Stärke und den gleichen Mut aus, weder Wärme noch Mitgefühl, Hope jedoch kannte sie nicht anders. Er hatte sie damals so kennen gelernt und sie vor zwei Jahren genau so zurück gelassen und im Nachhinein wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Ihr wütender und verletzter Blick, den sie ihm vorhin zugeworfen hatte, hatte ihm einen Stich mitten ins Herz versetzt.

In seinen Augen war sie schon immer ausgesprochen hübsch gewesen. Sie hatte eine tolle Figur, weiche, blasse Haut und ein Lächeln, das sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Lightning hatte sich ihm gegenüber während ihrer Zeit als L'Cie geöffnet, ihm Dinge erzählt, die sie anderen niemals anvertrauen würde und – und das war das Wichtigste für den jungen Soldaten – er hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht.

„Mach' dir wegen ihr keine Gedanken, die beruhigt sich schon wieder." Mit diesen Worten Coles gingen die drei Krieger die Rampe hinauf, innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sämtliche von Lightnings Männern an Bord der Elwing und das prächtige Luftschiff hob mit laut surrenden Triebwerken vom grauen Asphalt ab.

* * *

Lightning saß auf dem kleinen, weißen Sofa in der Kajüte, die extra für sie vorbereitet worden war, und blätterte eine Mappe durch, die man ihr an Bord der Elwing überreicht hatte. Sie enthielt dieselben Fotos, die sie bereits in Amodars Büro gesehen hatte, verwirrt kräuselte sie ihre Stirn.

Fast sechs Jahre hatte die kristalline Stütze dem Gewicht Cocoons ohne Schwierigkeiten standgehalten und von einem Tag auf den anderen begann sie, zu bröckeln. Obwohl sie durchaus verstehen konnte, wie man darauf kam, dass die riesigen Monster von Grand Pulse für diese Veränderung verantwortlich waren, glaubte sie nicht daran. Ein so gewaltiges Gebilde zersplitterte nicht einfach nur weil ein paar monströse Bestien unvorsichtig waren.

Die Soldatin war sich beinahe sicher, dass dieser Wandel irgendetwas mit Fang und Vanille zu tun hatte. Vielleicht würden sie schon bald aus ihrer Kristallstarre erlöst werden und möglicherweise würde die Stütze mit deren Erwachen einfach so verschwinden.

Sie würde die Störsender aufstellen wie man ihr befohlen hatte, dennoch könnte es nicht schaden, wenn sie sich in der Umgebung etwas genauer umsehen würde. Möglicherweise würde sie auf diese Weise ein paar Hinweise finden, welche die Monstertheorie widerlegen könnten.

Seufzend schloss sie die Mappe, schlug ihre Beine übereinander und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Lightnings Gedanken drifteten zu Hope. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber seit sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, war sie verwirrt.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte Hope sich nicht gemeldet, war damals ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus Bodhum verschwunden um zu seinem Vater nach Palumpolum zurückzukehren und der örtlichen Schutzgarde beizutreten und heute hatte er allen Ernstes die Dreistigkeit besessen, ihr mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht die Hand anzubieten als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Genervt von ihren Gedanken öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte auf dem Tisch Orgaladh, die neue Gunblade, die sie von Amodar bekommen hatte. Sie glänzte im sanften Sonnenlicht, das durch das kleine Bullauge drang.

Nachdenklich umfasste Lightning den Griff der Waffe und hob sie hoch, die scharfe Klinge blitzte gefährlich auf. Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie über die Gravur, die Amodar für sie hatte anfertigen lassen. Sie hatte selten eine Waffe gesehen, die so perfekt ausbalanciert war und so gut in ihrer Hand lag wie diese, als wäre sie für sie gemacht worden.

Ein Klopfen riss Lightning aus ihren Gedanken, langsam ließ sie die Gunblade auf ihre immer noch übereinander geschlagenen Beine sinken ehe sie mit einem kühlen ‚Herein' darauf reagierte. Ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck wich Überraschung als sie den silbernen Haarschopf Hopes erkannte.

„Störe ich?", fragte Hope ein wenig schüchtern, Lightning schüttelte irritiert ihren Kopf.

Sie hätte ihn sofort wegschicken sollen, aber ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit war ihr zu wichtig, davon abgesehen würden sie die nächsten Tage zusammen arbeiten müssen, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte sie kühl von ihm wissen und rührte sich nicht im Geringsten.

„Mit dir reden. Kann ich rein kommen?" Ein Nicken war alles, was er als Antwort von ihr erhielt. Leise seufzend trat er in die geräumige Kajüte und schloss die Tür beinahe geräuschlos hinter sich.

Etwas beklommen stand Hope mitten im Raum, keiner der beiden wagte es, den ersten Schritt zu riskieren, stattdessen blickten sie sich schweigend in die Augen. Sie konnte Unsicherheit, Reue und Traurigkeit in seinen Augen erkennen, er schien ganz genau zu wissen, dass ihre kühle Art ihm gegenüber ganz alleine seine Schuld war. Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken, etwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich als er die Gunblade in ihren Händen erblickte.

„Ist die neu?", hakte er nach und deutete auf die Waffe, ein weiteres Nicken ihrerseits folgte, „Darf ich?"

Lightning zuckte gleichgültig mit ihren Schultern, Hope kam einige Schritte auf sie zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sie sich, drehte die Gunblade geschickt in ihrer Hand um und hielt dem jungen Soldaten den Griff entgegen.

Ohne zu zögern nahm Hope die Klinge an sich und betrachtete sie ehrfürchtig. Die mit schwungvoller Schrift geschriebene Gravur schien ihm sofort ins Auge gefallen zu sein, ein kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Lightning beobachtete ihn, wie er die Waffe geschickt in seiner Hand drehte, die Klinge zischte kaum hörbar als sie durch die Luft glitt.

Immer noch lächelnd gab Hope ihr die Waffe zurück, leise surrend ließ Lightning sie in ihrem Halfter verschwinden ehe sie wieder zu ihm aufsah. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte ihn dafür gehasst, dass er sie und die anderen wegen eines harmlosen Streits zurück gelassen hatte, gleichzeitig war sie froh, ihn wieder zu sehen. Und er sah gut aus, er war erwachsen geworden.

„Light, ich…", fing er an, stoppte jedoch. Er schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was er sagen sollte um ihr sein Handeln von damals zu erklären, „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Lightning schnaubte leise und wandte sich von ihm ab. Wie konnte er es wagen?

„Niemand hat dich gezwungen, Bodhum zu verlassen", erwiderte die Soldatin, ihre Stimme klang eiskalt. Sie stand vor dem kleinen Bullauge und blickte auf die weißen Wolken, die unter dem Luftschiff hinweg zogen, hinab.

Wieder herrschte Stille, lediglich das leise Rauschen des Windes und das monotone Surren der Triebwerke drang an ihre Ohren. Sie hörte Hope leise seufzen, er schien wohl erwartet zu haben, dass sie nicht so leicht zu besänftigen war.

Und dann spürte sie seine kräftigen Arme, die sich von hinten um ihren Bauch schlangen und seinen Körper dicht an ihren Rücken drückten. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren nackten Armen fühlen. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab, ihr gesamter Leib bebte.

Lightning war überrascht und dennoch fühlte sie sich wohl. Es war, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet. Sie hatte gehofft, ihn irgendwann wieder zu sehen, nur ein Wort von ihm zu hören, stattdessen hatte sie sämtliche Informationen über ihn von ihrem Vorgesetzten erfahren.

Die Soldatin entspannte sich und schloss leise seufzend ihre Augen. In diesem Moment war ihre Wut vergessen. Es tat einfach gut zu wissen, dass es Hope gut ging und er sie vermisst hatte obwohl sie sich vor seinem Verschwinden gestritten hatten und er sich nie gemeldet hatte. Er schien sie und die anderen doch nicht vergessen zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid, Light", flüsterte Hope leise in ihr Ohr. Sofort spürte Lightning, wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte, wütend öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ruckartig riss sie sich von ihm los und wandte sich blitzschnell zu ihm um. Die Verwunderung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als sie ihn zornig anfunkelte, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Es tut dir leid?", rief sie außer sich vor Wut, Hope wich einen Schritt zurück, „Du verschwindest von heute auf morgen und lässt zwei Jahre lang nicht ein einziges Wort von dir hören. Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben? Was denkst du ist das für ein Gefühl, alles, was dich betrifft, über die Schutzgarde zu erfahren? Warum zum Teufel bist du gegangen?"

* * *

Hope war völlig entsetzt, er hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen, nicht einmal Snow gegenüber. Er konnte sehen wie ihre Fäuste vor Zorn zitterten und erkannte die Verzweiflung und den Hass in ihren Augen. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, ihr das angetan zu haben, Lightning hingegen wollte das in ihrer Wut überhaupt nicht hören.

_Wenn du wüsstest_, dachte Hope traurig auf ihre Frage und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Im Nachhinein wusste er, sein Handeln war falsch gewesen, aber vor zwei Jahren hatte er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Erst recht nach dem sie ihm damals unverblümt die Meinung gegeigt und er sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch beleidigt hatte.

Hope war ihretwegen gegangen. Er hatte Lightning geliebt und ihre Nähe hatte ihn wahnsinnig gemacht. So oft hatte er sich vorgenommen, ihr zu sagen was er für sie empfand, aber die Tatsache, dass sie nach all den Jahren immer noch ein Kind in ihm gesehen hatte, hatte ihn stets daran gehindert. In ihren Augen war er nach wie vor der vierzehnjährige Junge, der ihr vor sechs Jahren gefolgt war, den sie vor allen Gefahren beschützt und ihm beigebracht hatte, stark zu sein. Und genau das war es, was er nicht mehr ertragen hatte.

Hope hatte Bodhum verlassen um der Schutzgarde Palumpolums beizutreten und um weit weg von ihr stärker zu werden. Er wollte beweisen, dass mehr in ihm steckte als der kleine Junge von damals, dass er stark und erwachsen geworden war. Er wollte sich ihre Liebe verdienen und das alles, so hatte er geglaubt, war nur weit weg von ihr möglich. So gern er seine Gefühle einfach hinaus schreien würde, er konnte es der sturen Frau nicht sagen, nicht jetzt.

Hope hatte ihr damals gesagt, dass er gehen wollte um der Schutzgarde beizutreten, Lightning war vor Wut und Entsetzen beinahe ausgerastet. Sie hatte gesagt, die Armee wäre nichts für ihn und sie hatte ihn davor bewahren wollen, eines Tages genauso emotionslos und unnahbar zu enden wie sie es war. Denn früher oder später würden die Kämpfe dasselbe aus ihm machen wie sie es mit ihr getan hatten. Sie hatten sich gestritten, sich gegenseitig angeschrien und am darauf folgenden Tag war er gegangen ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich… ich musste mir über etwas Wichtiges klar werden", antwortete er anstatt ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, sein Blick war auf den weinroten Teppich der Kajüte gerichtet.

„Du bist immer noch genauso naiv wie damals. Du denkst, du kannst vor deinen Problemen davon laufen, aber früher oder später holen sie dich wieder ein", erwiderte Lightning zornig, er schwieg daraufhin.

Hope wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er war damals gegangen, um ihrer Nähe und seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber zu entfliehen und um in aller Ruhe stärker zu werden. Er wollte stark genug werden, um sie beschützen zu können und um ihr zu beweisen, dass er sie verdient hatte. Jetzt, da er vor ihr stand und in ihre fassungslosen Augen blickte, wusste er, dass seine Empfindungen nur noch stärker geworden waren.

„Du hast uns verlassen, Hope. Du hast deine Familie im Stich gelassen", fuhr sie mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme fort, Hope sah verwirrt zu ihr auf ehe sie fort fuhr, „Weißt du noch, damals, als wir zum ersten Mal auf Grand Pulse waren? Wir waren deine Freunde, deine Familie und du hast _alles_ zerstört."

„Light…"

„Verschwinde!", unterbrach ihn Lightnings wütende Stimme, ihr Blick spiegelte unbändigen Zorn wieder.

Hope wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück, er fühlte sich schuldig. Lightning hatte recht, er hatte das starke Band, das zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, sehr stark strapaziert und er hatte noch keine Ahnung, ob sie bereit war, daran zu arbeiten damit es wieder genauso werden würde wie es früher war. Er hatte sie enttäuscht und dieser Gedanke tat ihm unglaublich weh.

„Aber ich…", wollte der junge Soldat sich erklären, doch eine harsche Handbewegung des Captains ließ ihn sofort verstummen. Traurig beobachtete er, wie sie sich wieder dem kleinen Bullauge zuwandte und sich auf der Brüstung abstützte.

„Das ist ein Befehl, Sergeant", sagte sie schließlich mit kühlem und eindringlichem Tonfall.

Hope erstarrte. Ihre Stimme hatte eiskalt geklungen und ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Ihr Zorn und ihre Kälte versetzten ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz.

„Ich will mich nicht wiederholen müssen, Sergeant", drang erneut ihre emotionslose Stimme an seine Ohren, resigniert seufzte Hope ehe er vor seiner derzeitigen Vorgesetzten salutierte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte.

„Verstanden, Captain!" Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und öffnete die Tür beinahe geräuschlos. Ein letztes Mal warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Lightning, die kaum hörbar seufzte, ehe er ihre Kajüte mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck verließ.


	3. A Promise To Protect

_Hi Leute!_

_Vielen Dank an alle Leser. Es freut mich, dass die FF bisher ganz gut ankommt, mir bedeutet sie irgendwie viel. ^^ _

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Hopes schwere Stiefel gaben ein monotones Klicken von sich als er sich durch die metallenen Flure bewegte. Sein Blick war auf den grauen Boden gerichtet, sein Gang müde und enttäuscht. Er hatte sich sein Wiedersehen mit Lightning nicht gerade einfach vorgestellt, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn vor die Tür setzen würde.

Es hatte unglaublich gut getan, sie nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Hope geglaubt, sie hätte ihm sein Handeln von damals verziehen. Und dann waren da plötzlich wieder der Hass und die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen und ihrer Stimme gewesen.

Sie waren Freunde gewesen, sogar mehr als das. Sie hatten sich ohne Worte verstanden und sich gegenseitig unter die Arme gegriffen wo sie nur konnten. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich gewesen, doch Hope hatte alles zerstört weil er ihre Nähe und den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte, nicht mehr ertragen hatte. Sie hatte immer noch das Kind in ihm gesehen und um ihr das Gegenteil beweisen zu können hatte er stärker werden wollen.

Leise seufzend öffnete Hope die Tür zur Mensa. Einige von Lightnings Männern hielten sich dort auf, an der modernen, in Edelstahl gehaltenen Essensausgabe bildete sich bereits eine Schlange. Er wollte mit Leon und Cole sprechen, vielleicht hätten sie ein paar aufbauende Worte oder sogar einen Rat für ihn parat, immerhin schienen sie ihre Vorgesetzte gut zu kennen.

Die Mensa an Bord des riesigen Schiffs war nicht all zu groß, aber zumindest einigermaßen wohnlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren mit Holzplanken aus Nussbaum verkleidet, moderne Lampenschirme sowie die kleinen Bullaugen in der Außenwand des Luftschiffs spendeten Licht und erzeugten eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Bilder an den Wänden, ein paar Pflanzen und weiße Möbel komplettierten den Speisesaal.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen als Hope die beiden Sergeants in einer der hinteren Ecken der Mensa erblickte. Leon aß gerade genüsslich ein Sandwisch und hatte einen Arm um die Stuhllehne gelegt während Cole seinen Hot Dog gerade zu verschlag. Ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht verschluckte. Hope fragte sich, warum Lightning gerade diese beiden Idioten als ausreichend vertrauenswürdig empfand um sie als Sergeants einzusetzen, aber sie hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe für diese Entscheidung gehabt.

Mit einem Schmunzeln ging er auf die beiden Männer zu und setzte sich mit einer gespielt fröhlichen Begrüßung zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Hey, Hope", erwiderten beide wie im Chor ehe Leon neugierig fort fuhr, „Und, hast du mit ihr geredet?"

Ein Nicken war alles, was Hope ihm als Antwort gab ehe er leise ausatmete. Sein niedergeschlagener Blick zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihm der Krach zwischen ihm und Lightning zu schaffen machte. Mitfühlend und mit einem aufbauenden Lächeln im Gesicht blickte Leon zu ihm hinüber, Cole hingegen schien eher weniger an dem nun folgenden Gespräch interessiert zu sein.

„Na das muss ja super gelaufen sein", meinte Leon und schmunzelte als hätte er bereits gewusst, dass ein Gespräch die sonst so launische Lightning nicht beruhigen würde. Als er jedoch Hopes entmutigten Blick bemerkte, legte er ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter und fuhr fort, „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat mich raus geworfen", antwortete Hope und stütze seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen ab. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, sein Blick war starr auf die weiße Tischplatte gerichtet. Zu gerne hätte er sich wieder mit Lightning vertragen, aber sein Handeln von damals schien sie mehr verletzt zu haben als er geglaubt hatte. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie wütend war, trotzdem hatte ihn ihr vorheriges Verhalten getroffen.

„Mach' dir nichts daraus. Du wärst der erste gewesen, den sie nicht rausgeworfen hätte", meinte Cole mit halbvollem Mund. Leon lachte nur kurz über den Kommentar seines Freundes während sich Hopes Stirn skeptisch kräuselte, wirklich trösten konnten ihn seine Worte jedoch nicht.

„Lass ihr einfach ein wenig Zeit. Das ist wohl das Beste, was du im Moment machen kannst ohne dir eine schmerzende Wange einzufangen", fügte Leon hinzu, Hope nickt daraufhin nur. Er wusste, dass die beiden recht hatten. Lightning war alles andere als einfach, aber mit genügend Zeit würde sie sich eventuell von selbst wieder beruhigen, zumindest hoffte er das. Bis dahin blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten, dass sie auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte den ersten Schritt bereits getan.

„Was hast du denn eigentlich angestellt?", erkundigte sich Leon neugierig wie er nun einmal war, der junge Soldat warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, „Ich kenne sie bereits vier Jahre und ich habe sie selten so wütend gesehen."

Hope überlegte krampfhaft, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie über Lightnings Vergangenheit als L'Cie informiert waren oder ob es ihr recht wäre, wenn er mit ihren Männern darüber sprechen würde. Aber er fand Leon und Cole auf Anhieb sympathisch und wenn Lightning schon nicht auf seiner Seite war, war es gut zu wissen, dass es zumindest die beiden waren.

Hope erzählte ihnen, dass sie sich während der L'Cie Panik vor sechs Jahren kennen gelernt hatten, dass sie ihn vor allen Gefahren beschützt und ihm beigebracht hatte, für sein Überleben und alles, was ihm wichtig war, zu kämpfen. Er erklärte ihnen auch, dass Lightning sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet hatte und sie seither unzertrennlich waren.

Die Tatsache, dass sie zum damaligen Zeitpunkt als L'Cie gebrandmarkt waren, hatte er vorsichtshalber ausgelassen. Leon und Cole hatten ihm schweigend zugehört ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen.

„Vor zwei Jahren habe ich nach einem Streit mit ihr Bodhum verlassen um der Schutzgarde Palumpolums beizutreten ohne mich von ihr zu verabschieden. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht begeistert von meinen Plänen war, sie hat es mir deutlich genug gesagt. Ich habe sie verletzt und enttäuscht, sie ist zu Recht wütend auf mich", beendete er seine Geschichte, seine Augen betrachteten weiterhin die weiße, mittlerweile mit Krümeln übersäte Tischplatte während er die beiden Soldaten tief ausatmen hörte.

„Sieh mal einer an, wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Sonnenschein eine Schwäche für hilflose Teenager hat", lachte Cole amüsiert und biss ein weiteres Mal herzhaft in seinen Hot Dog. Den zornigen Blick, den Hope ihm daraufhin zu warf, ignorierte er gekonnt.

„Hör gar nicht auf den Trottel", versuchte Leon ihn aufzumuntern und trat Cole gegen das Schienbein, doch auch das schien der Riese nicht wirklich zu bemerken, stattdessen kaute er genüsslich auf seinem Essen herum, „Lightning mag zwar kühl und unnahbar sein, aber sie hat durchaus ihre guten Momente."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Lightning hat mir vor vier Jahren während einer Übung das Leben gerettet. Ich war damals nur ein Kadett, sie war Lieutenant. Ich habe sie bewundert. Sie war stark, mutig und schien vor nichts Angst zu haben", antwortete er nachdenklich auf Hopes Frage, doch diese Erklärung schien ihm nicht zu genügen. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass er fort fuhr, doch das tat er nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", hakte er schließlich neugierig nach und Leon fuhr melancholisch mit seiner Geschichte fort.

* * *

_Aufmerksam lauschte Leon den Worten Captain Amodars, der ihm und acht anderen Soldaten geduldig ihre Aufgabe erklärte. Es war eine Übung, nichts weiter, dennoch war er nervös. Die Bewertung dieser Übung würde in die anstehende Abschlussprüfung einfließen, noch viel schlimmer war jedoch die Tatsache, dass einer von Amodars besten Leuten sie begleiten sollte. Er wusste, wer auch immer dieser jemand war, würde seinem Vorgesetzten jeden noch so kleinen Fehler mitteilen._

_Im Militär war es ähnlich wie unter den Monstern auf Grand Pulse, die hier in freier Wildbahn um ihre Existenz kämpften: nur die Stärksten überlebten. Dieser Leitsatz waren ihm und den anderen Soldaten seit ihrem Eintritt in die Schutzgarde eingetrichtert worden und das teilweise auf sehr erschreckende Art und Weise._

„_Das hier ist Lieutenant Farron, sie wird euch begleiten. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin, während dieses Einsatzes unterstehen Sie ihrem Kommando, ihr Wort ist Gesetz. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fügte Captain Amodar seinen Ausführungen hinzu als eine junge Frau mit rosafarbenem Haar, gekleidet in die typische Uniform eines Soldaten ihres Grades mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihm stehen blieb._

„_Ja, Sir!", sagten die insgesamt neun Soldaten im Chor und salutierten gehorsam ehe Captain Amodar wegtrat und sie mit der streng drein blickenden Frau alleine ließ._

_Leon erkannte sie sofort. Lieutenant Claire Farron war eine der besten Soldaten, die die Schutzgarde Bodhums zu bieten hatte. Sie war stark, mutig, pflichtbewusst und schien vor nichts Angst zu haben. Es war beeindruckend, was sie mit ihren dreiundzwanzig Jahren bereits erreicht hatte und sie schien Captain Amodars vollstes Vertrauen zu genießen._

_Er bewunderte die Soldatin seit er das erste Mal von ihr gehört hatte, erst recht weil sie eine Frau war. Frauen hatten in der Schutzgarde nicht gerade gute Chancen, aber sie war der beste Beweis dafür, dass man alles schaffen konnte. _

_Leon hatte von anderen Soldaten erfahren, dass sie kühl und unnahbar war, dass ihre Eltern früh gestorben waren und dass sie alles aufgegeben hatte um ihre Schwester zu beschützen, weswegen sie auch dem Militär beigetreten war. Außerdem ließ sie sich von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden offensichtlich lieber Lightning, in seltenen Fällen Light, nennen._

_Gelegentlich war er Lieutenant Farron auf den Gängen des Hauptquartiers über den Weg gelaufen, meistens hatte sie ihn nicht beachtet. Insgeheim hatte er der Frau nachgeeifert, er wollte genauso stark und mutig werden wie sie es war. Obwohl sie ihn meistens ignorierte und sie als arrogant und gefühlskalt galt, war sie in seinen Augen etwas Besonderes und sie war ausgesprochen hübsch._

„_Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen bevor wir aufbrechen?", riss ihn Farrons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, niemand der Soldaten sagte ein Wort, „Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wir brechen auf."_

_Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Ausgang des riesigen Hauptquartiers, er und die anderen folgten ihr mit ein paar Metern Abstand. Sie traten hinaus ins Freie, die grelle Mittagssonne blendete ihn im ersten Moment._

_Draußen warteten bereits drei Fahrzeuge auf sie, die sie zu ihrem Ziel bringen sollten, auf den Ladeflächen der Pick Ups lagen mehrere größere Geräte. Ihre Aufgabe war einfach. Sie sollten einem Windkraftwerk in der Nähe Bodhums einen Besuch abstatten. In letzter Zeit wurden dort immer wieder Störungen gemeldet. Hin und wieder war deshalb in der gesamten Küstenstadt der Strom ausgefallen._

_Laut den Arbeitern im Kraftwerk sollen einige Amphisbaena für die Zwischenfälle verantwortlich sein. Diese Bestien waren groß genug um den riesigen Windrädern Schaden zufügen zu können. Die Menschen jedoch waren auf die Energie, die das Kraftwerk produzierte, angewiesen._

_Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, neu entwickelte Sender um das Kraftwerk herum aufzubauen, die einen unangenehmen Ton von sich geben sollten. Menschen konnten das Geräusch nicht hören, die Ohren der Monster von Grand Pulse jedoch waren empfindlich genug um es wahrnehmen zu können. Auf diese Weise wollten sie die Amphisbaena von den Windrädern fern halten und die Energieversorgung sicher stellen._

_Leon hatte keine Ahnung, ob diese Dinger wirklich funktionierten, in letzter Zeit wurden sie jedoch öfter eingesetzt um die gefährlichen Wesen, die auf Grand Pulse heimisch waren, von Städten und wichtigen Einrichtungen fernzuhalten. Seitdem hatte es keine Angriffe oder sonstige Zwischenfälle mehr gegeben, offensichtlich schienen sie ihren Dienst zu erfüllen._

_Lieutenant Farron teilte die Gruppen ein, sie selbst saß im ersten der drei Fahrzeuge, gemeinsam mit Leon und zwei weiteren Soldaten, die anderen sechs hatten in den restlichen zwei Pick Ups Platz genommen. Der Motor grollte als ihr Fahrer, ein Mann mittleren Alters, das Gefährt auf Farrons Befehl hin startete._

_Sie schwiegen während der gesamten Fahrt, schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie Bodhum hinter sich gelassen. Die grüne Steppe rauschte an ihnen vorbei, hin und wieder konnte er einige der gefährlichen Bewohner der riesigen Welt von Grand Pulse erkennen, die Fahrzeuge waren jedoch zu schnell für die meisten Kreaturen._

_Leons Blick fiel auf die kristalline Stütze, die meilenweit entfernt in den strahlend blauen Himmel ragte und Cocoons enormes Gewicht trug. Seine Gedanken drifteten zu den Ereignissen von vor zwei Jahren: Cocoons Kristallisierung. Er war damals mitten drin gewesen. Er war mit seiner kleinen Schwester in Bodhum gewesen um sich das alljährliche Feuerwerk anzuschauen als sie plötzlich in die Purgation geraten waren. _

_Das PSIKOM hätte ihn und die anderen gnadenlos getötet wenn da nicht diese Gruppierung junger Menschen gewesen wäre, die ihn, seine Schwester und die anderen Insassen des Zugs gerettet hatten. Diese Gruppe nannte sich NORA und er war ihnen unendlich dankbar für die zweite Chance, die sie ihm durch ihre Hilfe gegeben hatten._

_Aber damit war die Panik, die durch den Fal'Cie Anima aus Grand Pulse ausgelöst worden war, noch nicht vorbei. Sechs Menschen waren von dem übermächtigen Wesen auserwählt und als L'Cie gebrandmarkt worden, doch anstatt sich ihrer Bestimmung zu fügen, hatten sie sich gewehrt und die Herrschaft der Fal'Cie beendet._

_Die Regierung schwieg eisern über den Vorfall, doch er hoffte eines Tages mehr über die Personen zu erfahren, die die Bewohner Cocoons gerettet hatten. Er hatte seine eigenen Forschungen betrieben, viel heraus gefunden hatte er jedoch nicht, nicht einmal einen Namen._

_Das Quietschen der Bremsen riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen, irritiert sah er sich um. Sie waren an ihrem Ziel angekommen, in der Nähe ragten einige der riesigen Windräder in die Höhe. Vor ihnen befand sich ein riesiges Gebäude, das offensichtlich das Herz des Kraftwerks und für die Energieerzeugung zuständig war._

_Lieutenant Farron öffnete ohne ein Wort an den Fahrer zu richten die Tür, auch er und die anderen beiden Soldaten stiegen aus dem geräumigen Gefährt aus. Draußen stießen sie auf die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe ehe sie von einem Mann mittleren Alters, gekleidet in eine graue Uniform, begrüßt wurden. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um einen der Arbeiter, die hier stationiert waren._

_Farron wechselte einige Worte mit dem freundlichen Kerl, Leon jedoch schenkte ihrem Gespräch keine Aufmerksamkeit, stattdessen sah er sich erstaunt um. Die riesigen Windräder ragten mehrere hundert Meter in die Höhe, die sich bewegenden Rotorblätter gaben leise Geräusche von sich. Es war beeindruckend, was die Menschen innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus Grand Pulse gemacht hatten, wenngleich das Kraftwerk bereits existiert hatte und die Menschen Cocoons es nur restauriert hatten – wie auch die meisten Städte, in denen sich die Überlebenden niedergelassen hatten._

„_Wir können mit dem Aufbau der Sender beginnen", erklang die Stimme seiner derzeitigen Vorgesetzten._

_Erschrocken wandte sich Leon von den Windrädern ab und blickte in ihre kühlen, eisblauen Augen während sie jedem einzelnen eine Bedienungsanleitung für die Sender und einen Lageplan der näheren Umgebung überreichte._

„_Ich möchte, dass ihr euch in Zweiergruppen aufteilt, jeder von euch nimmt einen der Sender, die ihr gemeinsam nach der Anleitung aufstellen und justieren werdet. Die Positionen, an denen ihr die Sender platzieren müsst, könnt ihr den roten Kreuzen auf dem Lageplan entnehmen", erklärte sie ernst wie es sich für einen Soldaten ihres Rangs gehörte und blickte jedem einzelnen prüfend ins Gesicht, „Gibt es noch Fragen?"_

_Wieder schwiegen sämtliche Soldaten, Lieutenant Farron nickte zufrieden._

„_In Ordnung. Valandor, Sie kommen mit mir", sagte sie und blickte ihm in die blauen Augen, irritiert sah Leon zu ihr auf, „Das ist doch Ihr Name, oder?"_

_Leon nickte daraufhin nur ehe er folgsam und nervös salutierte. Die junge Soldatin lächelte kaum merkbar bevor sie zurück zu den Fahrzeugen ging, die Fahrer hatten bereits damit begonnen, die Sender auszuladen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie eines der überraschend leichten Geräte, die in etwa die Größe einer Gitarre hatten, an sich, Leon und die anderen Soldaten taten es ihr folgte schweigend der mutigen Frau, die hin und wieder einen Blick auf den Lageplan in ihrer rechten Hand warf, ehe sie abrupt stehen blieb._

„_Hier sind wir richtig", sagte sie und ließ den Sender sanft und beinahe geräuschlos auf den mit hohem Gras bewachsenen Boden sinken, Leon tat es ihr gleich, „Valandor, bauen Sie den Sender auf und justieren Sie ihn mit Hilfe der Anleitung."_

„_O-okay", antwortete Leon aufgeregt, blätterte etwas hilflos in der Bedienungsanleitung herum und überflog die Zeilen bis er an einer bestimmten Stelle hängen blieb. Zumindest hatte er schon einmal heraus gefunden, wie man dieses bescheuerte Gerät im Boden fixierte._

_Neugierig betrachtete er den Sender näher und drückte schließlich auf einen Knopf, surrend fuhren sich drei metallische Beine aus, die sich beinahe geräuschlos in den Boden bohrten und sich dort mit einem leisen Klicken verankerten. Fragend blickte er zu Lieutenant Farron, doch sie sah sich interessiert in der Umgebung um und schien sich nicht im Geringsten dafür zu interessieren, was er mit dem Sender anstellte. _

_Wissbegierig sah er in dieselbe Richtung und erblickte einige Amphisbaena, die in der Nähe ihre Kreise zogen und die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Vorgesetzten auf sich gezogen hatten. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf dem Griff ihrer Gunblade, bereit einen möglichen Angriff der fliegenden Kreaturen jederzeit zu vereiteln._

_Leon widmete sich wieder der Bedienungsanleitung, blätterte einige Seiten weiter und las aufmerksam durch, wie der Sender zu justieren war. Er kniete sich zu dem Display hinunter und tippte darauf herum bis ein langgezogenes Piepsen von dem Gerät ausging, Farrons Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf den Sender._

_Das unangenehme Geräusch verstummte wenige Sekunden später, verunsichert blickte er zu der jungen Frau hinüber, doch zu seiner Überraschung schien sie nicht im Geringsten besorgt zu sein. Stattdessen spazierte sie seelenruhig auf ihn zu, ging vor dem Sender auf die Knie und überprüfte die Einstellungen, die er vorgenommen hatte. Nervös beobachtete der junge Soldat jede noch so kleine Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht._

„_In Ordnung, das war alles", sagte sie kühl und erhob sich zufrieden, „Und das Ganze noch einmal. Aber beeilen Sie sich damit, die Viecher fühlen sich gestört." _

_Mit diesen Worten nickte sie in die Richtung des zweiten Senders. Verdutzt erhob sich Leon, nahm das Ding hoch und folgte der Soldatin. Das sollte wirklich alles gewesen sein? _

_Lieutenant Farron blieb ein ganzes Stück weiter stehen und wies ihm an, an dieser Stelle den zweiten Sender aufzubauen. Leon zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und ließ die metallischen Stützen ausfahren ehe er dieselben Einstellungen vornahm wie bei dem ersten Gerät. Erneut ertönte das Piepsen bevor es wenige Augenblicke später wieder verstummte._

_Während die starke Soldatin genau wie wenige Minuten zuvor seine Einstellungen überprüfte, sah sich Leon interessiert um. Im Himmel erblickte er die riesigen Flugmonster, die immer noch ihre Kreise weit über den Windrädern zogen, in der Nähe konnte er zwei seiner Kameraden erkennen, die versuchten, einen Sender aufzubauen. _

_Einer der bedrohlichen Flugvögel setzte gefährlich nahe seiner Kameraden auf dem Boden auf und beobachtete die jungen Männer neugierig. Die Soldaten waren so vertieft in ihre Aufgabe dass sie dem riesigen Wesen zunächst keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Erst als ein bedrohliches Knurren seiner Kehle entwich, sahen sie zu dem Geschöpf auf. _

_Leon ergriff sofort sein Gewehr und zielte mit etwas zittrigen Händen auf das Monstrum. Er war jederzeit bereit, auf es zu feuern, wartete jedoch erst einmal ab. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung könnte der Amphisbaena als Bedrohung auffassen und sofort angreifen. Seine Kameraden jedoch blieben zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht so ruhig und zogen ihre Waffen ehe ein Schuss ertönte._

_Das Monster brüllte vor Schmerz als die Kugel seine rechte Schwinge durchbohrte, zornig stieß es sich vom Boden ab und stürmte mit einem atemberaubenden Tempo auf die beiden Soldaten zu. Leon reagierte sofort, rannte los und feuerte noch unterm Laufen einige Kugeln auf die Bestie ab. Außer sich vor Wut stoppte die Kreatur in der Luft und wandte sich stattdessen ihm zu, die beiden Soldaten feuerten auf das Flugwesen, doch es war zu stark um wirklich ernsthaft Schaden zu erleiden. _

_Der Amphisbaena stürmte mit unglaublichem Tempo auf ihn zu, die Kugeln hinterließen nur kleine Kratzer auf dem mächtigen Leib. Laut brüllend stürzte er auf Leon hinab, ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper als der riesige Kopf ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf und er einige Meter durch die Luft flog. Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei schlug er auf dem Boden. Sein Gewehr landete einige Meter weiter auf dem Gras und war somit außer Reichweite._

_Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und nach Luft schnappend versuchte Leon sich aufzurappeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein rechtes Bein gab unter der Belastung nach und er fiel keuchend auf die Knie. Panisch blickte er zu dem monströsen Wesen auf, das erneut auf ihn hinab stürzte, und kniff die Augen zusammen._

_Ein schmerzhaftes Brüllen des Amphisbaena ließ Leons Lider augenblicklich nach oben schnellen. Vor ihm stand Lieutenant Farron, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihre Gunblade fest umschlossen. Von der scharfen Klinge tropfte dunkelrotes, fast schwarzes Blut. Das gewaltige Geschöpf setzte vor ihr zur Landung an und knurrte bedrohlich, eine tiefe Wunde klaffte in seiner Brust._

_Erneut versuchte Leon sich zu erheben und zu seiner Waffe zu gelangen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Bein genügte um die tiefe Schnittwunde auf Höhe seines Knies zu erkennen, Blut rann seine Wade hinab._

_Ein wütender Aufschrei seiner Vorgesetzten ließ ihn hoch blicken, die erfahrene Soldatin schwang ihr Schwert und stieß die gefährliche Klinge auf das Monstrum zu, das mit weit geöffnetem Maul auf sie zu stürmte und nach ihrem Leben trachtete. _

_Ein unangenehmes Geräusch ertönte als die Spitze des Schwertes in das Maul des Wesens drang, ein gequältes Zischen war das letzte, was der Amphisbaena von sich gab ehe sie die Gunblade aus der Wunde im Gaumen zog. Fauchend bäumte er sich auf, breitete seine gewaltigen Flügel aus und ging geräuschvoll zu Boden, die Erde erzitterte unter seinem Gewicht._

_Lieutenant Farron verstaute die Gunblade in ihrem schwarzen Halfter und warf einen triumphierenden Blick auf den Kadaver vor ihren Füßen bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Die anderen Kadetten kamen angerannt und versammelten sich um die beiden._

„_Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lieutenant Farron besorgt und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter._

_Er reagierte nicht darauf, stattdessen war sein Blick starr auf die Wunden gerichtet, die ihren linken Oberarm entstellten. Dunkles Blut lief in kleinen Rinnsalen ihren Arm hinab und besudelte ihre ohnehin bereits schmutzige Uniform. Sie musste sich die Verletzung bei dem Versuch, ihn zu retten, zugezogen haben._

„_Lieutenant, Sie sind verletzt."_

„_Das sind nur ein paar Kratzer", entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd. Ihre Stimme klang zu seiner Überraschung weder wütend noch kühl, sondern ernsthaft besorgt und sanft als sie erneut nach seinem Gesundheitszustand fragte, „Geht es Ihnen gut, Kadett?"_

_Immer noch vollkommen überwältigt von den letzten Minuten blickte er langsam auf ihre Hand hinab, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte, ehe er ihre Frage wahrnahm und an sich herunter blickte. Von ein paar Schürfwunden, schmerzenden Knochen und der Verletzung an seinem Bein abgesehen war jedoch nichts weiter festzustellen. Erleichtert atmete er aus und entspannte sich zumindest ein wenig._

„_Ich denke, ja", murmelte Leon schließlich und blickte in ihre eisblauen Augen, ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen._

„_Gut", sagte die Soldatin beruhigt und erhob sich bevor sie ihrem Gegenüber ihre Hand entgegenhielt. Dankbar ergriff er ihre helfende Hand und ließ sich von der starken Frau beim Aufstehen helfen, „Das war sehr mutig, Valandor. Mutig, aber auch dumm. Sie hätten sterben können."_

„_Ich weiß", entgegnete Leon, sein Bein schmerzte, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Gerade vor ihr wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen, „Ich habe einfach nach meinem Instinkt gehandelt."_

_Die Soldatin sah überrascht in seine Augen, eine solche Antwort hatte sie wohl nicht erwartet. Sie schwieg für einige Augenblicke, schließlich nickte sie anerkennend._

„_Verstehe", erwiderte sie und wandte sich an die restlichen Kadetten, „Bringen Sie Valandor zu den Fahrzeugen und warten Sie dort. Ich werde die restlichen Sender überprüfen. Wir brechen auf sobald alles in Ordnung ist."_

_Die Männer salutierten gehorsam, zwei von ihnen stützten den verletzten Leon und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Fahrzeugen. Er warf einen letzten Blick zu der starken Frau, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Sendern widmete ehe er seine Augen auf den Weg vor ihm richtete. Die beiden Kadetten halfen ihm beim Einsteigen in eines der Fahrzeuge, ein anderer gab ihm sein Gewehr zurück. Der Fahrer reichte Leon ein Handtuch, mit dem der das Blut von seinem Bein wischte und es schließlich auf die Wunde presste. _

_Seine Augen waren auf den Kadaver des Amphisbaena gerichtet, den Claire Farron ohne große Probleme mit nur wenigen Streichen ihrer Gunblade niedergestreckt hatte. Es war unglaublich, wie geschickt sie im Umgang mit der gefährlichen Waffe war und welche Kraft sie besaß. Selbst erfahrene Männer hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten mit den Wesen, aber für sie schien das die leichteste Übung gewesen zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie als eine der besten Kämpfer in Captain Amodars Einheit bekannt war, ihr konnte niemand das Wasser reichen._

_Leise Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, überrascht wandte er seinen Blick von dem riesigen Körper ab und erblickte Lieutenant Farron, die mit schnellen und stolzen Schritten auf die Fahrzeuge zu ging. Der Arbeiter, der sie vorhin begrüßt hatte, begleitete sie._

_Kurz vor ihnen blieben sie schließlich stehen, der Mann dankte der Soldatin und sie verabschiedeten sich höflich voneinander. Sie kam auf ihn und die anderen Männer zu, ihr linker Arm war bedeckt mit rotem Blut. Einer seiner Kameraden reichte ihr ebenfalls ein Handtuch, das sie auf ihre Verletzung presste. Leise seufzend nahm sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz._

„_Die Sender laufen, wir brechen auf. Gute Arbeit", sagte sie pflichtbewusst, die Kadetten verteilten sich folgsam auf die Autos und die Fahrer starteten die Motoren. Er konnte hören, wie Lieutenant Farron per Funkgerät Captain Amodar verständigte und sofort um medizinische Versorgung eines Kadetten bat, Leon jedoch schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit._

_Die Rückfahrt verlief genauso schweigsam wie der Weg zum Kraftwerk, aber es störte Leon nicht. Er war nervös, er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Farron seine Rettungsaktion gut oder schlecht bewerten würde, schließlich hatte sie selbst gesagt, dass es dumm gewesen war, sich derart in Gefahr zu begeben. _

_In einem Monat würde seine Abschlussprüfung stattfinden und er wusste, diese Übung würde in die Wertung einfließen. Er hatte nicht einmal über sein Handeln nachgedacht, er hatte seinen Kameraden einfach helfen müssen. Alles andere wäre feige gewesen und würde Farrons Bewertung vermutlich nur schlechter ausfallen lassen._

_Die Fahrt war schneller vorüber als ihm lieb war, die Motoren verstummten und sie wurden bereits von Captain Amodar und vier Ärzten erwartet. Claire Farron stieg aus dem Auto, die Kadetten taten es ihr gleich. Zwei der Mediziner kamen sofort auf Leon zu, die Soldatin hingegen stoppte die anderen beiden Ärzte, die sich um sie kümmern wollten, und wandte sich stattdessen an ihren Vorgesetzten._

_Leon beobachtete die beiden während die Ärzte seine Wunde begutachteten, konnte jedoch kein Wort von dem, was sie besprachen, verstehen. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn zusammen fahren, wütend blickte er zu einem der Männer, der seine Verletzung notdürftig verband._

„_Wir bringen Sie ins Lazarett, Sie sind bald wieder auf den Beinen", sagte einer der Mediziner während sie ihn stützten und in Richtung des Krankenflügels führten._

„_Warten Sie einen Moment", drang eine Stimme an seine Ohren, folgsam blieben sie stehen. Leon wandte sich mit Hilfe der beiden Männer um und erblickte Lieutenant Farron, die mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu kam und schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb. Irritiert zog Leon eine Augenbraue hoch._

„_Lieutenant, wir müssen…", begann der Arzt zu seiner Rechten, doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung und wandte sich an Leon. Zu seiner Überraschung waren ihre Gesichtszüge ungewohnt weich – zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse._

„_Was auch immer passiert, bewahren Sie sich Ihre Courage", sagte sie in sanftem Tonfall, in ihren Augen konnte er erkennen, dass sie es ernst meinte, „Mut ist das Beste, was man in einer Welt wie dieser haben kann."_

_Leon war vollkommen verblüfft, solche Worte ausgerechnet von ihr zu hören. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die als kühl und arrogant geltende Soldatin derart aufmunterte Worte parat hatte. Davon abgesehen hatte er eher eine Predigt erwartet, stattdessen lobte sie ihn, ihre Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Stolz erahnen lassen._

„_Vielen Dank, Lieutenant. Das werde ich", erwiderte er noch immer ein wenig sprachlos, sein Gegenüber nickte ehe die anderen beiden Ärzte auf sie zu kamen. Claire Farron seufzte genervt als sie schließlich mit ihnen ging um ihre Wunde verarzten zu lassen. Ein letztes Mal wandte sie sich zu ihm um, ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen._

„_Gute Arbeit und viel Glück für Ihre Prüfungen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie schließlich um die Ecke, Leon blickte ihr vollkommen verdutzt hinter her bis auch er sich auf den Weg ins Lazarett begab, gestützt von den beiden Doktoren._

* * *

Hope hatte Leons Worten gespannt gelauscht. Er selbst war noch nicht lange bei der Schutzgarde, aber sein Leben war bisher zu seiner Erleichterung noch nie auf dem Spiel gestanden. Er war durchaus bereits auf anspruchsvolleren Missionen gewesen, aber keine war bisher derart gefährlich gewesen, dass er um sein Leben hätte bangen müssen.

„Sie hat mich gerettet, ich würde sie mit meinem Leben verteidigen", fuhr Leon fort, in seiner Stimme war die Dankbarkeit, die er Lightning entgegenbrachte, deutlich heraus zu hören, „Nach bestandener Prüfung war Amodar auf mich zu gekommen und bot mir eine Stelle in seiner Einheit unter der Leitung von Claire Farron an. Als ich zugestimmt hatte, erzählte er mir, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er sagte, mein damaliges Handeln hätte sie beeindruckt."

Hope war erstaunt über Leons ehrliche Worte. Er mochte zwar ein etwas von einem Macho haben, aber man konnte sich durchaus auf ihn verlassen, egal, wie aussichtslos die Situation sein mochte. Und genau das musste Lightning ebenfalls in ihm gesehen haben als er damals seinen Kameraden das Leben gerettet hatte. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Einheit als eine der besten bekannt war, immerhin schien die erfahrene Soldatin ihre Männer sorgfältig auszusuchen.

_Das klingt eindeutig nach der Light, die ich kenne_, dachte er und wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch das schwungvolle Öffnen der Tür ließ ihn inne halten. Lightning stand im Türrahmen und sah sich aufmerksam im Raum um, sämtliche Gespräche verstummten als die Männer die Anwesenheit ihres Captains bemerkten.

„Wir landen in wenigen Minuten. Seht zu, dass ihr bereit seid, wenn es soweit ist", sagte sie mit pflichtbewusster Stimme, die Männer erhoben sich und salutierten vor der jungen Frau, „Und jetzt nehmt die Finger aus euren Nasen und bewegt eure Ärsche. Ich will auf keinen von euch warten müssen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lightning wieder und schloss die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich, Leon begann leise zu kichern, auch Hope konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen während Cole vielsagend schwieg. Lightnings Art, mit ihren Männern umzugehen, war typisch für die Soldatin.

„Wir sollten lieber auf sie hören wenn wir nicht wollen, dass sie uns gewaltig in den Hintern tritt." Mit diesen Worten verschlangen sowohl Leon als auch Cole die letzten Bissen ihres Snacks ehe sie sich erhoben und den restlichen Soldaten folgten um die Mensa zu verlassen.

* * *

Lightning ging mit einem Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken gefolgt von ihrer Einheit und dem Trupp aus Palumpolum die Rampe hinab als sie die kristalline Stütze, die Cocoon im Himmel hielt, erreicht hatten. Sie wurden schon von einigen Soldaten erwartet, die neben einigen Forschern seit der Entdeckung der Anomalie vor Ort die Stellung gehalten hatten.

Die Soldaten salutieren pflichtbewusst als Lightning vor ihnen zum Stehen kam, sie hingegen sah sich interessiert um. Das Lager, von dem Amodar gesprochen hatte, war nicht mehr als ein Zeltlager, manche Zelte größer als die anderen. Das Größte in der Mitte war im Gegensatz zu den grauen Planen der anderen Unterkünfte weiß und musste wohl das des Forschertrupps aus Eden sein.

„Captain Farron, es ist schön, Sie wohlauf hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben", sagte eine Frau Ende dreißig, ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem pflichtbewusstem Gesicht während sie ihrem Gegenüber die Hand entgegen hielt.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Captain Lorena", erwiderte Lightning und schüttelte die Hand ihres Gegenübers freundlich.

„Wir haben einige Zelte für Sie und Ihre Männer vorbereiten lassen. Sergeant Witter wird Sie einweisen. Wenn Sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt haben, erwarte ich Sie in meinem Zelt, Farron", erklärte die recht große Frau und schenkte Lightning ein letztes Lächeln ehe sie sich salutierend voneinander verabschiedeten.

Die Soldatin blickte Captain Lorena hinterher und ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ihr letztes Treffen musste etwa ein Jahr her sein. Die Soldatin aus Eden hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Sie war immer noch burschikos und es gab vermutlich nur wenige Männer in ihrer Einheit, die mit ihrer Muskelkraft mithalten konnten. Ihr schulterlanges, dunkelblondes Haar war von einigen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt, ihrem Gesicht hingegen sah man das Alter nicht einmal annähernd an.

„Captain, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden", drang die angenehme Stimme Sergeant Witters an ihre Ohren, mit einem leichten Nicken ihrerseits gingen sie schließlich in Richtung des großen Zeltlagers. Ihre Männer und die Gruppe aus Palumpolum wurden von anderen Soldaten herum geführt und in ihre Zelte eingewiesen.

Lightning folgte dem jungen Mann schweigend und sah sich aufmerksam um. Rundherum war nichts weiter als die Menegon Steppe zu sehen, in deren Mitte der Kristall in die Höhe ragte, darüber breitete sich der strahlend blaue und wolkenlose Himmel wie eine undurchdringliche Kuppel aus. Das Gras war hoch und reichte ihr an manchen Stellen sogar bis zu den Knien.

„Das hier ist Ihr Zelt", unterbrach Sergeant Witter ihre Gedanken als sie vor einem Zelt stehen blieben, „Das von Captain Lorena befindet sich ein Stück weiter rechts, Sie können es anhand des Banners erkennen. Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause." Mit diesen Worten ließ der junge und durchaus gutaussehende Mann sie alleine zurück.

Seufzend zog sie die graue Plane geräuschvoll beiseite und betrat das überraschend geräumige Zeltes, ein angenehmes Zwielicht herrschte im Inneren. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Captain zu sein hatte durchaus Vorteile, immerhin musste sie sich das Zelt nicht mit irgendwelchen Idioten teilen.

Langsam ließ Lightning ihren Rucksack zu Boden gleiten und sah sich in dem Zelt um. In der Mitte konnte sie ein provisorisches Bett aus Decken und Fellen erkennen, links standen ein kleiner Klapptisch und ein etwas unbequem aussehender Hocker. Der Boden war mit Fellen ausgelegt worden, auf einer großen Kiste in der rechten, hinteren Ecken lagen Handtücher für sie bereit. Nichts besonderes, aber besser als die meisten anderen Zelte, die hier in Windeseile aufgebaut worden waren.

Tief einatmend setzte sich die Kriegerin auf das Deckenlager, das für die nächsten Tage als Bett fungieren würde. Bequem war etwas anderes, aber das störte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie würde sich die nächsten Tage sowieso nur wenig in ihrem Zelt aufhalten, ihr Terminkalender war bei solchen Missionen fast immer voll, viel Zeit zum Entspannen blieb ihr da nicht.

Tief ausatmend ließ sich Lightning zurückfallen, lag mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt auf dem Bett und starrte die graue Zeltplane über ihr an. Ihre Gedanken drifteten zu Hope. Er hatte geknickt ausgesehen als sie ihn aus ihrer Kajüte geschickt hatte, aber sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. Er hatte damals genau gewusst, was er getan hatte und sich dafür zu entschuldigen klang wie nach einer Ausrede um sich nicht ihrem Zorn stellen zu müssen.

Dennoch hatte sie ihn vermisst, sehr sogar. Es hatte sie beleidigt sämtliche Informationen über Hopes Leben durch die Schutzgarde zu erfahren nur weil er sich nie bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Snow hatte die ganze Angelegenheit erstaunlich locker gesehen und gemeint, dass er heraus finden sollte, was wer wollte.

Lightning hätte ihm dafür in den Hintern treten können, in Serahs Anwesenheit versuchte sie jedoch, deren Ehemann nicht zu beleidigen oder anzuschreien, was ihr bisher auch ganz gut gelungen war. Serah war dagegen sehr bestürzt über Hopes plötzliche Abreise gewesen, genauso wie Sazh und Dajh. Am meisten hatte es jedoch Lightning getroffen, zugeben würde die diese Tatsache vor anderen jedoch nie.

Seufzend setzte sich Lightning auf und versuchte die Gedanken an Hope zu verdrängen. Sie war auf einer wichtigen Mission, da konnte sie solch störende Erinnerungen nicht gebrauchen. Langsam erhob sie sich und schlug schwungvoll die Plane zur Seite um sich bei Captain Lorena zu melden.

Ohne auf ihre nähere Umgebung zu achten ging sie schnellen Schrittes zwischen den Zelten hindurch, die meisten waren größer als ihr eigenes, was zumeist daran lag, dass sich mehrere Personen den Raum darin teilen mussten. Als eine der wenigen Frauen in der Schutzgarde hatte sie meistens ein Zelt für sich alleine gehabt, mehr als einen Schlafsack hatte es jedoch zu früheren Zeiten nie gegeben.

Schon von weitem konnte sie die das gelb-rote Banner erkennen, das Wappen Edens, welches auf dem großen Zelt prangte. Als sie sich näherte, kam einer der beiden Soldaten, die vor dem Eingang Wache hielten, auf sie zu und salutierte vor ihr als er zum Stehen kam.

„Ich möchte mit Captain Lorena sprechen, sie erwartet mich", sagte sie wie immer kühl, ihre Stimme ließ nichts von ihrer pflichtbewussten Art missen.

„Warten Sie hier einen Moment, Captain", entgegnete der Mann mittleren Alters und verschwand in dem Zelt, das in etwa dieselbe Größe hatte wie ihr eigenes, nur um wenige Augenblicke später wieder heraus zu kommen und erhobenen Hauptes auf die Soldatin zu zugehen, „Sie dürfen eintreten."

Sie nickte daraufhin nur kurz ehe sie an ihm vorbei schritt und das Innere betrat. Captain Lorena wartete bereits auf sie und lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen, Lightning erwiderte ihre Geste höflich.

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet, Claire", sagte sie fröhlich, ihre Stimme klang ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem etwas burschikosen Äußeren warm und angenehm. Captain Shannon Lorena war eine der wenigen Personen, die Lightning bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennen durften ohne ein blaues Auge davon zu tragen.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Shannon. Ich war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken", entschuldigte sich Lightning und verbeugte sich kurz, ihr Gegenüber winkte jedoch leise lachend ab.

„Gehen wir doch ein paar Schritte, dann erkläre ich dir die Situation." Mit diesen Worten legte sie Lightning einen Arm um die Schulter und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Zelt, das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete sie ein wenig als sie aus dem schummrigen Licht im Inneren trat.

„Man hört viel Gutes von dir und wie ich sehe, bist du befördert worden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Lightning kurz angebunden. Shannon schien zu bemerken, dass sie einen ihrer vielen Tage hatte, an denen sie nicht besonders gesprächig war, weswegen sie sofort das eigentliche Thema ansprach.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Amodar dir die wichtigsten Informationen bereits gegeben hat", begann sie, Lightning nickte daraufhin nur, „Ich möchte, dass du dich mit einem Trupp zu dem Kristall begibst und dort die Sender aufbaust. Sie werden gerade auf eines der Luftschiffe verladen. Sobald das erledigt ist, sollen die Forscher mitsamt den restlichen deiner Männer als Geleitschutz nachkommen um Proben zu entnehmen. Der Trupp aus Palumpolum soll schließlich die Proben sicher nach Eden bringen, wo sie näher untersucht werden. Die Sicherheit der Forscher und der Proben hat während der gesamten Mission höchste Priorität."

Lightning nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder zu Fang und Vanille, die noch immer innerhalb des Kristalls eingeschlossen waren. Seit fast sechs Jahren fristeten sie ihr Dasein als kristalline Statuen, eines Tages würden sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen. Warum nicht jetzt?

Und dann beschäftigte sie auch noch das Wiedersehen mit Hope, das zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung von ihrer Seite aus ziemlich unterkühlt ausgefallen war. Sie war nach wie vor wütend, dennoch bedeutete der junge Mann ihr zu viel um ihn einfach zu vergessen. Es tat ihm leid und sie glaubte ihm, aber niemand hatte von ihm verlangt, seine Freunde ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu verlassen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", drang Captain Lorenas Stimme an ihre Ohren als sie am Rand des Zeltlagers stehen geblieben waren. Von hier aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf die Stütze, die im Licht der Sonne eindrucksvoll funkelte.

„Nichts", antwortete Lightning wortkarg wie eh und je und starrte nachdenklich auf den glitzernden Kristall. Der Anblick des gigantischen Gebildes war atemberaubend, die verschiedensten Facetten des Kristalls funkelten in den unterschiedlichsten Farbtönen. Sie hatte selten etwas derart beeindruckendes gesehen.

„In Ordnung. Stelle einen Trupp zusammen und mach dich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg, du kannst auch über meine Leute verfügen. Ich will, dass diese Sender heute noch stehen, klar?", befahl Captain Lorena in ernstem Tonfall.

„Glasklar", antwortete Lightning daraufhin nur. Sie verabschiedeten sich ehe sie hastigen Schrittes das Zeltlager betrat auf der Suche nach ihren beiden Sergeants.

* * *

Hope saß vor dem Zelt, das er sich mit zwei anderen aus seiner Truppe teilen musste, auf dem Boden und blickte auf das grüne Gras vor seinen Füßen hinab. Seine Gedanken waren bei Lightning. Er hatte sie vorhin zusammen mit Captain Lorena durch das Lager marschieren sehen, offensichtlich um ihre Mission zu erläutern.

Es war ein einfacher Job. Eine Gruppe Soldaten würde die Sender aufbauen und sobald das erledigt sein würde, würde ein zweiter Trupp die Forscher zum Kristall eskortieren um sie auf dem Weg dorthin zu beschützen und um ihre Arbeit zu überwachen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum sie so viele Männer geschickt hatten. Vermutlich um sicher zu gehen, dass den Wissenschaftlern nichts zustoßen und die Proben sicher in Eden ankommen würden.

Etwa hundert Mann waren Hopes Meinung nach schlicht und ergreifend zu viele, wobei man schon mehr als die Hälfte benötigen würde um die Sender aufzubauen. Das klang zwar nach wenig Arbeit, aber die kristalline Stütze hatte einen riesigen Durchmesser und diese Geräte mussten etwa alle hundert Meter rund herum errichtet werden sonst würden sie ihre Wirkung verfehlen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Justierungsarbeiten, die auch einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würden.

„Hey Hopy", drang eine ihm bekannte Stimme zu ihm durch, irritiert hob er seinen Kopf und erblickte Leon und Cole, die breit grinsend auf ihn zu kamen.

_Hopy?_, fragte sich der junge Soldat ehe er sich dazu entschloss, den Spitznamen zu ignorieren und sich lächelnd erhob um die beiden zu begrüßen.

Es wunderte ihn, dass Lightning ihnen aufgrund ihrer idiotischen Art noch nicht die Nase gebrochen hatte, aber sie waren sympathisch und immer für einen Lacher gut. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Lightning in den letzten Jahren Leute wie die beiden um sich gehabt hatte, vielleicht hatten sie auch ihr hin und wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zaubern können.

„Schickes Zelt", sagte Leon sarkastisch und wie immer schmunzelnd, Hope hatte den gutaussehenden jungen Mann noch nie ohne sein Dauergrinsen gesehen.

_Erinnert mich ein wenig an Snow_, dachte Hope lächelnd ehe Leon fortfuhr.

„Unseres ist dort drüben", sagte er und deutete in die Richtung, aus der Captain Lorena und Lightning vorhin gekommen waren, "direkt neben Farrons, falls es dich interessiert."

„Äh, danke für die Info", meinte Hope resigniert, es schien Leon wohl Spaß zu machen, ihn zu ärgern, bisher war es ihm jedoch gelungen, die kleinen Sticheleien zu ignorieren oder sie zu kontern. Cole hingegen schien die ganze Sache ziemlich egal zu sein, zumindest sagte er nichts zum Thema Lightning.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", sagte Cole monoton und nickte in die Richtung, in die er gerade blickte. Irritiert wandte sich Hope um und erkannte Lightning, die mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die drei Männer zu kam, folgsam salutierten sie noch bevor sie vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Sergeants", begrüßte sie die Drei in ernstem Tonfall und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ehe sie sich an Leon wandte, „Sie und Ihre Männer kommen mit mir, wir werden gemeinsam mit der Einheit von Sergeant Witter die Sender aufbauen. Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf, ich erwarte, dass bis dahin alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sind."

„Verstanden, Captain", bestätigte er Lightnings Befehle, zufrieden wandte sie sich an die anderen beiden Soldaten.

„Ihr bleibt hier und eskortiert die Wissenschaftler sobald wir soweit sind. Ihre Sicherheit hat höchste Priorität und ich weiß, dass sie bei euch in guten Händen sind. Ich würde sie nur ungern in die Obhut anderer Soldaten geben, denen ich nicht vertraue."

Lightnings Worte ließen Hope aufhorchen, er bemerkte, dass ihre blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sie vertraute ihm und Cole weil sie wusste, dass sie sich auf deren Loyalität verlassen konnte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit als er in ihren Iriden weder Enttäuschung noch Zorn erkennen konnte.

„Zu Befehl", antworteten Hope und Cole schließlich im Chor ehe sie noch einmal das Wort erhob.

„Ich möchte, dass _niemand_ eurer Soldaten dieses Zeltlager verlässt bis ihr meine Erlaubnis erhalten habt, egal, wie lange wir weg sind oder ob uns etwas zugestoßen ist. Die Bestien da draußen zertreten euch wie Ameisen und ich habe keine Lust, Lieutenant Colonel Amodar das Ableben unvorsichtiger, übermütiger Idioten erklären zu müssen", sagte sie gleichgültig, ihr Blick huschte zwischen den beiden hin und her bis sie gehorsam vor ihrem Captain salutierten, „Sergeant Valandor, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde bei den Luftschiffen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Lightning um und verschwand hinter einem nahe gelegenen Zelt, Leon winkte den beiden Männer zum Abschied gut gelaunt wie eh und je zu ehe er sich gehorsam daran machte, die Befehle seines Captains zu befolgen.

Hope hingegen starrte auf den Fleck, wo Lightning noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er die Soldatin anstelle von Leon hätte begleiten dürfen. Sicher, sie war eine erfahrene Kämpferin und wenn man die riesigen Adaman Chelys in Ruhe ließ, ignorierten sie die Eindringlinge meist, davon abgesehen brauchte sie keine Unterstützung im Kampf, aber ihre Worte besorgten ihn. Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht, selbst, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde.

„Ich… bin gleich wieder da", sagte Hope abwesend und folgte der jungen Frau, den irritierten Blick von Cole bemerkte er gar nicht mehr. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erblickte er die Kriegerin in der Nähe einiger Soldaten, mit hastigen Schritten holte er sie schließlich ein.

„Captain, ich…", rief er ein wenig außer Atem, Lightning blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um als sie ihn mit kühler Stimme unterbrach.

„Habe ich mich etwa nicht klar ausgedrückt, Sergeant Estheim?", fragte sie genervt und warf einen emotionslosen Blick über ihre Schulter. Die anderen Soldaten in ihrer Nähe sahen irritiert zu ihnen hinüber, Hope fühlte sich unwohl und beobachtet, trotzdem bewahrte er einen kühlen Kopf.

„Glasklar, aber das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein", meinte Hope entrüstet, war jedoch stets darum bemüht vor anderen seine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, immerhin war Lightning seine Vorgesetzte, "Was, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet und Hilfe benötigt? Ich könnte…"

„Was? Nachkommen und den Helden spielen?", unterbrach Lightning ihn erneut und drehte sich hastig zu ihm um. In ihrem Gesicht konnte er Zorn erkennen, „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sergeant, Sie hätten alleine eine Chance gegen die Viecher, die da draußen lauern?"

Hope schwieg für einige Augenblicke und beobachtete, wie die Männer im Hintergrund verschwanden. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Ihm war es lieber ungestört mit Lightning darüber zu sprechen, vielleicht würde es ihm dann gelingen, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn nicht so leicht abschütteln konnte, egal, wie wütend sie auf ihn war.

„Light, wenn dir etwas zustößt, werde ich hier nicht tatenlos herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass dich diese Bestien töten!", begehrte er verständnislos auf und sah entschlossen in ihre eisblauen Augen. Wieso nur war sie so verdammt stolz und stieß sämtliche Personen, die ihr auf irgendeine Weise helfen wollten, von sich?

Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich daraufhin, langsamen Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Wütend sah sie zu dem mittlerweile größeren Hope auf und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, das schwarze Leder ihrer Handschuhe spannte sich geräuschvoll über ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Doch, das wirst du! Das ist ein Befehl!", sagte sie leise, aber in eindringlichem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte mehr duldete. Sie wartete seine Reaktion nicht einmal ab, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte mit großen Schritten davon ehe sie hinter einigen Zelten verschwand.

Hope blickte ihr irritiert und fassungslos nach. So schnell würde sie sich wohl wirklich nicht beruhigen, zumindest der Art, wie sie handelte und sich ihm gegenüber verhielt nach zu urteilen. Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht einmal wenn sie in starke Bedrängnis geraten würde in Anspruch nehmen. Anscheinend würde sie stattdessen lieber sterben oder Verletzungen riskieren.

Der junge Soldat seufzte resigniert. Lightning war ebenso stur wie hübsch, mutig und stark, so leicht würde er sich dennoch nicht unterkriegen lassen. In Sachen Dickköpfigkeit konnte Hope ihr ohne Probleme das Wasser reichen und sollte ihr tatsächlich etwas zustoßen, würde er trotz ihrer warnenden Worte nicht eine einzige Sekunde zögern und ihr helfen, Befehl hin oder her. Sie mochte zwar im Moment seine Vorgesetzte sein, in erster Linie war sie jedoch immer noch seine Freundin, sein Mentor und seine Stütze.

Er hatte bereits zu viel in seinem jungen Leben verloren oder aufgeben müssen. Menschen, die er liebte, Träume und Wünsche, er wollte nicht auch noch Lightning verlieren. Er würde sie beschützen wie er es vor sechs Jahren versprochen hatte, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.


	4. The Shattered Crystal

_Hey Leute!_

_Wieder ein Dankeschön an alle Leser. _

**_Electronic-Star: _**_Danke für dein Review. __Freut mich, dass ich die Charaktere deiner Meinung nach gut dargestellt habe. Das ist mir wirklich wichtig. ^^_

_Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Lightning schritt erhobenen Hauptes, flankiert von den beiden Sergeants Valandor und Witter, die Rampe hinab nachdem das gewaltige Luftschiff in unmittelbarer Nähe des riesigen Kristalls auf dem Boden aufgesetzt hatte. Die Sonne senkte sich langsam aber sicher gen Horizont und färbte den Himmel in sanfte Pastelltöne, die kristalline Stütze sah beinahe so aus, als hätte ihr Inneres Feuer gefangen. Neugierig sah sich Lightning um, sie konnte in einiger Entfernung tatsächlich einige der riesigen Adaman Chelys erkennen, die gemeinsam mit ihrem um einiges kleineren Nachwuchs grasten. Offensichtlich hatten sie hier eine Art Brutstätte gefunden. Sie glaubte immer noch nicht, dass diese Riesen an den Veränderungen Schuld waren.

„Sergeant Witter", begann die Soldatin als sie einen Fuß auf den mit hohem Gras bewachsenen Boden setzte, der Angesprochene wandte sich ihr sofort zu, „Ihre und Sergeant Valandors Männer sollen sofort mit dem Ausladen und Aufbauen der Sender beginnen. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Arbeiten genauestens überwachen, die Geräte sind sehr empfindlich und teuer."

Der junge Soldat salutierte folgsam und gab den Befehl an die vielen Männer weiter, die gerade die breite Rampe hinunter kamen während sich Lightning und Leon einige Schritte entfernten.

„Ich werde mich in der näheren Umgebung etwas umsehen, Sie begleiten mich", sagte sie schließlich an Leon gewandt, der daraufhin nur nickte und pflichtbewusst neben ihr her ging als sie in Richtung des Kristalls stolzierte. Sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig an während sich Lightning interessiert umsah. Selbst nachdem sie bereits eine ganze Weile um den Kristall herum getigert waren und der Himmel mittlerweile einen kräftigen Orangeton angenommen hatte, wagte es keiner der beiden die Stille zu brechen.

Das Gras, das ihr in etwa bis zu den Knien reichte, kitzelte sie sanft, der angenehm kühle Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und zog kaum merkbar an ihrer Uniform, der Himmel war wolkenlos. Vor ihr bäumte sich das überwältigende Gebilde aus glänzendem Kristall auf, das von innen heraus zu brennen schien. Der Anblick überwältigte sie jedes Mal aufs Neue. Es war unglaublich und atemberaubend zugleich, was Fang und Vanille durch ihr Opfer geschaffen hatten.

Erst als sie direkt vor dem Kristall angekommen war blieb Lightning stehen und fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand über eine fingerbreite Furche, hunderte kleine Risse zweigten wie menschliche Adern in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen, versuchte irgendetwas zu hören oder zu spüren, aber da war nichts. Nichts außer dem Rauschen des Windes und dem kalten Kristall unter ihren Fingern.

Plötzlich fühlte sie ein unangenehmes Stechen in ihrem rechten Arm, das sich bis zu ihrer Brust zog. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und zog ihre Hand abrupt zurück. Der Schmerz verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, die Verwirrung jedoch blieb. Konsterniert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den Kristall. Sie konnte Leons skeptischen Blick auf sich spüren, doch sie riss sich zusammen und versuchte sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Handfläche wieder auf den Kristall, nichts geschah.

_Vielleicht eine Art Krampf_, dachte Lightning, zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte das eben Geschehene zu verdrängen. Nachdenklich ging sie mit langsamen Schritten an der Flanke des Gebildes entlang, ihre rechte Hand fuhr weiterhin über das kühle Material der Stütze. Leon folgte ihr mit einigen Schritten Abstand und schien die teilweise riesigen Furchen nervös zu betrachten. Kein Wunder, der Kristall war alles, was Cocoon davon abhielt, auf ihre Welt hinab zu stürzen.

_Fangs und Vanilles Opfer_, huschte es durch ihre Gedanken während sie ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild betrachtete. Irgendwo innerhalb des monströsen Gebildes schliefen die beiden Frauen und das bereits seit sechs Jahren. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie eines Tages aus ihrem Kristallschlaf erwachen würden? Konnten sie überhaupt aufwachen? Immerhin waren ihre Körper Bestandteile der Stütze.

„Captain?", riss Leons Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Irritiert blieb Lightning stehen und warf ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg einen fragenden Blick zu, „Darf ich frei sprechen?"

Die Soldatin zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Solange sie niemand hören konnte war es ihr vollkommen egal, ob er sie ‚Captain' oder ‚Lightning' nannte, immerhin war Leon ihr in den letzten vier Jahren ein treuer Freund und Kamerad gewesen, sogar mehr als das. In Anwesenheit anderer Soldaten galt es jedoch seine Kollegen und Vorgesetzten stets mit dem nötigen Respekt zu behandeln und anzusprechen, egal wie eng sie befreundet waren.

„Nun ja, ich… ich habe mich gefragt… ähm…", fing er an und schien darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken konnte ohne die launische Frau ihm gegenüber in Rage zu versetzen. Bei unangenehmen Themen musste man sich genau überlegen, was man zu Lightning sagte damit sie nichts falsch verstehen konnte.

„Wird das heute noch was?", fragte Lightning genervt und wandte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu ihm um, ihr Blick war wie fast immer kühl und unnahbar. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn ihr Gesprächspartner anfing zu stottern. Sie mochte zwar von so manchen Soldaten gefürchtet sein, trotzdem hatte sie immer ein offenes Ohr für Freunde und Kameraden.

„Cole und ich haben mit Hope Estheim geredet", sagte Leon schließlich, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nicht die geringste Regung.

„Ah, dann habt ihr also einen neuen Spielkameraden gefunden", erwiderte Lightning, die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, Leon seufzte genervt auf ihre Reaktion und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Hör auf damit", entgegnete er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Lightning runzelte irritiert ihre Stirn und begann sich zu fragen, was er mit diesem Gespräch erreichen wollte, „Ich weiß, dass er der L'Cie Junge war, den du vor sechs Jahren unter deine Fittiche genommen hast."

Der Blick der Soldatin verfinsterte sich. Leons Stimme hatte aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund ungewohnt vorwurfsvoll geklungen und das war ihr sauer aufgestoßen. Was sie damals getan hatte, ging ihn überhaupt nichts an, davon abgesehen begriff sie noch immer nicht, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. Sie hatte Hope geholfen weil er ohne sie verloren gewesen wäre und er sich äußerst bemüht hatte, mit ihr Schritt halten zu können. Er war ihr ans Herz gewachsen, daran gab es nichts wofür sie sich Leon gegenüber rechtfertigen musste.

„Na und? Was ist daran so verwerflich? Er war vierzehn, ohne mich hätte er keine Chance gehabt", erwiderte Lightning zornig, Gespräche wie diese waren im Moment das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte. Sie wusste, Leon war vor sechs Jahren mitten in die Purgation geraten und einer der Menschen, die von NORA gerettet worden waren. Nach dem Fall von Cocoon hatte er sich ausgiebig über den Krieg zwischen ihrer Heimatwelt und Grand Pulse sowie die Pulse-L'Cie, die darin verwickelt gewesen waren, informiert. Obwohl die Namen der gebrandmarkten Personen von der Regierung geheim gehalten worden waren und weiterhin unter Verschluss standen, hatte er einen Weg gefunden, sich einiges an Hintergrundwissen anzueignen. Vor drei Jahren hatte heraus gefunden, dass seine Vorgesetzte gemeinsam mit fünf anderen Auserwählten gegen ihre Bestimmung und die Fal'Cie in den Kampf gezogen war.

Leon hatte sie sofort damit konfrontiert, Lightning hatte nichts dementiert. Selbst, als er die Namen der anderen L'Cie erwähnt hatte, hatte sie geschwiegen. Manchmal jedoch war eine Antwort gar nicht nötig, er hatte wusste, dass seine Informationen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war er nicht vor ihr zurück gewichen und das obwohl sie einst ein verfluchter und gefürchteter Staatsfeind Cocoons gewesen war.

* * *

_Ermattet fuhr sich Lightning mit einem weißen Handtuch über ihr verschwitztes Gesicht, atmete erschöpft aus und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. Leise seufzend setzte sie sich auf die Bank am Rand des Trainingsplatzes und lehnte sich an den Maschendrahtzaun, der bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen leise ächzte. Müde ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen das Gitter fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Die beinahe vollkommen untergegangene Sonne hatte den Himmel in violette und dunkelrote Farbtöne getaucht, die ersten Sterne glitzerten am Firmament. Eine angenehm kühle Brise umspielte ihre Arme und zog kaum merkbar an ihren Haaren. Lightning genoss den sanften Wind und die Stille, die um sie herum herrschte, ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle._

_Sie war am Ende mit ihren Kräften. Seit mehr als dreißig Stunden war sie auf den Beinen, hatte lästigen Papierkram erledigt, den neuen Soldaten eine Lektion in Sachen Gunblade erteilt – die meisten Rekruten waren viel zu übermütig mit der schweren Waffe und verletzten sich nicht selten selbst dabei – und hatte in der Nähe Bodhums ein Rudel Leo Archais erledigt, das sich hierher verirrt und hilflose Menschen angegriffen hatte. Und schließlich, nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, auf dem Übungsplatz der Schutzgarde den Umgang mit ihrer Gunblade zu perfektionieren. Es gab keinen, der so gut mit der gefährlichen Waffe umgehen konnte wie sie, dennoch war das für sie kein Grund, sich auf den Lorbeeren auszuruhen._

„_Ausgezeichnete Beinarbeit, Lieutenant Farron", riss eine bekannte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken sah sie auf und erkannte Captain Amodar in Begleitung von Sergeant Valandor, die den Platz soeben durch das Tor betraten. Der ältere Mann blickte seiner ehemaligen Schülerin beeindruckt entgegen. Sofort sprang Lightning auf und salutierte pflichtbewusst vor ihrem Vorgesetzten._

„_Vielen Dank, Sir", erwiderte sie, „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, ich habe Sie und Sergeant Valandor überhaupt nicht bemerkt."_

„_Kein Wunder", lachte Captain Amodar und klopfte seiner besten Soldatin anerkennend auf die Schulter, Leon stand neben ihm und lauschte schweigend ihrem Gespräch, „Wenn Sie trainieren, könnte um Sie herum die Welt untergehen und Sie würden nichts bemerken."_

_Lightning erwiderte nichts darauf, stattdessen lächelte sie und ließ ihren salutierenden Arm wieder sinken._

„_Wie lange sind Sie schon hier, Farron?", fragte er schließlich und runzelte neugierig seine Stirn. Irritiert sah Lightning in seine freundlichen Augen und dachte kurz nach ehe sie auf seine Frage antwortete._

„_Etwa dreißig Stunden."_

„_Es sind fast zweiundreißig Stunden", entgegnete er mit einem fürsorglichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, die junge Frau war verdutzt._

„_Woher…"_

„_Ich bin alt, aber nicht blind, Farron", erwiderte Amodar lachend, „Gehen Sie nach Hause und morgen will ich Sie weder in Uniform noch mit einer Waffe in der Hand sehen, verstanden? Sie haben den Tag frei."_

„_Aber Sir…"_

„_Kein ‚aber'. Sie sind jung, gehen Sie aus, suchen Sie sich einen Freund oder machen Sie einfach das, was andere Leute in Ihrem Alter auch tun. Außerdem würde es Ihnen nicht schaden, ein wenig zu entspannen, ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, wie lange Sie in den letzten Wochen hier waren", entgegnete er amüsiert, Lightning wollte etwas darauf erwidern als er fortfuhr, „Keine Widerrede, das ist ein Befehl."_

_Verblüfft blickte Lightning zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, der stets besorgt um die Leute um ihn herum war und in ihr so etwas wie eine Tochter zu sehen schien. Und zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung musste sie ihm zustimmen. Sie hatte die letzten Wochen nicht allzu viel geschlafen, geschweige denn gegessen. Ein wenig Ruhe würde ihr wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht schaden. Schließlich salutierte sie vor ihm wie es sich gehörte und lächelte kaum sichtbar._

„_Verstanden, Sir!", sagte sie in pflichtbewussten Tonfall, Captain Amodar lachte kurz ehe er den Trainingsplatz kopfschüttelnd verließ und im Inneren des Hauptquartiers verschwand. Lightning sah ihm verdutzt nach bis sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sergeant Valandor richtete, der noch immer wie angewurzelt vor ihr stand, „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sergeant?"_

„_Captain Amodar bat mich, Ihr Training mit den Rekruten morgen zu übernehmen und ich bräuchte die Teilnehmerliste", erklärte er gewissenhaft, Lightning nickte verstehend._

„_In Ordnung, folgen Sie mir, Sergeant." Mit diesen Worten nahm die Soldatin ihre Wasserflasche und das Handtuch und ging gefolgt von Sergeant Valandor in die Richtung des Hauptquartiers. Sie wusste, der junge Mann war pflichtbewusst, verlässlich und außerordentlich begabt, auch was seine Fähigkeiten mit der Gunblade betrafen. Wenn jemand das Training mit den nichtsnutzigen Rekruten übernehmen sollte, war sie erleichtert, dass Amodar ihm diese Aufgabe anvertraut hatte._

„_Das war beeindruckend, Lieutenant", brach Leon das Schweigen während Lightning schwungvoll die Eingangstür öffnete und sie noch einige Sekunden für ihren Kameraden offen hielt, „Ich habe noch nie jemanden derart erfahren im Umgang mit einer Gunblade gesehen."_

„_Ich hatte viel Übung", erwiderte sie daraufhin nur kühl während sie ihren Weg zu ihrem Büro fortsetzten, im menschenleeren Gang herrschte durch die untergehende Sonne angenehmes Licht, ihre Schritte hallten von den weiß gestrichenen Wänden wider. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis Lightning vor einer der Türen stehen blieb und diese beinahe geräuschlos öffnete._

_Auch im Inneren ihres Büros herrschte ein wohnliches Licht, die Strahlen der langsam aber sicher verschwindenden Sonne drangen durch die Spalten der Jalousien. Eine angenehme Brise gelangte durch das gekippte Fenster in den Raum. Auf dem geräumigen Schreibtisch lag jede Menge Papierkram, den sie noch zu erledigen hatte. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle als sie das Chaos erblickte während sie die Wasserflasche und das Handtuch auf einen Stuhl legte und nach der gewünschten Liste zu suchen begann._

„_Kann ich Sie etwas fragen? Etwas Persönliches?", drang Leon Valandors Stimme an ihre Ohren, sie unterbrach kurz ihre Suche und warf ihm einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter zu. Schließlich nickte sie und wühlte sich weiter durch die Papierstapel, „Lieutenant, ich…"_

„_Lightning", stoppte sie ihn, wandte sich von ihrem Schreibtisch ab und sah ihm in die verwirrten, blauen Augen. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, was sie meinte, „Wenn du privat mit mir sprichst, kannst du mich Lightning nennen. Einverstanden?"_

_Er schien verblüfft zu sein, nickte schließlich nach einigen Sekunden der Stille während sich die Soldatin wieder ihrer Suche widmete. Sie kannten sich bereits ein Jahr lang und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung kam sie äußerst gut mit Sergeant Valandor aus. Man könnte beinahe sagen, dass sie inzwischen so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren. Ein Grund mehr, warum ihr die Förmlichkeiten zwischen ihnen auf die Nerven gingen, zumindest wenn sie etwas Persönliches beredeten._

„_Du warst einer der L'Cie, die damals, vor drei Jahren, für Unruhe gesorgt haben, oder?", fragte er direkt, seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, doch die Tatsache, dass Lightning augenblicklich erstarrte, zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ihr Herz für wenige Sekunden stehen geblieben, sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die gesuchte Liste in ihren Händen. Es war unmöglich, dass ausgerechnet ein junger, unerfahrener Soldat etwas über ihre Vergangenheit wusste._

_Unendlich langsam drehte sich Lightning mit der Liste in ihren Händen zu Leon um und blickte ihm verständnislos in seine fragenden Augen. Sie erwiderte nichts auf seine Frage, aber das musste sie auch gar nicht. Manchmal sagten Gesten mehr als Worte und er schien zu begreifen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte. Wie war er nur an diese Informationen gelangt, die von der Regierung streng geheim gehalten wurden?_

„_Ich kenne alle Namen, angefangen bei Snow Villiers bis hin zu dem Jungen namens Hope Estheim und der Soldatin Claire Farron", fuhr er ruhig fort, Lightning reagierte nach wie vor mit Schweigen darauf und rührte sich nicht, Leon nickte bestätigend, „Dann ist es also wahr."_

_Erst jetzt kehrte langsam aber sicher wieder Leben in die Kämpferin. Verdutzt blickte sie auf die Liste hinab ehe sie einige Schritte auf Leon zu ging und ihm das Schriftstück wortlos überreichte. Sie warf ihm noch einen kühlen Blick zu, ging schließlich an ihm vorbei und war gerade dabei die Bürotür zu öffnen als Leon erneut das Wort ergriff._

„_Lightning, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich und die anderen dafür bewundere, was ihr damals getan habt. Dazu gehört viel Mut und Entschlossenheit", sagte er ruhig, sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken. Sie schwieg für wenige Sekunden bis sie begriff, dass Leon ihr nichts Böses wollte. Sie war eine Staatsfeindin Cocoons gewesen, dazu auserwählt, den schwebenden Planeten zu zerstören, und er brachte ihr und ihren Freunden Bewunderung entgegen. Lightning sah ernst über ihre Schulter hinweg zu ihrem Gegenüber, ihre Hand ruhte noch immer auf dem Türgriff. Leon hielt ihrem Blick stand. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie weder Abscheu noch Angst erkennen, er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber genauso wie zuvor, als wäre nie etwas gewesen._

„_Wenn du irgendjemandem auch nur ein Wort über diese Sache erzählst, werde ich dich persönlich zum Schweigen bringen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Leon?", meinte Lightning, aus ihrer Stimme waren keine Emotionen heraus zu hören, und sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die blauen Augen. _

„_Versprochen, Lightning. Das bleibt unter uns", entgegnete Leon mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und reichte ihr zum Zeichen, dass er es ernst meinte, seine rechte Hand. Lightning blickte für einige Augenblicke ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf seine Hand hinab. Leise seufzend wandte sie sich schließlich zu ihm um und ergriff sie um das Versprechen zu besiegeln. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie glaubte ihm seine Worte. Er würde sein Versprechen halten und zwar nicht, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen könnte, sondern weil er ein ehrlicher Mensch war, dem sie vertrauen konnte._

_

* * *

_

„Daran ist überhaupt nichts Verwerfliches", riss Leons Stimme sie aus ihren Erinnerungen an jenen Tag vor drei Jahren, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte sie zu ihm auf, „Hope hat erzählt, dass er vor zwei Jahren nach einem Streit mit dir ohne ein Wort gegangen ist und sich nie wieder gemeldet hat. Das muss hart gewesen sein nach allem, was ihr gemeinsam durchgestanden habt."

„Dann weißt du ja bereits, warum ich nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen bin. Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Lightning genervt. Gab es irgendetwas, das Leon nicht in Erfahrung bringen konnte? Leon seufzte niedergeschlagen, er schien zu bemerkten, dass Lightnings Geduld langsam aber sicher am Ende war und er auf das eigentliche Thema dieser Unterhaltung zu sprechen kommen sollte, sofern er die Soldatin nicht vollkommen verärgern wollte.

„Ich frage mich, ob Hope vielleicht der Grund für deine ‚Whiskey-Infusion' vor zwei Jahren war", hakte er nach und verschränkte neugierig die Arme vor seiner Brust. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, seine Augen jedoch zeigten, wie ernst ihm diese Angelegenheit war. Lightnings Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich, zornig wandte sie sich von ihm ab und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", entgegnete sie kühl und warf ihm einen arroganten Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg zu. Leon ließ seine Arme sinken und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, in seinem Blick konnte sie Bedauern erkennen. Sie begann langsam aber sicher zu begreifen, worauf er mit dieser Unterhaltung hinaus wollte. Nach Hopes Verschwinden vor zwei Jahren war Lightning mehr und mehr in ihre alten Verhaltensweisen zurück gefallen. Sie war zunehmend abweisender und kühler anderen gegenüber geworden und er schien sich zu fragen, ob der junge Mann mit dem silberfarbenen Haarschopf der Grund dafür war.

„Komm schon, Light. Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an", versuchte er erneut zu ihr durchzudringen, seine Stimme klang traurig und melancholisch zugleich. Lightning wusste, dass er recht hatte. Leon hatte sie nicht aufgegeben und stets versucht, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was sie damals derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er war für sie da gewesen und ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie seine Hilfe unbewusst mehr und mehr in Anspruch genommen.

Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass sich Lightning ihm anvertraut hatte, der Grund dafür gewesen, warum sich der als Macho verschriene Soldat in sie verliebt hatte. Sie wusste es nicht, aber es spielte für sie keine Rolle, weder jetzt noch damals. Sie hatte sich genauso in ihn verliebt und zu ihrem großen Bedauern wies Leon einige Charakterzüge auf, die Snow sehr ähnlich waren. Und trotz jeglicher Vernunft hatte sich die sonst so pflichtbewusste Soldatin nur wenige Wochen nach Hopes Verschwinden auf den jungen Mann eingelassen. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide ihre Jobs verlieren würden sollte es ihnen nicht gelingen, diese Beziehung geheim zu halten, verdrängten sie, kam jedoch vor allem in Lightning immer wieder hoch. Letztendlich war auch diese Angst der Grund für ihren Entschluss gewesen, die Sache zu beenden.

„Immerhin hat in dieser Nacht alles zwischen uns begonnen", drang erneut Leons ruhige Stimme an ihre Ohren und wieder einmal konnte sie ihm nicht widersprechen. Hopes Abschied aus Bodhum war der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich überhaupt so nahe gekommen waren. Wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, hätte Lightning nicht so viel Zeit mit dem Soldaten verbracht und sich nie in ihn verliebt. Ihr wäre viel erspart geblieben, gleichzeitig hätte sie auf eine durchaus schöne Zeit verzichten müssen. Leon schien zu ahnen, dass Hopes damaliges Handeln nicht ganz unschuldig an ihren Empfindungen ihm gegenüber war.

Als Lightning vor zwei Jahren nach einem langen Tag nach Hause gekommen war, war Hope mitsamt seinen Sachen verschwunden, einen Tag nach ihrem Streit. Sie hatte nur wenige Augenblicke benötigt um zu begreifen, dass er Bodhum verlassen hatte um der Schutzgarde beizutreten. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds war er gegangen und hatte einen stechenden Schmerz in Lightning zurück gelassen.

Sie hatte versucht, die Enttäuschung und die Wut über seinen übereilten Aufbruch noch am selben Abend in Lebreaus Strandbar mit Whiskey zu ertränken, aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Stattdessen hatte sich die Wirkung des Alkohols mehr und mehr bemerkbar gemacht und der Abend hätte für sie vermutlich noch schlimm enden können wenn nicht Leon aufgetaucht wäre. Er hatte ihr Gesellschaft geleistet und sie schließlich nach Hause gebracht, mehr nicht, aber es hatte gereich um in Lightning Gefühle auszulösen, die sie zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht zuordnen konnte. Genau wie bei Hope hatte sie das Gefühl, in Leons Nähe nicht immer die starke Soldatin spielen zu müssen, sondern einfach sie selbst sein zu können. Sie hatte sich verstanden und geborgen gefühlt.

„Da ist nichts zwischen uns", sagte Lightning leise und wandte sich zu ihm um. Beinahe verzweifelt starrte sie ihm in die Augen ehe sie seinem erwartungsvollen Blick nicht mehr stand halten konnte und auf das saftig grüne Gras stierte. Sie konnte ihm nicht geben, was er wollte, „Nicht mehr."

„Light…", fing Leon an, doch er schüttelte kaum merkbar seinen Kopf als er fortfuhr, „Claire, ich…"

„Nein!", rief sie wütend, „Ich will das nicht hören, weder jetzt noch irgendwann anders." Aufgebracht blickte sie zur Seite, sie konnte hören, wie er sich ihr langsam näherte bis er nur knapp vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, doch sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ihr war klar, dass Leon nicht so leicht locker lassen würde. Er war schon immer äußerst zielstrebig gewesen wenn er etwas wollte.

„Warum hast du dich auf mich eingelassen? War ich dein Ersatz für Hope?"

Entsetzt blickte Lightning zu ihm auf, sie konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ein unangenehmer Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, sprachlos schüttelte sie kaum merkbar ihren Kopf. In seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie ernst ihm die Angelegenheit war, sie fühlte einen unerträglichen Schmerz in ihrer Brust.

„Du würdest mir so etwas zu trauen?", fragte sie entsetzt und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch die kam nicht. Schweigend sah sie ihm in die Augen, das Atmen fiel ihr unglaublich schwer. Wie kam er nur auf solch idiotische und völlig abwegige Gedanken? Kannte er sie nicht gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie so etwas Mieses niemals tun würde? Fassungslos und enttäuscht schlug Lightning seine Hände, die noch immer auf ihren Schultern geruht hatten, beiseite und wich vor Leon zurück. Ihre blauen Augen blickten betroffen in seine, ein unangenehmer Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab.

„Zwischen Hope und mir ist nie etwas gelaufen, er war…", fügte sie entrüstet hinzu, stoppte jedoch für wenige Augenblicke um sich zu korrigieren, „…_ist_ mein bester Freund."

„Sicher?", hakte Leon nach und handelte sich einen entgeisterten Blick ihrerseits ein. Er seufzte leise ehe er ruhig und sachlich fortfuhr, „Du bedeutest ihm viel und ich weiß, dass es andersherum genau so ist. Andernfalls wäre dir sein plötzliches Verschwinden nicht so nahe gegangen und du würdest dich ihm gegenüber nicht derart schäbig und abweisend verhalten. Davon abgesehen hast du ihn nicht ein einziges Mal mir gegenüber erwähnt."

Lightning konnte noch immer nicht fassen, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gegangen war. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie sich trotz jeglicher Vernunft auf eine Beziehung mit Leon eingelassen. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, sollte diese Affäre an die falschen Personen geraten, wären beide ihre Jobs los. Immerhin war sie seine Vorgesetzte und solche Liebschaften wurden vom Militär nicht geduldet, trotzdem hatten sie es riskiert. Und obwohl Lightning die Beziehung vor drei Monaten beendet hatte, trafen seine Worte sie wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

„Du warst _nie_ ein Ersatz für irgendjemanden", sagte sie traurig und verletzt, trotzdem hielt sie seinem Blick stand, „Und ja, ich war an jenem Tag in dieser Bar und habe mich betrunken, _seinetwegen_! Ich hatte geglaubt, dass es meine Schuld wäre, habe mich gefragt, ob ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht hätte, gleichzeitig war ich so wütend, dass er mich und die anderen einfach im Stich gelassen hat. Aber das alles hatte _nichts_ mit dir zu tun, _rein gar nichts_!"

Leon sah sie schweigend an ehe er verstehend nickte, Lightning war noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte", meinte er leise, die Soldatin wollte etwas darauf erwidern als ein leises Krächzen ihres Funkgeräts sie daran hinderte. Genervt seufzend nahm sie das Gerät aus ihrer Gürteltasche und drückte auf den Knopf.

„_Captain Farron, wir haben die Sender aufgebaut, justiert und noch einmal überprüft. Wie sollen wir fortfahren?",_ drang die Stimme Sergeant Witters an ihre Ohren, Leon betrachtete währenddessen den gewaltigen Kristall noch einmal aus der Nähe.

„Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis, die Sender zu aktivieren. Geben Sie Sergeant Parker und Estheim Bescheid, sie sollen so schnell wie möglich zu uns stoßen. Sergeant Valandor und ich machen uns sofort auf den Weg zu euch. Gute Arbeit."

„_Zu Befehl!"_ Mit diesen Worten Sergeant Witters war für Lightning das Gespräch beendet und sie verstaute das Funkgerät wieder. Ein Blick zu Leon genügte um zu wissen, dass er ihre Worte gehört hatte. Gehorsam folgte er der Soldatin als sie sich leise seufzend auf den Weg zurück ins Lager begab, jedoch nicht ohne der glitzernden Stütze einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Die Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und Leon war fürs Erste beendet, es gab Wichtigeres zu erledigen. Immerhin befanden sie sich auf einer Mission, die es besten Gewissens zu erfüllen galt. Sie konnte es sich in Situationen wie diesen nicht leisten, ihr Privatleben vor den Beruf zu stellen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Leon tatsächlich alles erfahren zu haben, was er von ihr wissen wollte, zumindest schwieg er während er neben ihr her ging.

Lightning sah ihn nicht ein einziges Mal an, ihr Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, trotzdem ließ sie das soeben Gesagte nicht los. Obwohl sie es nie vor ihm oder anderen zugeben würde, aber seine Worte hatten sie gekränkt. Sie war immer ehrlich ihm gegenüber gewesen und hatte ihm nie einen Grund gegeben, ihr zu misstrauen und trotzdem würde Leon ihr zutrauen, ihn als Ersatz für jemand anderen gesehen zu haben.

Ein lautes Klirren riss Lightning aus ihren Gedanken. Alarmiert wandten sie und Leon sich blitzschnell um und blickten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, und rissen entsetzt ihre Augen auf. Die tiefen Risse im Kristall vergrößerten sich beinahe explosionsartig, größere und kleinere Splitter und Brocken brachen aus der Stütze und fielen geräuschvoll zu Boden. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte, ein bedrohliches Grollen war zu hören. Panisch blickte Lightning zu dem Kristall hinauf, gewaltige Spalten durchfurchten die tragende Stütze Cocoons, überall um sie herum lagen bereits riesige Brocken. Was um Himmels Willen ging hier nur vor?

„Wir müssen hier weg!" rief Leon gegen den Lärm an, doch Lightning ignorierte ihn, ihr Blick war starr auf die zerberstende, orange glühende Säule gerichtet. Sollte der Kristall unter dem Gewicht zerbrechen, würde nichts mehr Cocoon davon abhalten, auf Grand Pulse zu stürzen und sie wären nirgendwo sicher, „Komm schon, Light!"

Sie spürte, wie Leons Hand nach ihrer griff und ohne auf wütende Widerworte ihrerseits zu warten stürmte er los. Lightning war zu überrascht um darauf zu reagieren und ließ sich einfach mit reißen. Immer wieder warf sie einen fassungslosen und entsetzten Blick auf den Kristall, der immer mehr in sich zusammen brach.

Abrupt blieb die Frau stehen, ihre Hand glitt aus Leons, und betrachtete wie erstarrt das Gebilde vor ihren Augen. Rotes Feuer schien im Inneren der Säule zu brennen und sie war sich sicher, dieses Mal stammte es nicht von der Reflexion des orangefarbenen Sonnenlichts. Der Kristall würde explodieren.

„Spinnst du? Das Ding fliegt uns noch um die Ohren wenn wir hier nicht sofort …", schrie Leon, der neben sie getreten war und wild gestikulierte, doch eine gewaltige Erschütterung und ein lauter Knall ließen ihn stoppen. Panisch blickte nun auch er zu dem Kristall, der in einer gewaltigen Explosion auseinander stob, riesige Kristallsplitter flogen blitzschnell in alle erdenklichen Richtungen davon.

Lightnings Gedanken rasten, sie konnte nicht atmen, sich nicht bewegen, ihre panischen Augen waren starr auf die Explosion gerichtet, die das stützende Gebilde in Stücke riss. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Vor ihren Augen schien die Welt unterzugehen und sie konnte nichts unternehmen um das schier Unvermeidliche noch zu verhindern.

„Lightning, pass auf!", drang Leons alarmierte Stimme an ihre Ohren, doch sie konnte nicht mehr darauf reagieren. Sie spürte einen heftigen Schmerz in ihrem Körper, die Wucht, mit welcher der Kristallsplitter in ihre linke Schulter gedrungen war, riss sie von ihren Beinen und ließ sie rückwärts zu Boden fallen. Leon fing sie auf und ließ sie sanft auf das grüne Gras sinken, um sie herum versank Grand Pulse im Chaos. Lightnings Atem ging schnell und ihr war eiskalt, ihr Körper zitterte. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Leib aus. Leon hielt die verletzte Soldatin in seinen Armen und sah besorgt zu ihr hinab. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.

„Shh… es wird alles gut, Light. Spar dir deine Kraft", sagte er beruhigend und strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, doch Lightning hörte seine Worte nur noch wie durch einen Schleier. Die Explosion des Kristalls bekam sie kaum noch mit. Die Wunde begann zu pochen, ihre Ohren rauschten und ihr wurde schwindelig ehe Dunkelheit sie umfing, „Light? Nein… komm schon, halte durch."

* * *

Hope stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben Cole am Rand des Zeltplatzes und wartete auf ein Zeichen von Lightning. Sie und ihre Männer waren nun schon einige Stunden weg, der Weg von hier bis zur Stütze war nicht allzu weit und die Sender aufzubauen konnte unmöglich so viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Was zur Hölle dauerte da so lange?

Seufzend betrachtete er das rege Treiben vor seinen Augen, die Wissenschaftler waren gerade dabei mit Hilfe einiger Soldaten ihre Gerätschaften auf eines der Luftschiffe zu laden. Wenigstens das würde sie nicht mehr aufhalten wenn sie Lightnings Okay erhalten würden. Vermutlich machte er sich einfach nur zu viele Gedanken. Die Soldatin brauchte keine Hilfe, das wusste er, und wahrscheinlich gab es nur irgendwelche Probleme mit den Sendern, immerhin waren diese sehr empfindlich. Trotzdem wäre es ihm nach wie vor lieber gewesen, wenn er sie an Leons Stelle hätte begleiten können. Aber Befehl war nun mal Befehl und er wollte Lightnings Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen.

Ein bedrohliches Grollen drang an seine Ohren und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, der Boden begann bedrohlich zu beben. Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch stammte eindeutig von dem Kristall, der ihre alte Heimat Cocoon stützte. Entsetzt ließ Hope seine Arme sinken, seine Gedanken waren sofort bei Lightning. Was um Himmels Willen ging dort vor?

„Was ist das?", fragte Cole irritiert, im Zeltlager kamen augenblicklich sämtliche Arbeiten zum Erliegen. Alle Augen waren auf die Stütze gerichtet, die von innen heraus Feuer gefangen zu haben schien. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und Hope begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Und genau in diesem Moment erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion die Erde, Hope wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück als der Kristall auseinander brach, riesige Brocken lösten sich aus den Flanken der Stütze und fielen zu Boden, noch immer war das unangenehme Grollen zu hören.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis die Stütze vollkommen in sich zusammen gebrochen war, grauer Rauch stieg von der Explosion auf, Hope war nicht fähig sich zu rühren. Der Kristall, der Cocoon nun seit sechs Jahren gestützt hatte, war verschwunden. Was würde jetzt aus dem schwebenden Planeten werden? Zur Überraschung aller jedoch stürzte Cocoon nicht auf Grand Pulse hinab, stattdessen schwebte die riesige Kugel weit über ihren Köpfen als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte sie den stützenden Kristall nie benötigt. Wie war das möglich und wie konnte es sein, dass die Stütze einfach so zersprang wie ein Trinkglas?

_Light_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern lief er in die Richtung der Airbikes, die am Rand des Zeltlagers parkten. Er musste sofort zu ihr. Er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen, egal wie kalt und wütend sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte, und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, wenn sie mit unverhohlenem Zorn darauf reagieren oder er seinen Job verlieren würde. Geschickt sprang er auf eines der Fahrzeuge. Um ihn herum herrschte Chaos, doch es war ihm egal, für ihn zählte nur Lightning. Er machte sich Sorgen und er hoffte inständig, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Hope, was machst du da?", drang Coles dunkle Stimme an seine Ohren, Hope sah überrascht zu ihm hinüber. Er war ihm offensichtlich gefolgt, doch der jüngere der beiden Männer würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen, nicht einmal von einem Koloss wie ihm.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", konterte er gehetzt, er wollte keine Zeit verlieren um Lightning zu helfen. Hoffentlich war ihr bei dieser gewaltigen Explosion nichts passiert.

„Das Ding ist gerade in die Luft geflogen, keiner weiß, was aus Cocoon und Grand Pulse wird und du willst da hin? Spinnst du vollkommen?", begehrte der große Soldat auf und baute sich neben dem Airbike auf, Hopes Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Sollte Cocoon wirklich auf Grand Pulse stürzen – und es sieht wirklich nicht danach aus – wären wir hier genauso wenig sicher wie dort", rief Hope zornig und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand in die Richtung, in welcher der Kristall noch vor wenigen Minuten in den abendlichen Himmel geragt hatte, „Und ich werde Light nicht im Stich lassen."

„Und was ist mit ihrem Befehl? Wir sollen hier bleiben, ich…"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie gesagt hat! Sie könnte verletzt sein und ich werde sie garantiert nicht sterben lassen!" Mit diesen Worten war für Hope das Gespräch beendet und er startete das Airbike, der Motor grollte geräuschvoll.

„Sturer Idiot", schimpfte Cole verärgert, insgeheim schien er jedoch zu wissen, dass Hope recht hatte. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und stieg ebenfalls auf eines der Fahrzeuge. Nur wenige Sekunden später stoben die beiden Airbikes in Richtung des aufsteigenden Rauchs davon. Die Umgebung um sie herum beachtete Hope gar nicht während sie durch die Landschaft rauschten. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, wo grauer Rauch einer Säule gleich in den Himmel stieg, die Luft roch verbrannt.

Die Fahrt dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis das Luftschiff, mit dem Lightning, Leon und die anderen Soldaten aufgebrochen waren, in ihr Blickfeld trat. Abrupt stoppte Hope das Airbike, neben ihm kam auch Coles Gefährt zum Stillstand, besorgt sahen sie sich um. Überall lagen verletzte und blutende Soldaten, wieder andere versuchten, den Verwundeten zu helfen oder etwas Ruhe in das Chaos zu bringen, vergeblich. Das Luftschiff schien von einigen Trümmern erwischt worden zu sein, zumindest sah es ziemlich demoliert aus. Grauer Rauch hing wie dichter Nebel über der Steppe und trug den Geruch von verbrannter Erde mit sich.

Panisch näherte sich Hope dem Trümmerfeld, die umherlaufenden Soldaten schienen ihn und Cole vollkommen zu ignorieren. Hope machte sich nichts daraus, er musste Lightning finden. Der junge Soldat stoppte als er nur wenige Meter entfernt an einen der Kristallbrocken gelehnt Sergeant Witter erkannte. Er blutete aus verschiedenen Wunden und seine Uniform war mit Schmutz und Blut übersät, er sah furchtbar und erschöpft aus. Kein Wunder wenn man bedachte, wie es hier aussah. Schnellen Schrittes eilte Hope auf seinen Kameraden zu und kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Cole tat es ihm gleich und legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sergeant, sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte er ernsthaft besorgt, erst jetzt schien der Soldat die beiden Männer zu bemerken, ein gequältes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er zu ihnen aufsah.

„Es geht… mir gut", antwortete er stockend, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sergeant Witter gelogen hatte, sein Gesicht war bedeckt mit Blut und schwarzem Staub.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte nun Cole wissen, doch Sergeant Witter zuckte nur ahnungslos mit seinen Schultern. Jede Bewegung und jedes Wort schienen ihm unglaubliche Schmerzen zu versetzen.

„Wo sind Captain Farron und Sergeant Leon? Geht es ihnen gut?", hakte Hope besorgt nach, er hatte die beiden Kämpfer nirgendwo gesehen. Der Verletzte schluckte schwer ehe er Hope in die grünen Augen blickte.

„Sie… wollten sich in der Nähe der… Stütze umsehen. Sie sind nicht… zurück gekommen", gab er als Antwort, Hopes Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Bei der Explosion muss sie direkt am Ort des Geschehens gewesen sein.

_Light, halte durch_, dachte er, ohne zu zögern sprang Hope auf und rannte zu den Überresten der Stütze, die in der Nähe in den Himmel ragten. Cole rief ihm etwas hinterher, doch er hörte es gar nicht. Es war ihm egal, sämtliche seiner Gedanken galten Lightning. Er könnte sich nie verzeihen wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre, jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wieder gesehen hatten.

Hopes Atem raste, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen rannte er zum Ort des Geschehens, er musste sie finden. Eine Explosion wie diese konnte niemand unbeschadet überstanden haben, nicht einmal eine starke Kämpferin wie Lightning eine war. Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst als er einige Meter entfernt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Soldatin liegen sah, neben ihr lag Leon. Panisch vor Angst erstarrte er. Sie rührte sich nicht und lag einfach nur da, als wäre sämtliches Leben aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Die Uniform war mit Schmutz und Blut bedeckt, sein Herz schien für einen Moment stehen zu bleiben als er sie dort liegen sah.

„Light!", rief er besorgt. Endlich kehrte wieder Leben in seine Gliedmaßen und er überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er ließ sich mit zitternden Beinen neben ihr auf die Knie fallen, drehte die Verwundete auf den Rücken und erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sein Herz blieb für wenige Augenblicke stehen als er den Kristallsplitter in ihrer Schulter erblickte, der in etwa die Länge seines eigenen Armes besaß. Die Uniform und ihre blasse Haut waren stellenweise mit ihrem eigenen Blut bedeckt, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Leblos lag Lightning in seinen Armen, ihr gesamter Körper war eiskalt. Entsetzt und angsterfüllt berührte Hope mit seiner zitternden Hand ihren Hals und atmete nur wenige Sekunden später erleichtert aus als er ihren Puls spürte. Sie lebte!

„Hope!", drang Coles Stimme an seine Ohren, er war ihm erneut gefolgt, dieses Mal jedoch war er dankbar für die Hartnäckigkeit seines Kameraden. Augenblicklich kniete sich der große Mann neben Hope und starrte entsetzt auf den Splitter, der aus ihrer Schulter ragte.

„Kümmere dich um Leon", sagte Hope ernst, seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Cole zögerte zunächst, sein Blick war immer noch auf den Splitter in Lightnings Körper gerichtet ehe er Hopes Worten Folge leistete und zu dem Mann ging, der ein paar Meter von der Frau entfernt lag.

„Light?", fragte Hope leise in der Hoffnung, sie würde darauf reagieren, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich kaum merkbar, ihre Augen waren weiterhin geschlossen. Vorsichtig strich er Lightning ein paar der rosafarbenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und tätschelte sanft ihre Wange. Hope wünschte, er könnte ihr helfen, aber er traute sich nicht einmal den Splitter aus ihrer Wunde zu ziehen aus Angst, er würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren wünschte er sich die Magie, die er durch sein Dasein als L'Cie erhalten hatte, zurück. Es wäre ein Leichtes mit einem Heilspruch die Wunde zu schließen und es würde ihr im Handumdrehen besser gehen.

„Hey!", drang eine Stimme an seine Ohren, fragend sah er auf und erblickte mehrere Soldaten, die auf ihn zugerannt kamen. Sie alle waren verdreckt, die ein oder anderen hatten leichte Verletzungen, aber es schien ihnen soweit gut zu gehen. Offensichtlich wollten sie helfen.

„Gott sei Dank!", atmete Hope erleichtert aus und sah zu Lightning hinab, die noch immer bewusstlos in seinen Augen lag, „Halte durch, Light. Hilfe ist unterwegs."


	5. Your Arms Feel Like Home

_Hey!_

_So, das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. Die Hope und Light Fans dürfte es freuen. _

**_Electronic-Star: _**_Wieder mal ein großes Dankeschön für __dein Review. __Freut mich, dass dir das Ende des letzten Kapitels gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, die gefällt das nächste Kapitel ^^_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

_Es war dunkel und die Sterne funkelten bereits am Himmel als Lightning nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause kam. Es kam nicht gerade selten vor, dass sie, vertieft in ihre Arbeit, vollkommen die Zeit vergaß und erst spät abends Feierabend machte. Für sie war das mittlerweile kein Problem mehr, sie war es gewohnt, nur wenig zu schlafen und sich tagsüber voll konzentriert in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Nur selten merkte die erfahrene Soldatin die Konsequenzen ihres ungesunden Lebensstils, ihr Körper schien sich bereits damit abgefunden zu haben._

_Leise seufzend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, zu ihrer Überraschung war es sogar in ihrem Haus finster. Erschöpft schaltete sie das Licht im Flur ein, im gesamten Gebäude herrschte absolute Stille. War Hope etwa nicht zu Hause? Verwirrt zog sie ihre Lederhandschuhe aus und ließ sie unachtsam zu Boden fallen ehe sie sich ihrer schweren Stiefel und der Gunblade entledigte, Letztere legte sie sorgsam auf die Garderobe. _

_Suchend sah sie sich um, ihre Schritte führten sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie brauchte kein Licht um zu erkennen, dass die Terrassentür weit offen stand, verdutzt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Lautlos ging sie barfuß über die kühlen, weißen Fliesen und trat hinaus in den kleinen Garten, der zu ihrem Haus gehörte und von dem aus man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das nahegelegene Meer hatte. Sie musste nicht lange suchen um Hope zu finden. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lag er im Gras und starrte in den wolkenlosen Himmel, das Rauschen des Meeres drang an ihre Ohren._

_„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, Hope setzte sich erschrocken auf und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Er lächelte sie freundlich an, Lightning jedoch konnte erkennen, dass ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte._

_„Hey, Light", begrüßte Hope sie und ließ sich rückwärts in das Gras sinken, sein nachdenklicher Blick war wieder in den Himmel gerichtet, „Ich denke nach."_

_„Worüber?", hakte Lightning weiter nach, ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn ins angenehm kühle Gras, Tau benetzte die dünnen, grünen Halme._

_„Über die Zukunft", erwiderte Hope, die junge Frau neben ihm lachte leise auf._

_„Und du denkst, die steht in den Sternen geschrieben?" Amüsiert schüttelte Lightning ihren Kopf und blickte auf Hope hinab, auch er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein._

_„Nein, natürlich nicht", entgegnete er belustigt ehe die Ernsthaftigkeit auf seine Gesichtszüge zurückkehrte. Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen bis Hope plötzlich in den Himmel deutete und die Stille brach, „Siehst du das? Das ist das Sternbild Leviathan."_

_Lightnings Blick folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand, lächelnd sah sie in den Himmel. Es war kein Problem für sie die gemeinte Formation zu finden, sie kannte die Sternbilder gut. _

_„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich mit Sternen auskennst", erwiderte Lightning immer noch amüsiert, trotzdem gab ihr sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck Rätsel auf. Es war selten, dass er derart nachdenklich war, normalerweise nur, wenn Geburts- und Todestag seiner Mutter Nora näher rückten. Seit er jedoch vor ein paar Wochen die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, schien er immer häufiger vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Vielleicht sorgte er sich wirklich um seine Zukunft, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte._

_„Jeder kennt ein paar Sternbilder", riss Hopes ruhige Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken ehe er sich abrupt aufsetzte und sie gut gelaunt anstrahlte, „Komm, mach mit!"_

_„Nein", sagte Lightning prompt, doch der Junge neben ihr schien nicht so leicht locker lassen zu wollen. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte er genauso dickköpfig und hartnäckig sein wie sie selbst. _

_„Stell dich nicht so an. Leg dich hin und wir suchen zusammen", meinte Hope, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt rückwärts ins Gras ehe er sich neben sie legte. Lightning hatte nicht protestiert, seufzte jedoch resignierend und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sterne weit über ihnen, „Das ist unglaublich entspannend und das würde dir wirklich nicht schaden."_

_Lightning gab es nur ungern zu, aber er hatte recht. Sie war viel zu sehr auf ihre Arbeit fixiert um sich einmal eine Auszeit zu gönnen, doch als Lieutenant gab es nun mal mehr zu tun als noch vor ihrer Beförderung. Trotzdem tat sie ihm den Gefallen, entspannte sich und sah hinauf in den Himmel, ihre Arme hatte sie genau wie Hope hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt. _

_Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Mutter die Sterne sehr gemocht hatte. Als Serah noch kleiner gewesen war, hatten sie oft zu dritt zu den Sternbildern hochgeschaut, bis zum tragischen Tod ihrer Mutter. Von einem Tag auf den anderen waren sie auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen und waren im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Von diesem Moment an hatte Lightning alles vermieden, was sie an ihre Eltern erinnern könnte. Sie hatte versucht, bestimmte Orte und Lieder, die ihre Mutter gemocht hatte, zu ignorieren und hatte nicht mehr in die Sterne gesehen, zumindest nicht mehr bewusst. Sie hatte stark sein müssen, für Serah, Schwäche hatte sie sich in ihrer Situation nicht leisten können._

_„Ich habe das früher immer gemacht", brach Lightning die angenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, Hope sah überrascht zu ihr hinüber._

_„Wirklich?"_

_„Ja. Mit Serah und meiner Mutter", fügte sie hinzu. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie erkennen, dass Hope schuldbewusst zur Seite blickte. Offensichtlich war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie an die Zeit mit ihrer Mutter zu erinnern, doch Lightning machte die Erinnerung nichts aus. Zu lange hatte sie versucht, alles, was ihre Vergangenheit betraf, zu ignorieren._

_„Tut mir leid", sagte Hope schließlich, doch Lightning lachte nur kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab nichts, wofür er sich entschuldigen musste und das wusste er._

_„Meine Mutter hat immer Sternbilder erfunden, die es überhaupt nicht gibt. Diese Sternformation", sie deutete mit ihrer rechten Hand auf ein paar der funkelnden Punkte und lächelte dabei melancholisch, „sah ihrer Meinung nach aus wie ein Chocoboküken."_

_„Das sieht aus wie eine Kugel", entgegnete Hope belustigt._

_„Das hat sie über Chocoboküken auch immer gesagt", erklärte die Soldatin ehe beide in gut gelauntes Gelächter ausbrachen. Es war ungewohnt für Lightning, mit jemand anderem als Serah über ihre Mutter zu sprechen, aber es tat ihr gut und Hope verstand sie. Dass er sich so gut in sie hineinversetzen konnte, lag vermutlich daran, dass Hope etwa im selben Alter gewesen war als er seine eigene Mutter verloren hatte._

_Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen. Schweigend sahen sie hinauf zu den Sternen, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Lightning spürte, wie langsam aber sicher die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff, doch sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen als Hope sich plötzlich aufsetzte._

_„Ich muss mir dir reden, Light", fing er an, seiner Stimme war anzuhören, wie ernst ihm dieses Gespräch war. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm hoch. Gerade eben waren sie noch entspannt gewesen, hatten in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und gemeinsam gelacht. Die ernste Wendung gefiel ihr aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund überhaupt nicht._

_„Ich bin ganz Ohr", erwiderte sie, ihr Blick war auf seinen Rücken gerichtet. Seine Arme umschlangen die Beine, die er dicht an seinen Körper gezogen hatte, und stützte seinen Kopf nachdenklich auf seinen Knien ab._

_„Ich werde dem Sicherheitsregiment von Palumpolum beitreten", sagte Hope leise, trotzdem hatte sie jedes einzelne Wort verstanden. Sie fühlte einen unangenehmen Schmerz in ihrer Brust als sie begriff, was er eben zu ihr gesagt hatte, doch sie wollte, nein, konnte es nicht glauben._

_„Was?", Abrupt setzte sich Lightning auf und sah Hope ungläubig von der Seite an, doch er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Stattdessen atmete er nur tief ein und starrte weiterhin auf das Meer einige Meter vor ihm, „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"_

_„Doch, ist es", erwiderte Hope ruhig, Lightning schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, warum er seit einiger Zeit so nachdenklich war. Er hatte schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Bodhum zu verlassen um nach Palumpolum, zu seinem Vater, zurückzukehren._

_„Das kannst du nicht!" In ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrem Entsetzen wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste, Worte wie diese würden ihn gewiss nicht aufhalten können, aber sie wollte es zumindest versuchen und wissen, warum er ausgerechnet dem Militär beitreten wollte._

_„Ach, nein? Und warum nicht?", fragte er gefasst. Er schien geahnt zu haben, dass Lightning nicht gerade begeistert über diese Nachricht sein würde._

_„Weil ich es nicht will!" Lightning wusste, wie idiotisch das ausgerechnet aus ihrem Mund klingen musste. Sie hatte ihm überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Er war weder ihr Sohn noch war er auf die Erlaubnis Erwachsener angewiesen, er war immerhin achtzehn Jahre alt und konnte somit machen was er wollte, so wenig ihr dieser Gedanke auch behangen mochte._

_„Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Light", brummte Hope ein wenig genervt, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht seine Mutter war und dass sie ihm nichts verbieten konnte, aber die Schutzgarde war schlicht und ergreifend nichts für ihn._

_„Ich weiß. Du hattest eine tolle Mutter und obwohl du schon vier Jahre bei mir wohnst, würde ich dir nie etwas verbieten wollen, aber denk doch noch einmal darüber nach. Das Militär ist nichts für dich."_

_„Light, ich bin alt genug um für mich selbst entscheiden zu können", beschwerte sich Hope. Lightning nickte verständnisvoll, dennoch wollte sie nicht begreifen, warum er ausgerechnet der Schutzgarde beitreten wollte. Es gab so viele andere Möglichkeiten, die ihm vollkommen offen standen._

_„Warum willst du das? Du bist klug, du kannst alles machen, was du willst", hakte sie interessiert nach, sie wollte ihn einfach nur verstehen können._

_„Ich habe es satt, von allen immer noch als Kind angesehen zu werden. Dein Verhalten in diesem Moment ist das beste Beispiel", begehrte Hope ein wenig verärgert auf. Er schüttelte resignierend seinen Kopf ehe er in ruhigerem Tonfall fortfuhr, „Ich möchte die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, beschützen können, verstehst du das nicht?"_

_Lightning war ein wenig erstaunt über seine Worte, nichtsdestotrotz verstand sie nicht, was einen sonst so vernünftigen und klugen Jungen wie ihn dazu trieb, der Schutzgarde beizutreten. Sie selbst hatte es nur getan, um Serah zu beschützen. Hätte sie eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, ihre kleine Schwester schützen und ernähren zu können, hätte sie diese sofort ergriffen._

_Er will beschützen, was ihm wichtig ist, dachte Lightning und zum ersten Mal schien sie zu begreifen, wie er sich fühlte. Sie hatte Serah beschützen wollen, aber wen wollte er schützen? Seinen Vater, seine Freunde?_

_„Wen willst du beschützen?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war ruhiger, interessiert wartete sie auf eine Antwort._

_„Das fragst du noch?", entgegnete er überrascht und sah ihr in die Augen, doch Lightnings fragender Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn schließlich fortfahren, „Meine Freunde und meinen Vater. Ihr seid meine Familie, wie damals auf Grand Pulse."_

_Lightning sah zur Seite, sie hatte also recht gehabt. Seit ihren Abenteuern vor vier Jahren waren die ehemaligen L'Cie unzertrennlich. Lediglich Fang und Vanille fehlten, die Erinnerung an die beiden schmerzte. Hope und Sazh hatten Serah sofort ins Herz geschlossen, auch der kleine Dajh gehörte seit der Umsiedlung nach Grand Pulse dazu. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Hope den Drang verspürte, seine Freunde und seinen Vater beschützen zu wollen, immerhin hatte er in seinem Leben bereits genug verloren. Er wollte einen Weg finden um stärker zu werden, aber musste dieser Weg unbedingt die Schutzgarde sein?_

_„Aber vor allem will ich dich beschützen", riss Hopes ruhige Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm hinüber, seine vorher noch wütenden Gesichtszüge waren weich geworden, ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Lightning war sprachlos. Wie kam er nur darauf, dass sie einen Beschützer benötigte? Sie war eine der besten Soldaten, die es im Sicherheitsregiment Bodhum gab, selbst in Palumpolum oder Eden gab es nur wenige, die ihr das Wasser reichen konnten. Dennoch rührten seine Worte die sonst so kühle und emotionslose Kriegerin._

_„Ich brauche keinen Bodyguard und das weißt du", erwiderte Lightning, doch ihre Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so kühl wie sie es vorgehabt hatte._

_„Ich weiß, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich oder einen der anderen zu verlieren", erklärte Hope und sah ihr noch immer in die Augen, „Ich verdanke dir so viel, Light. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht so weit gekommen und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde. Außerdem… habe ich mich bereits eingeschrieben."_

_„Du hast was?", rief Lightning entsetzt und blickte ihrem Gegenüber vollkommen verwirrt in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er das alles hinter ihrem Rücken entschieden hatte. Sicher, sie könnte ihn nicht aufhalten wenn das Militär wirklich das war, was er wollte, aber er hätte zumindest vorher mit ihr darüber sprechen können, „Hope, die Schutzgarde ist nichts für dich!"_

_„Warum? Weil ich zu schwach bin?"_

_„So ein Schwachsinn! Du hast oft genug bewiesen, was in dir steckt, du bist alles andere als schwach. Ich will nur nicht, dass…", begehrte Lightning auf, stoppte jedoch abrupt. Sie wusste genau, was sie sagen wollte, aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund jedoch wollten die Worte nicht über ihre Lippen. Alles, was sie wollte, war ihn davon abzuhalten, dieselben Fehler zu begehen, die sie selbst bereits gemacht hatte._

_„Was? Dass ich nicht so ende wie du?", schrie Hope zornig und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits, doch die kam nicht, „Keine Sorge, das will und werde ich nicht!"_

_Lightning war entsetzt und verletzt zugleich, fassungslos blickte sie in seine kühlen Augen. Im selben Moment schien er zu bemerken, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre Hand, Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Sie wusste, mit ihr in ein und demselben Haus zu leben war aufgrund ihrer kühlen Art nicht immer leicht, trotzdem war sie immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn damals, vor vier Jahren beschützt und ihn dazu gebracht, sich wieder mit seinem Vater zu versöhnen. Sie hatte ihm sogar angeboten, bei ihr wohnen zu können solange er in Bodhum zur Schule ging, oder sogar noch länger. Seine Worte hatten sie tief getroffen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so darüber dachte, dass ihm vermutlich alles lieber war als so zu werden wie sie war._

_„Light, ich…", versuchte Hope erneut, sich bei ihr für seine Worte zu entschuldigen, sie schüttelte enttäuscht ihren Kopf und erhob sich. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie zu ihm hinab ehe sie stur wie sie nun mal war zurück ins Haus gehen wollte._

_„Mach, was du willst", sagte sie noch in eiskaltem und wütendem Tonfall ehe sie im Inneren verschwand und den schuldbewussten Hope alleine im Garten zurück ließ._

* * *

Als Lightning die Augen öffnete, spürte sie ein dumpfes und schmerzhaftes Pochen in ihrer linken Schulter. Ein unangenehmer Geschmack hatte sich in ihrem Mund ausgebreitet. Sie fühlte sich so schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr und ihr Magen schien gegen irgendetwas zu rebellieren. Um sie herum war es dunkel, lediglich eine kleine Lichtquelle von rechts spendete ein wenig Helligkeit, trotzdem konnte sie nicht erkennen, wo sie sich befand. Alles, was sie sah, war eine dunkelgraue Plane, die sich über ihr erstreckte. Leise Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren, woher sie stammten, vermochte die Soldatin jedoch nicht zu sagen.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sofort durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz ihren gesamten Leib, ausgehend von ihrer Schulter. Ein qualvolles Keuchen entwich ihrer Kehle und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Vor Schmerz kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und krallte sich mit beiden Händen in der Decke fest, die ihren Körper bedeckte und gleichzeitig eine wohlige Wärme spendete.

„Light", drang eine besorgt und gleichzeitig überrascht klingende Stimme an ihre Ohren. Irritiert öffnete sie ihre Lider und blickte in grüne Augen, die voller Sorge und mit einem Hauch Erleichterung zu ihr hinab blickten, „Endlich bist du wach, ich war krank vor Sorge."

„Hope…", murmelte sie erschöpft, zu mehr fehlte ihr im Moment einfach die Kraft. Ihr Körper entspannte sich als das Stechen endlich nach ließ und ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Fragend sah sie zu dem jungen Mann, der rechts neben ihr auf dem mit Fellen bedeckten Boden saß und sich leicht über sie gebeugt hatte, auf. Neben ihm auf einem Hocker brannte eine Kerze, die das angenehme Licht verströmte und tanzende Schatten auf sein Gesicht und die Zeltplane warf, „Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?"

„Du bist wieder im Zeltlager. Der Kristall… er ist…", begann Hope, brach jedoch ab und senkte betrübt seinen Kopf. Er musste nicht fortfahren, Lightning erinnerte sich auch ohne weitere Worte an das, was geschehen war. Die Stütze, die Cocoon im Himmel halten sollte, war explodiert und einer der vielen umher fliegenden Splitter hatte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter gebohrt.

„Und was ist mit Cocoon?", fragte sie schon beinahe panisch, ihre Stimme war nach wie vor rau und nicht viel mehr als ein leises Krächzen, Hope jedoch schien sie verstanden zu haben.

„Ich weiß es nicht, zumindest ist Cocoon nicht auf unsere Köpfe gestürzt", antwortete er ruhig, Lightning nickte verstehend und atmete tief aus. Sie begriff zwar nicht wie es möglich war, dass der schwebende Planet nicht auf Grand Pulse eingeschlagen war, aber im Moment genügte ihr das Wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war, „Wie geht es dir, Light?"

„Großartig", scherzte sie, in ihrer Stimme war ein Hauch ihres üblichen Sarkasmus zu hören. Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sie sich als wäre sie von einer ganzen Chocoboherde überrannt worden. Vermutlich sah man ihr das sogar an, zumindest ließ Hopes skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck darauf schließen. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass Lightning niemandem unnötig Sorgen bereiten wollte und deshalb bezüglich ihres Gesundheitszustands gern flunkerte.

„Leon geht es gut. Er hat eine Wunde am Kopf, ist aber mittlerweile wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sergeant Witter ist schwer verletzt worden, ist aber auf dem Weg der Besserung und Cole ist kerngesund", erklärte Hope, Lightning atmete erleichtert aus. Ein leises ‚Gut' war alles, was sie darauf erwiderte. Entkräftet und beruhigt zugleich schloss sie ihre Augen. Die Welt war also noch in Ordnung obwohl Cocoon ohne den Kristall auf Grand Pulse hätte stützen müssen und sowohl Hope als auch Leon, Cole und Sergeant Witter schien es soweit gut zu gehen.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Hope fürsorglich, die Verwundete nickte daraufhin kaum merkbar. Ein wenig Wasser dürfte nicht schaden um den unangenehmen Geschmack in ihrem Mund zu vertreiben, davon abgesehen hatte sie wirklich Durst und ihre Kehle war trocken, „Ich helfe dir."

Sanft schob er eine Hand unter Lightnings Rücken und half ihr beim Aufsetzen, trotz aller Vorsicht spürte sie dennoch einen qualvollen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und sie sog die Luft scharf ein während sie die Augen zusammen kniff. Nur gemächlich ließ der Schmerz nach und sie hob mit noch immer leicht verzerrtem Gesicht ihre Lider. Ihr müder Blick fiel auf Hope, erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Rücken um sie zu stützen.

Irritiert sah sie an sich hinunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie unter der Decke, die ihren Körper bisher bedeckt hatte und beim Aufsetzen herunter gerutscht war, keine Kleidung trug. Lediglich ein weißer Verband war um ihren gesamten Oberkörper und ihren linken Arm gewickelt worden. An der Stelle, an welcher sich die Wunde befand, war ein tiefroter Fleck zu sehen.

Sofort ergriff Lightning die Decke und zog sie hoch. Dank des Verbands hatte Hope zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht viel sehen können, dennoch schien ihn der Anblick einer fast nackten Lightning peinlich berührt zu haben. Um von seinen roten Wangen abzulenken, griff Hope nach einem Glas Wasser, das auf dem kleinen Hocker neben der Kerze stand, und reichte es ihr. Mit zitternder Hand nahm sie das Wasser entgegen und trank einen Schluck nur um kurz darauf festzustellen, wie durstig sie eigentlich war. Gierig trank sie das Glas aus ohne ein einziges Mal abzusetzen.

Hope nahm ihr das nun leere Glas ab und stellte es zurück auf den Hocker. Anschließend nahm er einige Decken, die neben ihm auf dem mit Fellen bedeckten Zeltboden lagen, und deponierte sie hinter Lightnings Rücken. Vorsichtig drückte er die Soldatin in die Decken. Sie versank förmlich darin, dennoch konnte sie auf diese Weise zumindest einigermaßen aufrecht sitzen ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. Dankbar über seine Anwesenheit und die Fürsorge lächelte Lightning ihn an bis ihr schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass er überhaupt nicht hier sein durfte. Sie war seine Vorgesetzte und allein die Tatsache, dass er in diesem Moment hier bei ihr war, könnte ihm großen Ärger einhandeln, egal, wie eng sie vor ihrem Streit befreundet gewesen sein mochten.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte Lightning und blickte auf ihre Hände hinab, die mit dem weichen Stoff der pechschwarzen Decke spielten, „Wenn jemand erfährt, dass du hier warst, steht dir gewaltiger Ärger bevor."

„Das ist mir egal", erwiderte Hope ruhig. Fragend sah die Ältere zu ihm auf, er hielt ihrem Blick mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen stand, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich lasse dich nicht im Stich sollte dir etwas zustoßen und das werde ich auch nicht, niemals."

Lightning schwieg daraufhin und sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Warum war er so nett zu ihr nach allem, was sie ihm seit ihrem Wiedersehen an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Sicher, sie hatte allen Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein, aber er bemühte sich immer noch darum, ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Sie war kurz davor, ihren Stolz ausnahmsweise über Bord zu werfen und ihm zu verzeihen als er erneut das Wort an sie richtete.

„Als ich die Explosion des Kristalls gesehen habe, habe ich eines der Airbikes gestohlen und bin sofort aufgebrochen. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass dir etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Und als ich dich inmitten dieses Trümmerfelds mit dem Splitter in der Schulter liegen sah, war es mir egal, ob ich meinen Job wegen Befehlsverweigerung verlieren würde. Ich hatte Angst, ich hätte dich verloren."

Verblüfft sah Lightning zu ihm auf. Seine Worte rührten sie und sie konnte nicht anders als kaum merkbar zu lächeln. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war und den zwei Jahren ohne Kontakt sorgte er sich immer noch um sie. Er riskierte sogar seinen Job nur um jetzt bei ihr sein zu können. Sie gab es ungern zu aber sie war dankbar für seine Nähe und insgeheim freute sie sich über das Wiedersehen, das viel zu unterkühlt ausgefallen war.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", flüsterte Lightning und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen waren sowohl ihre Gesichtszüge als auch ihre sonst so kühle Stimme sanft. Hope schien überrascht, dennoch fuhr sie fort ohne ihn antworten zu lassen obwohl ihr die folgenden Worte nicht gerade leicht von den Lippen gingen, „Und es tut mir leid."

„Was?", fragte er fassungslos ohne zu begreifen, wovon sie eigentlich sprach, Lightning sah zur Seite. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass der Streit von damals nicht allein seine Schuld gewesen war, so schwer ihr das auch fallen mochte.

„Alles. Mein Verhalten dir gegenüber war nicht fair, weder jetzt noch damals."

„Nein, Light. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst", widersprach Hope schuldbewusst und rückte ein Stück näher an die Verwundete heran. Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch und wartete bis er weiter sprach, in seinem Gesicht konnte sie Bedauern erkennen, „_Ich_ muss mich bei _dir_ entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gegangen bin ohne ein Wort zu sagen und was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe. Es war falsch und ich habe es auch gar nicht so gemeint."

Lightning war froh, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, in diesem Moment schien zwischen ihnen alles vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Sie hatte ihm bereits verziehen als er bei ihrem Erwachen vor wenigen Minuten bei ihr gewesen war. Er war ihr nachgelaufen und hatte ihren Befehl verweigert nur um ihr zu helfen, weil er die sture Soldatin nicht verlieren wollte, wie er selbst gesagt hatte.

Vorsichtig und unendlich langsam setzte sich Lightning auf, erneut durchfuhr ein Stich ihren Körper. Hope wollte sie davon abhalten und versuchte, sie sanft zurück zu drücken, doch sie schüttelte abwehrend ihren Kopf. Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen nahm sie Hope in den Arm, drückte ihn leicht an sich und schloss erleichtert ihre Augen. Sie konnte spüren wie sich Hopes Körper im ersten Moment verkrampfte ehe er sich allmählich entspannte und die Arme um ihren Rücken legte, stets darauf bedacht, ihr nicht unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen silbernen Haaren, ein angenehmer Duft stieg in ihre Nase.

Langsam löste sich Lightning wieder von ihm, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sanft sah sie in Hopes überraschte, grüne Augen und sie konnte einen Hauch von rosa auf seinen Wangen erkennen. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, ein schüchternes aber glückliches Lächeln war auf Hopes Gesicht zu erkennen. Langsam ließ sich Lightning zurück in die Decken sinken ohne den Blick von ihrem Gegenüber zu wenden.

„Ich bin nicht mehr wütend, Hope. Ich war nur… enttäuscht und verletzt", erklärte sie ruhig während Hope ihrem Blick nicht mehr stand hielt, „Lass uns das einfach vergessen, in Ordnung?"

Verdutzt sah Hope in ihre Augen. Sie lächelte ihm gutmütig entgegen und wartete auf ein Nicken oder eine Antwort, aber das tat er nicht. Er schien nicht glauben zu können, dass sie noch vor kurzem so kühl ihm gegenüber gewesen war und ihm jetzt, ein paar Stunden später, verzieh.

„Willst du nicht wissen, warum ich gegangen bin?"

„Weil du dir über etwas klar werden musstest", wiederholte Lightning seine Worte, die er auf dem Luftschiff, das sie von Bodhum hierher gebracht hatte, zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, er hatte gefragt, ob sie wissen wollte, worüber er sich klar werden musste, aber das wollte sie nicht wissen, nicht jetzt, „Hör zu, Hope. Für diesen Moment lassen wir es gut sein. Ich will nicht wissen, was dich damals dazu getrieben hat, uns zu verlassen ohne dich zu verabschieden, zumindest nicht jetzt. Aber eines Tages werde ich danach fragen und dann erwarte ich eine bessere Antwort als das."

Hope schien noch immer verdutzt zu sein, dennoch nickte er schließlich langsam und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch Lightning war froh. Er hatte ihr gefehlt und obwohl sie vom ersten Moment ihres Wiedersehens an glücklich über das Treffen gewesen war, waren ihr Zorn und die Enttäuschung zu groß gewesen um ihm einfach verzeihen zu können. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich so sehr um sie bemühte und alles riskiert hatte nur ihm bei ihr sein zu können, konnten sogar die kühle Soldatin besänftigen.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, doch es war kein unangenehmes oder peinliches Schweigen. Worte waren für diesen Augenblick einfach nicht notwendig. Beide hatten gesagt, was sie los werden wollten und es schien wieder das blinde Vertrauen zwischen ihnen zu herrschen, das sie früher schon für einander empfunden hatten.

Lightning seufzte erschöpft und richtete ihren müden Blick auf die graue Zeltplane über ihren Köpfen. Draußen musste es bereits dunkel sein und sie begann sich zu fragen, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Das Licht der lodernden Kerze zauberte tanzende Schatten in das Innenleben des Zeltes, von draußen drangen kaum Geräusche an ihre Ohren. Vermutlich war es Hope deswegen gelungen, sich unbemerkt in ihr Zelt schleichen zu können. Zu später Stunde trieben sich nur wenige Leute draußen herum.

Tief einatmend schloss Lightning ihre Augen, die Wunde schmerzte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, aber sie ignorierte es tapfer. Sie war bereits seit langem eine erfahrene Kriegerin und sie hatte gelernt, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Ein wenig Ruhe würde ihr vermutlich nicht schaden, an Schlaf war jedoch nicht zu denken. Zu viele Gedanken und Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wieso fiel Cocoon nicht vom Himmel, jetzt, wo die tragende Stütze explosionsartig in sich zusammen gestürzt war? Wieso war der Kristall explodiert und was war aus Fang und Vanille geworden, die im Inneren ihr Dasein als kristalline Statuen gefristet hatten?

„Light?", drang plötzlich Hopes Stimme an ihre Ohren. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah fragend in seine. Er zögerte ein wenig, fuhr aber schließlich fort, „Was denkst du ist aus Fang und Vanille geworden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Lightning ehrlich. Vielleicht waren sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht und irrten seither planlos umher oder sie waren bei der gewaltigen Explosion… Nein, daran durfte sie nicht einmal denken. Es ging ihnen gut, da war sie sich sicher. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass die beiden Frauen in Ordnung waren.

„Cole und seine Männer sind vor einigen Stunden zu den Überresten des Kristalls aufgebrochen. Sie suchen nach Hinweisen, was die Explosion ausgelöst haben könnte", entgegnete Hope, Lightning nickte verstehend. Offenbar hatte sie länger geschlafen als sie angenommen hatte, „Vielleicht finden sie etwas, das auf Fang und Vanille hinweist."

„Vielleicht…", erwiderte Lightning nachdenklich und blickte auf ihre Hände hinab. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sie etwas finden würden. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass es den beiden gut ging, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Vermutlich lag dieses Unbehagen, das sie beschlich, vielmehr an der Explosion des Kristalls als an etwas anderem, immerhin war das ein großer Schock für sie alle gewesen.

„Ich sollte lieber gehen, du siehst müde aus", sagte Hope ruhig, der Ernst war aus seiner Stimme gewichen, stattdessen waren Fürsorge und Erleichterung heraus zu hören, „Du solltest ausgeruht sein, Morgen früh geht's zurück nach Bodhum. Da kann man dir besser helfen."

„Serah wird mich umbringen für die Sorgen, die sie sich um mich gemacht hat", scherzte Lightning ermattet, Schlaf würde ihr wirklich gut tun.

„Sie wird froh sein, dass es dir gut geht, genau wie ich und alle anderen auch."

„Ja", erwiderte Lightning mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie konnte Serah schon vor sich sehen wie sie auf sie zugerannt kam und sie schließlich mit rot geweinten Augen fest an sich drückte. Typisch Serah eben.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen. Schlaf gut, Light", sagte Hope, beugte sich zu der Verwundeten hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Sie konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er sich erhob, die Kerze ausblies und in Richtung des Ausgangs tappte.

„Gute Nacht", entgegnete Lightning. Ein letztes Mal wandte er sich zu ihr um und salutierte zum Spaß ehe er unbemerkt aus ihrem Zelt kroch. Die Soldatin ließ sich seufzend in die Decken zurück sinken, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie war froh, dass sich ihre Beziehung zu Hope wieder normalisiert hatte. Sie war noch immer enttäuscht, aber sie wollte es dabei belassen. Der junge Mann war ihr zu wichtig um ihn wegen eines Streits fallen zu lassen. Die Müdigkeit legte sich über sie wie eine wärmende Decke, ermattet schloss sie ihre Lider und seufzte leise. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter tat sein übriges, sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis sie trotz der vielen Fragen, die in ihrem Kopf herum schwirrten, in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Hope sah sich suchend um ehe er aus Lightnings Zelt ins Freie schlüpfte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war das Zeltlager zu so später Stunde – immerhin war es bereits Mitternacht – wie ausgestorben. Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, sich unbemerkt zu der jungen Frau zu schleichen, selbst wenn man ihn entdeckt hätte, wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte nur wissen wollen, wie es ihr ging. Einen letzten Blick auf den Eingang ihres Zeltes werfend machte sich Hope schließlich auf den Weg, seine Schritte führten ihn zum Zelt direkt neben Lightnings.

„Leon, bist du wach?", fragte er so leise er konnte um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, ein kaum zu hörendes ‚Ja', drang an seine Ohren. Ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten schob Hope die Plane beiseite und betrat das Zelt der beiden Sergeants.

„Hey", begrüßte Leon den jungen Mann und blickte zu ihm auf. Er saß in seinem Schlafsack und blätterte in einem Buch. Um seinen Kopf war ein Verband gewickelt, auf der Stirn konnte er auf dem weißen Stoff einen kleinen Blutfleck erkennen.

„Hey", erwiderte Hope, setzte sich zu ihm und beobachtete, wie er das Buch zur Seite legte, „Geht es dir besser?"

„Ein wenig", erwiderte er, „Mein Kopf macht mir ein wenig zu schaffen."

_Kein Wunder_, dache Hope. Der junge Soldat neben ihm hatte bei der Explosion einen der Brocken an den Kopf bekommen, dennoch hatte er noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt, genau wie Lightning. Es hätte Schlimmer kommen können, wenngleich eine Gehirnerschütterung alles andere als angenehm war.

„Wieso bist du so spät noch auf den Beinen und schleichst durch das Lager?", hakte Leon nach, ein Lächeln huschte über Hopes Gesicht als er an die Aussprache mit Lightning dachte. Er war ausgesprochen erleichtert, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte und vor allem, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. In Bodhum konnte man ihr durch Heilmagie besser helfen und sie wäre schon bald wieder auf den Beinen, genau wie Leon.

„Ich war bei Light", antwortete Hope. Er bemerkte, wie Leons Blick sofort ernst wurde und sich sein Körper bei der Erwähnung Lightnings verkrampfte.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er ernsthaft besorgt und fast ein wenig panisch nach. Er schien sich große Sorgen um die Soldatin gemacht zu haben, immerhin hätte der Splitter die starke Soldatin töten können wenn er nur wenige Zentimeter weiter unterhalb in ihren Körper gedrungen wäre.

„Sie ist vorhin aufgewacht. Es geht ihr soweit ganz gut, wenngleich jede Bewegung eine Qual zu sein scheint", erwiderte Hope und beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber erleichtert ausatmete und er sich wieder entspannte.

„Und sie hat dich nicht wieder aus ihrem Zelt geworfen?", fragte Leon interessiert mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Hope konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er war verletzt und hatte Glück, dass er nur mit einer Gehirnerschütterung davon gekommen war, und alles, woran er dachte, waren ein paar Scherze auf Kosten anderer. Typisch Leon eben.

„Nein", entgegnete der junge Mann nachdem sein Lachen verstummt war, stattdessen umspielte ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln seine Lippen, „Sie hat mir verziehen."

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich ein sanftes Rot auf seine Wangen legte als seine Gedanken zu der sanften Umarmung drifteten und er daran dachte, wie sie lediglich mit dem dünnen Verband bedeckt vor ihm gesessen hatte. Obwohl sie müde und erschöpft ausgesehen hatte und das rosafarbene Haar schlaff über ihre Schultern gehangen hatte, hatte sie immer noch hübsch ausgesehen.

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass sie ein wenig Zeit braucht. Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so schnell wieder beruhigt", riss ihn Leons gut gelaunte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er schien sich ernsthaft für ihn zu freuen, dass die launische Kriegerin ihm verziehen hatte.

„Ich denke, sie war einfach froh, einigermaßen wohlauf zu sein. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, für uns alle", vermutete Hope, Leon nickte. Er schien zu verstehen, was er meinte, immerhin könnten sie in diesem Momente alle tot sein wenn Cocoon tatsächlich aufs sie herab gestützt wäre. Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.

„Du hättest riesigen Ärger bekommen wenn man dich bei dem Versuch, dich in das Zelt eines Vorgesetzten zu schleichen, erwischt hätte", sagte Leon nun ein wenig ernster, doch Hope winkte ab.

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du dich immer an die Regeln halten", scherzte er, Leon lachte leise. Auch Hope stimmte mit ein, offensichtlich hatte er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt. Er beruhigte sich schnell wieder und fuhr in ernsterem Tonfall fort, „Light ist mir wichtiger als dieser Job. Ich bin ihretwegen der Schutzgarde beigetreten und ich würde wegen ihr auch wieder austreten."

„Sie kann einen verzaubern, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das kann sie", sagte Hope ein wenig verträumt. Als er Lightning vor sechs Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, hätte er nie gedacht, dass die kühle und emotionslose Soldatin ein Herz besaß. Aber er hatte sie nach und nach besser verstanden und ihre Beweggründe begriffen. Sie war nicht so kalt wie sie sich immer gab, zumindest nicht denen gegenüber, die es geschafft hatten, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Vor allem zu ihm war sie damals erstaunlich freundlich gewesen und mit ihr an seiner Seite war er stärker, mutiger und reifer geworden.

Hope spürte Leons stechenden Blick auf sich, unwohl blickte er zur Seite. Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Älteren und Hope wünschte, er hätte die letzten Worte nicht laut ausgesprochen. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von seinen Gefühlen Lightning gegenüber erfuhr, erst recht keiner ihrer Soldaten. Leon jedoch war nicht dumm, im Gegenteil. Hope befürchtete, dass er ihn längst durchschaut hatte.

„Ich… sollte schlafen gehen. Morgen geht's früh zurück nach Bodhum und ich will nicht verschlafen", sagte Hope nervös und erhob sich wieder, Leon grinste immer noch breit. Er wünschte dem Älteren noch eine gute Nacht ehe er sich aus dem Staub machte. Erleichtert atmete Hope aus als die Zeltplane hinter ihm zu fiel und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Leon war ein ausgesprochen charmanter und netter Kerl, trotzdem war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er ahnen könnte, wie er Lightning gegenüber empfand. Selbst wenn Leon etwas ahnte, war sich Hope sicher, dass er nichts verraten würde, dennoch wollte er seine Gefühle für sich behalten.

Die kühle Nachtluft tief einatmend öffnete Hope seine Augen und machte sich schließlich auf dem Weg zu seinem Zelt. Der Weg dorthin war nicht lange, müde und erschöpft vom langen und stressigen Tag kroch er in das Zelt, die anderen Soldaten, mit denen er sich den engen Raum teilen musste, schliefen bereits. Es war dunkel im Zelt, vorsichtig um niemanden zu wecken suchte sich Hope einen Weg zu seinem Schlafsack und schlüpfte hinein. Nachdenklich verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und seufzte leise.

Er hätte die Nacht lieber bei Lightning verbracht, er wusste jedoch, dass am frühen Morgen einer der Ärzte noch einmal nach ihr sehen wollte. Das Risiko, erwischt zu werden, war schließlich doch zu groß, davon abgesehen brauchte sie Ruhe und die sture Soldatin hätte es vermutlich nicht zugelassen. Sein nachdenklicher Blick war auf die graue Zeltplane gerichtet, seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Lightning. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm trotz seines Verhaltens verziehen hatte. Offensichtlich hatte sein Handeln sie beeindruckt und das obwohl sie ihm klar und deutlich befohlen hatte, ihr nicht zu folgen.

Ein Gähnen entwich seiner Kehle, müde strich sich Hope über die brennenden Augen. Ein wenig Schlaf würde vermutlich auch ihm gut tun, immerhin war er schon lange auf den Beinen und der Tag war alles andere als stressfrei gewesen. Allein die Sorgen, die er sich um Lightning gemacht hatte, hatten an seinen Kräften gezehrt, umso erleichterter war er, als sie vorhin endlich wieder aufgewacht war. Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn, erschöpft atmete er noch einmal tief ein ehe er ohne sich dagegen zu wehren in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	6. Monster Invasion

_Aloha!_

_Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es gefällt. :)_

_**Electronic-Star: **Wieder vielen lieben Dank dein Review. *_* Ich habe mich total gefreut, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Ich bin auch froh, dass sie sich wieder vertragen haben und das mit dem Streit musste einfach mit rein. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel, jetzt wird es nämlich ein wenig spannend. ;)_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Lightning verabschiedete sich ohne viele Worte von dem Arzt, der sie in Bodhum behandelt hatte, und verließ das Lazarett der Schutzgarde. Schon früh am Morgen war sie von einem der Ärzte, die im Zeltlager in der Nähe des Kristalls stationiert gewesen waren, noch einmal untersucht worden. Die Wunde hatte sich zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht entzündet.

Der Flug nach Bodhum war für die Kriegerin schnell vorüber gegangen, die meiste Zeit hatte sie in ihrer Kajüte geschlafen, die Nacht war für sie sehr unruhig gewesen. Zu viele Gedanken waren ihr durch den Kopf gegangen und der pochende Schmerz in ihrer Schulter hatte ihr ebenfalls den wohl verdienten Schlaf geraubt.

Sergeant Cole Parker und seine Männer hatten trotz stundenlanger Suche nichts gefunden, was auf die Explosion des Kristalls hinweisen würde. Auch von anderen Menschen fehlte jede Spur, Lightning jedoch hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Im Gegensatz zu Hope hatte sie nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass sie Fang und Vanille oder eine Spur der beiden Frauen finden würden. Trotzdem mussten sie irgendwo sein, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie mitsamt der Stütze in die Luft geflogen waren.

Sie öffnete die Tür, die aus dem Krankenflügel des Sicherheitsregiments Bodhum führte, ihre Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wider. Ihre blauen Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet und nur vereinzelte Soldaten kamen ihr entgegen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten erblickte sie Hope, der an einer Wand lehnte und mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen auf sie zu geeilt kam nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte.

Irritiert kräuselte sich Lightnings Stirn. Eigentlich sollte er längst wieder auf dem Weg nach Palumpolum sein, zumindest war ihr Auftrag, den sie gemeinsam ausführen sollten, beendet. Ganz davon abgesehen war ihren Informationen zufolge die Elwing, das Luftschiff, das sie von Bodhum zur Stütze und wieder zurück gebracht hatte – es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass das demolierte Gefährt noch flugfähig war – vor kurzem abgehoben um den Trupp aus Palumpolum zurück zu bringen.

„Hey, Light. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hope und blieb vor ihr stehen, ein neugieriger und leicht besorgter Ausdruck lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Ja, sie konnten die Wunde schließen, für mehr reicht die Magie nicht aus", antwortete Lightning gleichgültig, ihre Verwirrung war zumindest vorerst aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. Sie war es bereits gewohnt, dass die Magie für schwere Wunden oft nicht ausreichte, dennoch hatte der Schmerz beinahe vollkommen nachgelassen. Die Technologie der Menschheit war weit fortgeschritten, mit der Heilmagie eines L'Cie konnten die Mediziner jedoch noch lange nicht mithalten.

„Wenigstens das", meinte Hope mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Komm mit! Leon hat mir erzählt, er hätte Serah hier gesehen. Sie ist mit Sicherheit krank vor Sorge."

Lightning seufzte auf Hopes Worte, ihr war klar, dass ihre kleine Schwester sich unnötig Sorgen gemacht hatte. Allerdings verständlich wenn man bedachte, dass sie bei der Explosion direkt vor Ort gewesen war und die Schutzgarde nur sehr schwer Informationen über das Wohlergehen ihrer Mitglieder preisgab. Vermutlich wusste sie nur, dass Lightning wieder in Bodhum angekommen war, aber nicht in welchem Zustand.

Sie folgte Hope schweigend und mit etwas Abstand. Sie war noch immer ein wenig erschöpft, wenngleich man ihr das mittlerweile nicht mehr so deutlich ansah. Sie hatten ihr eine neue Uniform gegeben, ihre Haut war immer noch ein wenig schmutzig, an manchen Stellen konnte man getrocknetes Blut erkennen. Sie freute sich jetzt schon auf eine heiße Dusche und ein bequemes Bett. Trotz allem ging ihr die Tatsache, dass Hope sich noch immer hier in Bodhum aufhielt, nicht aus dem Kopf.

Verwirrt richtete Lightning ihren Blick auf Hopes Rücken und begann sich zu fragen, wann er so groß geworden war. Er war bei weitem nicht so riesig wie Snow, aber immerhin größer als sie selbst. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun zu ihm aufsehen musste, war vollkommen neu für sie, zeigte ihr aber deutlich, dass er nicht mehr der vierzehnjährige Junge von damals war. Sie musste zugeben, dass er gut aussah und durch das harte Training der Schutzgarde war er stärker und muskulöser geworden. Er war erwachsen geworden und das weit weg von ihr und ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

„Solltest du nicht längst wieder auf dem Weg nach Palumpolum sein?", fragte Lightning konsterniert während sie zu ihm aufschloss und blickte ihn von der Seite an.

„Wieso? Ich bin doch nach Bodhum versetzt worden", erwiderte Hope und warf seiner Freundin einen verdutzten Blick zu. Auch Lightning war irritiert und wartete darauf, dass Hope seine Worte näher erklärte, „Hat Amodar dir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Nein", sagte Lightning nachdenklich und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, „Das muss ihm wohl entfallen sein."

„Entfallen? Du bist ab jetzt meine Vorgesetzte und er hat dir wirklich nichts gesagt?", hakte Hope fassungslos nach, Lightning schüttelte in Gedanken versunken ihren Kopf und blickte stur in die Richtung, in die sie gerade gingen. Wie konnte Amodar das nur vergessen? Immerhin war das eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht, ihr drängte sich jedoch ein anderer Gedanke auf. Ihr Vorgesetzter wusste, dass sie die letzten zwei Jahre nicht allzu gut auf ihren alten Freund Hope zu sprechen gewesen war. Möglicherweise hatte der ältere Mann ihr diese Neuigkeit verschwiegen weil er wusste, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würde und das, obwohl sie es hasste vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden.

„Ich war schon länger auf der Suche nach Verstärkung, aber ich bin wählerisch was das angeht. Offensichtlich hat er das hinter meinem Rücken beschlossen. Ich denke, ich werde ihn demnächst darauf ansprechen müssen." Lightning begann zu begreifen, warum sie ausgerechnet Hope nach Bodhum geschickt hatten um sie bei der Mission zu unterstützen. Es war sein erster Auftrag unter ihrem Kommando gewesen und sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er hier bleiben würde. Amodar konnte sich auf Ärger gefasst machen sollte das der Wahrheit entsprechen, egal ob er ihr Vorgesetzter war oder nicht.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen gerecht werde", scherzte Hope gut gelaunt wie eh und je, ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Lightning wusste nicht, was sie noch dazu sagen sollte. Sie war froh, Hope wieder in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, von nun an konnte er wieder mehr Zeit mit ihr und den anderen verbringen. Doch der Gedanke, dass sie ab jetzt seine Vorgesetzte war, behagte der sonst so gleichgültigen Soldatin überhaupt nicht.

„Lightning!", drang eine besorgte Stimme an ihre Ohren und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht sah sie auf und erkannte Serah, die mit besorgter Miene auf ihre große Schwester zueilte.

„Serah!" Mit einem sanften Lächeln ging die Soldatin ihr einige Schritte entgegen ehe die Kleinere auch schon in ihren Armen lag, sie fest drückte und leise schluchzte. Sie hatte Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, so stürmisch hatte sich Serah in ihre Arme geworfen. Sie sah auf die Jüngere hinab und fuhr ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Ein leichtes Ziehen durchfuhr ihre Schulter, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte den Schmerz, der sich in ihrem linken Arm ausbreitete, zu ignorieren.

Serah löste sich mit einem erleichterten Schmunzeln von ihr, ihre blauen Augen waren rot von den Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Lightning seufzte innerlich als sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder einmal geweint hatte und strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Fürsorglich legte sie Serah ihre Hände auf die Schultern und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, übers Telefon irgendetwas über dich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei wollte ich nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht", sagte Serah, ihre Stimme klang überraschend hoch und sie schien wieder den Tränen nahe zu sein. Lightning wollte etwas erwidern als sie plötzlich Snow erblickte, der neben den beiden Frauen stehen blieb.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es ihr gut geht. Schließlich reden wir hier von Lightning", meinte er wie immer gut gelaunt und klopfte Lightning auf die Schulter. Sofort durchfuhr ein hefiger Schmerz ihren gesamten Körper und sie zuckte keuchend zusammen. Serah wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihre große Schwester besorgt. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen presste Lightning ihre rechte Hand auf die Wunde ehe sie Snow einen tödlichen Blick zu warf.

„Idiot", murmelte sie und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter, auch Serah warf ihrem Mann einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Sorry, Sis", entschuldigte sich Snow und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Ich bin immer noch nicht deine Schwester", erwiderte Lightning genervt. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter ließ langsam aber sicher nach und sie entspannte sich wieder. Es tat gut, Serah wieder zu sehen. Der eine Tag war anstrengend und ereignisreich gewesen, vermutlich auch für Serah und die anderen Bewohner von Grand Pulse. Immerhin explodierte nicht jeden Tag eine gewaltige Kristallsäule, die eine ganze Welt im Himmel gehalten hatte.

„Hallo, ihr beiden", drang Hopes Stimme an ihre Ohren. Ihn hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Ein wenig schuldbewusst wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Schüchtern stand er ein paar Meter hinter ihr und winkte Serah und Snow mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu. Sie warfen ihm überraschte und fassungslose Blicke zu bis die junge Frau ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Hope?", fragte Serah verdutzt und sprachlos zugleich. Die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch Snow schien nicht weniger verblüfft zu sein als er den jungen Mann vor ihnen erkannte. Ein wenig verlegen kratzte sich Hope am Hinterkopf und lächelte den beiden freundlich wie eh und je entgegen.

„Ja, genau der", erwiderte Hope, es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Serah auch in seinen Armen lag und ihn fest an sich drückte. Irritiert erwiderte er die Umarmung bis sie sich nach wenigen Momenten wieder von einander lösten. Ihre Hände ruhten noch immer auf seinen breiten Schultern während sie ihn freudig anstrahlte.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Hope. Du hast uns allen sehr gefehlt", sagte Serah enthusiastisch. Lightning beobachtete die Szene mit einem sanften Lächeln. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sich Serah unheimlich freuen würde, das Nesthäkchen ihrer Gruppe wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn nach ihrem Erwachen aus der Kristallstarre sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Erst recht nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre ältere Schwester so etwas wie eine Schwäche für den damals vierzehnjährigen Jungen entwickelt hatte, immerhin war er einer der wenigen, dem sie sich nicht abweisend und kühl gegenüber verhielt, „Unglaublich, wie du gewachsen bist. Du bist sogar größer als Lightning."

Hope kratzte sich erneut beschämt am Hinterkopf und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lightning, die ihn schweigend und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen beobachtete. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln war jedoch auf ihren Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.

„Hey, Kleiner", begrüßte der riesige Snow den jungen Mann und klopfte ihm mit seiner großen Hand auf die Schulter wie er es zuvor schon bei Lightning getan hatte, „Scheint so, als wärst du erwachsen geworden."

Lightning und Serah konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen als Hope nach Snows Schlag auf die Schulter kurz nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich freue mich auch, euch wieder zu sehen. Das letzte Mal ist viel zu lange her", erwiderte Hope gut gelaunt. Lightnings Blick veränderte sich als sie seine Worte hörte. Es hatte sich beinahe so angehört, als wäre seine lange Abwesenheit ihre und die Schuld der anderen gewesen, sie verdrängte den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Sie wollte wirklich mit einem Streit beginnen, dennoch nagte sein übereilter Abschied von damals immer noch an ihr.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du solltest doch in Palumpolum sein", hakte Serah neugierig nach, auch Snow sah fragend zu ihm hinab.

„Ich bin nach Bodhum versetzt worden um Lightnings Truppe zu unterstützen. Ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben", erklärte Hope immer noch breit grinsend. Sowohl Snow als auch Serah warfen Lightning einen fragenden und zugleich vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände und schüttelte unwissend ihren Kopf.

„Seht mich nicht so an, ich habe es selbst erst heute erfahren."

„Das heißt, Sis ist dein Boss?", fragte Snow nach und wandte sich wieder dem Jüngeren zu, der als Antwort bestätigend nickte. Ein belustigtes Schnauben drang aus seiner Kehle, Serah stieß ihm wütend drein blickend in die Rippen während Lightning resignierend den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen verdrehte.

_Typisch Snow_, dachte die starke Soldatin, dennoch war sie in diesem Moment glücklich. Sie waren wieder vereint, wenngleich sie die Enttäuschung, die sie nach seiner Abreise empfunden hatte, noch nicht vergessen hatte. Sie hatte ihm zwar verziehen, damit war die Angelegenheit aber nicht vom Tisch. Eines Tages würde sie ihn fragen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie und die anderen ohne ein Wort zu verlassen und sie wusste, dass von seiner Antwort viel abhängen würde.

„Wir sollten lieber gehen, Light braucht noch ein wenig Ruhe", meinte Hope und lächelte ihr liebenswürdig zu. Lightning zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Sie brauchte definitiv keinen Aufpasser oder etwas dergleichen, trotzdem hatte sie keine Lust, hier noch länger Wurzeln zu schlagen und war dankbar, als Serah und Snow zustimmend nickten und sie das erdrückend wirkende Hauptquartier der Schutzgarde endlich hinter sich ließen.

* * *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als Lightning endlich zu Hause war. Snow und Serah hatten sich schon früh wieder von ihnen verabschiedet. Immerhin hatten sie gesehen, dass es ihr soweit gut ging und das war schließlich alles, was sie wissen mussten. Lediglich Hope saß ihr gegenüber am Esstisch und schwieg.

Nachdenklich blickte Lightning in ihre Kaffeetasse, weißer Dampf stieg von der heißen Flüssigkeit auf. Sie saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, frisch geduscht und mit bequemen Klamotten am Küchentisch und nahm schließlich einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihre rechte Hand gestützt, feuchte Haarsträhnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht.

Das junge Ehepaar hatte Lightning und Hope mit Fragen gelöchert, ruhig und geduldig hatten sie ihnen erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Von Lightnings schwerer Verletzung bis hin zur Explosion des Kristalls und Hopes mutiger Rettungsaktion erklärten sie die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden.

Lightning war wenig überrascht gewesen als Serah den jungen Mann mit dem silberfarbenen Haarschopf nach ihrer Geschichte voller Dankbarkeit angehimmelt hatte. Immerhin hatte er seinen Job aufs Spiel gesetzt, sich Lightnings Befehlen widersetzt und sich in große Gefahr begeben nur um ihr helfen zu können. Davon abgesehen hatte sie es unheimlich romantisch und süß von Hope gefunden, dass er sich in ihr Zelt geschlichen hatte um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging.

Seufzend versuchte Lightning die Gedanken zu verdrängen, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen von den Medikamenten, die sie vorhin von den Ärzten im Lazarett gegeben hatte um die Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter zu lindern. Leise ausatmend schloss sie ihre Augen und massierte sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen. Ein unangenehmes Pochen tobte hinter ihrer Stirn und sie fühlte sich unglaublich müde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Light?", fragte Hope und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah zu dem jungen Mann ihr gegenüber.

„Nur Kopfschmerzen", antwortete sie ruhig, das unangenehme Schwindelgefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, versuchte sie zu ignorieren, zu ihrer Enttäuschung klappte es nicht. Sie ahnte bereits, dass Hope ihr nicht glaubte, nach vier Jahren in ein und demselben Haus kannte er sie schlicht und ergreifend zu gut.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen", schlug er vor und musterte seine Freundin besorgt, doch sie winkte nur ab. Statt es darauf beruhen zu lassen erhob sich Hope geräuschvoll, „Ich werde lieber gehen. Es wird langsam dunkel und du solltest wirklich schlafen. Ich…"

„Wo schläfst du überhaupt?", unterbrach Lightning ihn abrupt und sah zu ihm auf. Er warf ihr einen verdutzten Blick zu ehe er auf ihre Frage reagierte.

„In einem der Quartiere im Hauptquartier, meine Sachen sind auch schon dort", erwiderte der Jüngere während er den Glastisch in Lightnings Wohnzimmer umrundete und neben ihr stehen blieb. Emotionslos sah sie zu ihm auf bevor sie ihren Blick senkte und erneut einen Schluck ihres Kaffees trank, die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer.

„Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du willst", entgegnete sie und setzte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, ihre Hände hielten sie immer noch umschlossen als bräuchte sie etwas, woran sie sich klammern könnte. Der warme Dampf stieg in ihre Nase und wärmte ihr Gesicht. Sie spürte förmlich Hopes überraschten Blick auf sich ruhen. Wieso sollte er auch nicht wieder hier schlafen solange er in Bodhum sein würde? Sie hatte sein Zimmer seit seinem übereilten Auszug vor zwei Jahren nicht verändert und immerhin hatten sie sich wieder versöhnt.

„Bist du sicher? Es ist wirklich kein Problem für mich im Quartier zu schlafen und du brauchst…"

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Hope. Du schläfst hier und ich weiß sehr gut, was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht", erwiderte sie genervt. Sie war schließlich nicht halbtot sondern nur verletzt und sie hasste es, in Watte gepackt zu werden, „Wir holen deine Sachen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Lightning und ging entschlossenen Schrittes an Hope vorbei. Augenblicklich wurden die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer, ein unangenehmes Pochen tobte hinter ihrer Stirn. Ihr Blick wurde verschwommen und ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Verwirrt und orientierungslos zugleich blieb sie stehen und fasste sich an die heiße Stirn.

„Light?", fragte Hope besorgt. Seine Stimme nahm sie jedoch nur durch eine Art Schleier wahr und sie hörte ein unangenehmes Rauschen. Sie geriet ins Schwanken und sie suchte Halt am nahegelegenen Türrahmen. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie sank erschöpft auf ihre Knie. Dass Hope panisch auf sie zueilte um sie zu stützen bemerkte sie kaum, sie spürte lediglich wie seine starken Hände, die ihr zusätzlich Halt boten, ihre Schultern mit sanfter Gewalt drückten. Besorgte Worte drangen an ihre Ohren, doch sie verstand nichts, ihr war eiskalt.

„Light, was ist los?", hörte sie seine Worte, langsam aber sicher wurden die Geräusche um sie herum wieder klarer. Der Schleier, der sich über sie gelegt hatte, verschwand und ihr Blick wurde wieder scharf. Irritiert und mit noch immer brummendem Kopf sah sich Lightning orientierungslos um ehe ihr Blick auf Hope fiel. Er kniete vor ihr und legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen, zwang sie somit, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie schluckte den unangenehmen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und atmete tief ein.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er erneut, Lightning schüttelte irritiert ihren Kopf um das unangenehme Schwindelgefühl, das noch immer die Oberhand über ihren Körper besaß, zu vertreiben.

„Ja, mir war nur kurz schwarz vor Augen", erwiderte sie und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht. Der Schwindel verschwand, das unangenehme Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn jedoch blieb.

„Leg dich erst einmal hin, du bist kreidebleich. Meine Sachen können wir morgen auch noch holen", meinte Hope, die junge Soldatin nickte zustimmend, „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Wieder erfolgte nur ein Nicken als Antwort, dennoch half ihr der junge Mann dabei. Ihre Knie zitterten und obwohl sie es nie zugeben würde war sie froh über Hopes Hilfe. Er hatte ihren rechten Arm um seinen Nacken gelegt, seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Rücken um ihr Halt zu bieten. Langsam setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Lightning konnte Hopes besorgten Blick auf sich fühlen. Zur ihrer Erleichterung war der Weg bis zu ihrem schwarzen Sofa nicht weit und sie ließ sich erschöpft sinken. Der junge Soldat legte vorsichtig ihre Beine hoch, drückte sie sanft aber bestimmend in die Kissen und deckte sie zu ehe er sich zu ihr setzte.

Erschöpft schloss Lightning ihre Augen und legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie fühlte sich heiß an, ihr Kopf schmerzte noch immer. Sie konnte Hopes besorgten Blick auf sich spüren während er sie fragte, ob sie ein Glas Wasser trinken wollte. Sie nickte ohne die Augen zu öffnen und hörte, wie er sich erhob und eiligen Schrittes in die Küche ging ehe sie ermattet einschlief.

* * *

Lightning schlief bereits mehrere Stunden, die gestrigen Ereignisse und die schwere Verletzung, die sie davon getragen hatte, mussten sie sehr mitgenommen haben. Trotzdem verstand Hope nicht, woher plötzlich ihre Kopfschmerzen und der Schwindelanfall gekommen waren. Vorhin schien es ihr doch noch gut gegangen zu sein. Seufzend legte er der jungen Frau einen feuchten Waschlappen auf die Stirn, sie glühte förmlich. War ihr Körper derart geschwächt, dass sie sich auch noch eine Grippe eingefangen hatte?

Er hatte Serah telefonisch informiert, dass sich Lightnings Zustand wieder verschlechtert hatte, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich vorbei kommen. Vermutlich war sie wieder krank vor Sorge und er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, ihr nichts zu erzählen. Lightning wäre sicher schon bald wieder auf den Beinen und er wollte nicht, dass sich Serah unnötig Sorgen machte.

Das Klingeln der Tür riss Hope aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig sprang er auf und eilte schnellen Schrittes zur Haustür. Wie erwartet standen Serah, Snow und deren kleine Tochter Lilly im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Er bemerkte sofort den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber. Mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung auf den Lippen bat er die drei Besucher herein, vor dem kleinen Mädchen mit dem weißen Kleid und den rosafarbenen Locken ging er jedoch kurz auf die Knie und lächelte es aufmunternd an.

„Lilly, du bist aber groß geworden", sagte er mit glücklicher Stimme, Lilly blickte ihm irritiert und auch ein wenig ängstlich in die Augen ehe sie fragend zu ihren Eltern sah. Vermutlich erkannte sie ihn nicht, immerhin war sie erst zwei Jahre alt gewesen als er Bodhum verlassen hatte, „Du kennst mich vermutlich nicht mehr, aber ich bin ein guter Freund von deinen Eltern und Lightning. Mein Name ist Hope."

„Hallo, Hope", erwiderte die Kleine schüchtern ehe sie verlegen grinste. Hope ließ es erst einmal gut sein, er wollte Lilly nicht überfordern, und begleitete sie und ihre Eltern ins Wohnzimmer. Sofort lief Serah zu ihrer älteren Schwester und setzte sich zu ihr auf das bequeme Sofa. Besorgt nahm sie den Waschlappen von ihrer Stirn und überprüfte ihre Temperatur.

„Sie hat hohes Fieber", bemerkte Serah ehe sie den feuchten Lappen wieder auf die glühende Stirn legte und die wärmende Decke bis zu ihrem Hals hinauf zog.

„Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen um Lightning. Sie ist zäh und genau wie ich zu stur zum Sterben", erwiderte Snow aufmunternd, der an ihre Seite getreten war und eine seiner großen Hände auf Serahs zierliche Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie nickte kaum merkbar, dennoch konnte Hope noch immer die Besorgnis auf ihren Gesichtszügen erkennen.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es kam ziemlich plötzlich", antwortete Hope auf Serahs Frage. Die Tatsache, dass sich Lightnings Gesundheitszustand von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschlechtert hatte, kam selbst ihm ungewöhnlich vor, schob es jedoch auf den Stress und die Verletzung.

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, nachdenklich blickte Hope zu Lightning hinab, die seelenruhig schlief. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich langsam, aber regelmäßig. Zarte Wassertropfen, die vom nassen Lappen stammten, liefen ihre Wange hinab, feuchte Haarsträhnen klebten in ihrem Gesicht. Hope wusste, dass Lightning äußerst zäh war, trotzdem sah er sie nur ungern in einem solch miserablen Zustand.

Ein lautes Geräusch, das genauso plötzlich verstummte wie es aufgetaucht war, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Alarmiert sahen sich sowohl er als auch die drei Gäste im Haus um, von draußen drang das schwache Licht der beinahe gänzlich untergegangenen Sonne herein. Lightning hingegen schlief weiter tief und fest, als wäre nichts gewesen. Hope konnte sich nicht erklären, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte, aber es schien von draußen zu kommen.

„Was war das?", fragte Serah an die beiden Männer gewandt, Lilly hatte sich verschreckt an ihre Mutter geklammert. Fürsorglich fuhr die junge Frau ihrer Tochter durch das rosafarbene Haar und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Snow, der mit lauten Schritten zu einem der Fenster ging und in das Zwielicht der nahenden Nacht hinaus späte. Hope tat es ihm gleich, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, was das Geräusch hätte verursachen können. Und wieder ertönte das Grollen, das in Hopes Ohren verdächtig nach einer kleineren Explosion klang, die Erde erzitterte für wenige Sekunden.

„Ich werde nachsehen", beschloss Hope pflichtbewusst. Immerhin war er ein Soldat, der die Stadt bei einem Angriff verteidigen musste. Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, ergriff seine Gunblade, die er bei Betreten von Lightnings Haus an die Wohnzimmerwand gelehnt hatte, und eilte in Richtung Ausgang als er von einer schweren Hand auf seiner Schulter aufgehalten wurde. Überrascht wandte er sich um und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht Snows, der ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Ich komme mit", sagte der blonde Mann entschlossen. Hope blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihn gewähren zu lassen. Er wusste, hatte sich Snow etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, würde er nicht aufgeben bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und eine Diskussion war das Letzte, was er wollte. Snow nickte zufrieden ehe er sich an Serah wandte, „Du bleibst hier, wir sind gleich wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Zwinkern Snows verließen die beiden die Haustüre. Wieder und wieder drangen die verschiedensten Geräusche an Hopes Ohren. Panisch schreiende Menschen liefen an ihnen vorbei, das Grollen, das sie bereits ihm Haus gehört hatten, wurde immer lauter. Die Straße unter ihren Füßen erzitterte hin und wieder, vereinzelte Häuser standen unter Flammen.

Zu allem entschlossen liefen die beiden Männer schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung, aus der die vielen Bürger kamen, nur um sich wenige Augenblicke einem gewaltigen Monstrum entgegen zu sehen, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Abwartend blieben sie stehen und beobachteten aufmerksam jede noch so kleine Bewegung der Bestie. Der gesamte Körper war mit roten Schuppen überzogen, die gelben Augen waren gierig auf die zwei Männer gerichtet. Ein Kamm brennender Haare zog sich vom Kopf bis hin zur Schwanzspitze, bedrohlich fletschte das echsenähnliche Wesen die spitzen Zähne.

_Was zur Hölle ist das?_, fragte sich Hope in Gedanken während er kampfbereit die Gunblade aus dem Halfter zog. Selbst auf ihrer Reise durch Grand Pulse vor sechs Jahren hatten sie nie zuvor ein solches Wesen gesehen.

Ein bedrohliches Knurren riss Hope aus seinen Überlegungen. Alarmiert beobachtete er wie sich die Muskeln unter den Schuppen anspannten, die scharfen Krallen scharrten gierig und angriffslustig über den Teerboden als es sich langsam einen Schritt näherte. Plötzlich stieß sich die Echse vom Boden ab und hechtete mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf die beiden Männer zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihnen, auseinander zu springen ehe die gefährliche Pranken dort aufschlugen, wo Snow noch vor wenigen Momenten gestanden hatte.

Die Erde erzitterte leicht unter dem mächtigen Schlag, augenblicklich wandte das Wesen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snow, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand und vollkommen unbewaffnet war. Genauso schnell wie vorhin stürmte das Geschöpf auf seine Beute zu, Hope reagierte blitzschnell und betätigte den Mechanismus an seinem Schwert, der die Gunblade in Windeseile in eine Schusswaffe transformieren ließ.

Angespannt zielte der junge Soldat auf die Echse, die mit weit von sich gestreckten Pranken auf Snow zu sprang ehe er den Abzug betätigte. Ein lauter Knall hallte von den Hauswänden wieder ehe ein qualvolles Brüllen an seine Ohren drang. Die Erde bebte für einen Augenblick als der mächtige Körper der Bestie zu Boden ging und sich vor Schmerz windend liegen blieb, Snow atmete erleichtert aus.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten war die Kugel durch die Schuppen gedrungen und hatte eine tiefe Verletzung zwischen den mächtigen Schulterblättern hinterlassen. Doch anstatt Blut lief eine rot glühende, zähe Flüssigkeit aus der Verletzung die Schuppen hinab. Irritiert rissen sowohl Snow als auch Hope die Augen auf während sich die Echse vor Schmerz fauchend auf dem Boden wälzte.

Die Verblüffung über die merkwürdige Echse beiseite schiebend hob Hope erneut seine Gunblade und zielte auf den muskulösen Körper, der sich langsam aber sicher wieder aufrichtete. Wieder drang ein lauter Schuss durch die Straße ehe das Wesen einen letzten Schmerzensschrei von sich gebend leblos zusammen sackte.

„Was war das denn für ein Mistvieh?", fragte Snow noch immer vollkommen verwirrt während er sich langsam aber sicher aus seiner Starre löste und die Echse auf seinem Weg zu Hope umrundete. Die rote Flüssigkeit lief aus den Wunden im Rücken und im Bauch den Kadaver hinab und besudelte die Straße, die gelben Augen waren noch immer geöffnet.

„Ich… weiß es nicht. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich…"

„Snow, Hope!", unterbrach eine aufgebrachte Stimme Hopes Worte. Alarmiert sahen sie sich um und erblickten eine Frau, die eiligen Schrittes auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Serah!", rief Snow entsetzt bevor er seiner Ehefrau entgegen lief, Hope folgte ihm. Besorgt und zornig zugleich legte er Serah die Hände auf die Schultern und übte sanften Druck auf sie aus, „Du solltest doch bei Lightning bleiben."

„Ich habe Schüsse gehört und habe mir Sorgen gemacht, ich…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, ein tiefes Grollen ließ sie abrupt inne halten. Panisch sahen sie sich um und erblickten gleich zwei der Echsen, die sie umzingelt hatten. Kampfbereit festigte sich Hopes Griff um die Gunblade während Snow seine Frau in seine schützenden Arme zog.


	7. Between Dream and Reality

_Hi!_

_Sorry, dieses Kapitel hat leider etwas gedauert. War etwas im Stress. Sorry noch einmal, die nächsten Kapitel gehen wieder schneller. _

**_Electronic-Star: _**_Vielen Dank für dein Review. *_* __Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und auch, dass dir meine Ideen gefallen. Vielen Dank dafür! :) Und was die vielen Fragen angeht, die werden natürlich alle noch geklärt, irgendwann. ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Als Lightning ihre Augen vorsichtig öffnete, erstreckte sich über ihr das endlos wirkende Blau des Himmels. Vereinzelte Schleierwolken in den verschiedensten Formen zogen vorüber und die Sonne strahlte erbarmungslos auf sie hinab. Sie spürte wie Schweißperlen sich einen Weg ihre Stirn hinab bahnten, nicht einmal der überraschend warme Wind bescherte ihr Abkühlung. Mit ihren Händen ertastete sie den feinen Sand auf dem sie lag und der die Wärme der Sonne in sich aufzunehmen schien.

Langsam setzte sich die Soldatin auf, der Wind spielte mit dem weißen Sand, der um sie herum teilweise meterhohe Dünen geworfen hatte, hin und wieder ragte dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Gestein zwischen dem Sand hervor. Irritiert sah sie sich um, sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo genau sie sich befand obwohl ihr der helle Sand durchaus bekannt vorkam. Davon abgesehen war sie sich sicher, sie wäre in ihrem Haus gewesen bevor sie eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Lightning, klopfte sich behelfsmäßig den Sand von ihrer Kleidung – zu ihrer Überraschung trug sie statt der bequemen Kleidungsstücke, die sie angezogen hatte als sie zu Hause angekommen war, ihre Uniform – und wischte sich irritiert den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die heiße Luft vor ihren Augen flimmerte und die Wüste schien mit dem Blau des Himmels zu verschmelzen, doch sie ignorierte es. Langsam setzte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen, der Boden knirschte unter ihren schweren Stiefeln. Egal, wie weit sie auch ging, um sie herum herrschte nichts weiter als verlassene Ödnis, lediglich endlos weite Wüste.

Ihre Beine wurden bei der sengenden Hitze stetig schwerer, ihre Füße begannen in den Schuhen zu schmerzen und jeder Schritt wurde zur Qual, dennoch führte ihr Weg sie weiter nach Westen. Selbst als ihr für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde und ihre Schritte zunehmen unsicherer wurden, schleppte sie sich trotzdem weiter als würde sie etwas in diese Richtung ziehen, so absurd ihr der Gedanke auch erscheinen mochte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon durch die Wüste trottete, sie hatte schon nach wenigen Minuten das Zeitgefühl verloren, aber es mussten mittlerweile bereits mehrere Stunden sein.

Erschöpft ließ sich Lightning auf ihre Knie sinken und stütze sich vollkommen außer Atem mit ihren Händen auf dem Boden ab. Schweißperlen tropften von ihrem Gesicht auf den Sandboden unter ihr, ermattet schloss sie ihre Augen, ihr Atem ging schwer. Sie spürte ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust pochen, ihre Arme begannen vor Erschöpfung zu zittern. Sie war mit Sicherheit bereits mehrere Kilometer gegangen, kein Wunder, dass die Hitze und die Anstrengungen nun ihren Tribut forderten.

Müde ließ sich die Kriegerin seitwärts in den Sand fallen ehe sie sich auf den Rücken drehte, ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Trotz der geschlossenen Lider drang das grelle Sonnenlicht in ihre Augen, sie seufzte geräuschvoll. Das rosafarbene Haar klebte in Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht, ihre blasse Haut glühte förmlich durch die sengende Hitze, die hier herrschte. Sie brauchte eine kurze Pause bevor sie ihren Weg durch die nicht enden wollende Ödnis fortsetzen würde.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, ihr Atem begann sich langsam aber sicher wieder zu normalisieren. Ihre Gedanken drifteten zu den Ereignissen, die vor ihrer Ohnmacht stattgefunden hatten. Sie war sich ganz sicher in ihrem Haus eingeschlafen zu sein. Wie aber war es möglich, dass sie bei ihrem Erwachen offenbar meilenweit von Bodhum entfernt in einer Wüste lag? Sie wusste es nicht und ihr war auch klar, dass sie momentan keine Antwort auf diese Frage finden würde. Dennoch begann sie sich zu wundern, wo Hope war. Er war bei ihr gewesen als sie eingeschlafen war.

_Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich_, dachte Lightning genervt. In den letzten Tagen war mehr geschehen als in den vergangenen sechs Jahren und noch keines der Ereignisse konnte bisher auch nur annähernd geklärt werden. Warum explodierte die einst so stabile Stütze Cocoons urplötzlich, wo waren Fang und Vanille und warum war sie hier, an einem ihr unbekannten Ort?

Genervt über die Fragen, die durch ihren erschöpften Geist huschten, öffnete Lightning ihre Augen und starrte wieder in den blauen Himmel ehe sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte.

_Genug ausgeruht_, ermahnte sich die pflichtbewusste Soldatin selbst, erhob sich und klopfte sich den Sand von ihrer Uniform. Als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, erstarrte sie in ihren Bewegungen. Dort, wo noch vor wenigen Minuten nichts zu sehen war außer Sand, hob sich einige hundert Meter vor ihr die Silhouette eines Dorfes vor dem strahlend blauen Himmel ab. Die Umrisse schienen durch das Flimmern in der Luft mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, im Hintergrund konnte sie das Glitzern des Ozeans sehen.

_Oerba_, schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf, darauf hoffend, keiner Fata Morgana auf den Leim zu gehen, und setzte ihren Weg fort. Noch immer schmerzte jeder Schritt und sie kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an, dennoch zwang sie sich weiter zu gehen. In Oerba konnte sie sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen, dennoch begann sie sich zu fragen, wieso sie ausgerechnet hier gelandet war.

Die Ruinen der Häuser rückten in greifbare Nähe, schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie den Rand des kleinen Dorfes erreicht. Neugierig und fragend zugleich sah sich Lightning um während ihre Schritte sie weiter ins Innere des kleinen Dorfes führten. Der salzige Geruch des nahen Meeres drang in ihre Nase, das angenehme Rauschen der Wellen und das Kreischen der Möwen, die weit über ihr hinweg flogen, waren zu hören.

Sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, zu lange. Oerba war der einzige Ort, an dem sie sich Vanille und Fang ganz nahe fühlte. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber die beiden Frauen fehlten ihr. Vanille hatte es durch ihre freundliche und unbekümmerte Art geschafft, die anderen Gruppenmitglieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Fang hingegen hatte ihnen dank ihres umfangreichen Wissens über Grand Pulse weiter geholfen und ihr und den anderen hin und wieder einen schroffen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst.

Die Häuser um sie herum hatten sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch vor drei Jahren (Sie und einige ihrer Männer hatten damals das Verschwinden der Cie'th und Monster in Oerba untersucht, waren jedoch auf nichts Ungewöhnliches gestoßen) nicht im Geringsten verändert, sie waren immer noch genauso heruntergekommen und verfallen wie damals. Der Sand unter ihren Füßen knirschte, überall lagen vereinzelte Trümmer auf dem weichen Boden, hin und wieder waren ein paar Pflanzen erkennbar, die sich einen Weg an die Erdoberfläche gesucht hatten. Von den Monstern und Cie'th, die sich noch vor einigen Jahren hier herum getrieben hatten, war wie bei ihrem damaligen Auftrag nichts mehr zu sehen.

Irritiert kräuselte sich Lightnings Stirn. Von dem Verschwinden der Ungeheuer abgesehen hatte sich hier in den letzten Jahren absolut nicht verändert. Kein Wunder, immerhin war Oerba noch immer unbewohnt. Für Fang und Vanille war der Anblick ihrer zerstörten Heimat damals ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen.

Lightnings Schritte führten sie zu einem Haus, das im Vergleich zu den anderen verhältnismäßig stabil aussah. Ihre Schritte gaben auf den Stufen, die in das Innere führten, metallische Geräusche von sich, innen herrschte absolute Stille. Durch die Löcher im Dach drangen hin und wieder grelle Lichtstrahlen in das dunkle Gebäude und es war nur unwesentlich kühler als draußen. Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den morsch wirkenden Holzboden sowie sämtliche Möbel und Gerätschaften. Von den Holzbalken an der Decke hingen Spinnweben, auf dem Boden lagen Trümmer und Schmutz. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich hier seit mehreren Jahrhunderten niemand mehr aufgehalten hatte.

Dankbar über den Schatten, der leider kaum Abkühlung versprach, schlenderte sie weiter ins Hausinnere und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die nahegelegene Wand. Staubtrockener Putz war bereits abgebröckelt und ehrlich gesagt wunderte es die Soldatin, dass die Häuser hier überhaupt noch standen. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte bereits mehr als eindeutig an den Gebäuden genagt, dennoch schienen sie den teilweise doch recht starken Stürmen hier draußen stand zu halten.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen schloss Lightning ihre Augen und genoss die Stille, die in der verlassenen Ödnis herrschte. Lediglich das Pfeifen des Windes, der durch die morschen Häuser drang, war hin und wieder zu hören. Ein unangenehmer Geruch von feuchtem Holz schlich sich in ihre Nase, doch sie ignorierte es. Immerhin war es im Haus besser als draußen, wenngleich der Temperaturunterschied kaum merkbar war.

Wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage und die Frage, wie und warum sie nach Oerba gelangt war, ließ sie einfach nicht los. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf und sie begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob Hope, Serah, Snow und deren Tochter Lilly in Ordnung waren. Möglicherweise waren sie auch hier in der Umgebung gelandet, wenngleich sie noch immer nicht begriff, wieso sie nicht mehr zu Hause war und wie sie hier her gelangt war.

Ein scharrendes Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, alarmiert öffnete Lightning ihre Augen. Obwohl sie erschöpft und ausgelaugt war, war die Kriegerin in ihr sofort hell wach, ihre rechte Hand glitt zu ihrer Gunblade, jederzeit dazu bereit sie bei Gefahr zu ziehen. Aufmerksam setzte sie kaum hörbar einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging weiter ins Hausinnere. Wieder drang das kaum hörbare Scharren an ihre Ohren, als würde etwas über den Boden schleifen.

Vorsichtig und bereit sich zu verteidigen spähte Lightning in den nächsten Raum, außer weiterem Gerümpel war jedoch nichts zu erkennen. Lediglich ein dunkler Gang war am anderen Ende des Zimmers auszumachen. Ohne zu zögern führten ihre Schritte sie durch das Zimmer, das früher wohl eine Art Esszimmer gewesen sein musste, umrundete den verfallenen Tisch und betrachtete den Gang näher. Eine Treppe führte hinunter in einen dunklen Raum, das Geräusch stammte ganz eindeutig von dort unten.

Entschlossen stieg Lightning die Treppe hinab. Um sie herum herrschte wohliges Zwielicht und eine angenehm kühle Brise kam ihr entgegen, der Geruch in der Luft jedoch wurde immer modriger je weiter sie ging. Unter das ungewöhnliche Scharren mischte sich gelegentlich das Klirren von Metall, irritiert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Irgendjemand oder etwas hielt sich dort unten auf, dennoch ließ sie sich nicht aufhalten und zog geräuschlos ihre Gunblade.

Angespannt ging sie weiter und erreichte schließlich den Keller. Zu ihrer rechten befanden sich kleine und mit Gittern versehene Fenster, die zumindest ein wenig Licht spendeten und die Luft war einigermaßen kühl. Sie folgte dem Gang und war stets darauf bedacht, keine verdächtigen Geräusche zu erzeugen. Was auch immer am Ende des Flurs auf sie wartete – und sie ging stark von einem Monster aus, das sich hierher verirrt hatte – wäre durch einen Präventivschlag leichter zu besiegen.

Mit bedachten und beinahe lautlosen Schritten näherte sich die Kämpferin dem Raum, der sich hinter einer halboffenen Tür befand und warf einen vorsichten Blick in den Spalt. Was sie dort sah, ließ sie vor Überraschung und Unglauben für einen Moment erstarren. Vor ihr auf dem Boden saßen anstatt der Monster, die sie erwartet hatte, zwei Frauen, welche mit Ketten gefesselt worden waren. Die blasse Haut war rau und schmutzig, die Haare zerzaust und Lightning begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie lange sie hier bereits eingesperrt waren.

„Fang, Vanille", entwich es ihrer Kehle, ihre Stimme klang heiser und erschöpft. Die Frauen zuckten erschöpft zusammen und sahen zu dem Eindringling auf ehe sich auch auf ihre Gesichtszüge Verwirrung und Unglauben schlichen, „Ihr seid es wirklich!"

Erleichtert und Erfreut zugleich ließ Lightning ihre Gunblade sinken und eilte so schnell es ihr Zustand zuließ auf die beiden zu und kniete sich zu ihnen auf den Boden.

„Lightning", begrüßten Fang und Vanille ihre einstige Kampfgefährtin ehe erstere mindestens genauso erleichtert fortfuhr, „Wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

„Darüber können wir später noch sprechen, ich hole euch erst hier raus", erwiderte Lightning und sofort war der Ernst in ihre Stimme zurück gekehrt. Suchend sah sie sich nach einem Schlüssel für die Ketten um, mit denen sowohl Arme als auch die Beine der Kämpferinnen an die Wand gebunden waren, doch sie fand nichts. Und noch bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie als nächstes unternehmen könnte, begann die Erde unter ihren Füßen zu Beben.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lightning alarmiert, doch ein Blick in Fangs und Vanilles Gesicht genügte um ihr zu wissen, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatten. Ihre Finger umfassten den Griff der Gunblade fester ehe sich Lightning kampfbereit erhob. Ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch das Gebäude und ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch ließ die drei Frauen zusammen zucken, die Soldatin verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht.

Trümmer fielen von der Decke und nur wenige Augenblicke später drang grelles Sonnenlicht in den noch vor wenigen Sekunden so dunklen Keller. Staub hing in der Luft, das Atmen fiel Lightning schwer und sie konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen. Erst, als ein kräftiger Windzug den Rauch mit sich zog, wurde ihre Umgebung wieder klarer. Das gesamte Haus war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, lediglich der Kellerraum und noch einige Trümmer waren übrig geblieben. Die Sonne drang in das kühle Zimmer, über ihr erstreckte sich wieder der blaue Himmel.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Lightning besorgt ohne sich zu den beiden umzudrehen.

„Ja, wir sind okay", antwortete Fang ehe sie erneut anfing zu husten. Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts, schob sich erneut ein Schatten vor die grelle Sonne. Irritiert blinzelte Lightning gegen das Licht und erkannte zunächst lediglich die Silhouette eines gewaltigen Monstrums, das sich über das Haus beugte. Erst, als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, wurde das Geschöpf klarer.

Spitze Hörner ragten aus dem mächtigen, echsenähnlichen Schädel und gelb glühende Augen beobachteten jede noch so kleine Bewegungen der drei Frauen. Die Zähne gefletscht und wütend knurrend hatte sich das Wesen bedrohlich vor ihnen aufgebaut, die Muskeln zuckten unter den pechschwarzen Schuppen. Doch am meisten beeindruckte Lightning die Größe des Monstrums. Diesem Geschöpf wäre es sicher ein leichtes, selbst eine Stadt wie Eden innerhalb weniger Stunden dem Erdboden gleich zu machen.

Lightning, Fang und Vanille starrten der Bestie entgegen, selbst eine erfahrene Soldatin wie sie eine war hatte gegen solch ein Geschöpf nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Es würde sie unter seinen mächtigen und mit scharfen Krallen bestückten Pranken zerquetschen wie eine leere Getränkedose.

Ein bedrohliches Brüllen entwich seiner Kehle ehe es zu einem gewaltigen Schlag ausholte. Und obwohl Lightning wusste, dass sie diesem Wesen niemals gewachsen war, umschloss sie ihre Gunblade noch fester und blickte dem Angriff zu allem entschlossen entgegen. Vanilles verängstigte Schreie und das tiefe Gebrüll, das wie naher Donner in ihren Ohren hallte, waren die letzten Geräusche, die sie vernahm ehe ein lauter Knall alles andere übertönte.

* * *

Ein gewaltiger Knall ließ Lightning aus ihrem Schlaf schrecken. Augenblicklich war die Kriegerin in ihr hellwach, alarmiert setzte sie sich auf. Von draußen drangen die verschiedensten Geräusche an ihre Ohren, die sie im Moment nicht zuordnen konnte, um sie herum herrschte angenehmes Zwielicht. Orientierungslos sah sie sich um, gedämpftes Licht drang aus dem Nebenraum und sie registrierte, dass sie sich auf dem Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer befand.

Die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Ihr war schwindelig gewesen und ein unangenehmes Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn hatte sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Sie hatte nicht einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen können und bei dem Versuch, einige Schritte zu gehen, war sie erschöpft auf ihre Knie gesunken. Hope hatte ihr dabei geholfen, sich zu ihrem Sofa zu begeben und nur wenige Momente später war sie eingeschlafen.

_Ein Traum_, dachte Lightning nachdenklich. Ihr Aufenthalt in Oerba war nur ein Traum gewesen, nichts weiter. Obwohl sie erleichtert über diese Tatsache war, kam ihr alles, was sie in der Wüste erlebte hatte, unheimlich realistisch vor. Sie konnte die Hitze auf ihrer Haut und den wütenden Blick des Ungeheuers noch immer spüren, dennoch war nichts von alldem real gewesen.

Hastig warf sie einen Blick an sich herunter und tatsächlich trug sie dieses Mal die Kleidung, die sie vorhin angezogen hatte. Irritiert sah sie sich um, Hope war nirgends zu sehen. Vielleicht war er in der Küche um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, zumindest kam das Licht aus besagter Richtung.

„Hope?", rief sie und blickte über die Lehne hinweg in die Küche, doch es kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen ertönten leise Schritte, anstelle des jungen Mannes jedoch erblickte sie einen rosafarbenen Haarschopf, der zu einem vierjährigen Mädchen gehörte.

„Lilly?", fragte sie vollkommen irritiert, Lilly sah verängstigt zu ihr hinüber, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hope hat Mama erzählt, dass du krank bist. Sie wollte nach dir sehen", erklärte die Kleine während sie auf Lightning zu ging und schließlich vor dem Sofa stehen blieb. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Schokoriegel, „Geht es dir besser, Tante Claire?"

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete sie auf ihre Frage, aber Lillys Worte erklärten noch lange nicht, warum weder Hope noch Serah anwesend zu sein schienen, „Wo sind deine Mutter und Hope?"

„Mama, Papa und Hope sind gegangen. Sie wollten, dass ich bei dir bleibe", erwiderte Lilly mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme und biss von ihrem Schokoriegel ab. Ein scheues Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens aus.

„Wohin sind sie gegangen?", hakte die Soldatin weiter nach, erneut drang ein lauter Knall von draußen an ihre Ohren. Panisch blickte sie aus dem Fenster, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen außer Finsternis. Lilly zuckte verschreckt zusammen ehe sie auf die Frage ihrer Tante einging.

„Weiß ich nicht, aber draußen war plötzlich so viel Lärm und dann sind sie gegangen", antwortete sie. Sie hörte ihr an, dass sie ihre Eltern vermisste und sie Angst hatte. Kein Wunder, was auch immer draußen vor sich ging war definitiv nicht normal und schüchterte ein kleines Mädchen wie Lilly, das noch dazu von ihren Eltern allein gelassen worden war, sicherlich ein.

Abrupt schlug Lightning die Decke, die ihre Beine bedeckte, zur Seite und erhob sich, Lilly ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Sie fühlte sich gut, von den Schmerzen in ihrer linken Schulter abgesehen. Das Schwindelgefühl, ihr Fieber und die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden, als hätte ihr nie irgendetwas gefehlt. Offensichtlich hatte ihr der Schlaf – von ihrem rätselhaften Traum abgesehen – gut getan.

„Ich werde nachsehen, was draußen vor sich geht. Lilly, du bleibst hier, egal was passiert. In Ordnung?", befahl Lightning in sanftem, aber bestimmendem Ton, beugte sich zu ihrer Nichte hinab und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Lillys Blick veränderte sich, man sah ihr förmlich an, dass sie nicht alleine zurück gelassen werden wollte, dennoch nickte sie, „Ich bin gleich wieder da, mit deinen Eltern und Hope. Es wird alles gut."

Wieder nickte die Kleine langsam und Lightning schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln ehe sie eiligen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer verließ und die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf eilte. Dort angekommen tauschte sie gehetzt die bequeme Kleidung gegen ihre Uniform und ergriff die Gunblade, welche sie von Amodar bekommen hatte. Hastig lief Lightning die Treppe hinab und schenkte Lilly ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln ehe sie das Haus verließ.

Sofort drangen die verschiedensten Geräusche an Lightnings Ohren und sie vergaß den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Sie konnte Schreie, panische Hilferufe und das Lodern von Flammen hören. Ein Grollen war zu vernehmen, das so tief klang als würde es aus dem Innern von Grand Pulse stammen. Um sie herum war es vollkommen dunkel. Grauer Rauch stieg von brennenden Häusern und Palmen in den sternenklaren Himmel, das Feuer zauberte die verschiedensten Schatten auf die Straßen. Hin und wieder konnte sie Menschen sehen, die vollkommen verängstigt vor irgendetwas davon liefen.

Suchend sah sich Lightning um in der Hoffnung, Serah, Snow und Hope zu entdecken, doch von ihnen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie lief in Richtung Stadtmitte – von dort schien der Lärm zu kommen – und wich den verängstigten Bürgern Bodhums, die ohne Sinn und Verstand davon liefen, geschickt aus. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging schien alles andere als harmlos zu sein.

Hastig bog Lightning um eine Ecke und stoppte abrupt als sich direkt vor ihr ein Wesen aufbaute, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, weder auf Cocoon noch auf Grand Pulse. Das Geschöpf erinnerte sie ein wenig an die Magmadon, die ihr vor sechs Jahren während ihrer Zeit als L'Cie mehrmals über den Weg gelaufen waren, nur eben ohne den schützenden Panzer. Es kroch auf allen Vieren und der gesamte Körper war mit blutroten Schuppen überzogen, ein brennender Kamm zog sich von seiner Stirn bis hin zur Schwanzspitze. Der Leib der Kreatur war bereits mit tiefen Kratzern übersät, doch statt Blut lief eine rot glühende, zähe Flüssigkeit die Wunden hinab als würde das Innere aus Lava bestehen. Schwarze Krallen scharrten über den mit grauem Teer bedeckten Boden und die gelben Augen beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Wie in Zeitlupe zog Lightning beinahe geräuschlos ihre Gunblade um der Echse nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass sie eine Gefahr darstellte. Leise surrend fuhr die Klinge auseinander und schimmerte im Licht der lodernden Flammen auf dem Rücken ihres Gegners beeindruckend, ein bedrohliches Knurren drang an ihre Ohren. Sie konnte sehen wie sich die Muskeln unter den harten Schuppen der Echse anspannten. Kampfbereit umschloss sie den Griff ihrer Waffe fester, ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor und ihr ernster Blick verfinsterte sich.

Mit einem lauten Brüllen stieß sich die Echse vom Boden ab und hechtete mit gewaltigen Sprüngen auf sie zu. Die Kriegerin wartete seelenruhig, aber aufmerksam ab. Als die Bestie nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, holte es mit seiner mächtigen Pranke aus, die schwarzen Krallen funkelten bedrohlich.

Lightning sah, wie die Krallen auf sie zu rasten. Im letzten Moment wich sie mit einem geschickten Sprung zur Seite aus und holte ihrerseits mit der Gunblade zum Schlag aus. Wie ein Messer durch Butter glitt die Klinge durch die harten Schuppen, ein gequältes Fauchen entwich der Echse.

Mit erhobener Waffe stand Lightning vor ihrem Gegner. Rot glühende, lavaähnliche Flüssigkeit lief aus der Wunde, die sich von der muskulösen Brust bis hin zur linken Schulter zog. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Bestie genau war, aber unheimlich war sie auf jeden Fall. Sie begann sich zu fragen, wie es möglich war, dass statt Blut zähflüssige Lava durch die Adern floss, doch sie fand keine Antworten.

Erneut begann das Monstrum gefährlich zu knurren und wandte sich der Kriegerin zu, der lange Schwanz peitschte bedrohlich durch die Luft. Die Verletzung schien die Echse außerordentlich wütend gemacht zu haben, doch Lightning blickte ihr entschlossen und furchtlos entgegen.

Erneut stob das riesige Wesen mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, Lightning baute sich kampfbereit vor ihrem Gegner auf. Der Boden scharrte unter ihren Stiefeln als sie sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung vom Boden abstieß. Blitzschnell verwandelte sich die gefährliche Klinge per Knopfdruck in eine Schusswaffe. Mit einem geschickten Salto hüpfte Lightning über das Geschöpf hinweg und zielte noch während ihres Sprungs mit der Waffe auf den Kopf. Ein lauter Knall drang durch die Straßen Bodhums als sie den Abzug betätigte, die Echse brüllte gequält ehe sie nur wenige Augenblicke später leblos zu Boden sank.

Elegant landete Lightning auf ihren Beinen, der Lauf der Schusswaffe, die sämtliches Leben aus dem Körper der Echse gehaucht hatte, rauchte kaum merkbar. Kühl blickte sie auf den Kadaver hinab während sie die Waffe in ihrem Halfter verstaute. Was auch immer diese Wesen waren, für normale Zivilisten stellten sie eine enorme Gefahr dar. Kein Wunder, dass die Bürger Bodhums panisch die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Die Frage war nur, warum sie überhaupt hier waren.

Konsterniert blickte Lightning auf den leblosen Körper der Echse hinab. Noch immer drang die zähe Flüssigkeit aus sämtlichen Verletzungen und besudelte den grauen Teer unter ihren Füßen. Die gelben Augen waren leicht geöffnet, eine riesige Wunde klaffte im Kopf der Bestie. Wo kam dieses Wesen her und was zum Teufel war das überhaupt für ein Geschöpf? Während ihrer Zeit bei der Schutzgarde hatte sie die verschiedensten Lebewesen gesehen, aber dieses hier war mit Abstand das merkwürdigste. Selbst auf Grand Pulse, wo sich die bemerkenswertesten Geschöpfe, die sie je gesehen hatte, tummelten, war ihr so etwas noch nie begegnet.

„Tante Claire?", drang eine völlig verängstigte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Geschockt wandte sie sich um und erblickte nur wenige Meter hinter sich Serahs Tochter. Lillys Mund war von dem Schokoriegel, den sie vorhin vernascht hatte, ein wenig verschmiert, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen kleinen, gelben Chocobo, ihr Lieblingsstofftier, das sie von Dajh zu ihrem dritten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ihr blaues Kleidchen und ihre blasse Haut waren teilweise mit Asche bedeckt.

„Lilly, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lightning fassungslos und eilte auf ihre Nichte zu. Sie ging vor Lilly auf die Knie und legte ihr besorgt die Hände auf die Schultern, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst im Haus bleiben."

„Ich weiß, aber Mama hat gesagt, ich soll in deiner Nähe bleiben weil du auf mich aufpassen würdest", antwortete sie und sah Lightning dabei schuldbewusst in die Augen, „Außerdem hatte ich Angst alleine."

Lightning lächelte verständnisvoll, griff in ihre Umhängetasche, die an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war, und holte ein sauberes Taschentuch hervor. Vorsichtig wischte sie die Schokolade um Lillys Mund ab ehe sie es wieder verstaute und ihr fürsorglich durch das rosafarbene Haar fuhr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte. Lilly nach Hause zu schicken war vermutlich absolut sinnlos. Sie würde aus Angst allein gelassen zu werden wieder davon laufen und vielleicht einer dieser Echsen über den Weg laufen. Aber sie mitnehmen war absolut verantwortungslos. Wie konnte Serah ein so kleines Mädchen einfach alleine lassen? Sie hätte Snow und Hope nicht begleiten sondern sich um ihre Tochter kümmern sollen.

„Schick mich nicht wieder zurück", bat Lilly und sah ihr flehend und vollkommen verängstigt in die Augen als hätte sie die Gedanken ihrer Tante gelesen. Lightning seufzte resignierend und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, die rosafarbenen Locken fielen ihr über die Schultern. Sie konnte ihre Nichte unmöglich alleine zurück schicken, das war viel zu gefährlich für ein kleines Kind.

„Du kommst mit mir, aber du bleibst in meiner Nähe, verstanden? Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich verstecken sollst, dann tust du das ohne Widerrede und kommst erst wieder raus, wenn ich es dir erlaube", sagte Lightning in strengem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte duldete. Lilly nickte daraufhin nur zum Zeichen, dass sie die Worte ihrer Tante verstanden und akzeptiert hatte und ging schweigend neben ihr her als sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Lightnings Schritte hallten von den kahlen Hauswänden wider, um sie herum schien Bodhum im Chaos zu versinken. Immer wieder kamen ihr vereinzelte Menschen entgegen, die panisch davon liefen, die meisten jedoch schienen die Flucht aus der Küstenstadt bereits ergriffen zu haben. Häuser brannten, Trümmer lagen auf den Straßen und grauer Rauch stieg in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Asche bedeckte die Straßen und ein unangenehmer Geruch, der Übelkeit in ihr auslöste, hing in der stickigen Luft.

Lightning begann sich zu fragen, warum sie nicht einen einzigen Soldaten der Schutzgarde erblickte, die die Stadt gegen die Bestien verteidigen sollten. Auch weitere Angreifer stellten sich ihr nicht mehr in den Weg und es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als wäre von einer Sekunde auf die andere sämtliches Leben aus der beliebten Touristenstadt gewichen.

Sie näherten sich der Innenstadt Bodhums und Lightning hatte das Gefühl, je weiter sie gingen um so stärker wurde die Verwüstung, die von der Stadt Besitz ergriffen hatte. Kampfgeräusche und Schreie drangen an ihre Ohren, Lilly umklammerte ängstlich das Bein ihrer Tante und drückte ihr Plüschtier fest an sich. Lightnings linke Hand ruhte auf dem rosafarbenen Haarschopf der Kleinen, ihre rechte umschloss den Griff ihrer Gunblade, jederzeit bereit sie zu verteidigen sollten sie angegriffen werden.

Schnellen Schrittes bog die erfahrene Soldatin um die Ecke und blieb abrupt stehen als sie Serah und Snow erblickte, umzingelt von drei dieser ungewöhnlichen Echsen. Sie suchte Deckung hinter dem Stamm einer dicken Palme und spähte zu den beiden hinüber um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass Snow bereits einige Verletzungen und Kratzer davon getragen hatte, rote Blutflecken waren auf seinem grauen Trenchcoat zu erkennen. Davon abgesehen schien es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen. Serah hingegen war vollkommen unverletzt und war hinter ihrem Ehemann in Deckung gegangen.

Die Echsen hatten keinerlei Schaden erlitten, umkreisten ihre Opfer knurrend und warteten nur darauf, dass einer der beiden Menschen unvorsichtig wurde. Ihre Schuppen waren vermutlich einfach zu hart für Snows Faustschläge um sie ernsthaft verletzen zu können, eine Waffe trug er nicht bei sich. Ein Umstand, den er spätestens jetzt bereuen müsste. Lautlos kniete sich Lightning zu ihrer Nichte hinab und legte ihr genau wie zuvor die Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie blickte ihr ernst in die Augen und übte sanften, aber bestimmenden Druck auf die schmalen Schultern aus.

„Du bleibst hier, verstanden? Ich hole deine Mutter und den Idioten da raus", befahl sie und erhielt erneut ein scheues Nicken als Antwort. Lightning lächelte kurz aufmunternd ehe sie den Griff um ihre Gunblade festigte und sich abrupt erhob. Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie auf ihre Schwester und Snow zu. Keine Sekunde zu spät wie sich herausstellte, denn eine der Echsen hechtete mit weit von sich gestreckten Pranken fauchend auf ihre Opfer zu. Snow hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen und nahm Serah schützend in seine Arme.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei und erhobener Klinge eilte Lightning den beiden zur Hilfe, baute sich schützend vor ihnen auf und stieß mit aller Kraft zu. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich das glänzende Metall der scharfen Waffe durch den kräftigen Körper der Echse bohrte, die einen Schmerzensschrei ausstoßend nur knapp vor ihr auf den Boden prallte und regungslos liegen blieb.

„Lightning!", riefen Serah und Snow, der die um einiges kleinere Frau noch immer in seinen Armen hielt, gleichzeitig. Sie klangen erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich als sie die Soldatin, die noch vor kurzem mit hohem Fieber auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, wohlauf erblickten. Lightning wandte sich nicht zu ihnen um, stattdessen beobachtete sie angespannt und kampfbereit jede Bewegung der verbliebenen Echsen. Sie wirkten ein wenig konsterniert über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Kriegerin und den Tod eines ihrer Kampfgefährten und schienen erst einmal abzuwarten. Trotzdem wäre es leichtsinnig gewesen, sie jetzt aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Bring Serah und Lilly in Sicherheit, mit denen werde ich alleine fertig", befahl sie kühl. Ihre Augen waren noch immer auf die Bestien gerichtet, die sich langsam aber sicher von dem Schock erholten und nun bedrohlich knurrten.

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich lass dich hier nicht alleine zurück", entgegnete Snow zornig und entschlossen zugleich. Lightning schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Er sollte sich lieber um seine Familie kümmern als den Helden spielen zu wollen.

„Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal das tun, worum man dich bittet? Seht zu, dass ihr verschwindet und wehe, Serah und Lilly stößt irgendetwas zu", entgegnete Lightning zornig, ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie nicht mit ihrem Schwager, sondern einem Kadetten sprechen, der sich ihren Befehlen wiedersetzte. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg zu, ließ ihre Gegner dabei allerdings nicht aus den Augen. Snow gab sich geschlagen und nickte der Soldatin verstehend zu.

„Lightning, bitte hilf Hope", drang Serahs leicht verängstigte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Sofort horchte Lightning auf während ihre Augen stets auf die Kreaturen vor ihr gerichtet waren.

„Wo ist er?"

„Weiter im Stadtinneren", erwiderte Snow. Lightning nickte nur ehe er mit Serah an der Hand die Straße hinunter lief. Sie konnte noch erkennen, wie sich Lilly aus ihrem Versteck hinter der Palme begab und von ihrem Vater auf den Arm genommen wurde. Erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass zumindest sie in Sicherheit waren, wandte sich Lightning wieder ihren Gegnern zu, die sich knurrend an sie heran pirschten. Mit erhobenem Schwert stürmte sie auf den linken Angreifer zu. Mit aller Kraft schlug sie zu, doch das überraschend wendige Wesen hatte keine große Mühe, dem Angriff auszuweichen.

Geschwind drehte sich die Echse um und holte mit seinem Schwanz zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Lightning sich mit einem geschickten Sprung in Sicherheit zu bringen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte die Wucht, mit welcher der Schwanz auf den Boden geprallt war, tiefe Risse im Teer hinterlassen. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen was mit ihr passiert wäre, hätte sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen können.

Viel Zeit zum Verschnaufen gaben ihr die Echsen jedoch nicht, sofort sprang die zweite mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und von sich gestreckten Pranken nach vorne und raste auf Lightning zu. Sie reagierte sofort, rannte auf die Bestie zu und stieß ihr Schwert mit einem wütenden Schrei nach vorne. Das Schwert drang durch das geöffnete Maul ihres Gegners, ein qualvolles Fauchen drang aus der Kehle der Echse ehe sie leblos zu Boden glitt.

Hastig zog Lightning ihre Gunblade aus dem Kadaver, rot glühende Flüssigkeit tropfte von der tödlichen Wunde auf die Straße und sammelte sich in allen Ritzen. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem letzten Wesen, das sich ihr mit gefletschten Zähnen in den Weg stellte. Die pechschwarzen Krallen scharrten bedrohlich und die gelben Augen strahlten unbändigen Zorn aus.

„Komm her, du Mistvieh!", rief sie verärgert und umfasste den Griff ihrer Waffe noch fester, ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor. Das Monstrum reagierte mit mächtigem Gebrüll auf ihre Worte, die Muskeln unter den Schuppen bebten vor Anspannung ehe es auf die junge Frau zustürmte.

Lightning sprang in die Höhe, das Wesen lief noch immer auf sie zu, und landete geschickt auf dem muskulösen Rücken ihres Gegners. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung waren die Flammen, die sich vom Kopf bis hin zur Schwanzspitze der Echse zogen, überhaupt nicht heiß und dienten wohl mehr der Abschreckung natürlicher Feinde.

Ohne zu zögern riss Lightning ihre Gunblade in die Höhe und stieß mit einem zornigen Schrei die Klinge in den mit harten Schuppen bedeckten Rücken. Ohne erheblichen Widerstand zu leisten gab der Panzer mit einem knackenden Geräusch nach, ein wütendes Brüllen drang an ihre Ohren.

Die Echse kam ins Straucheln, wütend schlug sie mit ihrem Schwanz nach Lightning. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang sie ab und landete einiger Meter hinter ihrem Gegner, der sich wutentbrannt wieder aufrichtete. Rote Lava besudelte die blutroten Schuppen, ausgehend von der tiefen Wunde, die ihre Gunblade verursacht hatte. Knurrend wandte sich die Echse zu ihr um und fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne ehe sie erneut mit riesigen Schritten und atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Lightning zu rannte. Sie lief ihrem Gegner entgegen, der in diesem Moment mit einem gewaltigen Sprung und weit von sich gestreckten Pranken auf sie zu hechtete.

Lightning sprang unter dem gewaltigen Körper der Bestie hinweg und riss im selben Moment ihre Gunblade in die Höhe. Sie konnte spürten wie die Klinge in den Bauch des Wesens drang, sofort lief die lavaähnliche Flüssigkeit aus der tiefen Wunde. Ein gequältes Fauchen war das letzte, was die Echse von sich gab als der leblose Körper zu Boden ging während Lightning flink wie sie war auf ihren Beinen landete.

Sie verstaute die leise surrende Gunblade in ihrem Halfter und blickte die Straße hinab, von Serah und Snow war zu ihrer Erleichterung nichts zu sehen. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen wäre. Jetzt galt es nur noch Hope zu helfen, der sich offenbar weiter ins Stadtinnere begeben hatte, immerhin schien dort der Brennpunkt des Angriffs zu sein. Vermutlich würde sie dort auch auf weitere Soldaten der Schutzgarde treffen. Entschlossen setzte Lightning schnellen Schrittes ihren Weg fort, sie musste ihn finden.


	8. The Trail Of Flames

_Hey!_

_So, dieses Kapitel ging wieder etwas schneller, ist dafür aber etwas kürzer. ^^'' Ich hoffe, es gefällt._

_**Tratschwelle**: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar! Es freut mich echt riesig, dass dir die FF bisher gefällt. Ich mag Hope und Lightning auch total gerne. Und keine Sorge, die Romantik kommt nicht zu kurz, garantiert nicht. ;)_

_**Electronic-Star**: Auch an dich wie immer Dankeschön für dein Review! Das war auch so gedacht, dass der erste Teil des letzten Kapitels (der Taum) für Verwirrung sorgen soll. ;) Und was Lightning unternehmen wird, stellt sich bald heraus. ;) Serah ist voll verwantwortungslos, ich weiß. Ich ruf das Jugendamt an xD_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Mit einem wütenden Schrei rammte Hope einer Echse, die mit weit geöffnetem Maul auf ihn zusprang, die Spitze seiner Gunblade in den Rachen. Leblos sackte nun schon die achte Echse, die durch seine Waffe den Tod gefunden hatte, in sich zusammen.

Geräuschvoll zog er die Klinge aus der tödlichen Wunde und sah sich gehetzt um. Überall konnte er Soldaten der Schutzgarde erkennen, die gegen die ungewöhnlichen Echsen kämpften, unter anderem auch Leon und Cole.

Niemand wusste, woher diese Wesen plötzlich gekommen waren, aber sie hatten schon großen Schaden in der Stadt angerichtet. Er selbst hatte bereits mehrere Exemplare erledigt, aber der Ansturm schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten immer wieder neue Bestien auf, die sich ihm und den anderen zähnefletschend in den Weg stellten. Wieso griffen diese Viecher überhaupt eine kleine Küstenstadt wie Bodhum an?

Ein lauter Knall drang an seine Ohren. Alarmiert richtete Hope seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen, runden Platz, der als Marktplatz fungierte, und ein weiteres Haus in der Nähe ging in Flammen auf. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Kameraden, die sich den Echsen in den Weg stellten. Sie schienen zu seiner Erleichterung alleine klar zu kommen.

Entschlossen umfasste der junge Soldat den Griff seiner Waffe fester und eilte schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Marktplatzes, das Lodern nahegelegener Flammen drang an seine Ohren. Er blieb abrupt stehen als er inmitten des Platzes einen Mann erblickte, gekleidet in eine schwarze Uniform, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er hatte blondes Haar, das ihm in alle erdenklichen Richtungen vom Kopf stand und eiskalte, blaue Augen. Er trug ein ärmelloses Oberteil, eine weite Hose, schwer aussehende Stiefel und Lederhandschuhe. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein langes Schwert, dessen silberne Klinge im Licht der lodernden Flammen bedrohlich glänzte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Hope irritiert und ging dem fremden Mann entschlossenen Schrittes entgegen. Unendlich langsam, als schien ihn die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen nicht im Geringsten zu überraschen, wandte der Fremde seinen Kopf von den brennenden Häusern ab und blickte dem jungen Soldaten abschätzig ins Gesicht. Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Mein Name ist Astaldo", antwortete der junge Mann.

„Was tust du hier? Bist du Soldat?", hakte Hope weiter nach ehe er vorsichtig stehen blieb. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas an dem Fremden ihm gegenüber ließ ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Ein tiefes Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle als sich Astaldo ihm langsam näherte. Sein Gang war selbstbewusst, die schweren Stiefel gaben bei jedem Schritt ein leises Klicken von sich. Um ihn herum loderten die Flammen, die sämtliche Häuser rund um den Marktplatz verschlangen wie ein Raubtier seine wehrlose Beute.

Hopes gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich als sein aufmerksamer Blick zum rechten Oberarm seines Gegenübers glitt. In seiner Kehle entstand ein unangenehmer Kloß und seine Hände begannen kaum merklich zu zittern. Er kannte das Stigma, das sich in Astaldos blasse Haut gebrannt hatte, nur zu gut. Es war unverkennbar das Zeichen der L'Cie, Werkzeuge der Fal'Cie.

„Du bist ein L'Cie", sagte Hope verblüfft und vollkommen verwirrt. Obwohl er sich die letzten Augenblicke nicht angestrengt hatte, klang er außer Atem, ein unangenehmes Kribbeln ergriff von seinem Körper Besitz. Hopes Blick huschte zwischen dem Stigma und den blauen Augen hin und her. Wer war dieser Mann und was wollte er in Bodhum?

„Wie ich sehe kennst du dieses Symbol außerordentlich gut", entgegnete Astaldo kühl, aber mit einem Hauch von Überlegenheit in seiner Stimme, „Vielleicht kannst du mir behilflich sein. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden."

Hopes Griff um die Gunblade wurde fester, seine Lederhandschuhe spannten sich geräuschvoll über seine Fingerknöchel. Der Mann war auf seine eigene Art und Weise unheimlich, etwas Böses ging von ihm aus. Er war ein L'Cie, so viel war klar, aber was war seine Bestimmung?

„Ich suche Captain Farron. Weißt du, wo ich sie finden kann?", fragte Astaldo nach und blieb nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Hopes Züge verfinsterten sich und er baute sich wütend vor dem Fremden auf. Warum suchte dieser Kerl nach Lightning? Was wollte er von ihr?

Irgendetwas in ihm sagte, dass Astaldo nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte, aber das spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Er würde ihn niemals vorbei lassen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass diese zwielichtige Gestalt Lightning finden würde. Er hatte versprochen, sie zu beschützen und er würde dieses Versprechen um jeden Preis halten. Es bedeutete ihm unheimlich viel und er würde bei dem Versuch, Lightning vor diesem Mann zu beschützen, lieber sterben als zu versagen.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Astaldo auf seine Reaktion. Er schien die Veränderung in Hopes Blick und seiner Haltung bemerkt zu haben, „Willst du mir sagen, wo ich Captain Farron finden kann oder nicht?"

„Niemals", antwortete Hope kühl und funkelte sein Gegenüber zornig an.

„Wie bedauerlich", sagte Astaldo, trotzdem klang er nicht enttäuscht. Stattdessen breitete sich ein hinterlistiges Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen aus, „Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung wenn meine geliebten Echsen und ich diese Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben."

Mit diesen Worten hob der Fremde seine linke Hand. Augenblicklich erschien in seiner Handfläche ein kleiner Feuerball, der stetig größer wurde. Hopes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Die Flammen zauberten tanzende Schatten auf das Gesicht des blonden Mannes, seine Augen schienen beinahe unnatürlich zu glühen. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte das Feuer die Größe eines Fußballs angenommen, mit einer blitzschnellen Handbewegung feuerte er das magische Geschoss in Hopes Richtung.

Noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt sah Hope dem Feuerball entgegen, der mit überraschend hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu raste. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihm mit einer Rolle zur Seite dem Angriff zu entkommen. Panisch sah er den Flammen hinterher, die mit einem lauten Knall gegen eine nahegelegene Hauswand prallten.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren lag in der Luft als die Fensterscheiben des Gebäudes in tausende Scherben zerbrachen, die geräuschvoll zu Boden fielen. Putz und Gesteinsbrocken landeten polternd auf der Straße und grauer Rauch stieg in den Nachthimmel, der von den Flammen rötlich zu glühen schien.

Geschockt starrte Hope auf das riesige Loch, das der Feuerball in die Außenwand des kleinen Blumenladens gerissen hatte. Unglaublich, welche Kraft ein solch verhältnismäßig kleines Geschoss hatte. Seine Magie schien um einiges stärker zu sein als die, die er und die anderen vor sechs Jahren vom Fal'Cie Anima erhalten hatten.

„Na, wie sieht's aus, Kleiner? Verrätst du mir, wo ich Captain Farron finden kann?", fragte er erneut mit einem hinterhältigen Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Noch immer überrascht über die Kraft, die der Mann zu haben schien, wandte Hope seine Aufmerksamkeit in seine Richtung. Er festigte den Griff um seine Gunblade und sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Wenn du Farron finden willst, musst du erst an _mir_ vorbei", entgegnete Hope entschlossen und baute sich zum Kampf bereit vor seinem Gegenüber auf. Er wusste, in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann hatte er keine Chance, zumindest nicht, wenn sein Gegner auf die Magie zurück greifen würde, die ihm zur Verfügung stand. Trotzdem würde er nicht zulassen, dass dieser Kerl Lightning finden würde.

„Du willst also den Helden spielen", lachte Astaldo siegessicher, auch er machte sich kampfbereit und erhob entschlossen sein Schwert, „Das könnte interessant werden."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Astaldo mit erhobener Waffe auf Hope zu. Die Klinge seines Schwertes sauste mit bedrohlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn hinab, doch der Soldat parierte geschickt. Ohne auch nur eine einzige Sekunde zu zögern schwang Hope die Gunblade in seinen Händen, doch sein Widersacher wich geschickt nach hinten aus.

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor Astaldo zischte die scharfe Spitze der Gunblade vorbei und er konnte förmlich hören, wie die Klinge die Luft zerschnitt. Wütend drein blickend ließ Hope die gefährliche Waffe erneut auf seinen Gegner hinab sausen, das Schwert jedoch streifte nur Funken sprühend über den Teer unter ihm und hinterließ eine kleine Furche.

Mit einem geschickten Sprung hatte sich Astaldo vom Boden abgestoßen und war auf diese Weise Hopes Angriff entkommen. Das Schwert hoch erhoben und beinahe schwerelos in der Luft schwebend grinste der Fremde breit während sein Gegner zu ihm nach oben blickte und gegen das grelle Licht der Flammen, die Bodhum beherrschten, blinzelte bevor die Schwerkraft ihre Wirkung zeigte. Zu einem mächtigen Hieb ausholend sauste Astaldo in Richtung des grauen Asphalts. Intuitiv hob Hope seinen Schwertarm um sich gegen einen Angriff von oben verteidigen zu können.

Sein rechter Arm erzitterte unter der Wucht, mit der die beiden Schwerter aufeinander prallten, dennoch schaffte es Hope einen zornigen Schrei ausstoßend seinen Gegner zurück zu drängen. Einen Bogen beschreibend flog Astaldo einige Meter rückwärts ehe er wieder sicher auf seinen Beinen landete und Hope amüsiert aus seinen blau glühenden Augen anstarrte. Anscheinend schien er Gefallen an diesem Kampf gefunden zu haben.

„Nicht schlecht, Kleiner", erfreute sich Astaldo an den Schwertkünsten seines Gegners. Augenblicklich wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von amüsiert zu konzentriert als er mit erhobener Waffe auf Hope zu stürmte und ihn unermüdlich attackierte, doch es bereitete ihm keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten, sich gegen die Angriffe zu verteidigen.

Geschmeidig rollte Hope unter einem gefährlichen Stich hinweg und nutzte den Schwung um nur kurz darauf wieder auf den Beinen zu stehen und erneut zu einem mächtigen Schlag auszuholen, doch auch Astaldos Umgang mit dem Schwert war ausgezeichnet. Mit Leichtigkeit gelang es ihm diesen Angriff zu parieren und setzte seinerseits wieder mit einer schnellen Stichattacke nach.

Geschickt wich Hope nach links aus, ahnte jedoch nicht, dass sein Kontrahent bereits darauf gewartet hatte. In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung holte Astaldo mit seinem rechten Bein zu einem heftigen Tritt aus, der Hope direkt in der Magengegend traf. Wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf ihn dieser hinterhältige Angriff und presste ihm die Luft aus der Lunge. Die grünen Augen schmerzhaft zusammen gekniffen taumelte er einige Schritte zurück ehe er sich wieder fing. Erneut sah er bereits das bedrohlich blitzende Schwert Astaldos auf sich zu stoßen.

Entschlossen ging Hope leicht in die Hocke um sich nur wenige Augenblicke später mit seinen Beinen vom Boden abzustoßen. Geschickt sprang er über den Horizontalhieb hinweg, vollführte in der Luft einen Rückwärtssalto und landete kurz darauf einige Meter von seinem Kontrahenten entfernt auf dem Boden.

„Schluss mit den Spielchen. Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit dir herum zu schlagen", sagte Astaldo ernst, aber immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Hopes Finger hielten die Waffe fest umschlossen als er plötzlich spürte, wie der Griff der Gunblade heiß wurde. Verdutzt sah der junge Soldat auf die Klinge in seinen Händen hinab, die rot zu glühen begann. Er spürte die Hitze, die von dem Metall ausging, das grelle Glühen blendete seine grünen Augen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Hope völlig verwirrt und warf einen Blick auf seinen Gegner, der zufrieden grinste und die Waffe in den Händen des Kriegers amüsiert und aufmerksam zugleich ansah. Die Luft um die Klinge herum flimmerte von der Hitze als sie so heiß wurde, dass er das Schwert nicht mehr in Händen halten konnte.

Erschrocken ließ Hope die Gunblade fallen. Klirrend fiel sie zu Boden und verströmte grauen Rauch ehe sie sich langsam wieder abkühlte. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen hielt er seine schmerzende rechte Hand. Die gesamte Handfläche war mit Brandblasen übersät, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen breitete sich im ganzen Arm aus.

„Verdammt", fluchte Hope, ein leises Klirren ließ ihn seine Augen ruckartig öffnen. Astaldo hatte die mittlerweile wieder kühle Gunblade mit seinem Fuß weggetreten. Funken sprühend glitt sie über den Teer bevor sie mehrere Meter von ihnen entfernt und unerreichbar für Hope liegen blieb.

Astaldos bösartiges Grinsen wurde immer breiter, seine blauen Augen blickten Hope schon fast höhnisch entgegen. Er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf verloren hatte, sofern es ihm nicht gelingen würde, an seine Gunblade zu gelangen. Ohne Waffe war er einem Mann wie Astaldo, der auch noch magische Kräfte besaß, nicht gewachsen.

Langsam hob Astaldo seine Hand, erneut formte sich ein Feuerball in seiner Handfläche. Wie gebannt starrte Hope auf die Flammen, die stetig an Größe zunahmen. Er ahnte, was sein Kontrahent vor hatte. Wie zur Bestätigung schleuderte Astaldo den Feuerball, der mittlerweile die Größe eines Autoreifens angenommen hatte, auf Hope. Die Distanz zwischen den beiden Kämpfern war viel zu gering um ausweichen zu können.

Schmerzhaft prallte das Geschoss gegen seine Brust und schleuderte ihn einige Meter nach hinten, wo er schließlich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen eine Hauswand prallte. Ein Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle als er völlig entkräftet und mit enormen Schmerzen auf die Knie sank und sich mit seinen Händen am Boden abstützte.

Rauch stieg von Hopes zerfetzter und angesengter Uniform auf, sein gesamter Körper schmerzte von den Brandwunden und den Prellungen, die er erlitten hatte. Ein Pochen an seinem Hinterkopf verriet ihm, dass er sich eine Platzwunde zugezogen hatte, sein verschwommener Blick war starr auf den Boden unter ihm gerichtet.

Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und er versuchte das Schwindelgefühl, das von ihm Besitz ergriff, zu verdrängen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich schwach und er konnte spüren, wie die Ohnmacht langsam aber sicher die Oberhand gewann, noch wehrte er sich dagegen. Er wollte nicht aufgeben und er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Astaldo Lightning finden würde.

Leise Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, unendlich langsam und schwer atmend hob er seinen Kopf und blickte einem siegessicher grinsenden Astaldo entgegen. Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Gunblade, die einige Meter entfernt lag und somit außer Reichweite war. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, ihm jetzt noch zu entkommen. Nur knapp vor ihm blieb Astaldo schließlich stehen, wie in Zeitlupe hob er sein Schwert an, bereit, es jeden Augenblick auf seinen wehrlosen Gegner hinab zu stoßen. Die Spitze funkelte bedrohlich im Licht der Flammen, Hope senkte völlig am Ende mit seinen Kräften den Kopf.

„Wo finde ich Captain Farron?", fragte er ein letztes Mal mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.

„Du kannst mich an meinem Hintern küssen", entgegnete Hope mir rauer Stimme und einem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste, dass er mit diesen Worten sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte. Astaldo würde nicht eine einzige Sekunde zögern, ihn zu töten, ob er nun wusste, wo Lightning zu finden war oder nicht.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Es fiel Hope schwer, sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Ein letztes Mal wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der gefährlichen Klinge zu ehe er vollkommen erschöpft seine Augen schloss und Astaldos Klinge die Luft mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen durchschnitt.

Ein lautes Klirren ließ Hope seine Augen öffnen. Verdutzt blickte er zu Astaldo hinauf, dessen Schwert ihn in diesem Moment hätte töten sollen. Geschockt erblickte er Lightning, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und mit erhobener Waffe vor ihm stand, genau wie damals, als sie ihn vor Odin beschützt hatte.

Die beiden Klingen waren funkensprühend aufeinander geprallt und verharrten in dieser Position in einer Art Kräftemessen. Ihr angespannter Körper bebte vor Anstrengung als sie versuchte ihren Gegner mit aller Kraft zurück zu drängen, die gekreuzten Klingen rührten sich keinen Millimeter.

„Light!", rief Hope entsetzt und riss perplex seine Augen auf, doch sie ignorierte ihn, konzentrierte sich stattdessen vollkommen auf ihren Gegner. Die zwei Schwerter gegeneinander drückend standen sie sich wütend drein blickend gegenüber, Astaldos siegessicheres Grinsen hatte sich in Zorn gewandelt. Anscheinend war er nicht begeistert über den Störenfried, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Hope zu töten.

„Bring dich in Sicherheit", rief Lightning ihm zu. Er konnte ihr anhören, dass dieses Kräftemessen an ihren Energiereserven zehrte. Immerhin war sie verletzt und noch vor kurzem hatte sie mit hohem Fieber auf ihrem Sofa gelegen und tief und fest geschlafen. Lange würde sie das vermutlich nicht mehr durchhalten können, egal wie stark und geübt sie sein mochte.

Hope riss sich zusammen und rappelte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. Jede Bewegung quälte ihn, trotzdem schleppte er sich mit den letzten Kraftreserven zu seiner Gunblade. Kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte sank er auf die Knie und musste sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützen. Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er zitternd den Griff seiner Waffe, ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und ihm wurde für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen.

Er wollte ihr helfen, sie vor dem fremden Mann, der offensichtlich auf der Suche nach ihr war, beschützen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. Zu sehr hatten ihn die Wunden und der Aufprall gegen die Hauswand geschwächt. Er war nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, seinen Schwertarm zu heben, geschweige denn noch einmal aufzustehen. Sein Körper zitterte vor Erschöpfung und er spürte, wie die Ohnmacht wie eine dunkle Hand nach ihm griff, doch er riss sich zusammen.

Hopes verschwommener Blick huschte zu den beiden Kämpfern. Er konnte sehen wie Lightning immer mehr in Bedrängnis geriet, auf ihrer Uniform konnte er einen Blutfleck erkennen. Die Wunde, die der Kristallsplitter verursacht hatte, war wieder aufgebrochen. Sie musste unglaubliche Qualen erleiden, trotzdem schien sie nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, sich geschlagen zu geben.

Astaldo grinste überheblich als er die Soldatin langsam aber sicher zurück drängte. Die beiden überkreuzten Klingen kamen ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe, dennoch kämpfte die geübte Kämpferin mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, dagegen an. Es schien aussichtslos, sie war dem mysteriösen Mann in ihrem Zustand nicht gewachsen.

Hope bemerkte wie ihre Arme unter der Anstrengung zu zittern begannen, der Blutfleck auf ihrer Uniform wurde immer größer. In ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht konnte er erkennen, wie sehr sie dieser Kraftaufwand anstrengte. Er wollte nichts anderes als aufstehen und den Fremden von ihr stoßen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, das unangenehme Schwindelgefühl kämpfte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue nieder.

Lightning keuchte vor Anstrengung als Astaldo sie einen Schritt zurück drängte bis die kühle Hauswand in ihrem Rücken sie stoppen ließ. Sie hatte mit ihrer Verletzung nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen einen mächtigen Mann wie ihr Gegner einer war. Hope wusste, es gab kein Entkommen mehr für die Soldatin.


	9. Odins Return

_Hey!_

_So, dieses Kapitel ging wieder etwas schneller, ist dafür aber etwas kürzer. ^^'' Ich hoffe, es gefällt._

_**Tratschwelle**: Wieder ein Dankeschön für dein Review! Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Wer findet es nicht toll wenn Lightning Snow verprügelt? xD Und bei mir wird Lightning auch noch leiden. ^^'' Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen drückte Lightning mit aller Kraft, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, gegen die Klinge ihres Gegners. Ihre linke Schulter schmerzte und sie fühlte geradezu wie das Blut ihren Körper hinab lief. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie den Griff Orgaladhs fest umschlossen, ihre Arme und Beine bebten aufgrund des enormen Kraftaufwands. Trotz allem blickte sie ihrem Gegenüber entschlossen in die wütend funkelnden, blauen Augen. Aufgeben war für sie keine Option.

Er drängte sie einen Schritt zurück und sie spürte die Hauswand in ihrem Rücken. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, die Klingen waren ihrem Gesicht bereits gefährlich nahe. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und sie nahm noch einmal sämtliche Kräfte, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, zusammen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei drückte sie gegen sein Schwert und schaffte es tatsächlich, ihn wenige Zentimeter zurück zu drängen.

Ein Schuss durchschnitt das Lodern der Flammen und hallte von den Hauswänden wider ehe ein Schmerzensschrei an ihre Ohren drang. Der Druck auf Lightnings Klinge ließ augenblicklich nach. Sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und stieß ihren Gegner von sich. Er torkelte einige Schritte rückwärts, in seiner linken Schulter klaffte eine tiefe Schussverletzung. In ihren Augenwinkeln erkannte sie Hope, der auf dem Boden kniete und seine Gunblade, die sich in eine Schusswaffe transformiert hatte, sinken ließ.

_Ein glatter Durchschuss_, huschte es durch Lightnings Gedanken während der Fremde einen Feuerball in ihre Richtung schleuderte um sie auf Distanz zu halten. Blitzschnell wich sie dem Angriff aus und begab sich schützend zwischen ihren Widersacher und Hope, die Flammen explodierten an einer Hauswand und setzten das Gebäude in Flammen.

Obwohl der junge Soldat kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu sein schien, hatte er noch einmal sämtliche seiner Kraftreserven gesammelt und sie gerettet. Besorgt warf sie einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. Er schien am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein, sein silberfarbenes Haar war mit Blut bedeckt. Offensichtlich hatte er sich eine Verletzung am Hinterkopf zu gezogen.

Sie begann sich zu fragen, woher all diese Brandwunden, die auf seiner Haut zu sehen waren, stammten. Sie hatte das Stigma, das sich in den Oberarm des Fremden gebrannt hatte, schon sehr früh bemerkt. Hatte er Bodhum in Brand gesetzt und Hope diese Verletzungen zugefügt?

Ihr Kontrahent hatte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder gefangen und drehte sich schwungvoll in ihre Richtung. Geschwind richtete Lightning ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann, von seiner Verletzung war absolut nichts mehr zu erkennen. Kein Wunder wenn sie bedachte, dass er als L'Cie äußerst starke magische Kräfte besaß, unter anderen auch sehr wirksame Heilmagie. Die Wut in seinem Gesicht wich einem amüsierten Ausdruck und er sah ihr anerkennend entgegen, machte jedoch vorerst keine Anstalten, sie zu attackieren.

„Nicht schlecht für eine Frau", lobte ihr Gegenüber und ging ein paar Schritte auf Lightning zu, ihr Körper spannte sich konzentriert an. Sie begann sich unwohl zu fühlen als sie bemerkte, dass er sie interessiert musterte, „Du bist sogar Captain, beeindruckend."

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", fragte sie kühl und hob das Schwert mutig an, bereit, sich vor plötzlichen Angriffen zu verteidigen und Hope zu beschützen. Etwas im Gesicht des Mannes veränderte sich als sein Blick die Gunblade in ihren Händen streifte. Überrascht starrte er die Klinge in ihren Händen an, irritiert zog Lightning ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Woher hast du die Waffe?", konterte er ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", erwiderte sie gefasst, ihre Stimme klang kühl um die Verwirrung, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, zu verbergen. Wieso reagierte er so ungewöhnlich auf ihre neue Gunblade?

„Wie ist dein Name, Captain?"

„Ich bin Captain Farron, Sicherheitsregiment Bodhum", antwortete Lightning, ihr Blick war entschlossen und wütend zugleich. Sie beobachtete, wie sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge schlich. Der Hass, den sie diesem Menschen gegenüber empfand, verstärkte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, „Und es ist mir eigentlich vollkommen egal, was du hier willst, aber _hier_ ist Endstation."

„Dann habe ich dich also endlich gefunden", sagte er zufrieden, Lightnings Verwunderung stieg weiter an. War er etwa nur in Bodhum eingefallen weil er nach ihr gesucht hatte? Ein breites Grinsen huschte auf seine Gesichtszüge während er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu ging, „Und um auf deine Frage von vorhin zu antworten: Mein Name ist Astaldo und ich bin hier um dich zu töten. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind hole ich mir auch Orgaladh."

Auf Lightnings Gesichtszügen zeigte sich keine Reaktion, sie konnte jedoch hören wie Hope hinter ihr die Luft scharf einzog. Trotz seiner derzeitigen Verfassung schien ihm den Grund für Astaldos Erscheinen in Bodhum nicht entgangen zu sein. Die Soldatin hingegen blieb ruhig und setzte einen gleichgültigen Ausdruck auf.

„Stell dich hinten an. Du bist nicht der erste, der mich tot sehen will", erwiderte sie gefasst und kühl zugleich, ihr Gegenüber ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und schmunzelte weiter siegessicher. Möglicherweise war es seine Bestimmung, sie zu töten, die Frage war nur, warum, „Und die Gunblade bekommst du nicht."

Ein Lachen war alles, was er auf Lightnings Worte erwiderte während er auf sie zu ging und amüsiert seinen Kopf schüttelte, seine blonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Die Soldatin schnaubte wütend und ließ den Mann nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Du solltest die Waffe lieber jemanden geben, der weiß, wie man sie einsetzt", sagte der Fremde schließlich und hielt ihr wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen auffordernd seine Hand entgegen.

„Wenn du sie haben willst, musst du sie dir holen", entgegnete Lightning ungerührt wie immer und blickte abwertend auf seine Hand hinab, die er augenblicklich sinken ließ. Äußerlich gab sie sich ruhig, in ihrem Inneren jedoch war sie zutiefst verwirrt. Hunderte Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch die Frage, ob es seine Bestimmung verlangte, sie zu töten, blieb unbeantwortet.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", konterte er teilnahmslos und umschloss den Griff seiner Waffe fester, „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, das Schwert denen leblosen Händen zu entreißen."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Es war für Lightning kein Problem, den Hieb zu parieren und konterte ihrerseits mit einem schnellen Stich nach vorne. Astaldo jedoch wich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite aus und ließ die Klinge seines Schwertes auf Lightning hinab sausen.

Sie duckte sich unter der Waffe hinweg und konnte förmlich hören wie die Klinge die Luft durchschnitt. Gleichzeitig hob sie ihr rechtes Bein und trat dem Mann mit einem gekonnten Tritt in die Magengegend. Ein Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle während er einige Meter zurück torkelte und sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt.

Lightning gönnte ihm nicht eine einzige Sekunde um sich zu erholen, stattdessen sprang sie in die Höhe, riss die Gunblade nach oben und ließ die Spitze auf ihren Gegner hinab sausen. In letzter Sekunde sprang er zur Seite und sie spürte wie die scharfe Klinge in den Betonboden glitt und dort stecken blieb. Sie konnte die Schritte ihres Gegners hören, die sich ihr mit hohem Tempo näherten. Mit aller Kraft zerrte sie am Griff ihrer Waffe um sie aus dem Boden zu ziehen, doch sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Panisch sah sie zu ihrem Gegner hinüber, der bereits gefährlich nahe war.

Mit aller Kraft, die Lightning zur Verfügung stand, stieß sie sich vom Boden ab ohne den Griff um Ihre Waffe zu lockern. Sie konnte spüren wie das Metall aus dem Boden glitt während sie einen Rückwärtssalto vollführte um dem Schlag ihres Kontrahenten zu entkommen. Geschickt landete sie auf ihren Beinen und hob kampfbereit ihre Gunblade.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei lief Astaldo auf sie zu, Lightning hob geistesgegenwärtig ihren Schwertarm. Die beiden Klingen prallten Funken sprühend aufeinander. Ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper. Die Wunde in ihrer Schulter quälte sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie diesen Kampf noch durchhalten würde.

Astaldo nutzte die kurze Ablenkung ihrerseits und trat genau wie Lightning es zuvor getan hatte in ihren Magen. Durch die Wucht des Tritts flog sie einige Meter zurück und ließ die Gunblade fallen. Leise klirrend fiel sie zu Boden während Lightning kurz vor Hope auf dem Teer aufprallte. Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich ihr als ein schier unerträglicher Schmerz wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fuhr, ausgehend von ihrer Schulter.

Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihr gesamter Leib schien zu beben. Langsam öffnete sie ihre blauen Augen und blickte Astaldo wütend entgegen. Mit langsamen Schritten und einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er auf Orgaladh zu. Seine Augen nicht ein einziges Mal von Lightning nehmend kniete er sich unendlich langsam zu der Gunblade hinab und umfasste den schwarzen Griff.

Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Astaldo mit Orgaladh vor hatte, aber so einfach würde sie nicht aufgeben und sich von ihm töten lassen. Sie hatte bereits weitaus schlimmere und aussichtlosere Kämpfe gewonnen, mit diesem Idioten würde sie alle mal fertig werden. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen setzte sich Lightning auf und wollte sich gerade erheben als sich plötzlich eine silbern glänzende Klinge in ihr Blickfeld schob. Überrascht sah sie zur Seite und blickte in Hopes erschöpfte Augen, sein Gesicht war mit Ruß verschmiert. Seine Hand, mit der er der Soldatin seine eigene Gunblade entgegen hielt, zitterte.

„Hope…", sagte Lightning, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Ein kaum merkliches Nicken seinerseits ließ die Entschlossenheit in ihren Blick zurückkehren. Vorsichtig nahm sie Hopes Waffe aus seiner Hand, schenkte ihm ein letztes dankbares Lächeln und stand auf. Mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und die Waffe, die Hope ihr anvertraut hatte, fest in ihrer Hand haltend ging sie mit etwas wackeligen Beinen auf Astaldo zu, der sich mitsamt Orgaladh langsam erhob.

„Du willst immer noch nicht aufgeben? Sehr mutig." Ein breites Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie beobachtete wie Astaldo langsam seine linke Hand hob – sein eigenes Schwert hatte er in seinem Halfter verstaut – und sich wie aus dem Nichts rot glühende Flammen in seiner Handfläche sammelten.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei Astaldos stob der gefährliche Feuerball auf die Kriegerin zu, Lightning reagierte sofort. Mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck verwandelte sich Hopes Gunblade leise surrend in eine Schusswaffe, blitzschnell zielte sie auf die Flammen, die mit unglaublich hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu gerast kamen und betätigte den Abzug. Ein Schuss ertönte und hallte von den Hauswänden wider.

Nur einen Augenblick später konnte sie erkennen wie die beiden Geschosse aufeinander prallten und in einer Explosion auseinander stoben. Schützend hob Lightning ihre linke Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte spüren wie schwarze Asche auf sie hinab regnete während sich glühend heiße Partikel in ihre Haut brannten.

Als Lightning ihren Arm sinken ließ konnte sie um sich herum nichts als grauen Rauch erkennen, der sich wie ein undurchdringlicher Nebel über Bodhum gelegt hatte. Ein unerträgliches Kratzen breitete sich in ihrem Hals aus, ein ersticktes Husten entwich ihrer Kehle und ihre Augen brannten. Eine unangenehme Spannung lag in der Luft, die Lightning die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.

Ein Wiehern drang an ihre Ohren und das Geräusch galoppierender Pferdehufe, die auf dem grauen Teer aufschlugen, war zu hören. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde der Laut deutlicher ehe das Hufgetrappel langsamer wurde, das Geräusch näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Mehrere rot glühende Lichter tauchten vor ihr im grauen Rauch auf, ein wütendes Schnauben erklang.

Der Rauch legte sich langsam aber sicher und Lightning erstarrte als sie erkannte, was dort vor ihr auf dem Marktplatz stand. Ein grauer Pferdekopf ragte aus dem Nebel, rotglühende Augen blickten auf sie hinab. Ein Schnauben drang aus den Nüstern und verjagte den Staub um das Wesen herum. Die metallene Rüstung schimmerte im Licht der Flammen rötlich, die Hufe scharrten nervös über den Teerboden. In seinem Maul trug das Wesen Orgaladh, die Waffe, die Astaldo ihr abgenommen hatte.

„Odin…", sagte sie vollkommen sprachlos als sie ihre Esper erkannte. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Sie wusste nicht ob das an ihrem Erstaunen über seine plötzliche Erscheinung lag oder an der Tatsache, dass der Rauch ihre Stimmbänder angegriffen hatte.

Lightning war vollkommen verwundert. Seit sechs Jahren, seit sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und ihr Stigma verloren hatte, hatte sie Odin nicht mehr gesehen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, da Bodhum im Chaos zu versinken drohte und der Kristall, der Cocoon gestützt hatte, explodiert war, stand er vor ihr und schien förmlich darauf zu warten, dass sie genau wie früher auf seinen Rücken stieg und an seiner Seite kämpfte.

Der Rauch hatte sich aufgelöst, um sie herum loderten noch immer die Flammen, die die Häuser verschlangen wie ein Kleinkind ein Schokoladeneis. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie Hope erkennen, der noch immer am Ende mit seinen Kräften auf dem Boden saß und die Esper fassungslos musterte, sein Mund war ungläubig geöffnet. Von Astaldo hingegen fehlte jede Spur, als wäre er nie hier gewesen.

Erneut schnaubte Odin und senkte seinen gewaltigen Kopf wie um ihr die Gunblade zu reichen. Unendlich langsam hob Lightning ihren rechten Arm und griff nach der Waffe, die Esper ließ sie im selben Moment los. Sie konnte spüren, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Sie fühlte förmlich die elektrische Spannung, die durch das Metall glitt und ein Kribbeln in ihrem Arm auslöste.

Im selben Moment durchfuhr ein schier unerträglicher Schmerz ihren Körper, sich krümmend ließ sie Hopes Gunblade fallen. Keuchend sank Lightning auf die Knie und fasste sich mit ihrer linken Hand an die Brust, dort, wo sich früher ihr Stigma befunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich benommen, ihr Griff um Orgaladh verkrampfte sich und sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in die Handfläche bohrten.

Ein Brennen, ausgehend von ihrer Brust, durchfuhr ihren gesamten Leib, Lightnings linke Hand krallte sich vor Schmerz in ihrer Uniform fest. Ein unangenehmes Pochen tobte hinter ihrer Stirn, sie fühlte sich für diesen Moment so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass sie dieses Gefühl kannte. Sie hatte so etwas schon einmal erlebt, vor sechs Jahren. Damals, als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung und blind vor Wut den Pulse-Fal'Cie Anima angegriffen hatte, der sie und ihre Freunde zu L'Cie gemacht hatte.

Der Teerboden unter ihren Füßen verschwamm, Lightning wurde schwarz vor Augen. Statt des grauen Bodens erkannte sie nun vollkommen andere Bilder. Sie sah sich selbst mit Orgaladh in der rechten Hand vor einem provisorischen Grab stehen, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen, um wessen Ruhestätte es sich handelte. Sie sah verändert aus, ein wenig älter und von Trauer und Zorn gezeichnet.

Im Hintergrund konnte sie die Überreste einer Stadt erkennen, doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, welche es war. Ihre Umgebung war ein einziges Grau, der einst fruchtbare Boden war kahl und ausgetrocknet. Der Himmel war stellenweise mit fast schwarzen Wolken bedeckt und weit über ihr schwebte Cocoon leblos in der Luft, die Kristallstütze war verschwunden.

Die Bilder veränderten sich, statt der trostlosen Umgebung umgab sie nun ein weites Feld, das mit glänzendem Kristall überzogen war. Lightning brauchte nicht eine Sekunde um festzustellen, dass sie sich auf ihrer alten Heimat Cocoon befand. Regenwasser hatte sich einem flachen See gleich auf dem Kristall gesammelt, der Wasserspiegel reichte ihr lediglich bis zu den Knöcheln.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Kleidung glich der Astaldos, stellenweise schützten ihn Metallplatten vor Verletzungen. Das schwarze Haar wehte im Wind, in der rechten Hand hielt er ein Schwert, das blutrot glühte, genau wie seine Augen. Irgendetwas an dem Fremden war unheimlich und sie spürte geradezu die unbändige Macht, die von ihm ausging. Bereit zum Kampf hob die Soldatin Orgaladh an und baute sich zu allem entschlossen vor ihm auf.

Noch bevor die beiden Kontrahenten aufeinanderprallten tauchten erneut andere Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie sah wie Cocoon ungebremst und mit atemberaubenden Tempo auf Grand Pulse hinab stürzte ehe die beiden Welten in einer gewaltigen Explosion aufeinander prallten und eine Spur der Zerstörung hinterließen.

Und plötzlich verschwanden der Schmerz und die Bilder genauso schnell wie sie gekommenen waren. Die Kopfschmerzen sowie ihre Benommenheit waren auf einen Schlag verschwunden, stattdessen fühlte sie unglaubliche Stärke. Ihre Gedanken rasten, vor sich konnte sie Odins metallene Hufe erkennen, ein zufriedenes Schnauben drang an ihre Ohren.

_Was zur Hölle war das?_, fragte sie sich in Gedanken, ihr fassungsloser Blick war starr auf den Teerboden unter ihr gerichtet. Der Gedanke, dass sie erneut zum L'Cie geworden war und sie soeben schleierhaft ihre Bestimmung gesehen hatte, drängte sich ihr auf und hakte sich in ihrem Verstand fest wie ein Anker im Meeresboden.

Augenblicklich kehrte wieder Leben in ihre Gliedmaßen zurück. Wie in Zeitlupe schob Lightning mit der linken Hand den Kragen ihrer Uniform vorsichtig zur Seite. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit um herauszufinden, ob ihre Befürchtung der Wahrheit entsprach. Sollte sie erneut ein L'Cie sein, müsste auf ihrer Brust das Stigma zu sehen sein. Sie wagte es kaum einen Blick auf ihren Brustkorb zu werfen, riss sich schließlich doch zusammen.

Ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich als über dem Rand des Kragens schwarze Pfeile in ihr Blickfeld rückten. Sie kannte dieses Zeichen, zu lange hatte es vor sechs Jahren auf ihrer Haut geprangt. Es war das Zeichen der L'Cie, das Zeichen derjenigen, die von den Fal'Cie verflucht und gebrandmarkt wurden und somit magische Fähigkeiten erhielten.

Lightnings fassungsloser Blick glitt zu Hope, der ihr mindestens genauso ungläubig entgegen sah. Sie konnte in seinen verwirrten und skeptischen Augen erkennen, dass auch er das Zeichen gesehen hatte.

„Nein…", konnte sie seine zitternde Stimme hören, Lightning schüttelte entgeistert ihren Kopf. Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Es war nicht einmal ein Fal'Cie in der Nähe, der ihr dieses Stigma verpasst haben könnte. Lediglich Odin und dieser fremde Mann, der plötzlich verschwunden war, waren anwesend gewesen, von Hope abgesehen.

Lightning erhob sich langsam und blickte in Odins rote Augen. Ein Schnauben war alles was das magische Wesen von sich gab. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Rüstung, die seinen Kopf bedeckte. Sie wusste, sie war nicht alleine. Odin würde an ihrer Seite kämpfen und sie beschützen, er würde ihr Kraft verleihen. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

Sie wandte sich von Odin ab, stattdessen ging sie langsamen Schrittes auf Hope zu während sie seine Gunblade vom Boden aufhob. Bei ihm angekommen ging sie vorsichtig auf die Knie, er sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Kein Wunder, dass ihm die Kraft gefehlt hatte um sich Astaldo noch einmal in den Weg zu stellen. Sie konnte Mitleid und Fassungslosigkeit in seinen Augen erkennen, doch sie blieb ruhig und drückte ihm seine Waffe in die Hand.

Behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als L'Cie hatte sie magische Kräfte, unter anderem Heilmagie, die Hope heilen konnte. Ohne zu zögern konzentrierte sie sich auf die Macht, die in ihr ruhte, aber selbst nach mehreren Momenten tat sich nichts. Irritiert kräuselte sich Lightnings Stirn, ihr Blick war starr auf ihre Hand gerichtet. Egal, wie oft sie es auch probierte, es geschah einfach nichts. Selbst, als sie versuchte Schwarzmagie in Form eines Feuerballs zu wirken, passierte nichts.

„Ich sollte mich bei demjenigen, der mir den Mist eingebrockt hat, beschweren", sagte Lightning ironisch und ließ ihre Hand sinken. Sie schien zwar ein L'Cie zu sein und sie hatte auch ihre Bestimmung gesehen, deren Sinn sie noch nicht verstand, aber die Magie schien aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund nicht zurückgekehrt zu sein.

_Großartig_, huschte es durch ihren Verstand während sie erneut Hopes Wunden begutachtete. Er musste unbeschreibliche Schmerzen haben und die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, wurmte sie.

„Light…", fing er an, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Worte waren unnötig.

„Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte sie, ihre Stimme klang entschlossen und selbstsicher. Sie hatte ein Ziel, eine Bestimmung, die sie noch nicht begriff, aber genau wie damals würde sie einen Weg finden, ihre Aufgabe zu verstehen und zu erfüllen. Hinter ihr konnte sie Odins Hufe hören, ein leises Wiehern drang an ihre Ohren, „Was ist mit dir?"

Erst jetzt schien Hope auf die Idee zu kommen, dass ihm eventuell dasselbe wiederfahren sein könnte. Unendlich langsam senkte er seinen Blick auf sein Handgelenk. An der Stelle, wo sich vor sechs Jahren das Stigma in seine Haut gebrannt hatte, war rein gar nichts zu sehen. Offensichtlich hatte es nur Lightning getroffen.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf als ihr bewusst wurde, dass zumindest Hope dieses Mal verschont geblieben war. Trotzdem wusste sie noch immer nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Wie aus dem Nichts war zusammen mit Odin das Stigma aufgetaucht und aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund brachte sie die Ereignisse der letzten Tage mit Orgaladh in Verbindung. Astaldo hatte von ihr verlangt, ihm die Waffe zu übergeben, er hatte sie töten wollen und war plötzlich verschwunden. Die Frage war nur, warum das alles?

* * *

Hope fühlte sich miserabel. Nicht nur, weil er Verletzungen und schwere Verbrennungen davon getragen hatte, sondern mehr, weil auf Lightning erneut der Fluch eines L'Cie lastete. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwer es war, damit umzugehen. Er selbst wäre damals beinahe an seinem Schicksal verzweifelt, aber sie hatte einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Lightning davon betroffen war, versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich und ihm wurde wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht bewusst, dass er sie verlieren würde, egal ob sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllen würde oder nicht.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen griff sie Hope vorsichtig unter die Arme und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Augenblicklich wurde ihm schwindelig und sein Hinterkopf begann schmerzhaft zu pochen. Der Aufprall gegen die Hauswand schien ihn schlimmer verletzt zu haben als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Sie gingen einige Schritte in die Richtung eines noch intakten Hauses – eines der wenigen rund um den Marktplatz, das noch kein Feuer gefangen hatte – und seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding.

Mit Lightnings Hilfe setzte Hope einen Fuß vor den anderen bis sie ihn behutsam sinken ließ und ihn gegen das angenehm kühle Mauerwerk lehnte. Odin war ihnen gefolgt, blieb direkt neben ihnen stehen und lauschte angespannt in das Durcheinander der Geräusche hinein. Ihm drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass auch Odin nicht im Besitz seiner vollständigen magischen Kräfte war, ansonsten hätte er sowohl Lightning als auch ihn längst geheilt.

„Ich hole Hilfe, warte hier." Mit diesen Worten wollte sich Lightning erheben, doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Geh nicht", sagte er erschöpft. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu erwidern, beließ es aber dabei. Sie schien zu begreifen, dass seine Verletzungen zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht lebensgefährlich waren. Er wusste, Hilfe würde bald eintreffen und wollte er Lightning in seiner Nähe wissen. Die Tatsache, dass ein L'Cie nach ihrem Leben trachtete, ließ ich vorsichtig werden.

„Danke, Hope", sagte die Soldatin und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. Verdutzt sah er in ihre blauen Augen und er erkannte die übliche Entschlossenheit. Dass sie ein L'Cie war schien sie überraschend kalt zu lassen.

„Wofür?", fragte er mit leiser und schwacher Stimme. Der Schmerz schien ihn beinahe zu lähmen, dennoch riss er sich zusammen. Gerade vor Lightning wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen, die Verletzungen jedoch rangen ihn immer wieder nieder.

„Du hast mir geholfen und dass du dich Astaldo in den Weg gestellt hast war sehr mutig von dir", antwortete die Soldatin freundlich und lächelte anerkennend. Hope musterte sie überrascht ehe er erschöpft seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Er wollte wissen, wo du bist. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dich findet", entgegnete er ruhig, seine Stimme klang rau und ein unangenehmes Kratzen breitete sich in seinem Hals aus. Er hatte Astaldo eigentlich töten wollen, in seinem Zustand jedoch war das Zielen ein äußerst schwieriges Unterfangen gewesen und er war erleichtert, dass die Kugel überhaupt getroffen hatte. Schließlich hätte er auch Lightning verletzen können, doch sie lächelte dankbar und wischte vorsichtig einen Rußfleck von seiner Wange. Ihre Finger waren angenehm kühl auf der gereizten Haut, „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast."

„Wir sind Partner, schon vergessen?" Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich bei Lightnings Worten auf sein Gesicht ehe er erneut den Kopf schüttelte. Natürlich hatte er es nicht vergessen. Damals, als sie beide als L'Cie gebrandmarkt gewesen waren und sie sich alleine durch den Lichterwald von Gapra gekämpft hatten, hatten sie sich beinahe perfekt ergänzt. Trotz anfänglicher Zweifel hatte die Soldatin ihn unter ihre Fittiche genommen und sie waren mit der Zeit zu Partnern geworden, die sich gegenseitig unterstützt und verstanden hatten.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen und entfernen Sie sich von ihm", drang eine kühle und ernste Stimme an seine Ohren und riss ihn somit aus seinen Erinnerungen. Erschrocken fuhr Hope zusammen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Lightning sprang auf und tat es ihm gleich. Er konnte mehrere Soldaten der Schutzgarde erkennen, die mit erhobenen Waffen vor ihnen standen und auf sie zu zielen schienen. Sowohl Lightnings als auch Hopes Blick veränderten sich schlagartig, „Ich sagte, lassen Sie die Waffe fallen und gehen Sie weg von ihm."

Vollkommen irritiert und überrumpelt blickten sie die Gesichter der. Aus den Seitenstraßen kamen immer mehr angerannt. Odins Anblick schien sie zu verängstigen, dennoch sahen sie Lightning zu allem entschlossen entgegen. Die Esper wieherte und bäumte sich zornig auf ehe sich das Geschöpf einem grellen Blitz gleich in Luft auflöste. Nichts mehr zeugte noch von der Anwesenheit Astaldos oder der Esper.

„Captain Farron, wir haben Befehl, Sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Sie werden verdächtigt, Bodhum und deren Bewohner attackiert zu haben."

„Was? Aber sie war es nicht. Dieser Mann, Astaldo, hat Bodhum angegriffen. Captain Farron hat mich vor ihm beschützt", begehrte Hope auf, seine Stimme klang aufgrund seiner Schwäche bei weitem nicht so wütend wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Ein Blick zu Lightning genügte um den Zorn auf ihren Gesichtszügen zu erkennen, dennoch gab sie sich äußerlich vollkommen ruhig.

„Und wo ist dieser Mann jetzt?", fragte einer der Soldaten und ging mit erhobener Waffe auf sie zu. Hope schwieg, er wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage. Der Mann ihm gegenüber lächelte triumphierend, „Solange uns niemand vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann, wird Farron in Untersuchungshaft bleiben. Und jetzt ergeben Sie sich oder wir sehen uns gezwungen, auf Sie zu schießen, L'Cie."

„Aber…", wollte Hope einwenden, stoppte aber als er das Klirren von Metall vernahm. Sprachlos sah er zu Lightning auf, die ihre Gunblade zu Boden hatte fallen lassen und unendlich langsam ihre Arme hob um den Soldaten zu demonstrieren, dass sie sich ergab. Augenblicklich kamen drei der Männer auf sie zu, zwei von ihnen legten ihr Handschellen an und tasteten sie auf der Suche nach weiteren Waffen ab, der letzte hielt ihr ein Gewehr an die rechte Schläfe.

Sie waren routiniert, dennoch gingen sie äußerst vorsichtig vor. Ihnen war klar, dass gegen einen L'Cie nicht einmal erfahrene Krieger eine Chance hatten. Dass Lightning nicht dazu in der Lage war, die gefürchtete Magie zu wirken, wussten sie schließlich nicht.

Hopes verwirrter Blick war auf Lightnings Rücken gerichtet. Sie ließ alles einfach geschehen ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten zu wehren. Selbst als einer der Soldaten ihr das Überlebensmesser, das sie von Serah zu ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag bekommen und ihm während ihrer Zeit als L'Cie überreicht hatte, abnahm, rührte sie sich nicht und ließ die Prozedur ohne ein Wort über sich ergehen.

Als sie ihre Suche nach Waffen oder anderen gefährlichen Gegenständen abgeschlossen hatten, entfernten sich die zwei Männer mitsamt Orgaladh und dem Messer von ihr, der dritte mit dem Gewehr in den Händen blieb stehen. Ein anderer kam auf Hope zu und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. In seinen Händen hielt er eines der kleinen Geräte, mit denen normale Menschen Magie wirken konnten. Die Armee verwendete diese Geräte in erster Linie für Heilmagie, aber auch im Kampf fanden sie Anwendung.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sämtliche Wunden beinahe vollkommen verheilt waren und Hope spürte, wie die Kraft in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Augenblicklich sprang er auf um Lightning zu helfen, wurde jedoch vom dem Mann, der ihn geheilt hatte, aufgehalten.

„Führt sie ab", ordnete der befehlshabende Offizier an, sofort wurde die junge Frau von etlichen Männern umzingelt und mit Waffen bedroht.

„Light…"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Hope", erwiderte Lightning und sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Ihr Blick war entschlossen. Sie schien zu wissen, was sie tat, trotzdem verstand er nicht, warum sie mit ihnen gehen wollte. Sie war unschuldig und trotzdem hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, die Männer davon zu überzeugen. Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass es schlicht und ergreifend keinen Sinn haben würde.

Schweren Herzens sah Hope mit an wie Lightning von den Soldaten abgeführt wurde, ihre Waffen waren bedrohlich auf die junge Frau gerichtet. Am liebsten wäre er ihr nach gelaufen, aber er wusste, dass er sich selbst und vor allem ihr nur größeren Ärger einhandeln würde. Stattdessen sah er schweigend dabei zu wie Lightning und die vielen Soldaten in Richtung des Hauptquartiers verschwanden.

Niedergeschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf sinken. Nicht nur, dass Lightning erneut als L'Cie gebrandmarkt war, jetzt wurde sie auch noch für ein Verbrechen verantwortlich gemacht, das sie nicht begangen hatte. Wie kamen diese Idioten überhaupt auf die Idee, dass ausgerechnet Lightning, eine der besten und treuesten Soldaten der Schutzgarde, Bodhum angegriffen hatte?

Sicher, sie hatten Odin und vermutlich auch das Stigma gesehen und waren somit über ihr Dasein als L'Cie informiert. Ihnen musste sofort klar gewesen sein, dass nur jemand mit derart enormer Magie zu einem solchen Angriff fähig gewesen sein musste. Und da außer ihm und Lightning niemand Astaldo gesehen zu haben schien, war wohl nur Lightning in Frage gekommen, selbst wenn sie aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund nicht dazu in der Lage war zu zaubern.

Hope seufzte deprimiert. Er wünschte, er könnte etwas unternehmen um Lightning zu entlasten, vermutlich würde jedoch niemand seinen Worten Glauben schenken. Es gab tatsächlich keinen Beweis für Astaldos Anwesenheit. Die Aussage, dass Lightning trotz des Stigmas nicht zaubern konnte, würde ihm ohnehin niemand abnehmen. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie sogar, dass die Echsen, die Bodhum attackiert hatten, ebenfalls auf ihrem Mist gewachsen waren.

_Als ob ein L'Cie dazu in der Lage wäre, solche Bestien zu kontrollieren_, dachte er genervt und schlenderte in seine Gedanken versunken zur Mitte des runden Platzes. Sein Blick war starr auf den mit Pflastersteinen verlegten Boden gerichtet, das Lodern der Flammen geriet in den Hintergrund. Er verdankte Lightning so viel und ausgerechnet jetzt, da sie Hilfe brauchte, konnte er nichts unternehmen.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken als er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Verwundert sah Hope zur Seite und blickte in das besorgte und nachdenkliche Gesicht Lieutenant Colonel Amodars, der neben ihn getreten war. Seine Augen waren in die Richtung gerichtet, in die Lightning mitsamt ihren Bewachern soeben verschwunden war, seine Hand glitt von Hopes Schulter.

„Sie ist unschuldig", sagte Hope entschieden.

„Ich weiß und wir werden einen Weg finden, das zu beweisen. Aber solange wir das nicht können, werden sie Farron nicht auf freien Fuß lassen", erwiderte Amodar. Hope wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas an der Art und Weise, auf die der kräftige Mann seine Worte gesagt hatte, überzeugten ihn davon, dass sie Lightnings Unschuld beweisen konnten. Vielleicht war es die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme gewesen, die ihm jegliche Zweifel nahm, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen um Lightnings Unschuld zu belegen.

„Haben Sie einen Plan?"

„Vielleicht", entgegnete Amodar ohne den Blick von der Straße, die Lightning vorhin entlang gegangen war, zu wenden. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf Hope und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, Sergeant. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich vorbereiten muss. Schließlich wollen wir, dass Farron so schnell wie möglich frei kommt. Kommen Sie doch später in mein Büro, dann können Sie mir erklären, was genau passiert ist."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Amodar von ihm und ließ einen verdutzt drein blickenden Hope zurück.

* * *

Die Echsen, gegen die Leon und die anderen Soldaten noch vor wenigen Minuten gekämpft hatten, waren von einer Sekunde auf die andere spurlos verschwunden, als hätten sie nie existiert. Sie hatten sich in pechschwarzen Rauch aufgelöst, der mit der Zeit fortgeschlichen war oder vom Wind davon getragen worden war. Noch immer loderten die heißen Flammen um sie herum, einige Soldaten waren bereits mit Lösch- und Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt.

Irritiert starrte Leon noch immer auf den Fleck, wo noch vor kurzem eine der riesigen Bestien auf ihn zu gestürmt war bevor sie sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Nichts, absolut nichts war von ihnen zurück geblieben, lediglich die Zerstörung, die sie in Bodhum angerichtet hatten. Er hatte keinen Überblick über die Verwüstung, aber die Wiederaufbauarbeiten würden vermutlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Seufzend fasste sich Leon an den schmerzenden Kopf. Er war äußerst dankbar für die heilenden Fähigkeiten, die den Menschen durch modernste Technologie zur Verfügung standen. Ohne die Heilmagie hätte er aufgrund seiner Verletzungen, die er sich bei der Explosion des Kristalls zugezogen hatte, nicht mithelfen können. Nichtsdestotrotz reichte die Magie meist nicht aus um die Wunden vollständig zu heilen und durch die Anstrengung der letzten Minuten begann die Wunde an seinem Kopf erneut qualvoll zu pochen.

Den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte er den Schmerz zu ignorieren und verstaute seine Waffe. Erschöpft und erleichtert zugleich sah sich der junge Soldat um. In seiner Nähe konnte er Cole erkennen, der einem verwundeten Soldaten auf die Beine half, überall herrschte pures Chaos. Trümmer lagen verstreut, die Straßen waren teilweise zerstört, Häuser brannten und Menschen jammerten vor Schmerz. Er begann sich zu fragen ob dieser merkwürde Angriff etwas mit der Explosion der kristallinen Stütze zu tun hatte oder ob diese beiden Ereignisse vollkommen unabhängig voneinander geschehen waren.

_Wo ist eigentlich Hope_, fragte sich Leon und sah sich suchend nach dem jungen Mann um. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er neben ihnen gekämpft und jetzt war er verschwunden, genau wie die Echsen. Möglicherweise war er weiter ins Innere der Küstenstadt vorgedrungen, dort, wo allem Anschein nach der Mittelpunkt des Angriffs gewesen war. Eigentlich hatten er und Cole dasselbe vorgehabt, die widerwärtigen Bestien hatten ihnen jedoch jedes Mal aufs Neue den Weg versperrt. Er hoffte, dem jungen Soldaten war nichts zugestoßen.

Das Krächzen seines Funkgeräts riss Leon aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken ergriff er das kleine Gerät und drückte den Knopf ehe eine raue Stimme an seine Ohren drang.

„Sämtliche Soldaten, die nicht für die Aufräumarbeiten eingeteilt wurden, begeben sich sofort zum Hauptquartier des Sicherheitsregiments Bodhum. Ich wiederhole…", ertönte die männliche Stimme, Leon seufzte resigniert und schob das Funkgerät wieder ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen wie sich Cole ihm näherte. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren sie beide vollkommen unversehrt aus den Gefechten hervor gegangen.

„Wir sollten gehen", meinte der wortkarge Mann und klopfte dem noch immer irritierten Leon auf die Schulter. Wie in Zeitlupe nickte er und folgte seinem Partner durch die verwüstete Stadt. Überall lagen Verwundete, zur Erleichterung aller hatte die Bevölkerung rasch evakuiert werden können, somit gab es nur wenige zivile Opfer und Verletzte.

Je weiter sie sich der Stadtmitte näherten, umso schlimmer wurde die Verwüstung, die von Bodhum Besitz ergriffen hatte. In seine Gedanken versunken folgte er seinem Partner, der ihn durch die zerstörten Straßen in Richtung des Hauptquartiers am Stadtrand führte.

Fassungslos schüttelte Leon seinen Kopf als er das Elend um sich herum betrachtete. Helfer waren dabei die Verletzten notdürftig zu behandeln, die vielen Brände wurden gelöscht und größere Trümmer beiseite geschafft. Der Angriff war für alle vollkommen unerwartet gekommen, sie hatten nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich auch nur ein wenig darauf vorbereiten zu können. Umso schlimmer waren die Auswirkungen und niemand wusste, warum diese Bestien die friedliche Küstenstadt attackiert hatten und wieso sie einfach so verschwunden waren.

Sie betraten den Vorhof des Hauptquartiers als Leon abrupt stehen blieb, Cole, der voran gegangen war, tat es ihm gleich und sah über seine kräftige Schulter hinweg verwirrt zu seinem Partner. Sein Blick war starr auf eine Gruppe Soldaten gerichtet, die eine junge Frau mit rosafarbenem Haar abführten, mehrere Gewehre waren auf ihren Körper gerichtet. Ein unangenehmer Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem gesamten Leib aus als er die Frau, die ohne jede Gegenwehr mit ihnen ging, erkannte.

„Lightning…", murmelte Leon verdutzt vor sich hin, auch Coles Aufmerksamkeit war mittlerweile auf die Gruppe und ihre Vorgesetzte gerichtet. Mit langsamen Schritten kamen die Männer auf sie zu, schenkten den beiden jedoch keine Beachtung, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Sein fassungsloser Blick war starr auf Lightning gerichtet, die den Soldaten erhobenen Hauptes folgte.

Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr Haar war zerzaust, ihre blasse Haut mit Staub und Ruß bedeckt. Auf ihrer schmutzigen Uniform war ein Blutfleck zu erkennen. Die schwere Verletzung, die sie sich bei der Explosion des Kristalls zugezogen hatte, musste sich wieder geöffnet haben. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich trotz ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung in den Kampf gegen die Echsen gestützt, aber wieso war sie vom Militär in Gewahrsam genommen worden?

Leon zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Irgendetwas an ihrem Blick war anders, er konnte jedoch nicht deuten, was es war. Trotzdem war da noch etwas, das ihn zumindest ein wenig beruhigte. Auf ihren Gesichtszügen waren derselbe Stolz und dieselbe Entschlossenheit, die sie sonst auch an den Tag legte, zu erkennen. Von den Waffen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, schien sie sich nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen.

Die Männer samt Lightning im Schlepptau schritten an ihnen vorbei. Sie warf ihm und Cole einen letzten Blick zu ehe sie die Stufen zum Hauptquartier hinauf schritten und im Inneren verschwanden. Die beiden schwiegen für einen Moment, jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen. Zu viele Fragen schossen Leon durch den Kopf, aber nicht eine einzige Antwort war in Sicht.

„Leon, Cole", drang eine aufgebrachte Stimme an seine Ohren und riss ihn somit aus seinen Überlegungen. Noch bevor er und sein Kamerad Hope begrüßen konnten, kam er vor ihnen zum Stillstand und stütze sich erschöpft mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Sein Atem ging schwer, er schien den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt zu sein. Auch der junge Mann sah äußerst mitgenommen aus. Sein Haar war schmutzig, verstaubt und blutig, die Uniform war zerrissen und an manchen Stellen sogar verbrannt.

„Habt ihr Lightning gesehen?", fragte Hope außer Atem und sah zu ihnen hinauf, seine Stimme klang rau und erschöpft. Die Kämpfe schienen ihn ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben.

„Sie ist gerade von mehreren Soldaten ins Hauptquartier abgeführt worden", antwortete Leon noch immer konsterniert über den Auftritt seiner Vorgesetzten. Hope erhob sich und sah in Richtung des Eingangs, den Lightning vor wenigen Augenblicken passiert hatte, er sah besorgt aus. Leons Blick wurde ernst.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?", fragte er energisch. Die Tatsache, dass Lightning wie eine Schwerverbrecherin abgeführt worden war, ließ unbändigen Zorn in ihm aufstiegen. Obwohl die Soldatin ihre Beziehung beendet hatte, bedeutete sie dem jungen Soldaten noch immer sehr viel und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen, um ihr zu helfen, dafür musste er erst einmal wissen, was überhaupt vor sich ging.

„Das ist eine etwas komplizierte Geschichte", entgegnete Hope, dessen Atmung sich langsam aber sicher wieder normalisierte. Sowohl Leon als auch Cole sahen ihm auffordernd entgegen. Leise seufzend fuhr der Jüngere schließlich fort, „Sie wird verdächtigt, Bodhum attackiert zu haben."

„Was?", begehrte Leon auf, auch Cole schien entsetzt über diese Information zu sein. Lightning mochte kühl und unnahbar sein und er traute ihr so einiges zu, aber eine Stadt, die noch dazu ihre eigene Heimat war, anzugreifen gehörte definitiv nicht dazu, „Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn!"

„Ich weiß, ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Sie hat gegen die Bestien gekämpft und mich gerettet. Ich wollte es den Soldaten erklären, aber sie haben mir nicht einmal zugehört. Sie scheinen absolut davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie die Schuldige ist."

Leon senkte verstehend seinen Kopf. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum das Militär sie in Gewahrsam genommen hatte. Wieso sie allerdings ausgerechnet auf Lightning gekommen waren, blieb ihm verborgen.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, irgendwie behilflich sein zu können.

„Ich werde Amodar erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen ist. Ich hoffe, er kann dafür sorgen, dass man sie frei lässt", erklärte Hope sachlich und entschlossen, Leon nickte. Vermutlich war das für diesen Moment das einzige, was sie für Lightning tun konnten. Amodar hatte viel Einfluss, vielleicht könnte er ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen oder die Verantwortlichen wenigstens dazu zu bringen, Hope zuzuhören.


	10. Outbreak

_Aloha!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt._

_**Tratschwelle**: Wieder ein Dankeschön für dein Review! Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich mag Odin und deshalb musste er unbedingt auch in meiner FF auftauchen. ^^ Tja, wer Lightning rettet erfährt man in diesem Kapitel. ;)_

_**Lisa**: Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar! Freut mich wirklich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Mir war wichtig, die Romantik in eine richtige Geschichte zu packen, mit Action und allem drum und dran. Und vielen Dank für das Lob. Schön, dass ich die Charaktere gut getroffen habe, das bedeutet mir echt viel. Zu deiner Frager warum Lightning keine Magie nutzen kann, kann ich nur so viel sagen, dass sie im Laufe der Geschichte beantwortet wird, aber etwas Geduld musst du noch haben. ;) Und bei dem derzeitig geplanten Handlungsverlauf wird nur Lightning ein L'Cie, die anderen nicht. ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Leon betrat gemeinsam mit seinem Kameraden Cole das Büro von Lieutenant Colonel Amodar und schloss beinahe geräuschlos die Türe hinter sich. Der rundliche Mann erwartete die beiden bereits und bedeutete ihnen mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung sich zu setzen.

Ein besorgter Ausdruck lag auf Amodars Gesichtszügen, nachdenklich kräuselte er seine Stirn. Durch die großen Fenster hinter ihm drang das angenehme Licht des Mondes in das geräumige Büro, im Hauptquartier herrschte totenstille. Zu dieser Uhrzeit war hier meistens kaum etwas los und nach dem Angriff auf Bodhum befanden sich fast alle Soldaten im Stadtinneren um das Chaos zu beseitigen und den Menschen zu helfen.

„Valandor, Parker", begann er und stützte sich mit beiden Ellenbogen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, sein Blick war todernst. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Leon, auch Cole runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Es kam nur selten vor, dass Amodar derart ernst war, möglicherweise hatte sein Verhalten etwas mit den Vorfällen dieser Nacht und Lightnings Festnahme zu tun, „Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

„Wobei, Sir?", fragte Leon ungeduldig wie er nun mal war nach und beugte sich ein wenig zu seinem Vorgesetzten vor. Man konnte Amodar ansehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel über das Thema, das ihn derart zu bedrücken schien, zu sprechen, dennoch fuhr er fort nachdem er noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte.

„Sie wissen von Captain Farrons Festnahme, nicht wahr?", hakte er nach, doch es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine ernst gemeinte Frage. Sowohl Cole als auch Leon nickten beinahe synchron, natürlich wussten sie davon. Sie hatten selbst mit ansehen müssen, wie man sie wie eine Mörderin abgeführt hatte, „Sie ist unschuldig."

Wieder nickte Leon kaum merkbar. Er hatte gesehen, wie Lightning ins Hauptquartier geführt worden war, flankiert von mehr als einem Dutzend Soldaten. Ohne ihn und Cole weiter zu beachten waren sie an ihnen vorbei gegangen, Lightning hatte ihnen einen kaum deutbaren Blick zu geworfen. Das einzige, was er in ihren Gesichtszügen hatte erkennen können, waren ihr ungebrochener Stolz und die übliche Entschlossenheit.

„Ich weiß, dass Captain Farron euch beiden blind vertraut und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr trotz der Verbrechen, die ihr vorgeworfen werden, immer noch treu hinter ihr steht", riss Amodars ernste Stimme Leon aus seinen Gedanken. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, was man Lightning unterstellte, er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen. Sie war ein aufrichtiger und äußerst loyaler Mensch, sie würde niemals etwas tun, das so vielen Menschen schaden würde. Er verdankte ihr zu viel um sie jetzt sich selbst zu überlassen und er wollte, dass Amodar das wusste.

„Sir, ich verdanke Captain Farron mein Leben. Es ist mir egal, was man ihr vorwirft, ich werde sie niemals im Stich lassen und ich bin absolut davon überzeugt, dass sie nichts mit dem Angriff auf Bodhum zu tun hat", erwiderte Leon, seine Stimme ließ nichts von seiner pflichtbewussten Art und seiner Loyalität missen. Cole, der direkt neben ihm saß, nickte nur zustimmend. Zu sehen wie Lightning, die Frau, die er mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt liebte, abgeführt wurde wie eine Schwerverbrecherin hatte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt.

„Ich möchte euch um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte ihr Vorgesetzter ernst und mit Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme während er anerkennend auf Leons Worte nickte, „Es ist vollkommen egal, wie ihr euch entscheidet, aber diese Angelegenheit bleibt innerhalb dieses Büros. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir", erwiderten Leon und Cole wie im Chor, wieder nickte Amodar. Er senkte den Blick auf seine gefalteten Hände und atmete tief ein. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass der ältere Mann seinen Plan erklärte, doch er schwieg und räusperte sich stattdessen. Es musste ihm äußerst schwer fallen das auszusprechen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Ich werde Captain Farron zur Flucht verhelfen und ich könnte ein paar Männer, denen sie vertraut, gut gebrauchen", erläuterte er sein Vorhaben und blickte den beiden prüfend in ihre Gesichter. Vollkommen sprachlos sahen sowohl Leon als auch Cole dem älteren Mann entgegen. Er wusste, dass Lightning ihrem Gegenüber viel bedeutete. Sie schien wie eine Tochter oder eine kleine Schwester für ihn zu sein, dementsprechend besorgt war er um die Soldatin, „Ich will, dass sie ihre Unschuld unter Beweis stellen kann und ich weiß, dass sie es schafft, egal was sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Aber zuvor _muss_ sie auf freien Fuß gelangen."

Nicht fähig, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, sah Leon Amodar verblüfft in die Augen. Er konnte erkennen, wie ernst dem rundlichen Mann diese Angelegenheit war. Sollte irgendjemand heraus finden, dass sie einer angeblichen Verbrecherin geholfen hatten, wäre jeder einzelne von ihnen seinen Job los.

Leon musste gestehen, dass ihn dieser Gedanke ziemlich kalt ließ. Fast zwei Jahre lang hatte er wegen seiner Beziehung zu Lightning seine Stellung aufs Spiel gesetzt und er hatte diesen Schritt bisher nicht eine Sekunde bereut. Wenn er der Soldatin damit helfen könnte, würde er jederzeit wieder seinen Job riskieren.

„Aber Sir…", begann Cole aufgebracht, schwieg dann jedoch. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er dazu noch sagen sollte. Es lag nun an ihnen, ob sie Lieutenant Colonel Amodar bei seinem Vorhaben helfen wollten oder nicht. Vermutlich würde er seinen Plan auch ohne ihre Hilfe durchziehen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel von euch verlange. Ihr habt jederzeit die Möglichkeit, dieses Gespräch zu beenden, wenn ihr das wollt", fügte er noch hinzu um ihnen eine Wahl zu lassen. Leon wusste nicht, wie Cole über die Angelegenheit dachte, er jedoch hatte seine Entscheidung längst gefällt.

„Ich bin dabei", sagte er, sein Blick strahlte Entschlossenheit aus. Auf Amodars Gesichtszügen konnte er auf der einen Seite Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit erkennen, aber da war noch etwas, das er nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören, Sergeant Valandor, aber bevor Sie sich entscheiden, sollte ich Ihnen noch etwas wichtiges mitteilen", wandte Amodar ein. Seine Stimme klang nachdenklich und Leon konnte schwören Bedauern heraus gehört zu haben. Verwirrt kräuselte er seine Stirn und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen, auch Cole machte einen irritierten Eindruck, „Captain Farron ist ein L'Cie."

Vollkommen entgeistert starrte Leon dem älteren Mann mit leicht geöffnetem Mund entgegen, Cole tat es ihm gleich. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Lightning sollte ein L'Cie sein, genau wie damals, vor sechs Jahren?

„Sergeant Estheims Aussage nach ist es während des Angriffs auf Bodhum passiert. Sie wurde gemeinsam mit einer Esper gesehen, was vermutlich trotz fehlender Beweise der Grund für die Anschuldigungen ist. Ein L'Cie hätte genug Macht um in einer Stadt ein solches Chaos anzurichten", erklärte Amodar während Leon geräuschvoll ausatmete. Diesen Schock galt es erst einmal zu verdauen. Wenn Lightning weiterhin in der Zelle sitzen würde, gab es für sie keine Möglichkeit, ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen und sie würde als mitleiderregender Cie'th enden.

„Das ist…", begann Cole ehe er zögerte. Er schien kein Wort zu finden, das dieser Situation gerecht wurde.

„Sie müssen sich um Captain Farron diesbezüglich keine Sorgen machen, sie kommt damit zurecht", versuchte er die beiden Soldaten zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Geschockt und angespannt saßen sie auf den Stühlen und wussten nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten, „Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern Sie darüber informiert sind, aber Farron war einer der L'Cie, die vor sechs Jahren in den Konflikt zwischen Grand Pulse und Cocoon geraten waren."

Cole sah überrascht und vollkommen fassungslos auf, das gesamte Gespräch schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Der große Soldat hatte noch nie allzu viel gesprochen, dennoch hatte Leon ihn noch nie sprachlos erlebt. Stille breitete sich in Amodars Büro aus während ihr Gegenüber auf eine Reaktion wartete.

Der Jüngere blieb gefasst. Er hatte gewusst, was Lightning vor sechs Jahren getan hatte. Nicht, weil sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, vielmehr hatte er seine eigenen Nachforschungen angestellt und auf diese Weise alles über die L'Cie und den Krieg, der damals geherrscht hatte, erfahren.

Er und seine Schwester waren in die Purgation geraten und von einer Gruppierung namens Team NORA gerettet worden. Seither hatte er alles in Bewegung gesetzt um mehr über das Residuum aus Grand Pulse, das in Bodhum gefunden worden war, und die auserwählten L'Cie in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er hatte sich Zugang zu geheimen Akten verschafft und unter den vielen Aufzeichnungen die Namen der L'Cie gefunden, unter anderem auch den Namen Claire Farron.

Leon hatte sie nur wenige Tage nach dieser Entdeckung darauf angesprochen. Lightning hatte nichts dementiert, sondern ihm nur schweigend und mit einem Hauch Entsetzen auf ihren sonst so ruhigen und gefassten Gesichtszügen entgegen geblickt. In diesem Moment hatte er begriffen, dass alles, was er in den Aufzeichnungen der Schutzgarde gefunden hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

Lightning hätte sein Handeln, in geheimen Unterlagen herum gewühlt zu haben, verraten können und er wäre auf der Stelle seinen Job los gewesen, aber sie hatte nichts getan. Sie hatte ihm lediglich das Versprechen, niemandem etwas zu verraten, abgerungen und nie wieder mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Und ab diesem Moment vor ungefähr drei Jahren hatte er begriffen, dass seine Bewunderung für ihren Mut, ihre Stärke und ihre Entschlossenheit weit mehr war als er geglaubt hatte.

„Es ist mir egal, was vor sechs Jahren war, Sir", begann Leon entschlossen. Er würde Lightning nicht im Stich lassen, egal was passieren würde. Sie bedeutete ihm zu viel um sie einfach sich selbst zu überlassen, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie in dieser Zelle zum Cie'th wird. Ich werde Ihnen helfen, Sir."

Amodar sah anerkennend und dankbar zugleich in seine Augen. Er konnte erkennen wie zumindest ein Teil der Anspannung, die wie eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern gelegen hatte, abfiel.

„Wenn er dabei ist, bin ich es auch", meinte Cole entschieden und warf seinem Kameraden einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Leon nickte ihm kaum merkbar dankbar zu und sah zu Amodar, der beruhigt lächelte und sich ein wenig erleichtert zurück lehnte.

„In Ordnung, dann erläutere ich Ihnen den Plan."

* * *

Lightning saß niedergeschlagen und erschöpft in ihrer nicht gerade geräumigen Zelle auf der Pritsche und hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben, die Arme hatte sie auf ihren Knien abgestützt. Sie hatte bisher nicht eine einzige Minute geschlafen, stattdessen saß sie hier und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand kommen würde um sie zu den Vorfällen dieser Nacht zu befragen, aber es kam niemand.

Erschöpft atmete Lightning aus. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie lange sie bereits hier eingesperrt war. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Durch das mickrige Fenster, das nicht einmal groß genug war um sich hinaus zu zwängen und zudem mit Gitterstäben versehen war, drang jedoch das Licht des Mondes. Allzu viel Zeit konnte demnach noch nicht vergangen sein, ihr kam es jedoch bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Es herrschte absolute Stille und sie war vollkommen allein. Das Hauptquartier der Schutzgarde in Bodhum hatte nur wenige Zellen, die aneinander grenzten und nur durch die Gitterstäbe voneinander getrennt waren. Mehr Verließe waren auch gar nicht nötig, immerhin wurden die Insaßen ziemlich rasch nach Eden ausgeliefert.

Seufzend ließ die Soldatin ihre Hände sinken und blickte zu den grauen Gitterstäben, die sie gefangen hielten wie ein wildes Tier. Sie war noch nie in einer Zelle gewesen und die Stäbe schienen sie beinahe zu erdrücken. Sie war ein äußerst freiheitsliebender Mensch, schon als Kind hatte sie Hausarrest oder Strafen dieser Art abgrundtief gehasst. Umso erleichterter war sie damals gewesen, dass ihre Eltern solche Strafen nur selten verhängt hatten.

Erschwerend kam noch hinzu dass sie seit dieser Nacht wieder ein L'Cie war und sie keine Ahnung hatte, was ihre Bestimmung von ihr verlangte. Sie hatte lediglich diese Vision gesehen, mit der sie nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte, etwas in ihr jedoch sagte, dass das Überleben dieser Welt von ihrer Bestimmung abhing. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Cocoon auf Grand Pulse stürzte und beide Welten somit zerstören würde.

War es ihre Aufgabe, das alles zu verhindern? Wenn ja, wieso wollte Astaldo unbedingt ihren Tod? Wäre es nicht auch in seinem Sinne, wenn sie die Welt retten würde? Wer war dieser dunkelhaarige Mann, gegen den sie in dieser Vision auf Cocoon gekämpft hatte, wessen Grab hatte sie gesehen und inwiefern hatte das alles mit Orgaladh zu tun?

Sie fand keine Antworten auf diese Fragen, in diesem Moment erinnerte sich Lightning jedoch an den Traum, den sie vor dem Angriff auf Bodhum geträumt hatte und der ihr so real vorgekommen war. Sie hatte Fang und Vanille gesehen, eingesperrt in einem Haus in Oerba. Vielleicht würde sie dort etwas finden, dazu müsste sie jedoch erst einmal hier raus kommen und das könnte sich als äußerst schwierig erweisen.

Aus dem Chaos vor sechs Jahren hatten die Menschen ihre Konsequenzen gezogen und nach Möglichkeiten geforscht, Magie unwirksam zu machen. Die Gitterstäbe, die sie gefangen hielten, waren kein gewöhnliches Gefängnis. Sie waren aus dem härtesten Metall erschaffen worden, das es auf Grand Pulse gab und nicht einmal der mächtigsten Magie nachgeben würde: _Adamantium_. Selbst wenn sie Magie wirken könnte, würde sie dennoch an den Gitterstäben scheitern, genau wie Odin. Ihn zu rufen wäre also reine Energie- und Zeitverschwendung, seufzend ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken.

Zum wiederholten Male begann sie sich zu fragen, warum zwar das Stigma und Odin zurückkehret waren, aber nicht ihre Magie. Sie hatte Hope nicht heilen können und der Versuch, einen Feuerball zu erschaffen, war kläglich gescheitert, aber auch Odin schien nicht über seine vollen Kräfte zu verfügen, zumindest hatte er weder sie noch Hope heilen können.

Niedergeschlagen senkte sie ihren Blick auf ihre Hände. Als L'Cie war sie auf die magische Kraft angewiesen. Ohne diese Magie wäre es schier unmöglich, ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Ein Handicap, das sie weder begriff noch ändern konnte, dennoch ließ sie dieser Umstand nicht los. Möglicherweise hatte sie sich in der ganzen Aufregung nicht richtig konzentriert. Vielleicht würde es jetzt, da das Chaos um sie herum verschwunden war, funktionieren.

_Einen Versuch ist es wert_, überlegte Lightning und dachte erneut angestrengt an die Magie und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zuckte ein Blitz um ihren Arm ehe er in Sekundenschnelle wieder verschwand. Ungläubig blicke Lightning auf ihre Hand hinab, die den Blitz erzeugt hatte. War sie doch dazu in der Lage, Magie zu wirken? Wenn ja, warum hatte es vorher, als sie die Hilfe der Schwarzmagie benötigt hätte, nicht funktioniert?

Sie wagte einen erneuten Versuch und wieder zuckten Blitze, ausgehend von ihrer Hand, in Richtung der Gitterstäbe, doch sie prallten ohne auch nur einen Kratzer im Metall zu hinterlassen ab und verpufften. Doch bei dem Versuch, andere Schwarzmagie oder gar Weißmagie zu erzeugen, scheiterte sie erneut kläglich. Offensichtlich war sie nur in der Lage, Blitzmagie zu wirken. Die Frage nach dem Warum blieb jedoch vorerst unbeantwortet, doch das spielte zumindest im Moment keine Rolle. Sie war eingesperrt und nicht einmal ihre Magie war dazu in der Lage, die Gitterstäbe zu überwinden. Solange sie hier fest saß nützte ihr diese Fähigkeit absolut nichts.

_Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht ergeben sollen_, dachte Lightning niedergeschlagen, dennoch wurde ihr klar, dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Hope war schwach und verletzt gewesen und sie hatte nicht riskieren wollen, dass ihm etwas zustoßen würde.

Hätte sie sich gewehrt oder gar widersetzt, hätte er alles getan um ihr zu helfen und die Soldaten hätten in ihm ebenfalls einen Feind gesehen und ihn womöglich sogar festgenommen. Vorerst war er aber ihre einzige Hoffnung, immerhin hatte er Astaldo ebenfalls gesehen. Er würde ihr nicht viel nützen wenn er genau wie sie hinter Gittern sitzen würde. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch Odin mit einem kaum sichtbaren Handzeichen weggeschickt als die Soldaten sie umzingelt hatten.

Andererseits waren die Soldaten durch die Anwesenheit eines L'Cie derart verängstigt gewesen, dass sie nur so hätte tun müssen als würde sie Magie wirken wollen und sie wären vielleicht sogar geflohen – oder hätten panisch abgedrückt und sie erschossen. Im Angesicht so vieler Waffen, die auf ihren Körper gerichtet waren, hatte sie fürs Erste eine Kapitulation für die beste Entscheidung gehalten.

Ein leises Quietschen drang an ihre Ohren. Lightning sah nicht einmal auf als jemand den Raum betrat und schließlich vor den Gitterstäben stehen blieb. Vermutlich war es irgendein Soldat, der sie verhören sollte. Schlimm genug, dass sie wieder ein L'Cie war, jetzt saß sie auch noch hinter Gittern für ein Verbrechen, das sie nicht begangen hatte bis sie als Cie'th enden würde.

„Sie haben sich schon immer gerne in fremde Angelegenheiten eingemischt, Farron", drang eine dunkle und raue Stimme an ihre Ohren, irritiert sah sie auf. Vollkommen verdutzt erblickte sie ihren Vorgesetzten Amodar, der sie mitfühlend ansah. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Tablett.

„Sir, ich…", begann sie irritiert und sah ungläubig zu ihm auf, „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Nun, ich wollte Ihnen Ihr Frühstück bringen, Farron. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit uns über die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht zu unterhalten", entgegnete Amodar, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

Lightning seufzte resignierend, erhob sich langsam und ging auf ihren Vorgesetzten zu, lediglich die Gitterstangen trennten sie voneinander. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Tablett. Für Frühstück war es noch viel zu früh, draußen war es noch stockdunkel. Skeptisch kräuselte sie ihre Stirn ehe sie zu Amodar sah.

Sie befürchtete, dass nicht einmal ihr Vorgesetzter, der in ihr immer so etwas wie eine Tochter gesehen hatte, ihr glaubte. Kein Wunder, er war nicht dabei gewesen und hatte Astaldo genauso wenig gesehen wie alle anderen. Lediglich Hope könnte ihre Aussage bestätigen, bisher schienen sie jedoch nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, ihn zu den Vorfällen zu befragen. Es war immer wieder interessant wie schnell die Menschen in das übliche Schema, der L'Cie wäre automatisch der Feind, zurück fielen. Und sie hatte ernsthaft gedacht, sie hätten aus den Vorfällen von damals gelernt, aber da hatte sie sich gewaltig geirrt.

„Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Farron", sagte er und grinste freundlich, Lightning schnaubte amüsiert über die Direktheit des Mannes.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", erwiderte sie leise lachend, zumindest hatte sie ihren Sarkasmus nicht verloren. Amodar lachte kurz über ihre Worte ehe der Ernst auf seine Gesichtszüge zurückkehrte. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Wenn sie mindestens genauso furchtbar aussah wie sie sich fühlte, wäre sie nicht überrascht gewesen wenn Amodar bei ihrem Anblick den Raum sofort wieder rückwärts verlassen hätte.

„Hören Sie, Farron", begann Amodar, seine Stimme klang überraschend ernst. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass er wirklich nur in desolaten Situationen eine solche Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag legte. Eindringlich sah er seiner ehemaligen Schülerin in die Augen, „Ich habe mit Sergeant Estheim geredet. Er beteuert Ihre Unschuld und ich glaube euch, dass Sie nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben."

„Sie glauben mir?", fragte Lightning verblüfft über die Worte des älteren Mannes. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie erleichtert sie war, dass zumindest einer ihrer Aussage Glauben schenkte. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass eine üble Verschwörung gegen sie im Gange war. Sicher, sie war ein L'Cie, trotzdem würde sie niemals eine Stadt angreifen. Jeder, der sie auch nur ein wenig kannte, müsste wissen, dass sie so etwas nicht einmal im Traum tun würde.

„Ja, genau deswegen bin ich hier", fuhr Amodar fort, Lightning zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihm ins Gesicht, ein kaum merkbares Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, „Sie müssen hier raus, Ihre Unschuld beweisen und Ihre Bestimmung erfüllen."

Lightning lachte verbittert auf. Sie würde nichts lieber tun als ihre Unschuld unter Beweis stellen und heraus finden, welche Bestimmung ihr auferlegt worden war, aber die Gitterstangen waren sogar für sie unüberwindbar. Wie das Symbol ihrer eigenen Machtlosigkeit ragten die Stäbe vor ihr auf und schienen sie förmlich zu verhöhnen.

„Prinzipiell finde ich Ihren Plan gut, Sir, aber wie soll ich hier raus kommen?"

„Hiermit." Mit diesen Worten ging Amodar mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf die Knie und schob das Tablett unter den Gitterstangen hindurch, Lightning warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu ehe sie skeptisch ihre Stirn kräuselte.

„Mit meinem Frühstück?", hakte sie verwirrt nach, ihr Gegenüber jedoch lachte nur leise auf ihren Kommentar. Anstatt darauf zu reagieren nickte er der jungen Frau lediglich auffordernd zu.

Lightning seufzte genervt, ging auf die Knie, hob das Tablett auf und stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch, der gegenüber der unbequemen Pritsche an der beschmierten Wand stand. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zu ihrem Vorgesetzten ehe sie die große Plastikschüssel, die verkehrt herum auf dem Tablett stand, hoch hob und überrascht ihre Augen aufriss. Unter dem Gefäß lagen ein Autoschlüssel und ihr Überlebensmesser, das sie von Serah bekommen hatte und ihr von den Soldaten abgenommen worden war. Sie begriff sofort, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Sir, ich…" Lightning war vollkommen sprachlos. Nicht nur, dass er ihren Worten Glauben schenkte, jetzt wollte er ihr zusätzlich zur Flucht verhelfen. Sollte ans Tageslicht kommen, dass er einer angeblichen Verbrecherin geholfen hatte, wäre er für immer seinen Job los. Sie war gerührt und wandte voller Erstaunen ihren Blick zu Amodar, der ihr aufmunternd zu lächelte.

„Draußen, neben dem Hintereingang, steht ein Fluchtfahrzeug bereit. Ihre Gunblade befindet sich auf dem Rücksitz. Im Navigationssystem ist bereits ein Ziel vorgegeben, dort angekommen werden Sie vorerst in Sicherheit sein", sagte Amodar während er in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas suchte. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus als er einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor holte und ihn ins Schlüsselloch ihrer Gefängnistür steckte.

„Sir, Sie müssen das nicht tun. Wenn heraus kommt, dass Sie mir geholfen haben, dann…"

„Farron, ich bin bereits lange genug Teil der Schutzgarde. Glauben Sie wirklich, mir würde es etwas ausmachen zu gehen? Außerdem habe ich ein Alibi", entgegnete er ohne jegliche Zweifel in seiner Stimme, Lightning nickte verstehend. Es schien ihm tatsächlich absolut egal zu sein ob man ihn entlassen würde. Er war bereit, seinen Beruf aufzugeben nur um ihr dabei zu helfen ihre Unschuld zu beweisen.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise quietschend, die Soldatin nahm das Messer sowie den Autoschlüssel an sich und verließ tief einatmend die erdrückende Zelle, in die sie gesperrt worden war. Sie verstaute den Schlüssel in einer ihrer Taschen und klappte das Messer auseinander, bereit, sich gegen jeden Soldaten, der sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde, zu verteidigen. Mit einem dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck sah sie zu ihrem Vorgesetzten auf, der ihr aufmunternd entgegen blickte.

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sie müssen nichts sagen. Verschwinden Sie von hier, beweisen Sie ihre Unschuld und setzen Sie alles daran, Ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Das wäre Dank genug", erwiderte der rundliche Mann und legte Lightning fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie wusste, Amodar war ein ehrlicher und herzensguter Mensch, aber mit so etwas hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, „Wohin geht die Reise?"

„Nach Oerba", antwortete Lightning knapp, aber mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Er nickte verstehend und ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken, ein Hauch von Wehmut war auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Anscheinend fiel es ihm schwerer als er erwartet hatte, seine beste Soldatin ziehen zu lassen. Unendlich dankbar lächelte sie ihm entgegen ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Lightning?", drang erneut seine Stimme an ihre Ohren, fragend blieb sie stehen und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Ihre linke Hand ruhte bereits auf der Türklinke, in der rechten hielt sie das Messer fest umschlossen. Amodar sprach sie nur mit ihrem Spitznamen an wenn ihm etwas wirklich wichtig war, vorausgesetzt kein anderer war anwesend, „Pass auf dich auf. Und beeil dich, um diese Uhrzeit befinden sich kaum Menschen im Hauptquartier."

Lightning antwortete nicht darauf. Stattdessen salutierte sie gehorsam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ehe sie kaum hörbar die Tür öffnete und den Raum verlassen wollte als sie noch einmal inne hielt. Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich zu Amodar um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sir, eine Frage hätte ich noch", begann sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Er sagte nichts, legte stattdessen seine Stirn in Falten und sah ihr fragend entgegen, „Wieso haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie vor hatten Hope Estheim hierher zu versetzen?"

„Habe ich nicht?", entgegnete er und sah gespielt nachdenklich an die weiße Decke bevor er der Soldatin wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er grinste amüsiert als er antwortete, „Muss mir wohl entfallen sein."

Auf Lightnings Gesichtszüge schlich sich ein belustigtes Lächeln und sie nickte verstehend. Sie wusste, dass seine Worte nicht die Wahrheit waren. Somit war ihre Vermutung richtig, dass er Hopes Versetzung verschwiegen hatte weil er ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass sie nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen wandte sich Lightning von Amodar ab, späte vorsichtig in den Gang hinaus und sah sich aufmerksam um. Nicht ein einziger Soldat war in der Nähe, ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge als sie den Gefängnistrakt verließ. Amodar hatte also recht gehabt, zu dieser Uhrzeit – und sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie spät es eigentlich war – befand sich keine Menschenseele hier, die meisten waren vermutlich in Bodhum um das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Mit leisen Schritten schlich sich Lightning den Gang entlang und spähte vorsichtig um jede Ecke um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Nur wenige Soldaten begegneten ihr auf dem Weg zum Hintereingang, die sie jedoch ohne zu zögern mit einem gezielten Tritt oder Schlag vorübergehend ausschaltete noch bevor sie Alarm schlagen konnten. Als die erfahrene Soldatin um die nächste Ecke bog, erblickte sie die graue Eisentür, die zum Parkplatz führte. Hastig aber gleichzeitig beinahe lautlos ging sie die letzten Meter, die sie noch von ihrer Freiheit trennten, und öffnete die schwere Tür, die leise quietschte.

Eine angenehm kühle Brise kam ihr entgegen und sie atmete die frische Luft tief an. Selten war sie derart froh gewesen den Himmel anstatt der erdrückenden Decke über sich zu sehen, ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Dennoch hatte sie ihre Flucht noch lange nicht hinter sich, augenblicklich kehrte der Ernst auf ihre Gesichtszüge zurück.

Lautlos schloss Lightning die Tür hinter sich und holte augenblicklich den Autoschlüssel, den sie von Amodar bekommen hatte, hervor und betätigte die Fernbedienung für die Zentralverriegelung. Ein nahes Piepsen ließ sie zu ihrer Rechten blicken, verwundert zog sie ihre Augenbraue hoch als sie das Fahrzeug erblickte.

_Nicht schlecht_, huschte es durch Lightnings Gedanken. Der schwarze Geländewagen, der sich durch ihren Knopfdruck geöffnet hatte, war zwar nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber geradezu perfekt geeignet für eine Flucht auf unwegsamem Gelände. Und im selben Moment ertönte ein Geräusch, das sie nur zu gut kannte. Der Alarm war ausgelöst worden, offensichtlich hatte man ihre Flucht bereits bemerkt.

Sofort lief die Soldatin auf das Fahrzeug zu und stieg in den geräumigen Geländewagen. Sämtliche Fahrzeuge der Schutzgarde waren mit einem sechsstelligen Code gesperrt und starteten die Motoren erst, wenn man über ein Bedienfeld die Zahlen eingegeben hatte. Sie kannte den Code in- und auswendig, sie hätte ihn sogar blind eingeben können.

Der starke Motor grollte und ein Vibrieren ging durch das Fahrzeug, wie von selbst startete das Navigationsgerät, das ihr eine Route vorschrieb. Im selben Moment drangen ein Quietschen und hektische Stimmen an ihre Ohren. Ihr Blick glitt alarmiert zu der schweren Eingangstür, durch die sich mehrere Soldaten ins Freie drängten, in den Händen hielten sie Pistolen oder Gewehre.

Hektisch und ohne zu Zögern legte Lightning den ersten Gang ein und trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Sie war selbst von der Kraft überwältigt, mit der sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung setzte. Schwarze Reifenspuren blieben auf dem Asphalt zurück während der große Geländewagen ohne Schwierigkeiten durch das Eisentor, das Unbefugten den Zutritt zu den Fahrzeugen verwehrte, brach und es aus seiner Verankerung riss.

Ein Knall ertönte ehe die Heckscheibe des Fahrzeugs in tausende Scherben zerbrach. Erschrocken umklammerte Lightning das Lenkrad und wandte sich beunruhigt um. Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass die Soldaten, vor denen sie floh, auf sie geschossen hatten. Die Kugel musste irgendwo in den Rücksitzen stecken geblieben sein.

Wie eine vollkommen Verrückte raste Lightning um eine Hausecke und entkam somit den Schüssen, die auf sie und den Geländewagen abgefeuert worden waren. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis sie im Rückspiegel die Soldaten erblickten, die sie auf Airbikes erbittert verfolgten und sich an ihre Fersen geheftet hatten. Immer wieder ertönten Schüsse, die meisten jedoch verfehlten ihr Fahrzeug und prallten am Asphalt ab.

Ihr Atem ging rasend, hastig warf Lightning immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, ihre Verfolger ließen sich nicht abschütteln. Schreie der Zivilisten, die nach den Angriffen planlos herum standen und darauf warteten von den Helfern gesagt zu bekommen, wie es weiter gehen würde, drangen an ihre Ohren als sie durch die Stadt raste. Noch immer brannten vereinzelte Häuser und grauer Rauch stieg in den wolkenlosen Himmel, hin und wieder lagen Trümmer auf der Straße, denen sie geschickt auswich.

Scharf bremsend schoss die junge Frau um die nächste Kurve. Die Reifen quietschten und der Motor grollte laut als sie anschließend wieder beschleunigte und den nächsten Gang einlegte, ein Blick nach vorne ließ sie jedoch für einen kurzen Moment stocken. Direkt vor ihr sah sie einen Soldaten auf einem Airbike in der Luft gleiten, seine Waffe war bereits auf den Geländewagen gerichtet. Es schienen bereits weit mehr Soldaten verständigt worden zu sein als sie bisher angenommen hatte.

Alarmiert setzte Lightning ihren Fuß auf die Bremse, entschied sich im letzten Augenblick jedoch anders und drückte das Gaspedal entschlossen und mit zornigem Blick bis zum Anschlag durch, augenblicklich beschleunigte das Fahrzeug wieder. Sie konnte erkennen, wie ihr der Soldat panisch entgegenblickte während das Navigationssystem ihr riet, bei der nächsten Kreuzung rechts abzubiegen.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die Tachonadel und sah zu, wie das Fahrzeug stetig an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. Der Soldat machte keine Anstalten, ihrem Gefährt auszuweichen, stattdessen festigte er den Griff um seine Waffe und visierte das Fahrzeug an, das wie ein Blitz auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

Erneut ertönten Schüsse, Lightning duckte sich schützend und versteckte sich hinter dem Armaturenbrett ehe die Kugeln auf der Frontpartie aufprallten und durch die Windschutzscheibe drangen. Ohne irgendetwas sehen zu können gab die Kriegerin weiter Gas ehe die Schüsse verstummten und ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Fahrzeug ging. Ein erschrockener Schrei hallte zu ihr hinein während sich Lightning wieder aufsetzte und mit aller Kraft versuchte, das Fahrzeug unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Die Zähne zusammengebissen gelang es ihr das Auto ruhig zu halten, im Rückspiegel konnte sie erkennen, wie das Airbike samt Fahrer zu Boden ging, der Soldat kroch leicht verletzt aus dem Fahrzeug. Doch durch den Zusammenstoß hatte der Geländewagen einigen Schaden erlitten. Die Motorhaube und die Frontpartie waren verbeult, die Frontscheibe war von einigen Schüssen durchbohrt und wies tiefe Risse auf, hielt jedoch weiterhin stand. Sie hatte gesehen, dass irgendein Teil der Front bei dem Aufprall davon geflogen war, doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was genau es war, dennoch fuhr das Fahrzeug weiter während ihr die restlichen Soldaten immer noch auf den Fersen waren.

Unermüdlich raste sie weiter durch die kleinen Straßen Bodhum bis sich einige Meter vor ihr einige Trümmer auftürmten und den weiteren Weg versperrten. Es gelang Lightning gerade noch rechtzeitig, eine Vollbremse einzulegen um nicht in die Ruinen eines eingestürzten Hauses zu rasen. Laut quietschend kam der Wagen zum Stillstand und hinterließ schwarze Reifenspuren auf der Straße, der Geruch von verbranntem Gummi drang in ihre Nase.

Verzweifelt sah sie sich um und erblickte die wütenden Soldaten, die mit atemberaubendem Tempo aufholten. Schon bald würden sie die Kriegerin eingeholt haben und dann würde es kein Entkommen mehr geben. Panisch blickte sie zu den Trümmern, die sich über die gesamte Breite der Straße erstreckten. Die wenigen Sekunden, die sie nun schon direkt davor stand, kamen ihr bereits wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Sie konnte unmöglich warten, bis die Männer sie eingeholt haben würden, ansonsten wäre Amodars ganze Aktion vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Sie musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen.

_Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als umzukehren_, dachte Lightning und legte hektisch den Rückwärtsgang ein und trat auf das Gaspedal. Das Fahrzeug setzte sich grollend in Bewegung und stürmte rückwärts auf ihre Verfolger zu, die zum wiederholten Male das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. Die Geschosse prallten an der stabilen Karosserie ab während das Gefährt durch die Reihe der Soldaten brach.

Geschickt zog Lightning die Handbremse an und riss gleichzeitig das Lenkrad herum, das Fahrzeug vollführte eine halbe Umdrehung ehe sie geschwind die Bremse wieder löste, den ersten Gang einlegte und vorwärts in die Richtung fuhr, aus der sie gekommen war. Die Soldaten auf ihren Airbikes hatten sich schnell wieder gefangen und hefteten sich erneut an ihre Fersen.

Das Navigationssystem berechnete augenblicklich eine andere Route und riet ihr mit monotoner Stimme, sich bei der nächsten Möglichkeit links zu halten. Lightning zögerte nicht und schoss mit hohem Tempo um die Kurve in die enge Straße, sofort sah sie sich in der Gasse dutzenden Menschen gegenüber, die ihr panisch entgegenblickten.

Abrupt trat sie auf die Bremse, verringerte somit ihr Tempo und betätigte die Hupe in der Hoffnung, dass die vielen Zivilisten, Helfer und Soldaten auf diese Weise schneller aus dem Weg gehen würden, immerhin wollte sie niemanden verletzen. Ein kurzer Blick in den Rückspiegel verriet ihr, dass die Soldaten ihr gefolgt waren und weit schneller vorwärtskamen als sie selbst. Immerhin waren sie mit ihren Airbikes dazu in der Lage, über die Passanten hinweg zu fliegen während sie selbst nur äußerst langsam voran kam. Zu viele Menschen tummelten sich hier um auch nur annähernd fünfzig Stundenkilometer zu erreichen.

„Macht schon, verschwindet!", grummelte Lightning ungeduldig vor sich hin und betätigte die Hupe, die immer wieder ein monotones Signal von sich gab. Panisch gab die Menschenmenge den Weg frei und spaltete sich hektisch vor dem Geländewagen, dessen Motor imposant wie Donner grollte. Im Rückspiegel konnte sie erkennen wie die Soldaten immer näher kamen.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, erstarrte sie. Vor ihr auf der engen Straße erblickte sie erneut Trümmer eingestürzter Häuser. Dicht aneinander gedrängt lagen sie da und blockierten den weiteren Verlauf der Straße, lediglich eine kleine Lücke zwischen den Brocken war zu erkennen, die jedoch kaum groß genug sein dürfte um mit einem Geländewagen hindurch zu schlüpfen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Lightning und ihre Gedanken rasten hinter ihrer sich kräuselnden Stirn. Sie konnte unmöglich umkehren, denn dort würden die Männer der Schutzgarde nur auf sie warten und sie erneut in die Zelle sperren und das nächste Mal würde sie nicht mehr so leicht entkommen können. Aber auch vorne sah es schlecht aus. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das Fahrzeug durch die Lücke passen würde, aber sie wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen bevor sie überhaupt richtig darüber nachdenken konnte.


	11. On The Run

_Aloha!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt._

_**Electronic-Star**: Wieder ein Dankeschön für dein Review! Und es macht gar nix, dass du keine Zeit hattest. Ich kenne das. ;) Aber es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich mag Odin, deshalb musste Lightning ja schon fast zum L'Cie werden. Aber warum sie weider ein L'Cie ist verrate ich nicht. :P Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Wie eine Verrückte raste Lightning auf die kleine Lücke zu, die kaum breiter als zwei Meter zu sein schien, und steuerte so exakt wie möglich direkt darauf zu. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihr auf je näher sie dem Freiraum zwischen den Trümmern kam und kniff nur wenige Meter vor der Lücke panisch ihre Augen zusammen.

Ihre Finger festigten den Griff um das schwarze Lenkrad, ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Rechts und links bauten sich die Trümmer wie die Flanken einer tiefen Schlucht vor ihr auf ehe ein heftiger Ruck durch das Gefährt ging und ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen ertönte, doch der Wagen kam nicht zum Stillstand.

Überrascht schlug Lightning ihre Augen auf und blickte ungläubig auf die Straße, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Hektisch stierte sie in den Rückspiegel und erblickte die Brocken, die nach wie vor an derselben Stelle lagen. Ein ungläubiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Das Fahrzeug hatte mit Sicherheit einige Dellen und Kratzer mehr davon getragen, zumindest der rechte Außenspiegel fehlte, doch es fuhr weiter.

Erleichtert über die geglückte Aktion trat sie das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch und sah sich auch schon am Ende der Gasse, die sie auf eine schmale, tagsüber kaum befahrene Straße führte. Im Rückspiegel konnte sie erkennen, dass sich auch die Soldaten, die sich auf den Airbikes an ihre Fersen geheftet hatten, nicht von dem Hindernis hatten aufhalten lassen.

Zu Lightnings Erleichterung war sie abgesehen von wenigen Zivilisten, die in jener Nacht ihr Haus verloren hatten und verzweifelt am Wegesrand standen, vollkommen allein auf der engen Straße, die aus der Küstenstadt hinaus führte. Wieder trat sie das Gaspedal des Geländewagens durch, der Motor grollte bedrohlich während das Gefährt einem Geschoss gleich aus der Stadt schoss, hinter ihr die Soldaten, die erneut das Feuer auf die Flüchtige eröffnet hatten.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Fahrzeug als durch einen der Schüsse der rechte Vorderreifen platzte. Das Auto geriet auf dem mit hohem Gras bewachsenen Boden für wenige Sekunden außer Kontrolle. Entschlossen biss sie die Zähne zusammen und umfasste das Lenkrad des großen und zugleich überraschend wendigen Wagens fester, nur schwer gelang es ihr auf dem unebenen Untergrund den Wagen wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen.

Die riesigen Reifen des Geländewagens wirbelten Staub und Schmutz auf, sie konnte ihre Verfolger kaum noch erkennen. Durch die Schüsse wusste sie, dass sie noch immer hinter ihr waren, die meisten jedoch verfehlten wegen der schlechten Sicht ihr Ziel. Der Motor begann aufgrund der enormen Belastung und der vielen Geschosse, die das Auto bereits hatte einstecken müsste, zu qualmen. Ihr war klar, dass der Geländewagen ihre vollkommen verrückte Flucht nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Angespannt richtete Lightning ihren Blick nach vorne, das Navigationsgerät befahl ihr, für mehrere Kilometer auf diesem Kurs zu bleiben. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen sofern sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Fluchtwagen den Geist aufgeben würde. Erneut warf sie einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, mindestens ein Dutzend der wendigen und äußerst schnellen Airbikes war hinter ihr her, ohne Hilfe würde sie ihnen nicht entkommen.

_Odin_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war ein L'Cie, wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie den Soldaten mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht gewachsen wäre. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich auf einer gefährlichen Verfolgungsjagd befand, schloss sie für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen während ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Stigma glitt, die andere hielt das Lenkrad fest umschlossen. Konzentriert dachte sie an die Kraft, die durch ihr Dasein als L'Cie in ihr wohnte und sie spürte, wie sich in ihrer Hand etwas materialisierte. Sie musste nicht einmal nachdenken um zu wissen, was es war. Ein rosafarbener Kristall in Form einer Rose, der es ihr ermöglichte, ihre Esper zu rufen.

Abrupt riss Lightning ihre Augen auf, noch immer war das kaum merkbare Gewicht des Odinsteins in ihrer Hand zu spüren. Ohne zu zögern legte sie ihn auf den Beifahrersitz, ergriff ihr Überlebensmesser und zerstörte den Kristall mit nur einem Streich der scharfen Klinge. Augenblicklich erstrahlte ein helles, rosafarbenes Licht an der Stelle, wo der Odinstein eben noch gelegen hatte.

Erneut warf die Soldatin einen gehetzten Blick in den Rückspiegel, die hartnäckigen Verfolger kamen immer näher bis sich wie aus dem Nichts ein mächtiges Wesen zwischen ihr und den Männern zu materialisieren begann. Ein gehörnter Ritter, um einiges größer als sie selbst, baute sich schützend hinter Lightnings Fahrzeug auf und stellte sich den Soldaten kampfbereit entgegen.

Seine verschnörkelte Rüstung, die vorwiegend in den Farben silber, schwarz und gold gehalten war, schimmerte im wohligen Zwielicht, das der Mond verbreitete, der angenehm kühle Wind zog an Odins weißem Umhang. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein mächtiges, beidseitig geschliffenes Schwert, das auf den Namen _Zantetsuken_ hörte, in der linken einen äußerst stabil wirkenden Schild.

Lightning war bereits zu weit weg um zu erkennen, was genau passierte, aber die Schüsse auf sie verstummten und nicht ein einziger Soldat folgte ihr noch. Erleichtert atmete sie tief aus, vorerst schien sie in Sicherheit zu sein. Sie hoffte, Odin würde den Männern nichts antun, immerhin machten sie nur ihren Job, Esper jedoch waren keine Monster. Sie war sich sicher, Odin würde sie lediglich aufhalten damit sie flüchten konnte.

Neugierig warf Lightning einen Blick auf das Navigationsgerät, das sie weiter gerade aus führte. Ihr Ziel schien nicht mehr allzu weit zu sein, dennoch drosselte sie die Geschwindigkeit kaum. Sie befand sich schließlich auf einer Flucht und jede Sekunde könnte kostbar sein. Ihr Puls und ihre Atmung normalisierten sich langsam aber sicher wieder und sie wischte sich erleichtert den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn. Ein ungläubiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Wer hätte Gedacht, dass Amodars verrückter Plan tatsächlich aufgehen würde. Sie war frei und konnte sich auf ihre Bestimmung konzentrieren. Sobald sie ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde, wäre ein dickes Dankeschön fällig.

Während sie ihre Fahrt fortsetzte, drifteten Lightnings Gedanken zu Serah, Snow und deren Tochter Lilly. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie in Ordnung waren. Seit sie Serah und Snow gerettet hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr von den beiden gesehen oder gehört.

_Hoffentlich konnten sie fliehen_, huschte es durch ihre Gedanken. Und dann war da noch Hope, der durch Astaldo schwer verletzt worden war. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn geheilt, doch aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund schienen ihre Fähigkeiten dieses Mal lediglich auf die Blitzmagie beschränkt zu sein, genau wie Odins. Immerhin hatte auch er weder sie noch Hope heilen können. Ein weiteres Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt.

Ein unangenehmes Ruckeln ging durch das Fahrzeug. Irritiert sah Lightning in den Rückspiegel, doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Ein Blick auf den Tacho jedoch genügte um zu begreifen, dass ihr Fahrzeug stetig langsamer wurde obwohl sie das Gaspedal bis zum Ansatz durch trat. Ein Gurgeln drang an ihre Ohren und schwarzer Rauch begann aufzusteigen ehe das Auto vollkommen zum Stillstand kam. Das Grollen der Maschinen verstummte und das stetige Vibrieren des Motors verschwand.

„Nein", keuchte Lightning genervt, schlug zornig auf das Lenkrad und versuchte das Fahrzeug zu starten. Es gab kein einziges Geräusch von sich, der Motor blieb unheimlich stumm, „Komm schon, du Schrottkiste!"

Wieder und wieder drehte sie den Schlüssel um in der Hoffnung, noch einmal das beruhigende Grollen des Wagens zu hören, aber es tat sich nichts. Er wollte nicht mehr anspringen, egal was sie versuchte. Auch als sie das Gefährt mit Blitzmagie dazu bringen wollte anzuspringen, blieb es stumm.

„Verdammt", fluchte Lightning und schlug ein letztes Mal genervt auf das Lenkrad. Das Fahrzeug wollte nicht mehr anspringen, offensichtlich hatte es durch die rasante Flucht mehr Schaden genommen als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Kein Wunder wenn sie bedachte, wie oft ihr Fluchtwagen getroffen worden war, von der wilden und nicht gerade sanften Fahrt ganz zu schweigen.

Seufzend ließ die Soldatin ihre Hände vom Lenkrad gleiten und warf einen Blick auf das Navigationsgerät. Es waren noch einige Meilen bis zu ihrem Ziel, das Amodar ihr vorgegeben hatte, zu Fuß würde selbst eine trainierte Soldatin wie sie eine war wohl noch eine ganze Weile brauchen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie dort erwarten würde.

Vorsichtig tippte sie mit ihren Fingern auf dem Touchscreen herum um das eigentliche Ziel heraus zu finden bis in klar leserlicher Schrift ein Ort auftauchte, der ihre Stirn sich skeptisch kräuseln ließ. _N__aeramarth_ war ein dicht bewachsener und angeblich wunderschöner Wald, den Menschen jedoch war es verboten, ihn auch nur zu betreten. Der Forst galt als heilig, die dort befindlichen heißen Quellen sollen angeblich sogar eine heilende Wirkung besitzen. Überlieferungen zufolge war der Wald vor Jahrhunderten von den Göttern gesegnet worden. Sie wusste, nicht einmal die Schutzgarde würde sich diesem Gebiet ohne Erlaubnis auch nur nähern.

_Perfekt für ein Versteck. Amodar hat sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht_, dachte sie, dennoch trennten sie noch mehrere Meilen von ihrem Ziel, ihr einziges Fortbewegungsmittel schickte derweil graue Rauchwolken in den sternenklaren Himmel. Ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben als sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu machen.

Frustriert und genervt zugleich nahm sie ihre Gunblade vom Rücksitz, stieg aus dem Fahrzeug und betrachtete es näher. Die vielen Kugeln hatten tiefe Furchen in die Karosserie gerissen, die Frontpartie sowie Kotflügel und Türen waren verbeult. Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, dass sich das Auto keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen wollte.

Obwohl das Fahrzeug ihr bisher treue Dienste geleistet hatte, stellte es nun eine Gefahr für ihre weitere Flucht dar. Sobald die Soldaten das Fahrzeug finden und im Navigationssystem ihr Ziel herausfinden würden, wäre sie nicht einmal im Wald von Naeramarth sicher. Einer gesuchten L'Cie und Verbrecherin würden sie vermutlich überall hin folgen, egal ob es verboten war oder nicht.

Bedacht entfernte sich Lightning einige Schritte von dem Wagen und konzentrierte sich zum wiederholten Male auf ihre Schwarzmagie. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schickte sie grell glühende Blitze auf das Fahrzeug, die es in gleißenden Flammen aufgehen ließen. Bis das Feuer erloschen sein würde, wäre sowohl von dem Auto als auch von der Technik nicht mehr viel übrig. Sie seufzte erleichtert während ihr Blick starr in die Flammen, die tanzende Schatten auf ihre Umgebung warfen, gerichtet war.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie erschöpft von den vielen Ereignissen ihre Augen und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Ausbruch begann sich der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter wieder bemerkbar zu machen. Durch den ständigen Stress, den sie während ihrer Flucht ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatte sie die Verletzung vollkommen verdrängt. Jetzt aber breitete sich das unangenehme Ziehen in ihrem gesamten Arm aus. Sie brauchte Ruhe und zwar dringend.

Ein Wiehern drang an ihre Ohren, überrascht öffnete Lightning ihre Augen und sah sich gehetzt um. In wildem Galopp näherte sich Odin in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Offensichtlich schien er mit ihren Verfolgern fertig geworden zu sein und sie musste nicht zu Fuß gehen. Auf diese Weise wäre sie viel schneller am Ziel als gedacht.

Schnaubend verlangsamte Odin seine Schritte und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Sein Atem stieg grauem Nebel gleich aus seinen Nüstern in den Himmel, seine rotglühenden Augen stachen aus der Finsternis, die um sie herum herrschte, geradezu hervor. Dankbar für seine Hilfe klopfte sie dem mächtigen Wesen auf den Hals, die Esper ließ es über sich ergehen und wieherte auffordernd.

Lightning begriff augenblicklich. Sie musste von hier verschwinden wenn sie nicht wollte, dass die Schutzgarde der Spur ihres Wagens folgen und sie finden würde. Geschickt und lediglich mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in ihrer Schulter schwang sie sich auf Odins Rücken. Sie saß noch nicht einmal richtig auf dem Wesen da galoppierte es auch schon in überraschender Geschwindigkeit los und ließ das Fahrzeug, das von den grellen Flammen geradezu verschlungen wurde, hinter sich.

Ihr Ritt durch die riesige Steppe verlief überraschend ruhig, ihre Verfolger hatten sie offensichtlich meilenweit hinter sich gelassen. Selbst wenn sie noch immer hinter ihr her waren, wären Odins Spuren bei weitem nicht so leicht zu verfolgen wie die Reifenspuren ihres Fluchtfahrzeugs. Vermutlich wären sie für die nächsten Stunden in Sicherheit. Selbst die wenigen vereinzelten Wesen, die sich auf der Steppe herum trieben, ließen sie ihres Weges ziehen.

Nach einem relativ kurzem Ritt begann sich in der Ferne der Wald von Naeramarth aus der Finsternis zu schälen. Vor Lightning und Odin ragte besagter Wald in die Höhe, die Baumkronen wirkten in der Finsternis noch bedrohlicher als tagsüber. Lightning hatte den Wald noch nie zuvor betreten, ihn aber durchaus bereits aus der Nähe gesehen. Die dicken Stämme der alten Bäume drängten sich dicht aneinander und boten kaum ein Durchkommen. Durch das dichte Blätterdach drang vermutlich kaum Mondlicht bis auf den Boden und sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass sich irgendwelche Tiere oder Monster in einem Gebiet wie diesem niedergelassen hatten.

Direkt vor dem unheimlich wirkenden Wald blieb Odin schließlich stehen, seine Muskeln zuckten vor Anstrengung. Lightning konnte jeden Atemzug des mächtigen Wesens spüren, im Gegensatz zu ihr hingegen schien er nicht einmal annähernd nervös zu sein. Als wäre es ihm vollkommen egal, dass sie gerade dabei waren, einen angeblich heiligen Ort zu entweihen.

Mit den Schultern zuckend trieb sie Odin weiter an, mit bedachten Schritten galoppierte die Esper in den Forst hinein, das Echo seiner Hufe wurde vom Wald verschluckt. Der Forst wirkte von Innen bei weitem nicht so unheimlich wie sie es erwartet hatte. Die ungewöhnlichsten Pflanzen konnte sie im vorbeireiten ausmachen, hin und wieder konnte sie einige Glühwürmchen erkennen, deren bläuliches Licht sofort erlosch wenn sie und Odin sich ihnen näherten. Ansonsten war es ungewöhnlich ruhig, nicht das leiseste Geräusch, vom Hufgetrappel der Esper abgesehen, drang an ihre Ohren.

Sie ritten eine ganze Weile tiefer ins Waldinnere bis sie auf einen kleinen Platz traten, der nicht von Bäumen oder Büschen gesäumt war. Die Lichtung war dermaßen klein, dass das dichte Blätterdach nicht einmal den Blick auf den Sternenhimmel freigab, aber für eine Pause kam ihr dieser Ort sehr gelegen.

Schnaubend kam Odin zum Stillstand und bäumte sich wiehernd auf, die Hufe gaben auf dem Waldboden ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich. Hier sollten sie vorerst in Sicherheit sein. Lightning war sich beinahe sicher, dass niemand der sie verfolgenden Soldaten den als heilig geltenden Wald auch nur betreten würde solange sie nicht sicher wussten, ob sie wirklich hier war. Und so ungern sie es auch zugab, ein wenig Ruhe würde ihr nach den Kämpfen und der ganzen Aufregung nicht schaden.

Erleichtert ausatmend stieg Lightning von dem magischen Wesen ab und tätschelte dankbar für seine unverzichtbare Hilfe seinen Hals. Wenn sie erneut als L'Cie gebrandmarkt war, war sie froh, dass wenigstens er an ihrer Seite kämpfte.

„Was ist das für ein Vieh?", vernahm sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme, Odins Ohren stellten sich neugierig auf. Irritiert und überrascht zugleich, dass sich tatsächlich jemand hier aufhielt, wandte sie sich um. Ihre rechte Hand war sofort zu ihrer Gunblade geglitten, jederzeit bereit sie bei Gefahr zu ziehen. Doch was sie dort sah, ließ Unglauben und Verwirrung auf ihre Gesichtszüge treten. Vor ihr standen Cole und Leon, die ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln entgegen sahen. Beide waren sie in ihre Uniformen gekleidet und trugen ihre Waffen bei sich, Cole hielt in seiner rechten Hand eine Laterne, die sanftes Licht spendete.

„Was… macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie vollkommen verwirrt und wandte sich nun gänzlich von dem magischen Wesen ab. Odins Hufe, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden angriffsbereit über den Waldboden gescharrt hatten, hielten abrupt inne. Er schien zu spüren, dass von den Männern keine Gefahr ausging.

„Wir sind auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Amodar hier. Er hat uns gebeten, dir dabei zu helfen, deine Unschuld zu beweisen", erklärte Leon mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, Lightning nickte verstehend. Zumindest erklärte das, warum sie sich mitten in der Nacht in einem heiligen Wald aufhielten.

„Verstehe", war alles, was sie darauf erwiderte. Amodar schien wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben und obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würde, war sie dieses eine Mal froh, nicht allein zu sein. Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, im Wald war es jedoch zu dunkel um es erkennen zu können.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Leon plötzlich und nickte in Odins Richtung. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass weder er noch Cole von ihrem Dasein als L'Cie wussten und vom Anblick dieser Kreatur mehr als nur verwirrt sein mussten.

„Das…", begann Lightning und dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, was sie ihnen antworten sollte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit und fuhr leise seufzend fort, „Das ist Odin, eine Esper. Ich…"

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, Boss. Amodar hat uns alles erzählt", unterbrach Cole sie und blickte ihr verständnisvoll entgegen. Cole war schon immer der ruhigere der beiden Männer gewesen aber er war nicht minder mutig als Leon und er hatte die Angewohnheit, sie ‚Boss' zu nennen. Im Grunde ergänzten sich die zwei außerordentlich gut und sie war froh, dass ausgerechnet sie hier waren.

„Alles?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, sowohl Leon als auch Cole nickten bestätigend, „In Ordnung. Und wie sieht der weitere Plan aus?"

„Wir haben in der Nähe ein Zeltlager aufgebaut. Den Rest der Nacht bleiben wir hier, morgen früh brechen wir auf", erklärte der jüngere der beiden Soldaten und deutete dorthin, wo sich das Lager befinden musste. Lightning nickte verstehend und erschöpft zugleich und folgte ihnen als sie in besagte Richtung gingen während Odin auf ihren Befehl hin verschwand, „Wohin geht's eigentlich?"

„Nach Oerba", antwortete sie knapp aber bestimmt. Für sie gab es keinen Zweifel, dass sie dort etwas finden würden, vielleicht sogar Fang und Vanille. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass dieser Traum, den sie vor kurzem gehabt hatte, wirklich nur ein Produkt ihres Unterbewusstseins gewesen sein sollte. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass der Traum realer war als ihr lieb sein würde.

„Was suchen wir dort?"

„Da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher", erwiderte die Soldatin nachdenklich auf Coles Frage ehe das Zelt in ihr Blickfeld trat, die Männer nickten. Es war nicht gerade groß, aber es dürfte reichen.

„Wir haben leider nur ein Zelt, aber es ist besser, als draußen zu schlafen. Cole und ich werden abwechselnd Wache halten, dann kannst du dich ausruhen", erklärte Leon freundlich und, wie fast immer, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Da hinten sind übrigens heiße Quellen, falls es dich interessiert. Die sollen angeblich eine heilende Wirkung haben."

Lightning nickte daraufhin nur verstehend und beobachtete wie Cole in dem Zelt verschwand und Leon sich auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm sinken ließ und vergeblich versuchte ein Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Ohne praktische Hilfsmittel wie ein Feuerzeug war das ein gar nicht so einfaches Unterfangen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er fluchend zwei trockene Stöcke aneinander rieb, aber es tat sich nichts.

„Geh zur Seite", sagte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Leon sah zu ihr hoch und kräuselte skeptisch seine Stirn.

„Ach, du denkst, du kannst es besser?", fragte er und nur wenige Augenblicke später raste ein Blitz in den kleinen Holzstapel. Leon fiel erschrocken rückwärts von seinem Baumstamm während ein paar Äste davon flogen, alle anderen hatten Feuer gefangen und spendeten unangenehmes Licht und Wärme, „Das nächste Mal könntest du mich vorwarnen."

Mit diesen Worten kroch der Soldat zurück auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm, betrachtete staunend die Flammen und klopfte sich den Schmutz von seiner Uniform.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sie monoton und dachte erneut darüber nach, warum sämtliche Magie bis auf die Blitzmagie nicht funktionierte. Es musste einen triftigen Grund dafür geben, doch egal wie angestrengt sie darüber nachdachte, sie kam nicht dahinter.

„Amodar hat gesagt, du könntest nicht zaubern", sagte Leon mit hochgezogener Augenbraue als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Lightning wandte ihm den Rücken zu und betrachtete die Hand, mit der sie soeben durch einen gezielten Blitz das Lagerfeuer entzündet hatte.

„Ja", entgegnete sie, „Die Blitzmagie ist alles, was funktioniert. Weder andere Schwarzmagie noch Heilmagie."

„Sehr passend", scherzte Leon, die Soldatin begriff die Anspielung auf ihren Spitznamen sofort, entgegnete jedoch nichts mehr darauf. Stattdessen trat Cole aus dem Zelt und näherte sich ihr. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Bündel Stoff.

„Hier, Boss", sagte der kräftige Mann, zu dem selbst Lightning aufgrund seiner enormen Größe aufblicken musste. Freundlich lächelnd hielt er ihr das Bündel entgegen, das sie sofort als eine frische Uniform erkannte. Skeptisch kräuselte sich ihre Stirn, Leon lachte leise.

„Bei deinem derzeitigen Uniformverschleiß brauchst du die. Du siehst außerdem schrecklich aus", scherzte Leon amüsiert. Die Kämpferin warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Danke", sagte sie ironisch und wütend zugleich, „Das höre ich heute zum zweiten Mal."

Sie funkelte ihn noch einmal an bevor sie an sich herunter sah. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, schmutzig, teilweise mit ihrem eigenen Blut besudelt und voller Asche. Er hatte recht. Es war bereits die zweite Uniform innerhalb weniger Tage, die sie ruiniert hatte, und nach allem, was passiert war, musste sie wirklich erschöpft aussehen. Genervt seufzend riss sie Cole die Kleidung aus den Händen und trottete davon.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Leon und sah ihr über seine Schulter hinweg nach.

„Die heißen Quellen ausprobieren", erwiderte sie emotionslos ehe sie mit der Uniform unterm Arm im Dickicht verschwand. Sie seufzte erleichtert als die Stimmen der beiden Männer verstummten. Obwohl sie ihnen dankbar für ihre Hilfe war und ihr durchaus bewusst war, was sie dadurch aufs Spiel setzten, war sie für diesen Moment froh, niemanden um sich zu haben.

Im Wald war es bei weitem nicht so dunkel, wie Lightning immer gedacht hatte. Obwohl das dichte Blätterdach weit über ihr hing wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten, drang dennoch genügend Mondlicht auf den Waldboden um ihren Weg zu erhellen. Die Flora hingegen war um einiges atemberaubender wie in ihren Vorstellungen. Sie hatte bereits viele ungewöhnliche Orte auf Grand Pulse besucht, aber Pflanzen wie sie sich hier unter dem Blätterdach tummelten, hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Da waren Büsche, die ihr in etwa bis zu den Schultern reichten, deren weiße Blüten im Mondlicht wie Kristalle glitzerten. Von den Ästen der alten und meterhohen Bäume hingen Lianen, die wie Hände nach ihr zu greifen versuchten und an manchen Stellen tummelten sich Pilze in einem kräftigen rot, welche ihr teilweise bis zur Hüfte reichten. Zwischen dem ganzen Dickicht jedoch ragte etwas Bekanntes hervor. Eine Blume mit rosafarbenen Blüten.

Sofort waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei Fang und Vanille. Sie hatten erzählt, dass es diese Blume früher zuhauf in Oerba gegeben hatte. Auf ihrer Reise durch Grand Pulse hatten sie die Pflanze an einigen Stellen blühen gesehen und besonders die jüngere der beiden Frauen schien großes Gefallen an den Blüten gehabt zu haben.

_Ich werde euch finden, koste es was es wolle_, versprach Lightning sich selbst ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzte, ihr Blick war entschlossen. Sie hatte Fang und Vanille in diesem Traum gesehen und sie war sich beinahe sicher, die beiden in Oerba zu finden. Sie würde nicht eher ruhen bis ihre Freunde in Sicherheit sein würden, Bestimmung hin oder her. Sie und die anderen verdankten den beiden zu viel um dieser Spur nicht nach zu gehen.

Obwohl der Wald aufgrund der Mythen und Legenden heilig und somit gefürchtet war, fühlte sich die Soldatin keineswegs unwohl. Das angenehme Zwielicht, das durch das spärliche Licht des Mondes erschaffen wurde, zauberte trotz der teilweise unheimlichen Fauna eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Um sie herum zogen ein paar Glühwürmchen ihre Kreise ehe sie verschwanden. Ihr kam der Gedanke zwar absurd vor, aber seit sie das Dickicht des Waldes betreten hatten, fühlte sie sich sicher. Als ob eine fremde Macht sie beschützen würde.

Durch die dicken Stämme der Bäume konnte Lightning das Glitzern der Wellen erkennen, vor ihr erstreckten sich gleich drei der Wärme spendenden und angeblich heilenden Quellen. Sie hatte bereits mehrmals von der magischen Wirkung dieser Gewässer gehört, bestätigen konnte das bisher jedoch niemand.

Geräuschlos legte sie die saubere Uniform auf einen nahegelegenen Stein und entledigte sich ihrer schmutzigen und zerrissenen Kleidung. Ein heißes Bad hatte sie bitter nötig. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Kristall hatte sie kaum mehr einen ruhigen Moment gehabt. Sie hatte Bodhum mit allen Mitteln verteidigt und gegen einen ihr vollkommen fremden Mann gekämpft, der magische Kräfte besessen hatte. Sie war zu einem L'Cie geworden und aufgrund des Verdachts, sie hätte Bodhum attackiert, verhaftet worden und befand sich seither auf der Flucht vor der Schutzgarde. Ein paar ruhige Momente würden selbst einer erfahrenen Soldaten wie ihr gut tun.

Bedacht stieg sie in eine der Quellen, die Wärme verströmte augenblicklich die angenehme und beruhigende Wirkung, die sie sich erhofft hatte. Das heiße Wasser hatte anfangs ein brennendes Gefühl in Lightnings Wunde ausgelöst, mittlerweile hatte sie sich jedoch an den leichten, aber penetranten Schmerz gewöhnt. Die Wärme trug zusätzlich dazu bei, dass ihr schon mehrere Male die Augen beinahe zugefallen wären, doch noch konnte sich Lightning wach halten. Die letzten Tage waren sehr ereignisreich gewesen und die Verletzung sowie die Anstrengungen zehrten an ihren Kräften wie ein unerwünschter Parasit. Sie brauchte Schlaf und zwar dringend.

Müde und erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Felsen hinter ihr. Ihre Gedanken huschten zu Serah, Snow, Lilly und Hope. Vermutlich machten sie sich wieder einmal Sorgen um sie. Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass sie wieder auf freiem Fuß war, stattdessen glaubten sie, dass sie sich noch immer in den Händen des Sicherheitsregiments Bodhums befand.

_Dieses Mal muss ich das alleine durchstehen_, dachte sie und war auf der einen Seite froh, dass niemand außer ihr in die ganze Angelegenheit hinein gezogen worden war. Sie war, von Leon und Cole abgesehen, auf sich alleine gestellt und sie war erleichtert darüber. Dennoch hätte sie gerne gewusst, ob es den anderen gut ging.

Genervt seufzte Lightning und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie zu viel nachdachte. Nachdenken brachte in ihrer Situation nicht all zu viel. Sie hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und das würde sie auch erreichen. Vielleicht würde sie in Oerba auch etwas über ihre Bestimmung erfahren. Möglicherweise gab es doch einen Weg, den Fluch eines LCie zu brechen, wie sie damals, vor sechs Jahren, gehofft hatten. Zuerst galt es Fang und Vanille zu finden. Solange sie nicht wusste, was ihre Bestimmung von ihr verlangte, sah sie keinen anderen Weg. Doch wenigstens diese eine Nacht wollte sie nicht an ihr Schicksal oder ihre Bestimmung denken, sondern einfach nur ein wenig Schlaf finden.

Tief Luft holend und die Augen schließend ließ sich Lightning weiter in das angenehm warme Wasser sinken bis ihr Kopf vollständig von der Flüssigkeit umgeben war. Sie blieb nur wenige Sekunden unter Wasser, dennoch fühlte sie sich augenblicklich besser. Die Schwäche lastete nicht mehr wie eine schwarze Hand auf ihr, sondern legte sich eher wie ein wohltuender Schleier der Müdigkeit über sie. Schon bald würde sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gleiten und hoffentlich erst morgen früh wieder aufwachen.


	12. Aching Heart

_Hey!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat. Hatte ziemlich viel zu tun, aber jetzt ist es wieder ruhiger. Ich hoffe wie immer, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Lightnings Schritte gaben ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich als sie sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht zurück zum Lager bahnte. Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten bis das Zelt in ihr Blickfeld trat. Das Lagerfeuer zauberte tanzende Schatten auf die Zeltplane und die nahe Umgebung und sie konnte die Umrisse Leons erkennen, der offensichtlich die erste Wache zu übernehmen schien. Von Cole fehlte jede Spur, vermutlich hatte er sich bereits in das kleine Zelt verkrochen um zumindest ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Leise seufzend betrat sie die kleine Lichtung, ihr rosafarbenes Haar hing noch immer in leicht feuchten Strähnen in ihr blasses Gesicht. Leon, der auf dem umgefallenen Baumstamm saß und in seine Gedanken versunken in die Flammen starrte, schreckte hoch und wandte sich zu ihr um als er die sich ihm nähernden Geräusche vernahm. Ein freundliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge ehe sie sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben ihn setzte.

Von den lodernden Flammen ging eine angenehme Wärme aus, die die Kälte des ungewöhnlichen Waldes vertrieb wie die Sonne die nächtlichen Schatten. Schweigen breitete sich auf der kleinen Lichtung aus, über ihren Köpfen verwehrte das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume, deren Äste wie langgliedrige Finger nach den Sternen zu greifen schienen, einen Blick auf den Nachthimmel.

„Offensichtlich hat die heiße Quelle gewirkt, du siehst besser aus", unterbrach Leon die Stille, Lightning nickte nur bestätigend. Sie fühlte sich in der Tat um einiges erholter und kräftiger, das heilende Wasser hatte ihre Schulterverletzung vollständig verschwinden lassen. Lediglich ein kaum merkbares Ziehen zeugte noch von der Wunde, die der spitze Kristallsplitter verursacht hatte, „Vielleicht sollte ich die auch ausprobieren, mein Kopf brummt immer noch."

Lightning erwiderte zunächst nichts auf seine Worte und sah stattdessen schweigend auf das mit Tau benetzte Gras. Sie wusste, dass auch Leon nicht unverletzt davon gekommen war. Laut Hope hatte er einen Kristallbrocken an den Kopf bekommen und eine Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen. Dank der Heilmagie, die den Menschen zur Verfügung stand, hatten die Ärzte die Wunde schließen können, die Gehirnerschütterung war vergangen, trotzdem schien er noch immer Kopfschmerzen zu haben.

Zum ersten Mal wurde der Soldatin bewusst, dass Leon sie trotz der Gefahr nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Er hätte sie zurück lassen und sich in Sicherheit bringen können, aber er war bei ihr geblieben. Statt sich zu retten hatte er in Kauf genommen, selbst verletzt zu werden nur um bei ihr bleiben zu können.

„Danke, dass du bei mir geblieben bist als mich der Splitter erwischt hat", sagte Lightning ruhig nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens, sah jedoch nicht von den Grashalmen auf. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es sie vielleicht noch viel schlimmer erwischt.

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben drang an ihre Ohren, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Light. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, egal was passiert", entgegnete er mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht, seine Stimme klang entschlossen. Sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte und genau das war der Grund, warum sie ihm von Anfang an vertraut hatte, „Wäre ich sonst hier?"

„Nein, vermutlich nicht", antwortete Lightning ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Obwohl das Militär sie für eine Schwerverbrechern hielt war er hier um ihr gemeinsam mit Cole dabei zu helfen, ihre Unschuld zu beweisen und ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Sollte ans Tageslicht kommen, dass sie ihr geholfen hatten, stand ihnen gewaltiger Ärger bevor, trotzdem war er hier. Sie wusste, was er alles aufs Spiel setzte nur um in diesen schweren Zeiten bei ihr sein zu können, „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Dankbar sah sie in seine Augen, die Kälte war für diesen Moment von ihren Gesichtszügen gewichen. Obwohl sie auf der einen Seite erleichtert über Leons Anwesenheit war, versetzte seine Nähe ihr einen unangenehmen Stich. Sie stand nach wie vor hinter ihrer Entscheidung und hielt es auch immer noch für das richtige, dass sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Zu behaupten, sie würde nichts mehr für ihn empfinden, wäre jedoch schlicht und ergreifend gelogen, trotzdem hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen.

Dass eine Beziehung wie ihre vom Militär nicht geduldet wurde, hatten beide gewusst, aber so gut es ging verdrängt. Umso überraschender war für sie gewesen als Lieutenant Colonel Amodar sie ausgerechnet deswegen um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte. Er hatte nichts Konkretes gesagt, aber sie noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass eine solche Liaison zur unehrenhaften Entlassung führen könnte.

Lightning hatte ihren Vorgesetzten belogen und beteuert, dass sie die Gesetze der Schutzgarde respektierte und achtete und er hatte es darauf beruhen lassen. Obwohl Amodar ihr nichts unterstellt hatte, wusste sie genau, dass er sie nicht ohne Grund um dieses Gespräch gebeten hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er etwas vermutet oder ihm war etwas in der Art zu Ohren gekommen, das alles war für sie jedoch Grund genug gewesen um ihre Beziehung zu Leon zu beenden. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie beide ihre Jobs verlieren würden und hielt es letztendlich für das beste, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Es war ihr alles andere als leicht gefallen und sie hatte Leon damals keinen Grund für ihre Entscheidung genannt. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er sich deswegen auch noch Sorgen machen musste.

„Ich werde immer da sein", riss der Soldat sie aus ihren Gedanken, ein sanftes Schmunzeln war auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Lightning kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass sein Lächeln nur gespielt war.

Sie sah ihm an, dass es ihm ähnlich ging wie ihr selbst und trotzdem wusste sie, dass seine Worte die absolute Wahrheit waren. In seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Er war verletzt und obwohl seit der Trennung bereits drei Monate vergangen waren noch immer traurig.

In diesem Moment begann sich Lightning äußerst schäbig zu fühlen. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte und ihr seine Nähe jedes Mal aufs Neue zu schaffen machte, aber die Tatsache, dass er trotz allem weiter um sie zu kämpfen schien, versetzte ihr einen unangenehmen Stich. Der Gedanke, dass sie trotz ihrer Gefühle nicht zusammen sein konnten, schmerzte selbst jemanden wie sie.

Ohne es zu wirklich zu wollen ließ es die sonst so kontrollierte Lightning zu, dass sich ihre eigene Traurigkeit auf ihre Gesichtszüge schlich. Es wäre so einfach, sich ihren Empfindungen geschlagen zu geben, aber sie konnte nicht. Ein kaum hörbares Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, ihr Atem bebte vor Anspannung.

Obwohl sein verletzter Anblick schmerzte, schaffte sie es nicht den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, stattdessen saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Selbst, als er seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre legte, hielt sie still und ließ ihn gewähren.

Bereits mehrere Male hatte er versucht sie zurück zu gewinnen oder zumindest den Grund für die plötzliche Trennung zu erfahren, aber sie hatte stets geschwiegen. Sie war nie der Typ Mensch gewesen, der großen Wert auf soziale Kontakte oder Konversationen gelegt hatte. Ihr Gefühlsreichtum hatte seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter dem eines Steins geglichen bis vor sechs Jahren Hope in ihr Leben getreten war.

Sie hatte sich schnell für in verantwortlich gefühlt und ihn unterstützt wo es nur ging. Trotz seiner vierzehn Jahre hatte er früh lernen müssen, erwachsen zu werden, genau wie sie selbst, und mit jedem Schritt, der ihn mehr und mehr in die Rolle eines Erwachsenen gedrängt hatte, war sie stolzer auf ihn geworden. Und dann war er verschwunden, von einem Tag auf den anderen. Ohne ein Wort.

Lightning war wütend und enttäuscht zugleich gewesen bis Leon vor ihr gestanden und sie zumindest ein wenig von ihren Gedanken abgelenkt hatte. Ausgerechnet derjenige, den sie bis dahin lediglich als zuverlässigen Soldaten gesehen hatte, hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Gefühle zu erwecken, die sie ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr hatte leugnen können. Sie würde es niemals zugeben aber sie war dankbar dafür dass er damals, vor zwei Jahren in Lebreaus Bar gekommen war und sie davon abgehalten hatte, ihren Zorn und ihre Enttäuschung zu ertränken.

_Lightnings zorniger und enttäuschter Blick war starr auf das Whiskeyglas, das vor ihr auf der Theke stand, gerichtet. Die Eiswürfel schmolzen in der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit dahin und schimmerten im angenehmen Licht, das in Lebreaus Strandbar herrschte. Die Geräusche um sie herum nahm sie kaum wahr, lediglich die angenehm kühle Luft, die durch den offenen Eingangsbereich in das Innere drang, spürte sie auf ihren nackten Oberarmen._

_Sie trug noch immer ihre Uniform. Als sie nach getaner Arbeit heim gekommen war, war das Haus überraschend ruhig gewesen. Die Soldatin hatte geglaubt, Hope hätte sich nach ihrem gestrigen Streit in sein Zimmer verkrochen, aber als sie geklopft hatte, war keine Antwort gekommen. Doch anstatt sich umzudrehen und zu gehen hatte sie ohne zu zögern den Raum betreten und war in ihren Bewegungen erstarrt. Von den Möbeln abgesehen war das Zimmer vollkommen leer gewesen, genau wie ihr Kopf. Lediglich der eine Gedanke, dass ihr ehemaliger Schützling abgehauen war ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden hatte sich in ihrem Verstand fest gekrallt._

_Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust, nach Hause zu gehen, schließlich erwartete sie dort nichts als gähnende Leere. Sie würde sich erst einmal an den Gedanken, dass Hope von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden war, gewöhnen müssen._

_Vier Jahre hatte er nun bereits bei ihr gewohnt und sie waren erstaunlich gut miteinander ausgekommen. Er hatte unbedingt die Schule in Bodhum besuchen wollen, warum wusste sie allerdings nicht. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er nach all den Abenteuern und Gefahren zu seinem Vater zurück wollen würde, offensichtlich wollte er seine Zeit lieber noch eine Weile mit seinen neu gefundenen Freunden verbringen, gefragt hatte sie ihn jedoch nie danach._

_Lightning hatte nie etwas für die Unterkunft verlangt, trotzdem hatte er der pflichtbewussten Soldatin so viele Arbeiten abgenommen wie er gekonnt hatte. Und nicht nur das, Hope hatte ihr stets ein offenes Ohr und eine Schulter zum anlehnen geboten. Nicht, dass sie allzu oft davon Gebrauch gemacht hätte, dennoch war sie dankbar dafür gewesen. Sie hatte sich in seiner Nähe verstanden gefühlt und jetzt war er einfach weg und hatte sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet._

_Ich hätte nicht so hart zu ihm sein sollen, warf sich Lightning in Gedanken vor und trank einen Schluck des Whiskeys, ihr Hals brannte und ihr Gesicht verzog sich angewidert. _

_Sie hatte noch nie verstanden, wie jemand freiwillig dieses Gesöff trinken konnte, aber an einem Tag wie diesem kam ihr der hochprozentige Alkohol gerade recht. Sie wusste, dass der Whiskey ihre Enttäuschung und ihre Wut nicht lindern würde, trotzdem fühlte sie sich für diesen einen Moment zumindest ein wenig besser._

_Ein Seufzen entwich Lightnings Kehle als sie das nun fast leere Glas geräuschvoll auf dem Tresen abstellte. Sie konnte nicht einmal in Worte fassen, wie sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Sie war wütend weil er sie gestern Nacht einfach so mit seinem Vorhaben, der Schutzgarde beizutreten, konfrontiert hatte und enttäuscht über seine Worte. Sie würde es vor anderen niemals zugeben, aber seine Worte hatten sie verletzt. Er wollte nicht einmal im Traum so werden wie sie._

_Ist vermutlich auch besser so, dachte Lightning verbittert. Dennoch begann sie sich zu fragen, warum er einfach verschwunden war ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie hätte sich ihm garantiert nicht in den Weg gestellt oder noch einmal versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten. Er war achtzehn und somit alt genug um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen._

„_Captain?", riss sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Verdutzt wandte sie sich auf ihrem Barhocker um und blickte in die blauen Augen Leons, „Alles in Ordnung?"_

„_Sehe ich so aus?", konterte sie genervt, wandte sich von ihm ab und dem Glas Whiskey in ihrer Hand zu. Sie hatte momentan keine Lust auf Smalltalk mit einem ihrer Sergeants. Sicher, Leon war trotz seines manchmal etwas kindischen Verhaltens ein guter Kerl und vor allem ein zuverlässiger und talentierter Soldat, dennoch wollte sie lieber alleine sein. Erneut begann sie sich zu fragen, warum ausgerechnet jemand wie Leon dem Militär beigetreten war._

„_Nein", fuhr Leon leise fort und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er schien zu ahnen, dass seine Vorgesetzte im Augenblick nicht für ein Gespräch zu haben war, „Willst du darüber reden? Ich bin ein sehr guter Zuhörer."_

_Skeptisch huschte Lightnings rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe während sie ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu warf. Er trug ein dunkelbraunes, kurzärmliges Hemd und eine blaue Jeans, über seinen Schultern hing eine pechschwarze Jacke. Seine Haare standen wie fast immer in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab, ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen._

„_Nein", war alles, was sie darauf erwiderte ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Whiskey widmete und das Glas leerte. Mit nur einer Handbewegung bestellte sie bei Lebreau, die hinter der Theke stand, Nachschub und hoffte, dass Leon sich wieder verziehen würde._

„_Okay, dann leiste ich dir einfach ein wenig Gesellschaft", sagte der junge Mann stattdessen und setzte sich auf den Hocker direkt neben ihrem. Ein Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle als sie genervt ihre Augen verdrehte._

„_Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", entgegnete sie ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Stattdessen stellte Lebreau ein frisches Glas Whiskey vor ihr auf den Tresen, das sie sogleich leeren wollte._

„_Das solltest du lieber nicht trinken." Mit diesen Worten nahm Leon das Glas in seine Hand und trank es unter dem entrüsteten und wütenden Blick seiner Vorgesetzten bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus. Geräuschvoll stellte er das Glas wieder ab, wischte sich den Mund ab und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. Lightning hingegen schüttelte resigniert ihren Kopf._

„_Hast du keine Freunde, die du nerven kannst?", fuhr sie ihn verärgert an und beobachtete Lebreau dabei wie sie mit geübten Handgriffen einen bunten Cocktail mischte._

„_Natürlich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du im Moment dringender einen Freund brauchst", entgegnete er wenig beeindruckt von Lightnings abweisender Art. Sie antwortete nicht mehr darauf, versuchte stattdessen ihn zu ignorieren in der Hoffnung ihn auf diese Weise wieder loszuwerden. _

_Leon war ein hilfsbereiter Mann, der sie in manchen Momenten viel zu sehr an Snow erinnerte. Er hatte immer einen Spruch auf Lager und war vermutlich genau wie Serahs Verlobter viel zu stur um zu sterben._

_Oder um seinen Arsch aus der Bar zu bewegen, fügte die Kämpferin hinzu und ignorierte seinen besorgten und fürsorglichen Blick. Ihre Gedanken huschten wieder zu Hope. Das Haus würde ohne ihn verdammt ruhig sein und obwohl sie es ungern zugab, hatte seine Nähe ihr gut getan. Er war von Serah abgesehen der einzige von dem sie sich verstanden fühlte._

„_Hör mal, Lightning. Ich will dir nur helfen. Ich sehe doch, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt", versuchte Leon erneut zu ihr durchzudringen. Ihn zu ignorieren schien zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht zu funktionieren._

„_Und ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht darüber reden will", sagte Lightning in ihrer kühlen und emotionslosen Art. Ein Seufzen drang an ihre Ohren und sie glaubte schon, dass er endlich aufgeben und verschwinden würde, aber da hatte sie falsch gedacht._

„_Okay, Lightning. Dann reden wir über etwas anderes. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los", schlug er gut gelaunt wie eh und je vor und sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Leon war ungefähr genauso zielstrebig wie ihre eigene Schwester Serah wenn es darum ging, jemanden auf andere Gedanken zu bringen oder heraus zu finden, was andere beschäftigte._

„_Du kannst mich Light nennen", sagte Lightning abrupt und um einiges ruhiger als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Sie waren zwar keine besten Freunde, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich so um sie bemühte, beeindruckte sie. Sie konnte seinen verdutzten Blick förmlich spüren, machte jedoch keine Anstalten noch etwas dazu zu sagen._

„_Nennen dich nicht nur deine engsten Freunde so?", fragte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht und wartete auf eine Antwort. Ohne es zu wollen huschte der sonst so kühlen Kriegerin ein Lächeln über die Lippen._

„_Ich denke, ich werde eine Ausnahme machen", antwortete sie und warf Leon einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Er grinste noch immer._

„_Zu gütig, Light", sagte er amüsiert. Lightning nickte nur, schwieg aber auf seine Worte. Stattdessen blickte sie auf das von Leon geleerte Whiskeyglas, das noch immer vor ihr auf der Theke stand, und dachte darüber nach, sich ein neues zu bestellen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Vermutlich hatte sie für heute wirklich genug._

_Ihre Gedanken drifteten erneut zu Hope. Sie war von seinem Verhalten zutiefst verletzt. Seine Worte hätte sie ihm verziehen, aber dass er einfach so abgehauen war, hatte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt. Sie hätte nicht daran geglaubt, aber seine Nähe hatte ihr gut getan. Sie hatte damals, vor sechs Jahren, so viel für ihn getan und jetzt hielt er es nicht einmal für angebracht, sich von ihr zu verabschieden._

_Enttäuschung und Wut machten sich in Lightning breit während zwischen ihr und Leon eine schon beinahe erdrückende Stille herrschte. Sie ignorierte es, ihr war ohnehin nicht nach reden zumute, wenngleich Leons unbekümmerte Art sie zumindest ein wenig von ihren Gedanken ablenkte. _

_Müdigkeit ergriff langsam aber sicher von ihr Besitz und sie spürte die Wirkung des Alkohols wie eine drohende Erkältung. Erschöpft stützte sie ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen auf der Theke ab, ihr müder Blick ging ins Leere. Sie nahm nicht einmal Leon wahr, der noch immer neben ihr saß und sie stillschweigend beobachtete. _

„_Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Ich denke, du hast genug getrunken", brach er die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Lightning hob ihren Kopf und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das leere Glas richtete und ihr Kinn erneut abstützte._

„_Vielleicht", war alles, was sie darauf erwiderte ehe Leon aufsprang und entschlossen neben ihr stehen blieb._

„_Ich bring dich nach Hause", entschied der Soldat immer noch mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Wieder hob sie ihren Blick und sah Leon irritiert an. Seit wann brauchte sie jemanden, der sie nach Hause begleitete oder ihr sagte, wann sie genug getrunken hatte?_

„_Ich brauche keinen Bodyguard", entgegnete Lightning kühl, wandte ihre blauen Augen von ihm ab und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von ihrem Barhocker zu erheben. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie erkennen, wie sein Schmunzeln noch breiter wurde als er wieder zu sprechen begann._

„_Das nicht, aber erstens bin ich ein Gentleman…"_

„_Sicher…", unterbrach Lightning ihn mit einem amüsierten und zugleich ironischen Unterton, sah ihn jedoch weiterhin nicht an. Ihr Gesprächspartner hingegen räusperte sich kurz auffällig ehe er weiter sprach._

„_Und zweitens…", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, seine Stimme jedoch klang ruhiger und sie glaubte, einen Hauch Mitgefühl heraus zu hören, „…würde ich dich in deiner Situation ungern alleine gehen lassen."_

_Lightning hielt inne und sah ihn schließlich doch noch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und sah ihr mit aufrichtigem Mitgefühl entgegen. Es überraschte sie, dass er sich ihretwegen so viele Umstände zu machen schien, gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich von seinen Bemühungen zumindest etwas von ihrem Streit mit Hope und seinem Verschwinden abgelenkt. _

_Es gab vermutlich nichts auf der Welt, was ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung in diesem Moment wegspülen könnte wie ein plätschernder Wasserfall, aber seine hartnäckigen Versuche taten ihr ohne es zu wollen gut. Sie seufzte resignierend, legte das Geld für ihre Rechnung auf die Theke und stand von dem Barhocker auf._

„_Na dann zeig mal was du für ein toller Gentleman bist", gab sich Lightning geschlagen. Auf Leons Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus und bot ihr ohne zu zögern seinen rechten Arm an._

„_Darf ich bitten?", fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, woraufhin Lightning ihm einen zornigen Blick zu warf. Er schien zu begreifen, immerhin hob er abwehrend seine Hände und bot ihr auch nicht mehr an, sich bei ihm einhaken zu dürfen. _

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie schweigend die Strandbar, draußen war es bereits vollkommen dunkel. Ein kühler Wind zog an ihren Haaren und der Uniform und für einen kurzen Moment fröstelte die junge Frau, sie gewöhnte sich jedoch schnell daran. Der Sand knirschte unter ihren Füßen und das angenehme Rauschen des aufgebrachten Meeres drang an ihre Ohren. Von Osten her türmten sich pechschwarze Wolken auf, die im Laufe der Nacht für ein Gewitter sorgen würden, über ihr war der Himmel sternenklar. _

_Lightning sah Leon nicht an, stattdessen ging sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihm her und sagte kein Wort. Die Straßen Bodhums waren nachts beinahe vollkommen menschenleer, nur wenige Passanten kamen ihnen entgegen. Die Straßenlaternen spendeten trotz der Dunkelheit genug Licht um ihren Weg zu beleuchten, ein nahes Donnern war zu hören. _

„_Hier", drang plötzlich seine warme und freundliche Stimme an ihre Ohren ehe sie ein Stück Stoff auf ihren Schultern spürte. Irritiert betrachte sie seine schwarze Lederjacke, die Leon über ihre muskulösen Schultern gelegt hatte._

„_Mir ist nicht kalt", erwiderte Lightning kühl und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne. Leon hingegen zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, seine Jacke wieder an sich zu nehmen. Sie ließ es darauf beruhen und die Jacke dort, wo sie war._

„_Da du nicht darüber reden willst, was dich wirklich beschäftigt, worüber sprechen wir dann?", fragte der Jüngere unvermittelt und sah sie von der Seite an. Lightning überlegte nicht lange, es gab nur eine Sache, die sie wirklich interessierte._

„_Zum Beispiel darüber, warum du der Schutzgarde beigetreten bist", sagte sie, sah jedoch weiter stur geradeaus. Sie konnte Leons überraschten Blick auf sich spüren, „Du wirkst nicht wie der Typ Mensch, dessen Berufung im Militär liegt."_

_Er schwieg für einige Momente und schien darüber nachzudenken, was er darauf antworten sollte während in Lightning der Gedanke reifte, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Vielleicht war der Grund schlicht und ergreifend zu privat um ihn seiner Vorgesetzten anzuvertrauen, dennoch begann er zu sprechen._

„_Ich fürchte, der Grund dafür ist nicht so ungewöhnlich wie du denkst", fing er an und zum ersten Mal seit sie Lebreaus Strandbar verlassen hatten, sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf ehe er fortfuhr, „Ich bin aus demselben Grund hier wie du, wegen meiner Schwester."_

_Ein leises und nachdenkliches ‚Aha' war alles, was Lightning darauf erwiderte. Sie wusste, dass Leon eine jüngere Schwester hatte, die genau wie er Opfer der Purgation geworden war. Beide hatten nur dank Team NORAs Hilfe überlebt und hatten genau wie alle anderen ein neues Leben auf Grand Pulse begonnen, seine Eltern waren bei einem der vielen Kämpfe, die zur damaligen Zeit auf Cocoon geherrscht hatten, ums Leben gekommen._

„_Ayana ist erst zwanzig und sie will unbedingt Medizin studieren. Was denkst du, wer das finanziert?", begann Leon sachlich zu erklären, die Soldatin verstand. Ein Studium in Eden war nicht gerade günstig, davon abgesehen würde sie eine Wohnung und Geld für Verpflegung benötigen. Dennoch hätte er auch einen anderen Beruf wählen können._

„_Aber Geld verdienst du auch für andere Arbeit."_

„_Sicher…", entgegnete Leon nachdenklich und es war so ziemlich das erste Mal diesen Abend, dass er nicht gut gelaunt lächelte, „Seit der Purgation hatte ich das Gefühl irgendetwas unternehmen zu müssen. So etwas darf nicht noch einmal passieren, nie wieder. Aber vor allem will ich Aya beschützen. Sie ist alles, was ich habe."_

_Überrascht sah Lightning zu ihm hinüber und ließ ihre vor der Brust verschränkten Arme sinken. Es schien mehr in dem zuverlässigen Soldaten zu stecken als sie gedacht hatte und sie konnte ihn verstehen. Er tat das alles für seine Schwester und sie wusste nur zu gut, wie hilfreich ein solcher Gedanke in aussichtslosen Situationen sein konnte._

_Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Die Tatsache, dass er aus demselben Grund hier war wie sie selbst, ließ Leon in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Und zum ersten Mal diesen Abend dachte sie nicht an Hopes Weggang und die damit verbundene Enttäuschung. Seine lockere Art riss sie ohne es zu wollen aus ihrer Lethargie und sie war dankbar dafür._

„_Nachmacher", sagte die Soldatin amüsiert und beobachtete seine Reaktion aus den Augenwinkeln. Er schmunzelte und warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu, „Aber das ist ein guter Ansporn."_

_Leon nickte nur auf ihre Worte ehe sich Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Schweigend gingen sie die leere Straße entlang, hin und wieder drang das nahe Grollen des Donners an ihre Ohren. Die Blätter der Palmen raschelten im rauen Wind, der den Geruch des Meeres mit sich trug und an ihrer Kleidung zog. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Gewitter die kleine Küstenstadt erreichen würde, bis zu ihr nach Hause war es zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht mehr weit. _

_Und in diesem Moment, als sie an ihr leeres Haus dachte, kamen die Gedanken an Hope zurück. Sie war es gewohnt, alleine zu sein und es war auch nicht die Einsamkeit, die sie so bedrückte. Vielmehr war es die Enttäuschung über seinen übereilten Weggang, die sie dazu brachte, sich genau wie früher hinter einer Mauer zu verstecken. _

_Lightning blieb stehen als ihr Haus in ihr Blickfeld trat, Leon verharrte neben ihr. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von der Haustüre, hinter der niemand mehr auf sie warten würde. Hope hatte fast jeden Tag darauf gewartet bis sie nach Hause gekommen war, ab und zu war er dabei auch eingeschlafen. Jetzt war er weg. Sie konnte nicht einmal in Worte fassen wie sehr sie von ihm enttäuscht war._

_Ohne ein Wort an Leon zu richten ging sie weiter und holte währenddessen ihren Schlüssel aus einer Tasche, er folgte ihr und blieb schließlich hinter ihr stehen als sie die Haustüre erreicht hatten. Sie zögerte, ihr Blick war auf den Schlüssel in ihrer rechten Hand gerichtet. Die Niedergeschlagenheit über Hopes Verschwinden ergriff erneut die Oberhand ehe sie sich zusammen riss und sich zu ihrem Begleiter umwandte._

„_Danke", sagte Lightning, zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung klang sie bei weitem nicht so ruhig und gelassen wie sie es ursprünglich gewollt hatte. Leon ignorierte es oder hatte es schlicht und ergreifend überhört. Er kratzte sich mit der rechten Hand erneut am Hinterkopf und lächelte gut gelaunt._

„_Nicht dafür. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht alleine gehen lassen, außerdem hab ich's gern gemacht", erwiderte er aufrichtig und ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken. Lightning nickte verstehend, senkte jedoch ihren Blick. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte und ohne ein weiteres Wort für sie da gewesen war, überraschte sie. In der Regel mieden die anderen Soldaten den Umgang mit ihr, sie war nicht gerade als Sonnenschein innerhalb der Schutzgarde bekannt._

„_Nein, für alles", meinte die Kämpferin. Leon schien nicht zu verstehen was sie meinte, zumindest sah er fragend zu ihr hinunter. Vermutlich war seine Hilfe für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen und nichts, wofür man sich bedanken musste, aber das sah sie anders, „Und dafür, dass du nicht weiter nachgefragt hast."_

_Ein Lachen seinerseits zeigte ihr, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, erwiderte sein Schmunzeln jedoch nicht. Ihr war einfach nicht danach und um ehrlich zu sein war sie von dem Gedanken, das nun ungewohnt leere Haus betreten zu müssen, nicht sonderlich begeistert._

„_Gern geschehen", sagte Leon sanft und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Noch bevor er wieder die Straße betreten hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um, „Wir sehen uns morgen, gute Nacht."_

„_Morgen?", fragte Lightning irritiert und sah ihm unwissend in die blauen Augen._

„_Hauptquartier, Arbeit. Du bist dort Captain, weißt du noch?", scherzte er wie immer gut gelaunt, Lightning nickte ertappt. Durch die vielen Gedanken, die ihr im Moment durch den Kopf kreisten und dort haften blieben wie zäher Kaugummi auf der Straße hatte sie daran überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht._

„_Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und öffnete ohne zu zögern die Haustüre. Sie betrat den Flur und war gerade dabei die Tür hinter sich zu schließen als sie noch einmal Leons Stimme hörte._

„_Ach, Light", begann er. Lightning öffnete die Haustüre erneut ein Stück und späte hinaus in die Finsternis. Leon war bereits einige Meter gegangen und sie konnte nur noch wage Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen, „Wenn du doch noch darüber reden willst, ich hör dir zu."_

_Lightning nickte daraufhin nur, wissend, dass sie sein Angebot wohl niemals annehmen würde. Sie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der seine Probleme und Gedanken anderen Leuten aufbürdete. Sie verschloss ihre Empfindungen viel lieber in ihrem Inneren und hoffte darauf, dass sie entweder von selbst wieder verschwinden würden oder sie alleine damit klar kommen würde._

_Er winkte ihr noch ein letztes Mal zu ehe er gelassen und mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen die Straße entlang ging. Beinahe geräuschlos schloss Lightning die Türe hinter sich und sah sich erdrückender Stille und undurchdringlicher Finsternis gegenüber. Lediglich das Licht der nahegelegenen Straßenlaterne drang ins Innere des Hauses und erhellte den Raum zumindest ein wenig._

_Ein Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle ehe sie sich niedergeschlagen gegen die Tür lehnte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Hopes Abschied so schwer fallen würde, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie sich auf unangenehme Weise verraten fühlte. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wären Freunde und dann verschwand er einfach ohne ein Wort. _

_Wut breitete sich in der Soldatin aus und in ihr reifte der Entschluss, Hope und ihre gemeinsame Zeit in ihrem Haus hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte sie verletzt und enttäuscht und sie wusste, dass er so schnell nicht zurück kommen würde. Ihr würde nichts anders übrig bleiben als sich damit abzufinden._

_Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Last der Jacke, die noch immer auf ihren Schultern lag. Abrupt zog sie den wärmenden Stoff von ihren Schultern, öffnete ein letztes Mal die Haustüre und späte in die Finsternis hinein. Von Leon fehlte jede Spur, vermutlich war er längst hinter einem der nahegelegenen Häuser verschwunden._

_Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle als sie wieder das Innere des Gebäudes betrat und die Jacke an die Garderobe hing. _

_Idiot, dachte sie mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen ehe sie ihren Kopf resignierend schüttelte. Den Blick von der schwarzen Jacke nehmend schaltete sie das Licht im Flur an und in diesem Moment kam ihr das leere Gebäude nicht mehr ganz so erdrückend vor._

Lightning seufzte innerlich als sie an die Nacht zurück dachte, die sie Leon in einem anderen Licht hatte sehen lassen. Er war für sie immer nur ein zuverlässiger und loyaler Soldat gewesen, aber nach dieser Nacht war er zu einem Freund geworden. Es war der Anfang von allem gewesen.

Seine Augen sahen noch immer traurig in ihre und aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund wagte sie es nicht, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen als fürchtete sie, dass dadurch etwas unwiderruflich zerstört werden würde. Sie fühlte sich schlecht und ihr Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Mit jeder Sekunde verlor sie mehr die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle, die sie die ganze Zeit über tief in ihrem Inneren verborgen hatte.

„Leon…", begann sie, stoppte jedoch abrupt. Leons Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrer, eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich von diesem Punkt ausgehend in ihrem Körper aus. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste sie nicht, was. Nicht ein einziges Wort drang über ihre Lippen, stattdessen ließ sie es zu dass sich Leon zu ihr beugte, er seine andere Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie sanft zu sich zog ehe er sie küsste.

Lightning wehrte sich nicht und ließ es einfach geschehen obwohl in ihrem Inneren das Chaos von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, trotzdem linderte der Kuss den Schmerz, den sie empfand. In ihrem Verstand herrschte absolutes Durcheinander, dennoch erwiderte sie ohne nachzudenken den Kuss.

Leons Finger fuhren über ihre Wange, sämtliche seiner Berührungen fühlten sich gut an, trotzdem begann zum wiederholten Male ihr Verstand die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Was sie in diesem Moment tat, war schlicht und ergreifend falsch. Wie automatisch legte Lightning ihre Hände an seine Brust und stieß ihn unsanft von sich.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und erhob sich ruckartig. In ihr herrschte absolutes Durcheinander, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Füße setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung und führten sie schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Zelt. Sie musste weg von ihm bevor die Gefühle noch einmal über den Verstand triumphieren würden.

„Light, warte", rief Leon ihr nach, ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich. Lightning wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie nicht einfach hinter der Zeltplane verschwand, aber sie wollte ihn nicht im Regen stehen lassen, nicht schon wieder, „Bitte."

Tatsächlich blieb sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt stehen, sie könnte das Rascheln des Grases hören und sie wusste, dass sich der junge Soldat ihr vorsichtig näherte. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie verkroch sich sofort in dem Zelt um auf diese Weise einem Gespräch zu entgehen oder sie versuchte zumindest ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres.

Leise seufzend beobachtete sie die Grashalme, die im Schein des Feuers rötlich zu leuchten schienen und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Wieso hatte sie zugelassen, dass Leon sie küsste? Sie wusste, dass sie ihm dadurch falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und das war alles andere als fair.

„Es tut mir leid, Leon", begann sie noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Ihre Stimme war leise und bei weitem nicht so ruhig und gefasst wie sie es gewollt hatte. Stattdessen hatte sogar sie selbst das Bedauern über ihre Situation heraus hören können, „Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, aber du musst endlich begreifen, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens warum, Claire", erwiderte Leon ruhig, aber eindringlich. Vielleicht wäre es das einfachste gewesen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber sie befürchtete, dass er das als Grund nicht akzeptieren würde. Möglicherweise würde er sogar aus der Schutzgarde austreten nur um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie durchaus eine Zukunft haben könnten, aber genau das wollte sie nicht, „Sag mir, warum du mich von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen hast. Ich denke, ich habe ein Recht auf die Wahrheit."

Er hatte Recht und Lightning wusste, dass er äußerst stur war. Wenn sie ihm heute nicht den Grund sagen würde, würde er immer und immer wieder nachhaken. Dennoch entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihretwegen seinen Job aufgeben würde, immerhin hatte er eine Schwester, um die er sich kümmern musste.

„Es geht einfach nicht, versteh das endlich", sagte sie und zumindest ein wenig ihrer üblichen abweisenden Art war zurückgekehrt. Wenn sie Leon klar machen wollte, dass es keine Chance für sie beide mehr geben würde, durfte sie nicht derart gebrechlich oder traurig wirken. In ihrem Inneren jedoch sah es ganz anders aus, niedergeschlagen schloss sie ihre Augen.

„Dann sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst", drang seine eindringliche Stimme an ihre Ohren. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen, „Wenn du nichts mehr für mich empfindest, verspreche ich dir, dass du von mir kein einziges Wort mehr darüber hören wirst. Aber solange ich das Gefühl habe, dass da noch etwas ist, werde ich nicht aufgeben."

Lightning schwieg auf seine Worte, zum wiederholten Male zog sich ihr Inneres schmerzhaft zusammen. Zu sagen, sie würde ihn nicht mehr lieben, wäre so einfach, aber es wäre gelogen und sie war eine grauenhafte Lügnerin. Leon war ein Mann, der seine Versprechen hielt und er würde sie nie wieder um eine Chance bitten, trotzdem konnte sie nicht.

Leon wartete auf eine Antwort, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Grashalme zu ihren Füßen gerichtet, ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Möglicherweise würde er viel besser mit der Situation zurechtkommen wenn sie ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen würde, aber das wollte sie nicht. Stattdessen schluckte sie wie sooft sämtliche Gefühle hinunter und bemühte sich um ihre schroffe Art.

„Gute Nacht, Leon", sagte die Soldatin zumindest einigermaßen kühl und ging ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen in Richtung Zelt. Bei jedem Schritt wurde der Schmerz, den sie selbst empfand, stärker, doch sie ignorierte es so gut es ging. Er ließ sie gehen ohne sie noch einmal anzusprechen und die Kämpferin atmete erleichtert aus als sie die Zeltplane zur Seite zog und im Inneren verschwand.

Im Zelt war es dunkel, Lightning hatte es lediglich dem Schein des Lagerfeuers zu verdanken, dass sie wenigstens Umrisse erkennen konnte. Cole lag links außen mit dem Rücken zu ihr in einem Schlafsack, seine ruhige Atmung verriet, dass er schlief. Sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und kroch so leise es ihr möglich war zum Schlafsack zu ihrer rechten und legte sich in den wärmenden Stoff.

Auf dem Rücken liegend und mit den Armen hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt starrte sie an die graue Zeltplane. Von Leon drang nicht ein einziges Geräusch zu ihr hinein. Vermutlich saß er wieder auf dem Baumstumpf und starrte nachdenklich und niedergeschlagen in die Flammen. Sein Anblick hatte ihr einen unangenehmen Stich versetzt, genau wie der Kuss.

Lightning gab es ungern zu aber sie liebte ihn immer noch und die Tatsache, dass er nicht locker lassen und um sie kämpfen wollte, machte es ihr ausgesprochen schwer die kalte Soldatin zu sein. Er schaffte es jedes Mal aufs Neue ihre Mauer irgendwie zu durchbrechen und es gelang ihr nur äußerst schwer, sie zumindest soweit wieder aufzubauen um davon zu laufen.

Es war nicht fair, das wusste sie selbst. Er hatte ein Recht auf die Wahrheit und irgendwann würde sie es ihm sagen, aber nicht solange der Soldat sie nicht aufgeben wollte.

„Mach dir nichts draus, er ist ein Idiot", riss eine ruhige Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken blickte sie zu Cole, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag und allem Anschein nach nur so getan hatte als würde er schlafen.

Lightning wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Dass Cole nun über alles Bescheid wusste, behagte ihr nicht, dennoch glaubte sie nicht daran, dass er sie verraten würde. Leon war so etwas wie sein bester Freund und da war es doch selbstverständlich, das ein oder andere Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, oder?

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, stattdessen dachte sie über Coles Worte nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Leon war kein Idiot, im Gegenteil. Sie fand es äußerst bewundernswert wie er um eine einzige Chance kämpfte, wie verbissen er die Wahrheit erfahren wollte. Daran war nichts Falsches.

„Nein, ich bin der Idiot", erwiderte sie nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Zeltplane über ihr. Serah hatte recht als sie gesagt hatte, Lightning würde sich selbst im Wege stehen und auf diese Weise nie ihr Glück finden. Leon liebte sie trotz ihrer launischen Art und sie stieß ihn von sich weil ihr Verstand sagte, dass es ein Fehler war.

„Keine Sorge, Boss. Ich weiß es schon länger und werde schweigen wie ein Grab." Lightning erwiderte nichts mehr auf Coles Worte, sie musste das soeben Gesagte erst einmal verdauen. Cole wusste schon länger von ihr und Leon? Wie lange?

Sie fand keine Antworten auf diese Fragen und sie wollte auch nicht weiter nachhaken. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, dennoch bestärkten die Worte des kräftigen Soldaten sie in ihrer Entscheidung, das Richtige getan zu haben. Wenn Cole es herausgefunden hatte, klang der Gedanke, dass Amodar es ebenfalls in Erfahrung gebracht hatte gar nicht mehr so abwegig.


	13. Reunited

_Hey!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist endlich online. Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat, bin irgendwie nicht wirklich zum weiter schreiben gekommen. Ich hoffe wie immer, dass euch das Kapitel (auch trotz Wartezeit) gefällt._

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Wütend schlug Hope mit seiner geballten Faust auf den runden Esstisch, an dem sie alle versammelt saßen und nachdachten. Serahs und Snows Haus war trotz des Angriffs absolut unversehrt geblieben, immerhin befand es sich genau wie Lightnings Haus in der Nähe des Strands und somit am Stadtrand. Die Angriffe jedoch hatten sich mehr auf das Zentrum der Küsten- und Touristenstadt konzentriert und somit wiesen sämtliche Häuser, die in den äußeren Stadtgebieten lagen, kaum Schäden auf.

Nachdem er Amodar alles erzählt hatte was er über den Angriff auf Bodhum wusste, hatte er Lightning besuchen wollen, die Soldaten, die den Gefängnistrakt bewachten, hatten jedoch absolut niemanden zu ihr durch gelassen. Seitdem war er planlos und vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken durch die Stadt geschlendert, überall hatte Chaos geherrscht. Je weiter ihn seine Schritte in Richtung Strand geführt hatten umso ruhiger war es geworden bis er schließlich zufällig und ohne es zu bemerken Snow und Serah in die Arme gelaufen war, die mitsamt Lilly auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Vor allem Serah schien erleichtert zu sein dass er wohlauf war, aber die Besorgnis über den Verbleib ihrer Schwester war ihr anzusehen.

Flüchtig hatten sie ihm erzählt, dass Lightning sie vor den ungewöhnlichen Echsen gerettet und sich anschließend auf die Suche nach Hope begeben hatte während das Ehepaar aus dem Stadtinneren geflohen war. Er hatte beschlossen sie zu begleiten und sie unterwegs über die letzten Ereignisse aufgeklärt. Seitdem saßen sie zu dritt an dem runden Tisch und dachten angestrengt darüber nach, was sie unternehmen konnten um der Soldatin zu helfen.

Auch Snow war äußerst aufgebracht über die Tatsache, dass man Lightning festgenommen hatte und sie nicht einmal ihre eigene Familie zu ihr lassen wollten. Wie ein Tier hatten die Soldaten sie weggesperrt. Hope konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie schlecht sie sich hinter Gittern fühlen musste. Er hatte ihnen sogar mehrmals angeboten, für Lightning auszusagen, vorerst wollten sie jedoch nichts davon hören und sie würde in Untersuchungshaft bleiben.

Lediglich Amodar hatte seinen Worten gelauscht und ihm versichert, dass er ihm glaubte und er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Lightning zu helfen. Hope hatte keine Ahnung, was er ausrichten konnte. Sicher, Amodar war ein hochangesehener Mann innerhalb der Schutzgarde, aber sie würden jemanden, der verdächtigt wurde, eine ganze Stadt attackiert zu haben, garantiert nicht freilassen nur weil er darum bat.

_Wenn sie mir doch nur zuhören würden_, dachte Hope niedergeschlagen. Ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Freunde genügte um zu wissen, dass in ihnen dasselbe vorging. Serah hatte dem jungen Soldaten zunächst ungläubig in die Augen gesehen, aber schon bald hatte sie begriffen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Schwester, der sie so vieles zu verdanken hatte, wieder ein L'Cie war und noch dazu verhaftet worden war für ein Verbrechen, das sie nicht begangen hatte, war über sie herein gebrochen wie ein gnadenloser Wasserfall.

Snow, der nicht minder geschockt über diese Neuigkeiten gewesen war, hatte sie beruhigend in den Arm genommen und sich sofort über die Vorgehensweise des Militärs geärgert. Es überraschte niemanden, dass sie einen L'Cie verdächtigten dieses Chaos in Bodhum angerichtet zu haben. Es war schlicht und ergreifend typisch für die Menschheit in ihre alten Verhaltensmuster zurück zu fallen sobald Gefahr drohte.

Das Ungewöhnliche jedoch war, dass es keine Cocoon Fal'Cie mehr gab und sie somit von einem Fal'Cie aus Pulse verflucht worden sein musste. Ihre Bestimmung war es somit garantiert nicht, ihre neue Heimat zu zerstören. Der Menschheit, die sich auf dem riesigen Planeten niedergelassen hatte, drohte also keine Gefahr durch Lightning, trotzdem fürchtete sie die Soldatin und verdächtigte sie, Bodhum angegriffen zu haben. Wieso sollte jemand wie Lightning, der von einem Beschützer Grand Pulse' auserwählt worden war, eine Stadt auf eben jener Welt attackieren? Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, aber diesen Umstand schienen die verängstigten Menschen nicht einmal zu sehen.

_Ein Beweis dafür, wie blind Menschen in ihrer Furcht sind_, dachte Hope niedergeschlagen und schnaubte abfällig. Trotz der letzten Geschehnisse war er froh, Snow und Serah wohlauf wieder getroffen zu haben. So richtig freuen konnte er sich über das Wiedersehen jedoch nicht, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die vergangenen Ereignisse. Zu gerne wäre er in diesem Augenblick bei Lightning um ihr zu helfen. Vermutlich wusste sie noch nicht einmal, was ihre Bestimmung von ihr verlangte, solange sie hinter Gittern war, spielte das aber ohnehin keine Rolle.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte um Hope zu sagen, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war, an Schlaf war jedoch nicht zu denken. Zu viele Fragen huschten durch seinen erschöpften Geist. Wer war dieser Astaldo und warum hatte er Lightning töten wollen? Warum war sie erneut mit dem Fluch eines L'Cie gestraft worden und was war ihre Bestimmung?

„Verdammt, irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun können", schnaubte Snow zornig, doch niemand erwiderte etwas darauf. Hope hatte Amodar bereits alles erzählt, was er wusste, ansonsten hatte bisher noch niemand seine Worte hören wollen. Im Moment waren ihnen leider die Hände gebunden, so ungern er das auch zugab.

Das Surren der Türklingel riss sie aus ihren deprimierenden Gedanken. Fragend und irritiert zugleich sahen sie sich in die Gesichter ehe Serah sich erhob und den Raum verließ. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und er fragte sich, wer zu so später Stunde etwas von ihnen wollen könnte. Angespannt lauschte Hope in die Stille hinein. Womöglich war es ein hochrangiger Offizier, der ihn doch noch zu den Vorfällen befragen wollte.

Sein Gedanke stellte sich jedoch als Irrtum heraus als die junge Frau gefolgt von Lieutenant Colonel Amodar und Sazh das Esszimmer betrat. Letzterer begrüßte seine Freunde freundlich, besonders bei Hope, der aufgesprungen war und seine Begrüßung freudig erwiderte, blieb er hängen. Auch der Pilot hatte das jüngste Mitglied ihrer Gruppe zum letzten Mal vor zwei Jahren gesehen bevor er Bodhum fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte bis sämtliche Anwesenden ihren Blick auf Amodar richteten. Er sagte nichts, stattdessen richtete Serah das Wort an den Vorgesetzten ihrer Schwester.

„Sir, gibt es etwas Neues von meiner Schwester?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Amodar tat einen Schritt weiter auf den Esstisch zu und sah ihnen allen forschend ins Gesicht. Er räusperte sich und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ausgesprochen ernst während Sazh schwieg und einige Schritte hinter ihm stehen geblieben war.

„In der Tat", begann er und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken, „Captain Farron ist auf freiem Fuß."

„Was?", fragte Hope nun vollkommen irritiert und sah dem Besucher ungläubig in die Augen. Auch den anderen stand der Unglaube ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schweigend warteten sie darauf, dass Amodar fortfuhr und erklärte, wie es dazu gekommen war. Es war schier unmöglich, dass sie nach diesen Vorwürfen freigelassen worden war, es sei denn sie hätten Astaldo gefunden.

„Zu sagen, das Militär hätte sie freiwillig gehen lassen, wäre allerdings gelogen", erläuterte er seine Worte näher, dennoch sahen im die anderen verständnislos in die Augen, lediglich Sazh blieb gefasst. Er schien über alles Bescheid zu wissen, Hope hingegen begriff gar nichts mehr. War Lightning etwa geflohen? Hatte sie es dank Odins Hilfe geschafft aus der Zelle auszubrechen oder war Astaldo wieder aufgetaucht und hatte erneut versucht sie zu töten?

„Was meinen sie damit, Sir? Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist geflohen und zwar mit meiner Hilfe", antwortete er auf Snows Frage und ließ somit die Bombe platzen. Die Gesichter der Drei sahen ihm entsetzt und fassungslos zugleich entgegen, „Sie ist auf dem Weg nach Oerba, Sergeant Valandor und Parker helfen ihr dabei."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte absolute Stille, Hope ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück sinken und stierte in seine Gedanken versunken auf die Holzmaserung des Tisches. Lightning war also frei und befand sich auf dem Weg nach Oerba. Wieso ausgerechnet Oerba? Was glaubte sie dort zu finden außer einer verlassen Stadt und unendlich wirkender Ödnis?

Er wusste es nicht, aber ihm war klar, dass sie den weiten Weg niemals auf sich nehmen würde wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Und er wollte ihr helfen. Sie bedeutete ihm zu viel um sie in dieser schweren Zeit sich selbst zu überlassen, egal wie gefährlich es werden könnte. Er war sich sicher, dass Snow und Sazh ähnlich darüber dachten. Sie waren Freunde, fast so etwas wie eine Familie. Niemand würde den anderen jemals im Stich lassen.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie dann noch auf freiem Fuß sind, Sir? Immerhin haben sie einer Verbrecherin, die noch dazu ein L'Cie ist, geholfen", riss ihn Serah aus den Gedanken. Neugierig sah der junge Soldat zu Amodar, der zu schmunzeln begann als hätte er die Frage bereits erwartet.

„Nun, ich habe ein Alibi und zwar ein wasserdichtes." Mehr sagte er dazu nicht mehr und wechselte erstaunlich schnell das Thema. Anstatt weiter darauf einzugehen begann er ihnen zu erklären, wie Lightning die Flucht aus dem Gefängnistrakt gelungen war und dass das Fahrzeug sie zum Wald von Naeramarth führen sollte, wo Leon und Cole bereits auf sie warteten um mit ihr gemeinsam heraus zu finden, was ihre Bestimmung von ihr verlangte.

Obwohl Hope wusste, dass Lightning den beiden Soldaten vertraute und sie äußerst zuverlässig waren, wäre er in diesem Moment viel lieber bei ihr als hier untätig herum zu sitzen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie zu beschützen und das würde er auch tun, egal um welchen Preis.

„Das Fluchtfahrzeug wurde vor kurzem von den Soldaten, die sie verfolgt hatten, gefunden. Es war vollkommen ausgebrannt, von Captain Farron fehlt jede Spur. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie heil im Wald von Naeramarth angekommen ist", erläuterte er die letzten Geschehnisse. Noch immer sahen Hope und die anderen ihm ungläubig ins Gesicht, Serah ließ sich fassungslos auf ihren Stuhl zurück sinken, „Trotzdem ist das PSIKOM unter der Leitung von Deacon Garner hinter ihr her. Captain Garner kann Ihre Schwester nicht ausstehen und er wird sich die Chance, sie dingfest zu machen, nicht entgehen lassen."

„Das PSIKOM?", fragte Serah entsetzt und kräuselte besorgt ihre Stirn. Hope wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. Die L'Cie waren zwar bei weitem nicht mehr derart gefürchtet wie noch vor sechs Jahren, dennoch sahen die meisten Menschen immer noch eine Bedrohung in ihnen, vor der die Armee die Bevölkerung beschützen musste. Aus diesem Grund wurden mit der neuen Strukturierung der Armee die Soldaten des PSIKOM auf Notfälle wie diese spezialisiert.

Die Soldaten innerhalb dieser Einheit verfügten über besondere Waffen und hatten hartes und schonungsloses Training hinter sich damit sie selbst gegen einen L'Cie eine Chance hatten. Sollten diese Männer tatsächlich hinter ihr her sein, wäre es für Lightning kein Kinderspiel, erst recht weil ihre Fähigkeiten begrenzt zu sein schienen.

„Wenn ihr Farron helfen wollt, solltet ihr euch bald auf den Weg machen. Morgen früh werden sie in Richtung Oerba aufbrechen", fuhr Amodar fort. Sämtliche Anwesenden versicherten, dass sie Lightning beistehen wollten während sich Serah um Lilly und Dajh kümmern sollte, „Das habe ich vermutet. Es gibt da eine Möglichkeit, mit er ihr sie einholen könnt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich das erste Mal seit er Serahs Haus betreten hatte an Sazh, der nickend neben ihn trat und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Das ist dann wohl mein Part", sagte er trotz der vielen Ereignisse, die in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen waren, erstaunlich ruhig und sachlich ehe er den Plan, den er gemeinsam mit Amodar abgesprochen zu haben schien, zu erklären begann.

Als Lightning am nächsten Morgen erwachte, herrschte im Zelt angenehmes Licht, das von draußen durch die Plane drang. Sie war ungewohnt müde und fühlte sich ausgelaugt, die Nacht war alles andere als ruhig gewesen. Es hatte eine geraume Weile gedauert bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war und selbst dann war sie immer wieder aufgewacht. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen um auch nur an einen ruhigen Schlaf denken zu können.

Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und erblickte Leon, der neben ihr lag und sich erstaunlich breit gemacht hatte. Seine ruhige Atmung drang an ihre Ohren und verriet ihr, dass er noch seelenruhig schlief. Er wirkte im Schlaf erstaunlich ruhig und weniger wie der starke Soldat, der nie um einen Spruch verlegen war und um das kämpfte, was ihm wichtig war.

Die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch, das sie gestern Nacht mit ihm geführt hatte, stiegen in ihr hoch und ein beinahe lähmendes Schuldgefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, das ein unangenehmes Ziehen in ihrem Bauch auslöste. Es hatte sie überrascht und getroffen, dass er immer noch derart an ihr hing. Er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, so viel war klar, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie keine Zukunft hatten.

Lightning hätte noch vor zwei Jahren nie daran gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er es schaffen könnte, solche Gefühle in ihr zu wecken. Er war ihr wichtig geworden, sehr sogar, das einzige Problem jedoch war die Schutzgarde. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten ihren Job zu verlieren, genau wie Leon. Sicher, es würde mit Sicherheit irgendeinen Weg geben, aber sie blickte nun mal äußerst ungerne in eine unsichere Zukunft. So schwer es ihr auch fiel, aber sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit als an ihrem Entschluss festzuhalten.

Aber jetzt, wo sie ein L'Cie war, war wie aus dem Nichts ein zweites Problem aufgetaucht. Sie würde, sollte es ihr gelingen ihre Bestimmung herauszufinden und zu erfüllen, als Kristallstatue oder, falls sie versagen sollte, als Cie'th enden. So oder so hatte eine Beziehung wie die ihre keine Chance, egal wie sehr sich Leon darum bemühte. Ihrem Verstand zu trotzen und seinen Bemühungen nachzugeben hätte keinen Sinn, es gab keine Zukunft für sie, so ungern sie das auch zugab.

Resignierend schüttelte Lightning ihren Kopf, versuchte auf diese Weise die Erinnerungen an ihre Beziehung zu Leon zu verdrängen und verließ ohne ihn weiter zu beachten das Zelt. Sie atmete die kühle Luft, die ihr entgegen kam, tief ein. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich zumindest ein wenig besser, als hätte ihr der Wind etwas von ihrer Last und ihren deprimierenden Gedanken genommen.

Draußen, auf dem Baumstamm, auf dem sie sich noch vor wenigen Stunden mit Leon unterhalten hatte, saß Cole, der irgendwann dessen Wachdienst übernommen hatte und in die Glut des erloschenen Feuers starrte. Sie näherte sich ihm mit bedachten Schritten – das Gras unter ihren Füßen raschelte leise – und sah sich um.

Bei Tageslicht wirkte der Wald um einiges heller als nachts, die ungewöhnlichen Pflanzen hatten jedoch etwas von ihrer faszinierenden Art verloren. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne wirkten sie wie ganz normale Büsche und Bäume, nichts leuchtete oder glänzte. Was sie gestern Nacht noch als bezaubernd empfunden hatte, war jetzt nichts anderes als vollkommen gewöhnlich.

„Guten Morgen, Boss", sagte Cole als Lightning nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Sie erwiderte die Begrüßung und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Baumstamm sinken. Die angenehme Morgenluft war kühl und tat unglaublich gut auf ihrer Haut. Durch das dichte Blätterdach konnte sie den hellblauen Himmel erkennen und das Rascheln der Blätter drang an ihre Ohren, ansonsten herrschte absolute Stille im Wald von Naeramarth.

„Wir brechen so schnell wie möglich auf. Je eher wir in Oerba ankommen desto besser", sagte Lightning in strengem Ton, den Cole bereits von ihr gewohnt war. Er nickte, erhob sich und verkroch sich im Zelt, vermutlich um Leon zu wecken.

Die Soldatin hingegen nahm eine der Wasserflaschen, die Cole gestern mit frischem Quellwasser gefüllt hatte, und vergoss den Inhalt über die Glut. Ein lautes Zischen drang an ihre Ohren, die erloschene Feuerstelle schickte grauen Rauch in den Himmel.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später trat Cole, gefolgt von einem verschlafen aussehenden Leon aus dem Zelt und gemeinsam packten sie in Windeseile ihr Lager zusammen und beluden die Airbikes. Sie sagten währenddessen kein Wort, stattdessen herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen den drei Soldaten.

„Wir haben nur zwei Airbikes", erklärte Leon nachdem er sein Gefährt beladen hatte, seine Stirn kräuselte sich skeptisch. Der Soldatin war das nicht entgangen, verstand jedoch sofort, worauf er hinaus wollte, doch auch dafür hatte sie eine Lösung.

„Ich brauche kein Airbike", entgegnete Lightning und rief ohne auf eine Reaktion der anderen zu warten Odin, der sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in das pferdeähnliche Geschöpf verwandelte. Die beeindruckten Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Esper gerichtet, die bei Tageslicht noch prächtiger wirkte als bei Nacht.

Geschickt und ohne auf eine Reaktion ihrer Begleiter zu warten schwang sie sich auf Odins Rücken, der zu allem entschlossen schnaubte und mit dem rechten Vorderhuf scharrte. Leon und Cole wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Odin ab und stiegen auf ihre Airbikes, deren Motoren imposant grollten.

„Kann dein Vieh mit unseren Maschinen mithalten?", fragte Leon mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lightning erwiderte das Schmunzeln und war gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass er sich trotz ihres gestrigen Gesprächs ihr gegenüber wie immer verhielt. Vielleicht um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie trotz allem Freunde waren oder um sich vor Cole nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Du unterschätzt Odin." Mit diesen Worten bäumte sich das magische Wesen wiehernd auf, galoppierte in atemberaubendem Tempo davon und ließ die beiden Kameraden beeindruckt zurück ehe sie ihrer Vorgesetzten folgten.

Odin fand ohne Schwierigkeiten den Weg durch den Wald und wich geschickt den dicken Baumstämmen aus, das dumpfe Geräusch seiner Hufe wurde beinahe gänzlich von den Motoren der Airbikes, die ihr mit geringem Abstand folgten, übertönt. Es kostete die drei Soldaten nur wenig Zeit bis sie den dichten Forst hinter sich gelassen hatten und sich stattdessen auf einer endlos wirkenden Steppe wieder fanden.

Ihr Weg nach Oerba würde mehrere Tage dauern und sie durch die Schlucht von Elenath bis zur Archylte Steppe führen. Von dort aus kannte Lightning den Weg gut obwohl sie ihn zuletzt vor sechs Jahren zurück gelegt hatte. Zuerst galt es allerdings die Aldea Steppe zu überqueren, die noch größer war als die Archylte Steppe.

Ohne auf die vielen Wesen, die sich auf den Wiesen herum trieben, zu achten trieb Lightning die Esper weiter an. Sie waren ohnehin viel zu schnell unterwegs um von den vielen Geschöpfen wie Leo Archadis oder den Behemoth als Beute angesehen zu werden. Selbst die riesigen Adaman Chelys und deren noch gefährlichere Verwandte ließen die drei Menschen ohne sie näher zu beachten ihres Weges ziehen.

Die Steppe war überraschend eben und wies nur hin und wieder vereinzelte Baumgruppen und Wasserlöcher oder Bäche auf, Felsen fand man hier nur äußerst selten. Das hohe Gras reichte Odin fast bis zu den Knien und wogte im angenehmen Wind, der an ihrem Haar und ihrer Kleidung zog, hin und her. Die Artenvielfalt – was sowohl die Flora als auch die Faune anging – war in dieser Gegend noch größer als in der Archylte Steppe.

Sie hatten bereits ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt als das Grollen der Airbikes überraschend von einem anderen Geräusch übertönt wurde. Irritiert sah sich Lightning um und erblickte über ihnen ein großes Flugschiff, das für Luftkämpfe ausgerüstet und offensichtlich hinter ihnen her war. Auf einer der Flanken war eindeutig das Symbol des Jagdgeschwaders zu erkennen, doch das Modell war alt und bereits vor einiger Zeit ausgemustert worden.

Lightning wusste, dass aussortierte Luftschiffe nicht sofort verschrotten wurden, sondern oft für Trainingseinsätze verwendet wurden oder um jungen Piloten eine Möglichkeit zu bieten ihre Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Ein Grund mehr warum sie nicht verstand, wieso ausgerechnet ein solches Schiff hinter ihnen her war.

Das Gefährt verlangsamte sein Tempo und setzte vor ihnen zur Landung an. Sowohl Lightning als auch Leon und Cole brachten ihre Fortbewegungsmittel zum Stillstand. Die Triebwerke erzeugten einen unangenehmen Wind, der an ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung zog.

Ihr aufmerksamer Blick war starr auf das Schiff gerichtet, das behutsam auf dem mit hohem Gras bewachsenen Boden aufsetzte. Sämtliche Monster, die sich in der näheren Umgebung aufhielten suchten fluchtartig das Weite. Die meisten der ungewöhnlichen Wesen auf Grand Pulse mieden die Menschen und ihre Technologie.

Das Surren der Triebwerke verstummte, Lightning zog zur Sicherheit ihre Gunblade und hielt den pechschwarzen Griff fest umschlossen. Ihre Augen waren konzentriert auf die Rampe gerichtet, die sich in diesem Moment kaum hörbar öffnete. Und wen sie dort im Inneren des Schiffs sah, ließ sie den Griff um Orgaladh augenblicklich lockern und Unglauben schlich sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Lightning!", rief Hope, der gefolgt von Snow und Sazh die Rampe hinunter lief und ihr erleichtert zu winkte. Die beiden Älteren hatten es weniger eilig und schritten gemächlich den Abgang hinab.

„Hope…" Fassungslos stieg sie von Odins Rücken und verstaute das Schwert in dem passenden Halfter ehe der junge Soldat sie fest an sich drückte. Perplex ließ sie es geschehen und zum wiederholten Male war sie überrascht, wie groß er geworden war. Es gelang ihr gerade noch ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter zu betten und ihr wurde wieder bewusst, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals war.

Lightning war nicht einmal dazu in der Lage auf die stürmische Umarmung zu reagieren als er sich wieder von ihr löste und ihr mit einem erleichterten Lächeln in die Augen sah. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern, im Hintergrund näherten sich Snow und Sazh.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du frei bist, Light", sagte er mit freudiger Stimme. Sie nickte nur und schwieg noch immer überrascht über das plötzliche Erscheinen ihrer Freunde. Woher wussten sie überhaupt von ihrer Flucht und ihrem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort?

_Amodar_, schoss es durch Lightnings Kopf und ein kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, sie mussten es von ihm erfahren haben. Er hatte ihnen mit Sicherheit auch das Luftschiff zur Verfügung gestellt damit sie schneller ihr Ziel erreichen konnten. Obwohl sie seine fürsorgliche Art manchmal störte, war er trotz allem der beste Vorgesetzte, den sie sich wünschen konnte.

„Was ist mit deiner Wunde? Tut es noch weh?", fragte er mit einem fürsorglichen Ausdruck auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Vermutlich hatte er sich nach ihrem Kampf gegen Astaldo, der ihr ordentlich zugesetzt und sie geschwächt hatte, große Sorgen um sie gemacht.

„Nein", entgegnete sie und schüttelte um ihre Aussage zu verdeutlichen ihren Kopf, „Die heilende Wirkung der heißen Quellen im Wald von Naeramarth ist beeindruckend."

„Das ist gut", meinte Hope aufrichtig erleichtert und ließ seine Hände von ihren Schultern gleiten ehe er Leon und Cole begrüßte, die von ihren Airbikes gestiegen waren und sich ihnen näherten.

Lightning schwieg und blickte irritiert in Hopes Gesicht. Seine Verletzungen, die er sich im Kampf gegen Astaldo zugezogen hatte, waren gänzlich verschwunden und es schien ihm außerordentlich gut zu gehen. Auch er trug eine neue Uniform, die alte hatte Brandlöcher und Verbrennungen aufgewiesen. Anscheinend war er von einem der Soldaten geheilt worden, immerhin etwas.

„Von dir hört man in letzter Zeit nicht viel Gutes, Sis", sagte Snow mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf den Lippen ehe er mit Sazh neben Hope stehen blieb. Augenblicklich kehrte der Ernst auf ihre Gesichtszüge zurück und sie warf ihrem Schwager einen genervten Blick zu.

„Auch, wenn du meine Schwester geheiratet hast, gibt dir das noch lange nicht die Erlaubnis, mich Sis zu nennen", konterte sie kühl. Snow hob abwehrend die Hände während Hope leise lachte.

„Wie auch immer", unterbrach Sazh die Unterhaltung und lächelte die junge Soldatin freundlich an, „Schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen."

Lightning nickte auf seine Worte und schmunzelte leicht. Sie war ehrlich erleichtert, dass ihre Freunde den Angriff auf Bodhum scheinbar unversehrt überstanden hatten. Lediglich Snows Arme wiesen noch den einen oder anderen Kratzer auf, die ihm die ungewöhnlichen Echsen zugefügt hatten als er Serah und Lilly hatte beschützen wollen.

_Wenigstens das_, dachte die Soldatin. Sie hatte genug Schwierigkeiten, wenn einem ihrer Freunde oder ihrer Familie etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätte sie sich das nie verziehen können. Selbst wenn Snow schwer verletzt worden wäre, hätte sie sich große Vorwürfe gemacht. So schwierig ihr Verhältnis auch sein mochte, er bemühte sich sichtlich und obwohl sie es vor ihm niemals zugeben würde hatte sie ihn und seine unbekümmerte Art durchaus zu schätzen gelernt.

Trotz allem war sie überrascht, dass sie ihr gefolgt waren. Ausgerechnet sie, wo sie doch vor Jahren selbst Teil der L'Cie Panik gewesen waren müssten wissen, wie gefährlich eine solche Reise sein konnte. Erst recht da niemand über die wichtige Heilmagie verfügte und auch Lightnings Angriffszauber alles andere als beeindruckend waren.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Lightning, die ihre Fassungslosigkeit fürs Erste verdrängt hatte und wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Dass sie hier waren um ihr allem Anschein nach zu helfen berührte sie, trotzdem brachten sie sich damit nur unnötig in Gefahr.

„Amodar hat uns erzählt was passiert ist und uns dieses Luftschiff zur Verfügung gestellt. Es ist alt und wird wohl kaum vermisst werden", erklärte Sazh mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, Lightnings Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, „Wir wollen dir helfen."

Die Soldatin schüttelte kaum merkbar ihren Haarschopf. Sie waren keine L'Cie mehr und verfügten somit weder über ihre Esper noch über die magischen Kräfte. Für sie wäre eine solche Reise viel zu gefährlich. Davon abgesehen war sie nicht dazu in der Lage jemanden zu heilen sollte einer ihrer Freunde ernsthaft verletzt werden. Es wäre besser wenn sie in das Luftschiff steigen und augenblicklich umkehren würden. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Freunde ihretwegen in Gefahr begaben.

„Ihr solltet nicht hier sein", sagte Lightning ruhig aber gleichzeitig ernst und ihn ihrer gewohnt kühlen Art. Niemand wusste, was sie auf ihrer Reise erwarten würde, davon abgesehen würde das Militär sie nicht so einfach ziehen lassen. Die Soldaten würden mit allen Mitteln versuchen, sie wieder in ihre Obhut zu bringen. Die Reise vor sechs Jahren hatte bereits viele Gefahren für sie geborgen, möglicherweise würde es dieses Mal noch riskanter werden, immerhin war sie die einzige, die wenigstens ein wenig Magie wirken konnte, „Ohne eure Magie ist es viel zu gefährlich."

„Deine magischen Fähigkeiten sind auch alles andere als beeindruckend. Und was ist mit den beiden?", entgegnete Snow und nickte in Leons und Coles Richtung. Aus seiner Stimme war die Entschlossenheit heraus zu hören, dennoch wollte sich Lightning nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. Es war schlicht und ergreifend zu gefährlich und Snow hatte eine Familie um die er sich kümmern musste. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr es Serah mitnehmen würde sollte ihrem Mann etwas zustoßen.

„Das sind im Gegensatz zu dir ausgebildete und erfahrene Soldaten. Davon abgesehen bin ich wenigstens dazu in der Lage meine Esper zu rufen und Blitzmagie zu erzeugen", konterte sie barsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sowohl Hope als auch die anderen beiden Männer warfen ihr einen überraschten Blick. Sie schwieg für einige Augenblicke ehe sie knapp zu erklären begann, dass die Blitzmagie die einzige magische Fähigkeit war, die nicht verschwunden war.

„Du wirst uns nicht los, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht", meinte Sazh mit einem gut gemeinten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und obwohl Lightning es ungern zugab hatte er recht. Sie konnte ihre Freunde unmöglich davon abhalten ihr zu folgen wenn das wirklich das war, was sie wollten. Mit dem Luftschiff wäre es ihnen ein leichtes sich an ihre Fersen zu heften, sie wären sogar schneller in Oerba als sie selbst auf Odin, „Außerdem haben wir das schnellere Fortbewegungsmittel."

Lightning haderte mit sich selbst. Sicher, sie könnte in ihrer Situation durchaus ein paar helfende Hände mehr vertragen, aber sie wollte gleichzeitig niemanden in ernsthafte Gefahr bringen. Wenn Astaldo sie wirklich töten wollte, würde er mit Sicherheit auch nicht vor ihren Freunden Halt machen. Letztendlich hatte sie jedoch keine andere Wahl, ihre Freunde würden sie sich mit einem ‚_Nein_' ihrerseits zufrieden geben.

„Wie ihr wollt", gab sich die Kämpferin seufzend geschlagen und bedeutete ihrer Esper mit einem kurzen Handzeichen zu verschwinden. Odin bäumte sich wiehernd auf und löste sich in grellem Licht auf, das einem Blitz am nächtlichen Himmel glich während sich auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde ein triumphierendes Lächeln ausbreitete. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an jemanden zu richten ging sie an ihnen vorbei und schritt die Rampe ins Innere des Luftschiffs hinauf, Leon und Cole folgten ihr auf ihren Airbikes und stellten die Gefährte im Laderaum ab.

Es vergingen nur wenige Momente bis sämtliche Passagiere an Bord waren und ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten ehe sich das gewaltige Luftschiff, das auf den Namen _Alagos_ hörte, unter Sazh' Kommando in die Lüfte erhob und in Richtung Oerba davon flog. Mit dem Schiff würden sie in Kürze an ihrem Ziel ankommen und ihnen blieb mehr Zeit die verfallenen Ruinen Oerbas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

_Je früher desto besser_, dachte Lightning und warf einen Blick aus dem kleinen Bullauge zu ihrer rechten. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass der Traum nur ein Produkt ihres Unterbewusstseins war, dafür war ihr alles viel zu real vorgekommen. Sie hatte die Hitze und den Wind förmlich auf ihrer Haut spüren können, davon abgesehen glaubte sie nicht an einen Zufall. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt, da sie erneut zu einem L'Cie geworden war und die Welt wieder vor einer unbekannten Bedrohung stand, von ihren Freunden Fang und Vanille träumen, die damals Cocoon und Grand Pulse mit ihrem Opfer gerettet hatten? Es musste einen Zusammenhang geben, davon war sie überzeugt.

Um sie herum herrschte erdrückende Stille, lediglich die Geräusche der Triebwerke drangen an ihre Ohren. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, sie war zu sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken um darüber nachzudenken. Die Landschaft, die sie durch das Bullauge beobachtete, zog an ihnen vorüber und veränderte sich bis das Weiß des Sandes, der um Oerba herrschte, in ihr Blickfeld trat.


	14. The Guardian

_Huhu!_

_Und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig, dieses Mal ging es auch etwas schneller. __Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Als die Alagos unglaublich sanft auf dem Sand aufsetzte und weiße Staubwolken aufwirbelte, die vom warmen Wüstenwind davon getragen wurden, stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel. Sich suchend umsehend trat Lightning die Rampe hinab, die sich vor wenigen Augenblicken aus dem Bauch des Luftschiffes gelöst hatte, der Wind zog an ihrem Haar. Die anderen folgten ihr schweigend, der Sand knirschte unter ihren schweren Stiefeln. In den Gesichtern von Snow, Hope und Sazh konnte sie erkennen, dass sie der Anblick der Heimat ihrer Freunde Fang und Vanille traurig und nachdenklich stimmte, Cole und Leon hingegen begutachteten die sandige Umgebung neugierig.

Es war alles genauso wie in ihrem Traum. Die Luft flimmerte in der sengenden Hitze und der weiße Sand, der das grelle Sonnenlicht reflektierte, blendete in ihren Augen. Die Sonne, die unerbittlich auf sie hinab brannte, ließ augenblicklich Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn entstehen. Direkt vor ihnen erhoben sich die Überreste von Oerba wie Felsen, an denen die vergangenen Jahre ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten.

Während sie sich dem Dorf weiter näherten drangen die leisen Gespräche ihrer Begleiter an ihre Ohren. Lightning sagte kein Wort, zu viele Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf. Sie hoffte inständig, hier einen Hinweis oder etwas dergleichen zu finden. Vielleicht etwas, das auf ihre Bestimmung schließen ließ oder sogar Fang und Vanille.

_Genau wie in meinem Traum_, dachte Lightning während sie sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischte. Die sengende Hitze war kaum auszuhalten, aber als Soldatin war sie auf solche Situationen vorbereitet. Sie hatte bereits Fußmärsche in unwegsamerem Gelände und unter schlimmeren Umständen hinter sich gebracht.

„Was suchen wir hier, Lightning?", fragte Sazh. Er klang ein wenig außer Atem, die Hitze schien ihm nicht zu liegen. Dennoch riss er sich zusammen und versuchte sich durch regelmäßiges Wedeln mit der rechten Hand frische Luft zuzufächeln. Sie konnte verstehen, dass die Bedingungen, die hier herrschten, alles andere als ideal für ihn waren, schließlich war er mit seinen siebenundvierzig Jahren nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Als ich vor dem Angriff auf Bodhum das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte ich einen ungewöhnlichen Traum", begann Lightning ruhig zu erklären während sie behutsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und die verfallenen Häuser, die einige Meter vor ihnen lagen, näher betrachtete. Jeder Trümmerhaufen lag exakt an dem selben Platz wie in ihrem Traum. Das konnte unmöglich ein Zufall sein, „Ich war in Oerba und habe in einer der Ruinen Fang und Vanille gefunden. Der Traum war dermaßen realistisch, dass ich mich davon überzeugen muss, wirklich nur geträumt zu haben."

„Du glaubst, dass Fang und Vanille hier sind?", fragte Snow fassungslos. Sie wusste, wie absurd das klingen musste, immerhin waren die beiden Frauen im Inneren der Kristallstütze gefangen gewesen. Aber die Stütze existierte nicht mehr. Sie war explodiert, es wäre durchaus möglich, dass sie aus ihrer Starre erwacht waren. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie bei der Detonation ums Leben gekommen waren, ließ ihre Nackenhaare aufstellen.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier irgendetwas finden werden. Wenn es nicht die beiden sind, dann etwas anderes." Mit diesen Worten betrat sie ohne noch etwas zu sagen das alte Dorf, das früher, vor etwa fünfhundert Jahren, noch belebt gewesen war. Jetzt aber war es nichts weiter als Überreste einer längst vergangenen Zivilisation, die mit der Zeit weiter und weiter herunter gekommen waren.

Ihre Schritte führten sie zielstrebig zu jenem Haus, in dem sie in ihrem Traum Fang und Vanille gefunden hatte. Es war jenes Gebäude, das im Vergleich zu den anderen relativ wenig verfallen war. Sogar die Anzahl der Stufen, die zum Eingang hinauf führten, stimmte mit ihrer Traumwelt überein und bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass mehr dahinter stecken musste.

Ihre Schritte gaben auf der metallenen Treppe ein leises Klappern von sich als sie entschlossen hinauf ging, die anderen folgten ihr neugierig. In ihrem Körper breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl aus. Wenn sie hier nichts finden würde hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Sie hatte keinen Hinweis, was sie unternehmen musste um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen und wäre genauso weit wie vor ihrer Reise nach Oerba. Sie _mussten_ etwas finden, sie hatte schließlich nicht ewig Zeit.

Innen war es zumindest einigermaßen kühl, es herrschte absolute Stille. Lediglich die Schritte ihrer Begleiter drangen an ihre Ohren, niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Es sah alles genauso aus wie in ihrem Traum. Das Sonnenlicht drang durch mehrere Löcher in der Decke und alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, sogar die Holzmöbel.

Lightning dachte nicht lange über die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit nach. Sie hatte bereits etwas dieser Art erwartet. Ihr Traum war schlicht und ergreifend zu real gewesen um lediglich ein Hirngespinst zu sein. Die Frage war nur, ob das Gesehene tatsächlich der Realität entsprach und sie hier, in Oerba, ihre Freunde Fang und Vanille finden würden.

Zielstrebig führten Lightnings Schritte sie in den nächsten Raum, wo sich zumindest in ihrem Traum die Treppe befunden hatte, die in den Keller geführt hatte. Doch als sie das mit Gerümpel vollgestellte Zimmer betrat, erstarrte sie in ihren Bewegungen. Dort, wo sich die Treppe befunden hatte, ragte eine riesige, verstaubte und bereits verfallene Schrankwand in die Höhe.

Irritiert sah sie sich um, aber es gab nichts, was auf die steinernen Stufen, die sie in ihrem Traum hinab gestiegen war, deuten würde. Das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker. Das war unmöglich. Hatte sie sich vielleicht im Raum geirrt?

Ohne ein Wort an ihre Begleiter zu richten kehrte sie um und betrat jedes einzelne Zimmer auf der Suche nach einer anderen Treppe, aber sie blieb erfolglos. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass das Gebäude überhaupt unterkellert war. Sie konnte sich unmöglich derart getäuscht haben, oder doch?

Hektisch kehrte sie in den Raum zurück und untersuchte die Schrankwand näher. Der Staub, der ihr dabei in die Nase stieg, ließ sie niesen, die Luft war stickig und warm. Möglicherweise gab es einen versteckten Mechanismus oder die Schrankwand versperrte den Weg zur Treppe, aber egal wie sehr sie an dem morschen Holz zog und rüttelte, es tat sich nichts. Ihre Handschuhe waren bereits mit Schmutz bedeckt, der Staub kitzelte in ihrer Nase.

Wütend zog Lightning ihre Gunblade und holte mit einem zornigen Aufschrei aus ehe sie die Klinge mit aller Kraft, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, auf das Holz hinab sausen ließ. Wie durch warme Butter glitt die tödliche Waffe, der Schrank brach polternd und staubaufwirbelnd in sich zusammen. Ein Husten entwich ihrer Kehle, schützend bedeckte sie ihre Augen mit ihrer freien Hand.

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke bis sich der Staub wieder legte und die Sicht auf eine graue Steinwand frei gab, nachwievor war nichts von einer Treppe zu sehen, die in besagten Kellerraum führte. Resignierend ließ Lightning die Waffe sinken und starrte fassungslos auf die Wand, die sich unüberwindbar vor ihr aufbaute. Enttäuscht und fassungslos zugleich senkte sie ihren Blick auf den zerfallenen Schrank, den sie zerstört hatte.

„Was genau suchst du?", fragte Leon irritiert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während er sich an den morschen Türrahmen lehnte.

„Hier war eine Treppe, die in den Keller geführt hat. Aber sie ist nicht da", entgegnete sie ohne den Blick von dem dunklen, fast schwarzen Holz zu wenden, das vor ihren Füßen lag ehe sie mit ihren Händen den kühlen Stein abtastete als würde sie eine Art versteckten Mechanismus suchen, der den Weg in den Keller freigeben würde.

„Waren Fang und Vanille in deinem Traum im Keller?", hakte Hope nach, trat mit bedachten Schritten neben sie und beobachtete jeden ihrer Handgriffe genau.

„Ja, sie waren gefesselt und…", begann sie zu erklären, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Wie aus dem Nichts begann der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu Beben, gleichzeitig drang ein tiefes Grollen an ihre Ohren und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer bei der plötzlichen Erschütterung das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Hektisch sah sich Lightning um während sie nach Halt suchte, Staub und Putz fielen von der uralten Decke während Hope ihr Handgelenk ergriff und sie schützend an sich zog. Panisch hielten sich die Gefährten fest oder gaben sich gegenseitig Halt als ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das alte und herunter gekommene Haus ging und über ihnen ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch erklang. Reflexartig hob sie ihre Arme über den Kopf, um sie herum fielen Trümmer zu Boden ehe sie vollkommen von Rauch umhüllt wurden.

„Raus hier!", drang Snows Ruf durch die morschen Mauern, die bereits bedenklich wackelten. Es fiel ihm schwer den Lärm, der um sie herum herrschte, zu übertönen, dennoch setzten sich alle Anwesenden in Bewegung. So schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten rannten sie die Stufen, die ins Innere des Hauses führten, hinab und waren trotz ihrer misslichen Lage erleichtert sich unter freiem Himmel zu befinden. Lightning atmete schwer und der Staub kratzte unangenehm in ihrem Hals. Hope, der neben ihr stand und noch immer ihr Handgelenk festhielt, hustete.

Hektisch glitt Lightnings Blick zu dem Haus, dessen Dach wie von einem Wirbelsturm herunter gerissen worden war und vollkommen zertrümmert neben den Mauern lag. Staub stieg Wolken gleich in den Himmel während sich ein gewaltiges Wesen wie ein lebendiger Schatten aus den Rauchschwaden schälte und bedrohlich knurrte. Die gelben Augen von der Ruine auf die Gruppe richtend trat es einen Schritt auf sie zu, der Boden bebte unter seinen mächtigen Pranken.

Beeindruckt von dem Geschöpf, das sich vor ihnen aufbaute, traten sie einen Schritt zurück. Lightnings Blick war ungläubig und geschockt zugleich. Es war dasselbe mächtige Wesen, das sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Wenn dieses Element aus ihrem Traum tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, müssten Fang und Vanille auch irgendwo sein.

Fauchend wandte sich die Bestie von dem Haus, dessen Innenwände krachend und staubaufwirbelnd in sich zusammen brachen, ab und richtete die gelben Augen auf die Eindringlinge. Gefasst griffen die Kämpfer zu ihren Waffen wenngleich sie nicht ernsthaft glaubten eine Chance gegen einen Giganten wie diesen zu haben.

_Wir haben bereits aussichtslosere Kämpfe gegen mächtigere Wesen überlebt_, dachte Lightning und umfasste den Griff Orghalads fester. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, egal wer oder was sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde. Sie _musste_ Fang und Vanille finden und herausfinden, was ihre Bestimmung war.

„Was ist das für ein Vieh?", fragte Snow entsetzt und ballte entschlossen seine Fäuste. Genau wie früher würde er ohne auf die Gefahr zu achten in den Kampf ziehen. Wieder stieg in der Soldatin der Gedanke hoch, all ihre Freunde in Lebensgefahr gebracht zu haben.

„Das ist ein Schmelke", antwortete Cole ruhig während er sein Gewehr entsicherte. Lightning hatte noch nie eine dieser Echsen gesehen, aber bereits von ihnen gehört und sie auf Bildern gesehen. Sie hatte sich diese Wesen um einiges kleiner vorgestellt, dieses Exemplar jedoch überragte sogar das Haus, das es soeben mit seiner Pranke zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte.

Legenden nach waren diese Wesen früher von den Fal'Cie auserwählte Wächter gewesen, aber sie schienen mit dem Transgressionskrieg verschwunden zu sein. Zumindest fanden diese Geschöpfe nach dem Krieg nirgendwo Erwähnung. Dass jetzt, mehr als fünfhundert Jahre später, einer ihrer Art vor ihnen stand und Oerba zu schützen schien ließ nicht nur in ihr Verwirrung zurück.

Auf allen Vieren näherte sich der Schmelke, der mächtige Schwanz schlug gegen die letzte noch stehende Hauswand und stieß sie um wie ein Kartenhaus. Die Zähne fletschend und bedrohlich knurrend tat er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu ehe er sein gewaltiges Maul öffnete. Ein Feuerball begann sich in seinem Rachen zu sammeln ehe er die Flammen mit wütendem Gebrüll auf die Eindringlinge spie.

Panisch stürmten die Gefährten auseinander, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Feuerball einer Explosion gleich auf dem weißen Sandboden einschlug. Sand und vereinzelte Trümmer stoben in alle Richtungen davon und grauer Rauch stieg säulenartig in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Schützend hob Lightning während des Rennens ihre Hand vor das Gesicht um die Augen zu verdecken bis sie von etwas zu Boden gerissen wurde. Ein Husten entwich ihrer Kehle und die wenigen Sandkörner, die bei ihrem Sturz in ihre Augen geraten waren, kratzten unangenehm.

Für einige Augenblicke blieb sie regungslos liegen um den Trümmern, die durch die Explosion wie gefährliche Geschosse in alle Richtungen davon gewirbelt worden waren, zu entgehen und sie spürte wie der aufgewirbelte Sand auf sie herab rieselte. Durch den dichten Staub konnte sie nicht einmal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen, das wütende Brüllen des Schmelkes drang an ihre Ohren.

„Alles in Ordnung?", drang eine raue Stimme an ihre Ohren, die sie sofort Hope zuordnen konnte. Zu ihrer rechten konnte sie seine Umrisse erkennen, der Staub legte sich langsam aber sicher. Unsanft zog er sie hektisch auf die Beine – der Sand rieselte kaum hörbar von ihrer Kleidung hinab – und legte ihr besorgt die Hände auf die Schultern. Er musste sie zu Boden gerissen haben um sie vor den Trümmern zu schützen, zumindest schien außer ihm niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sein. Noch immer irritiert von den letzten Ereignissen sah sie zu Hope hinauf.

„Ja", entgegnete Lightning knapp ehe ihr erneut ein ersticktes Husten entwich, der Sand kratzte unangenehm in ihrem Hals. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf Hopes Gesichtszüge bis ein wütendes Brüllen ertönte und sich seine Miene schlagartig änderte.

Alarmiert wandten sich die beiden in die Richtung, in der sie den Schmelke vermuteten, mehr als wage Umrisse waren aufgrund des Staubs, der noch immer in der Luft hing, nicht zu vernehmen. Nur langsam trug der angenehme Wind den Rauch mit sich und die beiden Soldaten sahen sich dem mächtigen und bedrohlich knurrenden Monstrum gegenüber. Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen scharrten seine scharfen Krallen im Sand, weiter hinten konnten sie ihre Freunde erkennen, die sich langsam aufrappelten und zu ihrer Erleichterung wohlauf zu sein schienen.

Wieder kam der Schmelke näher auf sie zu und zwang Lightning und Hope vorsichtig einige Schritte zurück zu gehen bis der Boden unter ihrem rechten Fuß nachgab. Reflexartig hielte sie sich an dem Jüngeren fest bis sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte und wandte ihren Blick nach hinten, wo sie sich einem tiefen Abgrund entgegen sah. Das Meer brach sich mehrere Meter weiter unten geräuschvoll an den Klippen, braune Felsen ragten wie Eisberge aus dem Blau des Ozeans hervor.

_Es gibt keinen Ausweg_, dachte Lightning ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Schmelke richtete, der erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu tat. Der Boden bebte unter seinen Pranken. Es war unmöglich, ungesehen rechts oder links an dem Monstrum vorbei zu huschen. Er war zwar riesig, aber außergewöhnlich flink und beweglich. Er würde sie angreifen noch bevor sie an ihm vorbei sein würden.

Wütend schnaubend hob die Echse seine rechte Pranke und holte zum Schlag aus, grauer Dampf stieg aus seinen Nüstern und die Augen blitzten gefährlich. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihnen noch blieb um dem tödlichen Schlag zu entkommen, wäre zu springen, die Felsen, die aus dem Wasser ragten, waren jedoch nicht minder gefährlich. Sie brauchte einen Ausweg und zwar dringend.

„Light, Hope!", schrie Snow und riss sie somit aus ihren Überlegungen während Sazh seine Pistolen anhob und gemeinsam mit Cole und Leon, dessen Gunblade sich in ein Gewehr verwandelt hatte, das Feuer auf die Bestie eröffnete. Die Geschosse prallten wie Regentropfen auf dem steinharten Panzer ab und hinterließen lediglich kaum sichtbare Kratzer. Dem Schmelke schienen die Angriffe keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, dennoch senkte er seine Pranke und brüllte erzürnt. Auch Hope reagierte sofort, hob seine Gunblade und zielte auf den Kopf des Wesens, doch auch dort hinterließen die Patronen kaum Schaden.

„Ziel auf die Augen!", befahl Lightning mit strengem Tonfall, Hope gehorchte sofort und zerfetzte mit wenigen Schüssen das rechte Auge. Der Schmelke bäumte sich vor Schmerz fauchend auf und schlug außer sich vor Zorn mit seiner Pranke nach den beiden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihnen sich unter dem mächtigen Hieb hinweg zu ducken.

Lightning zögerte nicht lange und erzeugte durch ihre Magie einen mächtigen Blitz, der in Sekundenschnelle das andere Auge vernichtete. Brüllend und sich vor Schmerz windend trat er einige Schritte zurück und zerstörte dabei ein weiteres Haus, das sich in der Nähe befand und wie ein morscher Ast in sich zusammen fiel.

„Nichts wie weg hier", sagte Hope, der das Feuer auf das Monstrum eingestellt hatte und gemeinsam mit Lightning in Richtung ihrer Freunde lief. Erleichtert, dem Abgrund und dem Wesen noch einmal entkommen zu sein, rannten sie so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten bis ihr der mächtige Schwanz des Schmelke den Weg versperrte. Wie ein gefällter Baum schlug die Schwanzspitze auf dem Boden auf und wirbelte Sand und Rauch auf, der Boden bebte unter dem Aufprall.

Wieder hielt sich Lightning schützend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht um nicht noch mehr Sand in die Augen zu bekommen. Obwohl der Schmelke nichts mehr sehen konnte, schien er dennoch genau zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden. Sein Gehör musste ausgesprochen gut ausgeprägt sein wenn er ihre Schritte auf dem Sandboden derart genau orten konnte.

Als sich der Staub wieder legte, blickten sie direkt in das Gesicht des Monstrums, das ihnen erneut den Weg zu ihren Freunden abschnitt. Rotes Blut drang aus seinen Augen, die es unter Schmerzen zusammengekniffen hatte.

Erneut ließ Lightning grell leuchtende Blitze auf seinen Gegner nieder regnen, der Schmelke jedoch zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und knurrte bedrohlich. Anstatt sich zurückzuziehen wie sie gehofft hatte, tat er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann tiefe Risse aufzuweisen bis er vollkommen nachgab und sie in die Tiefe stürzte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Hope, der noch immer festen Boden unter seinen Füßen zu haben schien, ihr Handgelenk zu ergreifen. Ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Arm, gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass Hope sie noch hatte retten können. Ein kurzer und hektischer Blick nach unten verriet ihr, dass die diesen Sturz aufgrund der vielen Felsen wohl nicht überlebt hätte.

„Halt dich fest, ich zieh dich hoch", keuchte Hope und zog so fest er konnte während Lightning versuchte an der Steilwand Halt zu finden um ihn zumindest ein wenig zu entlasten. Im selben Moment erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion den Boden und das schmerzerfüllte Brüllen des Schmelke drang an ihre Ohren bevor der Felsen, auf dem Hope lag, in sich zusammenstürzte und sie beide in das Meer hinabstürzten.

* * *

Entsetzt mussten Leon und die anderen mit ansehen wie Lightning beinahe die Klippe hinab gestürzt wäre, aber Hope war es zur Erleichterung aller gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen, sie festzuhalten. Während der junge Soldat angestrengt darum bemüht war nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren als er mit aller Kraft versuchte die Frau hoch zu ziehen, brüllte der Schmelke ohrenbetäubend. Er trat einen Schritt zurück um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen, wandte sich jedoch nicht von seiner Beute ab. Obwohl er erblindet war fand sich das Wesen äußerst gut zurecht als wäre es noch immer im Vollbesitz seiner Sehkraft.

„Wir müssen ihnen irgendwie helfen", rief Leon gegen den Lärm an, dennoch wusste er, dass ihre Waffen gegen ein Wesen wie dieses nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten. So gerne sie den beiden helfen wollten, es gab keine Möglichkeit. Sie waren vollkommen machtlos, so ungerne er das auch zugeben wollte, „Vielleicht können wir seine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken."

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Kommt mit", sagte Sazh verhältnismäßig ruhig und lief schnellen Schrittes zurück zur Alagos, die zur Leons Erleichterung von den Angriffen des Schmelke bisher unversehrt geblieben war. Sie folgten ihm ohne zu zögern während sie hin und wieder panische Blicke über ihre Schultern hinweg zu Lightning und Hope warfen.

Hastig eilten sie die Rampe hinauf während Sazh ohne sein Vorhaben näher zu erläutern auf dem Pilotensitz Platz nahm. Hinter ihm sammelten sich Leon, Snow und Cole, die ihm interessiert und fragend dabei beobachten, wie er einige Knöpfe betätigte.

„Was das Vieh kann, können wir auch." Mit diesen Worten entsicherte er eine der beiden Raketen, mit denen das Luftschiff ausgestattet war und visierte das mächtige Wesen an, das in diesem Moment zum Schlag ausholen wollte um Hope und Lightning endgültig die Klippe hinab zu stürzten.

„Feuer!", rief Snow und stieß begeistert von Sazh' Idee seine geballte Faust in die Luft. Der Pilot zögerte keine Sekunde und betätigte den roten Knopf. Ein Ruck ging durch die Alagos, der Leon, Snow und Cole beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte als die Rakete mit einem lauten Zischen und eine Staubwolke hinter sich herziehend auf den Schmelke zuraste.

In einer gewaltigen Explosion schlug das Geschoss ein und wirbelte Sand und Rauch auf. Die Erschütterung war so stark, dass sogar die Alagos gefährlich zu wanken begann während sämtliche Häuser in der näheren Umgebung lärmend und polternd in sich zusammenfielen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Fauchen drang trotz der Explosion an ihre Ohren, um sie herum versank alles in braunem Rauch und Chaos.

Nach Halt suchend hatte sich Leon am Pilotensitz festgekrallt um durch die Wucht der Detonation nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden, hinter sich spürte er Cole, der sich an der Wand festhielt. Das Luftschiff gab ein bedenkliches Quietschen von sich, das Wanken nahm nur langsam ab und die Geräusche verstummten allmählich.

Angestrengt und panisch stierten sie aus der Windschutzscheibe. Es vergingen einige Momente äußerster Anspannung bis der Wind den Staub davon getragen hatte, doch der Schmelke war immer noch am Leben, von Lightning und Hope fehlte jede Spur. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte in seiner rechten Flanke, tiefrotes Blut besudelte den weißen Sand, das Monstrum brüllte vor Schmerz und schlug blind vor Wut mit seinem Schwanz um sich.

„Der lebt immer noch?", fragte Cole entsetzt über die Tatsache, dass dieses Wesen einen solchen Angriff überstanden hatte. Zwar würde die Wunde, welche die Rakete in seinen Körper gerissen hatte, ihn früher oder später zugrunde richten, aber er schien noch genügend Kraftreserven zu besitzen um ein Luftschiff zu zerstören.

Genau in diesem Moment wandte sich der Schmelke von der Klippe ab und der Alagos zu und setzte schleppend einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er war um einiges langsamer und von der überraschenden Wendigkeit war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die zerstörten Augen zusammen gepresst und vor Schmerz fauchend und winselnd kam es immer näher, eine tiefrote Blutspur hinter sich her ziehend. Kaum zu glauben dass es einen solchen Angriff überlebt hatte. Das Monstrum war zwar schwach, aber es würde sie mit in den Tod reißen, vollkommen egal wie sehr es sich dafür quälen musste.

„Wir haben noch eine Rakete, oder?", fragte Leon, seine Stimme klang entschlossen. Sazh antwortete nicht, nickte aber ohne den Blick von dem wütend brüllenden Schmelke zu wenden. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, „Feuer sie ab, das überlebt er nicht."

Niemand wagte ihm zu wiedersprechen. Es wäre das Ende für Oerba wenn sie letzte Rakete abfeuern würden, aber selbst gegen einen angeschlagenen Schmelke hatten sie keine Chance. Sie könnten die Flucht ergreifen um sich selbst zu retten, aber das schien für niemanden der Anwesenden eine Option zu sein. Sie mussten ihn besiegen um nach Lightning und Hope zu suchen, die seit dem ersten Angriff verschwunden waren.

_Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut_, dachte Leon aufrichtig besorgt. Er würde Lightning überall hin folgen um sie beschützen und ihr helfen zu können. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er Amodars Bitte ohne zu zögern Folge geleistet, vollkommen egal ob er dadurch seinen Job riskierte. Hope war ihm von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen, wenngleich ihm dessen Gefühle für Lightning nicht verborgen geblieben waren. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie wohlauf waren.

„In Ordnung", riss ihn Sazh' entschlossene Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Während die Echse sich weiter voran schleppte traf er alle Vorbereitungen um auch die zweite und somit letzte Rakete zu entsichern. Angespannt beobachtete Leon seine geschickten Handgriffe ehe sein Finger über dem roten Knopf, der die Rakete abfeuern würde, verharrte. Er zögerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er ihn entschlossen betätigte.

Wieder ging eine Erschütterung durch das Luftschiff als das Geschoss den Rumpf verließ und auf ihren Gegner zuraste. Die Rakete verfehle erwartungsgemäß ihr Ziel nicht, die Explosion jedoch war dieses Mal viel näher. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann zu Beben und sämtliche Anwesenden verloren ihr Gleichgeweicht und prallten unsanft auf den harten Boden. Lediglich Sazh, der auf dem Pilotensitz saß, konnte sich festhalten, stieß sich jedoch den Kopf am Lenkrad und verlor für kurze Zeit sein Bewusstsein.


	15. Finally Found

_Huhu!_

_Und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat. Dafür kommen dieses Mal drei Kapitel auf einmal. __Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Die Wucht, mit der das Geschoss den Schmelke erwischt hatte, war sogar in der Alagos deutlich zu spüren gewesen, die Erschütterung war enorm ausgefallen. Sämtliche Alarme waren ausgelöst worden, eine unangenehme Sirene hallte durch den Innenraum und die verschiedensten Lichter blinkten warnend in rot und gelb.

Sazh lag mit seinem Oberkörper auf dem Steuerpult, er musste für einen kurzen Augenblick das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Er brummte müde und erschöpft, ein unangenehmes Ziehen ging von seinem Kopf aus, seine Glieder schmerzten. Das lärmende Geräusch der Sirenen ließ seinen Kopf pochen, angestrengt verzog er sein Gesicht. Unendlich langsam öffnete er seine Augen, augenblicklich blendete ihn das grelle Licht der Warnleuchten.

„Verdammt", fluchte Sazh genervt und mit rauer Stirn während er sich den schmerzenden Kopf hielt, unter seinen Fingern konnte er warmes Blut fühlen. Bei der Erschütterung, die durch das Luftschiff gegangen war, musste er sich den Kopf gestoßen haben. Die lärmende Sirene, die seine Kopfschmerzen zu verschlimmern schien, begann ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben, „Halt die Klappe."

Mit diesen Worten schaltete Sazh mit wenigen geübten Handgriffen sämtliche Sirenen und Warnleuchten aus ehe sein Blick aus der Frontscheibe glitt. Brauner Rauch versperrte die Sicht auf den Schmelke, den er vor wenigen Sekunden mit einer Rakete attackiert hatte um Lightning und Hope zu retten. Durch den Staub waren jedoch weder das Monstrum noch seine beiden Freunde zu entdecken.

„Das hatte einen ordentlichen Bums drauf", drang Snows Stimme an seine Ohren während er den Staub von der Kleidung klopfend das Cockpit betrat und neben ihm stehen blieb. Sein Kopftuch war leicht verrutscht, ein zuversichtliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Er schien absolut keinen Zweifel daran zu haben, dass die Rakete den Schmelke in Stücke gerissen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, das hat dem Vieh den Rest gegeben", meinte Leon, der genau wie alle anderen außer Sazh durch die Erschütterung zu Boden gegangen war.

„Geh von mir runter", nörgelte Cole mit zusammen gebissenen Zähen ehe Leon von seinem Rücken kroch und sich entschuldigend den Hinterkopf kratzte. Er half seinem Kollegen beim Aufstehen bevor auch sie sich ins Cockpit begaben. Sazh atmete erleichtert aus. Zumindest sie schienen in Ordnung zu sein, von Lightning und Hope fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur.

Der sanfte Wind begann allmählich den Rauch mit sich zu tragen und gab schier unendlich langsam die Sicht auf den strahlend blauen Himmel frei, das Meer glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Die Rakete hatte im Dorf enormen Schaden angerichtet. Die Häuser waren teilweise vollkommen in sich zusammen gestürzt, überall lagen Trümmer herum. Manche Gebäude und Bäume brannten und schickten graue Rauchwolken in den Himmel, die Luft flimmerte von der Hitze der lodernden Flammen. Eines der Windräder, die im Meer standen und früher wahrscheinlich für Energiegewinnung zuständig gewesen waren, stand aufgrund der Wucht der Detonation leicht schief.

Sazh' Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig während er seinen Blick über das zerstörte Dorf gleiten ließ. Was wohl Fang und Vanille sagen würden wenn sie ihre Heimat so sehen könnten? Sicher, das Dorf war bereits vor ihrem Angriff kein Ort gewesen, an dem sich jemand niederlassen wollte, aber die eigene Heimat in Trümmern zu sehen musste ein schmerzlicher Anblick sein.

„Ist er… tot?", fragte Sazh ungläubig und erhob sich von seinem Pilotensitz. Er erhielt keine Antwort von seinen Begleitern. Die Tatsache, dass er Oerba derart verwüstet hatte, ließ zwar ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen, aber anders hätten sie gegen den Schmelke niemals eine Chance gehabt. Nicht einmal Lightnings Blitzmagie hatte Schaden hinterlassen, von seinen Pistolen ganz zu Schweigen. Er hatte keinen anderen Weg gesehen als eine der Raketen auf ihn abzufeuern um sie und Hope zu retten.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Sazh in Richtung der Rampe, die er mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck öffnete. Snow, Leon und Cole folgten ihm. Ihre Schuhe gaben ein metallisches Geräusch von sich, das Echo wurde vom Sand verschluckt.

Noch immer hingen ein paar Staubwolken in der Luft, von dem Schmelke fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur, dennoch wollte sich Sazh davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn wirklich getötet hatten. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, seine Füße versanken wenige Zentimeter im heißen Sand. Stets auf der Hut und mit wachsamen Augen näherte er sich der Klippe, auf der vor wenigen Augenblicken Lightning und Hope gestanden und sich dem Monstrum gegenüber gesehen hatten.

_Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht…_, dachte er, stoppte jedoch. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken dass die Explosion sie mit dem Schmelke getötet haben könnte.

„Light, Hope!", rief Leon in die bedrückende Stille hinein, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Alles blieb ruhig. Snow tat es ihm gleich und begann nach den beiden zu rufen, aber sie blieben verschollen. Langsam näherten sie sich dem Abgrund, das Tosen des Meeres drang an ihre Ohren. Direkt vor dem Abgrund blieb Sazh stehen und spähte neugierig und behutsam über den Rand hinweg, aber es war nichts zu sehen.

Die vielen Felsen, die aus dem Blau des Meeres ragten, sahen äußerst gefährlich aus. Wenn sie tatsächlich in die Tiefe gestürzt waren, würde es an ein Wunder grenzen wenn sie das Gestein verfehlt hätten. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus ehe eine nachtschwarze Pranke wie ein Blitz auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

„Lauft!" Panisch entfernte sich Sazh schnellen Schrittes von der Klippe und eilte zurück in die Mitte des Dorfes während sich die gefährliche Pranke des Schmelkes in das Gestein bohrte. Snow, Leon und Cole folgten dem erfahrenen Piloten während sich das Ungetüm den Abgrund hinauf zog.

Erst als sie genügend Abstand zu der Echse hatten blieben Sazh und die anderen stehen und wandten sich um. Der Schmelke baute sich vor ihnen auf, ein gefährliches Glühen war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Ein tiefes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle, in seiner Brust klaffte eine tiefe Wunde, dunkelrotes Blut tropfte auf den Sand und bildete einen ungewöhnlichen Kontrast.

„Das Ding lebt immer noch?", fragte Snow fassungslos. Sazh antwortete nicht darauf, aber das Entsetzen war ihm förmlich anzusehen. Es war die letzte Rakete, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestanden hatte und es war absolut umsonst gewesen. Die Wunde schien nicht schlimm genug zu sein um ihn in den nächsten Minuten zu töten, stattdessen würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um seine Gegner mit in den Tod zu reißen.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden", schlug Cole bedacht vor. Sazh' wandte seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von dem schwer verwundeten Schmelke, der sich auf zittrigen Beinen fortbewegte. Unendlich langsam öffnete er sein gewaltiges Maul und erneut begannen sich rot glühende Flammen in seinem Rachen zu sammeln.

„Gute Idee", entgegnete Snow, der Sazh ohne zu Zögern mit sich zog. So schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten eilten sie in Richtung des Luftschiffs um dem mächtigen Angriff des Schmelkes zu entkommen. Seine Lungen schmerzten, seine Kopfverletzung begann unangenehm zu Pochen und ein ekliger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er war erschöpft, zwang sich jedoch weiter zu laufen.

Ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte als das Geschöpf den Feuerball in ihre Richtung spie. Sazh warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg und sah den lodernden Flammen entgegen, die mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu rasten.

„Vorsicht!", schrie der Pilot gegen den Lärm an, ließ sich auf den weichen Sandboden fallen und riss Snow, der nur knapp vor ihm lief, mit sich. Auch Leon und Cole ließen sich fallen in der Hoffnung auf diese Weise dem Angriff zu entgehen. Angespannt presse er die Augen zusammen bis ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, zu seiner Überraschung jedoch spürte er weder Hitze noch Schmerzen.

Irritiert öffnete Sazh seine Augen und setzte sich unendlich langsam auf, Snow, Leon und Cole taten es ihm gleich. Neugierig sahen sie in die Richtung, in welcher der Schmelke wütend knurrte, und erstarrten. Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt ein riesiges, eisernes Wesen, dessen Statur an einen gewaltigen, kräftigen Krieger erinnerte.

Mit vor seinem Körper verschränkten Armen und mit festem Stand baute sich das Geschöpf vor dem Schmelke auf. Er schien den gefährlichen Feuerball abgefangen und sie auf diese Weise gerettet zu haben. Sein eiserner Körper war größtenteils mit den Farben silber, gelb und blau überzogen, sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild erinnerte an eine unüberwindbare Festung.

„Alexander…" Sazh' Stimme war nicht mehr als nur ein Flüstern, zu geschockt war er von dem, was er dort sah. Wie war es möglich, dass Alexander, Hopes Esper, vor ihnen stand und sie beschützte? Hope war kein L'Cie, zumindest hatte er das gesagt. Wieso also stand ausgerechnet seine Esper vor ihnen um sie zu retten?

Viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken blieb Sazh jedoch nicht. Alexander hob seine rechte Hand und ließ einen Lichtball in seiner Handfläche entstehen, der schmerzhaft in seinen Augen blendete. Um ihn herum versank alles in unglaublich grellem Licht, er konnte nicht einmal mehr seine Freunde in der Umgebung erkennen.

Ein unangenehmes Geräusch, das stark an quietschende Bremsen erinnerte, ertönte bevor eine gewaltige Explosion den Boden erzittern ließ. Schützend hob Sazh seine Hände vor sein Gesicht, die Wucht der Detonation ließ ihn und seine Begleiter rückwärts zu Boden gehen. Sand und Staub wurden aufgewirbelt, um sie herum schien alles im Chaos zu versinken.

Es vergingen einige Momente bis das grelle Licht von Alexanders Attacke verschwunden war und es vollkommen ruhig wurde. Sand rieselte auf sie hinab und der Rauch verzog sich gemächlich. Unendlich langsam öffnete Sazh seine Lider, seine Augen schmerzten noch immer von dem hellen Licht. Nur unscharf konnte er Alexanders Umrisse erkennen, einige Meter entfernt lag der Schmelke auf dem weißen Sand, der mit dunkelrotem Blut besudelt war. Sein Maul war leicht geöffnet und er rührte sich nicht im Geringsten.

Die Attacke der Esper schien ihn endgültig getötet zu haben. Kein Wunder, Alexander war unglaublich mächtig und der Schmelke war durch die Raketen derart angeschlagen gewesen, dass die Wunden ihn früher oder später das Leben gekostet hätten. Nichtsdestotrotz war er immer noch stark genug gewesen um mächtige Angriffe wie den Feuerball zu erzeugen.

Langsam erhoben sich Sazh und die anderen und starrten die Esper ungläubig an, währenddessen löste sich der leblose Körper des Schmelke in schwarze Partikel auf, die wie Blütenpollen vom Wind davon getragen wurden. Obwohl er erleichtert über den Tod des riesigen Monstrums war huschten dennoch viele Fragen durch seinen Geist.

Wieso war Alexander hier? Von Hope fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur, davon abgesehen war er kein L'Cie und sie alle hatten seit Erfüllung ihrer Bestimmung vor sechs Jahren keinen Kontakt zu den magischen Wesen aufnehmen können. Wie kam es dass er ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten, aufgetaucht war um ihnen aus der Klemme zu helfen?

Unendlich langsam drehte sich Alexander zu ihnen um, der Boden bebte leicht unter seinen riesigen Füßen. Er sah zu ihnen hinab ehe er sanft nickte. Sazh war sprachlos. Wenn Alexander hier war, würden dann auch die anderen Esper auftauchen um ihnen zu helfen? Waren sie immer noch mit ihnen verbunden obwohl sie das L'Cie-Stigma verloren hatten?

Er wusste es nicht und er fand auch keine Antworten auf diese Fragen. Anstatt irgendwie auf die Sprachlosigkeit der vier Gefährten zu reagieren begann Alexander zu Glühen bevor er sich in weißem Licht auflöste. Er war verschwunden und nichts zeugte noch von seiner Anwesenheit, nicht einmal der Kadaver des Schmelke, der sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, sogar das Blut war verschwunden.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Leon vollkommen irritiert und überrascht über die letzten Ereignisse. Sein Blick war fassungslos und dennoch schien er erleichtert zu sein, dass sie zumindest den Schmelke los waren. Coles Gesichtszüge sagten etwas Ähnliches.

„Das war Alexander", antwortete Snow und zur Überraschung aller klang er äußerst nachdenklich. Es war nicht seine Art sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren, aber Alexanders Erscheinen schien ihn mindestens genauso verwirrt zu haben, „Er ist eine Esper… Er gehörte zu Hope… Damals, vor sechs Jahren."

Mehr musste er nicht sagen um selbst von Leon und Cole verstanden zu werden. Während ihres Flugs nach Oerba hatte Snow die beiden Soldaten darüber aufgeklärt, dass sie vor sechs Jahren L'Cie gewesen waren, gemeinsam mit Lightning. Sie hatten zu Sazh' Überraschung äußerst gelassen darauf reagiert, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie bereits von Amodar erfahren hatten, dass Lightning in die Ereignisse von damals verwickelt gewesen war.

„Zu Hope?", fragte Cole nach, Snow nickte darauf hin.

„Seltsam ist nur, dass er auftaucht obwohl Hope kein L'Cie mehr ist und ihn niemand gerufen hat", erklärte Sazh in seine Gedanken versunken, ihm wurde jedoch klar, dass er auf diese Fragen keine Antworten finden würde. Stattdessen stieg erneut die Sorge über Lightning und Hope in ihm auf.

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte sich der Pilot in Bewegung und lief so schnell ihn seine müden Beine tragen konnten zu der Klippe, auf der die beiden noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatten. Die anderen schienen zu begreifen was er vorhatte und folgten ihm. Nur wenige Meter von dem Abgrund entfernt verlangsamte er seine Schritte ehe er direkt davor stehen blieb und erneut vorsichtig einen Blick in die Tiefe riskierte, neben ihn gesellten sich Snow, Leon und Cole.

Das tosende Meer brach sich geräuschvoll an der Klippe und den spitzen Felsen, die wie Nadeln aus dem Gewässer ragten, die Sonne spiegelte sich auf den starken Wellen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Sazh aus. Wenn sie wirklich da hinunter gestürzt waren könnten sie von Glück reden wenn sie noch am Leben waren. Das Wasser war aus einer Höhe wie dieser hart wie Beton, von den Felsen ganz zu schweigen.

„Lightning, Hope!", rief Sazh in die Tiefe, aber er bezweifelte, dass die beiden ihn aufgrund des Lärms hören würden sollten sie in der Nähe sein. Wenn sie dort hinab gestürzt waren, wären sie vermutlich ein ganzes Stück abgetrieben worden. So ungern er es auch zugab aber all das Rufen nach ihnen hatte keinen Sinn.

_Ich hoffe, sie sind in Ordnung_, dachte Sazh resignierend seufzend. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu hoffen, dass sie wohlauf waren. Er machte sich Vorwürfe wenngleich er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Gegen den Schmelke hätten sie auf normalem Wege niemals eine Chance gehabt. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Es herrschte Schweigen während sie alle betreten die Klippe hinab starrten in der Hoffnung einen der beiden erspähen zu können, aber da war nichts außer schäumender Gischt und Gestein. Es war hoffnungslos.

„Verdammter Mist", fluchte Snow wütend, niemand erwiderte etwas darauf. Sazh konnte seinen Zorn verstehen, immerhin hatten sie alles unternehmen wollen um ihr beizustehen und jetzt war sie verschwunden. Sie wussten nicht einmal ob sie noch am Leben war.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war und wandte sich von der Klippe ab. Sie mussten nach ihnen suchen, vielleicht hätten sie von der Luft aus mehr Glück. Wenn sie diesen Sturz überlebt hatten wären sie ein ganzes Stück abgetrieben worden. Zu Fuß nach ihnen zu suchen wäre absolut sinnlos.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Leon aufgebracht, Sazh hielt inne. Er schien weiter nach ihnen suchen zu wollen und genau das hatte auch er auch vor.

„Wir suchen sie von der Luft aus."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der anderen zu warten setzte er seinen Weg fort, die anderen folgten ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Sie schienen begriffen zu haben, dass das im Moment die beste Lösung war. Ihre Schritte führten sie durch das vollkommen zerstörte Dorf, die Flammen verzehrten die Häuser wie ein Raubtier seine Beute und überall lagen Trümmer der ruinierten Häuser.

Sazh achtete nicht weiter darauf oder versuchte vielmehr den Gedanken, die Schuld an der Zerstörung zu tragen, zu verdrängen. Stattdessen war sein Blick stur geradeaus auf die Alagos gerichtet, die zur Erleichterung aller keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

Ein Poltern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Alarmiert blieben die Gefährten stehen, Sazh' Hände glitten zu seinen Pistolen. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte auf ein Lebenszeichen von Lightning und Hope, aber ein Blick in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, ließ ihn enttäuscht ausatmen. Es war nichts zu sehen, das Poltern musste von einem Trümmerstück stammen, das lärmend zu Boden gefallen war.

Er entspannte sich wieder bis ein ersticktes Husten an seine Ohren drang. Ein kurzer Blick in die Gesichter seiner Begleiter genügte um zu wissen, dass sie dasselbe dachten. Sofort liefen sie in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, Sazh' Gedanken waren bei Hope und Lightning. Hatten sie sich noch retten können bevor die Klippe samt dem Schmelke in die Tiefe gestürzt war?

Angespannt rannte er so schnell ihn seine Beine auf dem weichen Untergrund tragen konnten, die Hitze sowie den Schweiß, der von seiner Stirn tropfte, ignorierte er. Er hoffte inständig die beiden zu finden, sie mussten einfach da sein. Anders konnte er sich das Husten nicht erklären.

Hastig bog er um die Ecke und erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen als er erkannte, von wem das Geräusch gestammt hatte. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar und bekleidet mit einem blauen Sari, die einer anderen dabei half sich aus den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Hauses zu befreien. Abrupt hielt er den Atem an. Die beiden Frauen waren niemand anderes als Fang und Vanille.

Lightning hatte absolut recht gehabt, sie waren tatsächlich da. Sie waren gerade dabei sich aus jenem Haus zu befreien, das die junge Soldatin derart genau untersucht hatte ohne etwas gefunden zu haben. Sie waren die ganze Zeit über da gewesen und der Schmelke schien sie offensichtlich bewacht zu haben. Die Frage war nur warum.

Dafür hatte er im Moment jedoch keine Zeit, sein Blick war starr auf die beiden Frauen gerichtet. Vanille erhob sich erschöpft und klopfte sich noch immer hustend den Staub von ihrer Kleidung während Fang ihr beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie hier waren wo sie doch in der explodieren Stütze ihr Dasein als kristalline Statuen gefristet hatten.

„Fang… Vanille", flüsterte der Pilot vollkommen sprachlos. Die beiden Frauen hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und blickten erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Ihre Gesichter änderten sich schlagartig, Fassungslosigkeit machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit, „Ihr seid es wirklich."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der beiden zu warten eilte Sazh auf sie zu und schloss beide gleichzeitig in seine Arme. Sie waren noch immer vollkommen irritiert, erwiderten die Geste jedoch nach anfänglichem Zögern. Es tat unglaublich gut sie wieder zu sehen. Nach ihrem Opfer vor sechs Jahren hatte er befürchtet, sie nie wieder zu sehen, umso unglaublicher war es, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich vor ihm standen und offensichtlich unversehrt waren.

„Was… macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Fang noch immer nach ihrer ruhigen Fassung ringend. Vanille hingegen begann erleichtert zu kichern, genau wie Sazh. Inzwischen war auch Snow zu ihnen geeilt und drückte die drei Gefährten fest an sich, Coles und Leons verwirrte Blicke ignorierten sie für diesen Moment. Das Wiedersehen war viel zu lange überfällig, davon abgesehen hätten sie bei der Explosion der Säule ums Leben kommen können.

Nach einigen Momenten lösten sich die Vier voneinander. Auf Vanilles Gesicht war ein fröhliches Lächeln zu erkennen, Fang hingegen schmunzelte glücklich und erleichtert zugleich. Sie mussten seit der Explosion der Stütze viel durchgemacht haben, zumindest war ihre Kleidung leicht zerrissen und verschmutzt, die Haut war mit Staub und Kratzern übersät.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern näherten sich nun auch Leon und Cole, die sich als Freunde von Lightning vorstellten. Die beiden Frauen erwiderten die Begrüßung freundlich, aber noch immer irritiert von den letzten Ereignissen.

„Ich freue mich so, euch zu sehen", sagte Vanille glücklich, ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Auf ihrer Wange war ein Kratzer zu erkennen, ein dünner Blutfaden lief ihre blasse Haut hinab. Ihr Haar und die Kleidung waren mit Staub bedeckt, ihre Knie waren aufgeschürft. Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass sie sich aus den Trümmern hatten retten können.

„Die Frage ist nur, warum ihr hier seid", fügte Fang hinzu, in ihrer Hand hielt sie den gefährlichen Speer, der bereits so manchem Gegner das Leben gekostet hatte. Auch ihre Kleidung und die blasse Haut waren mit Schmutz bedeckt, an Armen und Beinen waren mehrere Kratzer zu erkennen. Sie sah im Gegensatz zu Vanille etwas mitgenommener aus, vermutlich weil sie die jüngere wieder einmal beschützt hatte.

„Wir sind wegen Lightning hier. Sie war sich sicher, euch hier zu finden und sie hatte recht", erklärte Snow, Sazh nickte bestätigend. Obwohl er erleichtert und froh zugleich über das Wiedersehen war, ließ die Erwähnung von Lightning erneut Schuldgefühle in ihm aufsteigen. Sie und Hope waren immer noch verschollen und nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sie in der Nähe oder noch am Leben waren.

Auch Fangs und Vanilles Mimik veränderte sich als sie den Namen der jungen Soldatin hörten. Sie wirkten von einer Sekunde auf die andere ausgesprochen ernst, Fang umfasste ihren Speer fester während sie sich suchend umsah. Erst jetzt schienen sie zu bemerken, dass Lightning nicht anwesend war.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte die ältere der beiden alarmiert nach, Sazh sah bedrückt zu Boden und schwieg.

„Das wissen wir nicht", antwortete Snow an seiner Stelle. Genau wie wenige Minuten zuvor klang er ernst, sein Blick wirkte traurig. Die Tatsache, dass sie Lightning und Hope verloren hatten, hatte sie alle getroffen. Immerhin wussten sie nicht einmal, ob es ihnen gut ging, ob sie noch am Leben waren, „Wir fürchten, dass sie und Hope während des Kampfes gegen den Schmelke die Klippe hinab gestürzt sind. Wir wollten sie von der Luft aus suchen."

„Was?", begehrte Vanille entsetzt auf und hielt sich besorgt eine Hand vor den Mund. Fang hingegen wirkte relativ gefasst, sie war schon immer die ruhigere der beiden gewesen. Während die jüngere äußerst lebhaft war und scheinbar vollkommen unbekümmert durchs Leben ging, war Fang ruhig und besonnen, war jedoch nie um einen Spruch verlegen. Sie war außerordentlich stark und kämpfte für das, was sie wollte, auf Außenstehende konnte sie durchaus einen burschikosen Eindruck erwecken.

„Das ist… schlecht", sagte Fang nachdenklich während sie sich erschöpft über ihr Gesicht fuhr und somit den Staub, der ihre Haut bedeckt hatte, abwischte. Sie sah gefasst und nachdenklich zugleich aus, „Es gibt einige Dinge, die sie wissen sollte."

„Welche Dinge?", fragte Leon, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben Snow stand und äußerst interessiert in das Gesicht der Einheimischen blickte.

„Am besten, wir fangen ganz von vorne an", begann Fang die Geschichte seit ihrem Erwachen aus ihrer Kristallstarre zu erzählen, „Wir sind nur wenige Momente vor der Explosion der Kristallstütze auf der riesigen Ebene erwacht. Wir konnten Lightning und einen Soldaten sehen, die sich von der Stütze entfernten. Ich glaube, das warst du."

Sie deutete auf Leon, der bestätigend nickte. Sazh wusste von Hopes Erzählungen, dass sich er und Lightning in der Nähe der Stütze aufgehalten hatten als sie explodiert war.

„Ich habe nach ihr gerufen, aber sie hat mich nicht gehört und plötzlich ist der Kristall detoniert", fügte Vanille noch immer geschockt von Hopes und Lightnings Verbleib, ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt leise. Sie war eine Frohnatur, die ihre Gefühle oft hinter einem gut gelaunten Lächeln verbarg um niemanden Sorgen zu bereiten, aber dieses Mal konnte Sazh ihr den Kummer ansehen.

„Während der Explosion ist ein Mann mit blondem Haar aufgetaucht, sein Name war Astaldo. Er hat uns gefangen genommen und uns hier in Oerba eingesperrt, danach verschwand er", sagte Fang zornig. Sie waren direkt nach ihrem Erwachen gefangen genommen, kein Wunder dass sie wütend war, „Gestern kam er wieder mit einer schwarzen Gunblade in der Hand. Angeblich hat er sie Lightning in Bodhum abgenommen."

Fang zögerte für einen Augenblick, Sazh nickte verstehend. Astaldo war laut Hopes Erzählungen der Mann, der Bodhum angegriffen und nach Lightning gesucht hatte. Er hatte sie töten wollen, war aber nach Odins Erscheinen mit der Waffe, die den Namen Orgaladh trug, verschwunden, anscheinend nach Oerba, zu Fang und Vanille. Dennoch hatte Odin ihr genau die gleiche Waffe überreicht.

„Er wollte, dass wir die Kraft der Waffe erwecken, aber wir wussten nicht, was er meint. Er sagte, wir hätten die Macht dazu weil wir diejenigen sind, die sich in Ragnarök verwandelt haben. Deshalb hat er auch dafür gesorgt, dass wir die Explosion überleben", fuhr sie fort während sie ahnungslos mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

Der Pilot konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie wirklich nicht wusste, wovon Astaldo gesprochen hatte. Welche Verbindung bestand zwischen dem mächtigen Wesen Ragnarök und Orgaladh? Welche Macht steckte in der gefährlichen Waffe, die er an sich gerissen hatte. Und wieso hatte Lightning genau dieselbe Gunblade von Odin erhalten?

Es musste demnach mindestens zwei vollkommen identische Waffen geben, eine befand sich in Astaldos Besitz, die andere in Lightnings. Was war das besondere an dieser Waffe, dass ein wildfremder Mann sie unbedingt hatte an sich reißen wollen? Sazh fand keine Antworten auf all seine Fragen, stattdessen fuhr Vanille an Fangs Stelle fort.

„Er hat uns erzählt, dass er dazu auserwählt war, Grand Pulse von den Menschen zu säubern. Deshalb hat er die Kristallstütze zerstört in der Hoffnung, Cocoon würde auf Grand Pulse stürzen und somit alle Menschen vernichten", sagte die junge Frau mit niedergeschlagenem Blick. Sie schien sich zumindest ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie sich vollkommen auf die Geschichte konzentrierte.

„Aber das tut es nicht. Warum?", fragte Cole neugierig und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, selbst Astaldo wusste es nicht. Aber es gibt einen schlafenden Fal'Cie, der genau das verhindern will, sein Name ist Ramuh. Um sich selbst und die Welten zu schützen hat er einen L'Cie auserwählt."

„Lightning…", schlussfolgerte Snow auf Fangs Worte, sie nickte bestätigend.

„Richtig. Sie soll Astaldo aufhalten und Cocoon und Grand Pulse retten.", erklärte die Ältere während sie bedauernd ihren Kopf schüttelte, „Nach seinen Erzählungen ist er verschwunden."

Sazh und die anderen schwiegen, sie alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Warum sollte Astaldo die Menschheit vernichten? Hatte das etwas mit ihrer eigenen Bestimmung von damals zu tun? Sie hätten Cocoon und sämtliche Menschen auslöschen sollen um die Schöpfergottheit zu erwecken. Es klang naheliegend, dass ihre eigene Bestimmung und die von Astaldo auf irgendeine Weise miteinander verknüpft waren.

Wer war das Wesen, das Astaldo diese Bestimmung auferlegt hatte und wer war der Fal'Cie Ramuh, der ihn anscheinend daran hindern wollte indem er Lightning auserwählt hatte? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Wie war es möglich, dass Cocoon trotz der fehlenden Stütze noch schwebte?

Zu viele Fragen und es war nicht eine einzige Antwort in Sicht, selbst Fang und Vanille hatten keine Erklärungen dafür. Sie hatten alles erzählt, was sie von Astaldo wussten. Sie hatten ohnehin Glück, dass er derart gesprächig gewesen war, immerhin hatten sie dadurch zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt.

„Wir müssen Lightning finden und zwar so schnell wie möglich", meinte Fang ernst und entschlossen. Wieder schwieg Sazh, stimmte ihr jedoch im Stillen zu. Die Soldatin wusste nichts von alledem, sie tappte nach wie vor im Dunkeln. Sie hatte mit allem Recht gehabt. Sie hatten Fang und Vanille sowie einen Anhaltspunkt auf ihre Vorgehensweise erhalten.

_Wenn sie nur hier wäre_, dachte er niedergeschlagen und noch immer besorgt. Ihr lief langsam aber sicher die Zeit davon, jede Minute konnte kostbar sein und über das Überleben von Millionen Menschen entscheidend sein. Sie musste dringend erfahren, was die beiden Frauen ihnen soeben erzählt hatten.

„Was, wenn wir sie nicht finden?"

„Dann müssen wir den Fal'Cie Ramuh finden. Soweit ich weiß sind Lightnings Fähigkeiten eingeschränkt. Vielleicht ist er dazu in der Lage, ihre volle Macht als L'Cie zu erwecken. Die wird sie brauchen wenn sie die Zerstörung beider Welten verhindern soll", erläuterte Fang entschlossen, die junge Frau zu finden. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Sollte sie bei dem Sturz ums Leben gekommen sein, würde es für ihre Zukunft äußerst schlecht aussehen. Vielleicht hätte Ramuh dann längst einen anderen L'Cie erwählt.

„Dann haben wir einen Plan", sagte Sazh zu allem entschlossen. Ein kurzer Blick in die Gesichter seiner Begleiter reichte um ihm zu sagen, dass sie alle dasselbe dachten. Niemand würde Lightning im Stich lassen, selbst jetzt, wo sie nicht bei ihnen war. Sie würden alles in ihrer Macht stehende unternehmen um sie im Kampf gegen Astaldo zu unterstützen, vollkommen egal was auf sie zukommen würde.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schritten die sechs Begleiter in Richtung der Alagos davon während sie sich mit Fang und Vanille unterhielten. Sie erzählten den beiden die Geschehnisse der letzten sechs Jahre. Vor allem Snow berichtete voller Stolz von seiner kleinen Tochter Lilly, die mit Serah und Dajh in Bodhum auf sie warteten.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Sazh' Gesicht. So niederschmetternd Fangs und Vanilles Erzählung auch gewesen sein mochte, so war er doch froh, die beiden nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen. Er hatte die Hoffnung niemals aufgegeben, aber sechs Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit und sie hatten ihm gefehlt, sehr sogar.

Und er war froh, dass sie dank ihnen zumindest eine Ahnung hatten, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Wenn sie Lightning und Hope erst einmal gefunden und ihre volle Macht erweckt haben würden, würden sie auch eine Lösung für die Bedrohung finden, die unaufhaltsam auf sie zu raste wie eine Flutwelle.


	16. A Moment Of Rest

_Huhu!_

_Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Panisch schnappte Lightning nach Luft und ein ersticktes Husten entwich ihrer Kehle, das Meer war eiskalt. Das Salzwasser brannte in ihren zusammen gekniffenen Augen und in ihrem Mund hatte sich ein unangenehmer Geschmack ausgebreitet. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, ihr Blick war verschwommen und ihr Rücken schmerzte von dem Aufprall auf dem Wasser, welches durch einen Sturz aus dieser Höher hart wie Beton gewirkt hatte, ihr rechtes Knie brannte.

Hustend, nach Luft ringend und darum bemüht nicht erneut in den Wellen unterzugehen sah sie sich um und erblickte nur wenige Meter neben sich einen leblos wirkenden Körper im kalten Wasser: Hope. Sie verdrängte die Erschöpfung sowie die Schmerzen und schwamm so schnell es ihr möglich war in seine Richtung. Ruckartig drehte sie ihn um, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein und auf seiner Stirn war eine Wunde zu erkennen, das rote Blut vermischte sich mit dem Wasser.

Lightning griff von hinten unter seinem Arm hindurch um seine Brust und zog ihn so schnell es ihr möglich war an das nahegelegene Ufer, das mit grobem Kies bedeckt war. Atemlos ließ sie Hopes Körper auf den Boden sinken und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Der Sturz und der Luftmangel hatten sie einiges an Kraft gekostet. Ermattet schloss sie für einen kurzen Moment ihre vom Salzwasser gereizten Augen.

Der tiefe Schnitt an ihrem rechten Knie sowie die Kratzer und Schürfwunden an Armen und Beinen, welche sie sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte, brannten vom salzhaltigen Gewässer und ihr Atem ging schwer. Hin und wieder entwich ein Husten ihrer Kehle und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Sie musste zu viel Wasser geschluckt haben.

Besorgt öffnete die erfahrene Soldatin ihre Augen, setzte sich vorsichtig auf und kroch trotz der Schmerzen, die bei jeder Bewegung durch ihren Körper fuhren, auf Hope zu. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, seine Brust jedoch hob und senkte sich rhythmisch. Noch immer lief Blut aus der Wunde auf seiner Stirn, die er sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen haben musste.

„Hope", sagte sie leise, lege ihre rechte Hand auf seine Brust und schüttelte ihn behutsam, doch er reagierte nicht. Lediglich ein unterdrücktes Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle als sie vorsichtig sein Gesicht tätschelte.

_Das hat keinen Sinn_, überlegte Lightning resignierend. Er schien schlimmer verwundet zu sein als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Die Frage war nur, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie weit sie von Oerba entfernt waren noch in welche Richtung das verlassene Dorf lag. Selbst als sie sich suchend umsah konnte sie sich nicht genug orientieren um bestimmen zu können, wo sie hingehen musste um zu ihren Freunden zurück zu kehren.

_Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut_, dachte sie und ließ leise seufzend ihren Kopf sinken. Der Schmelke war viel zu stark um ihn besiegen zu können, erst recht ohne die Magie eines L'Cie. Sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie mit dem Luftschiff hatten fliehen können oder dass das Monstrum durch den Angriff genug Schaden genommen hatte um den Rückzug anzutreten.

Lightning schüttelte ihren Kopf um die Gedanken an ihre Freunde zu verdrängen. Stattdessen redete sie sich ein, dass sie wohlauf waren und irgendwie hatten entkommen können. Es gab im Moment andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste.

Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Die Armee war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit längst hinter ihnen her. Hier draußen ohne irgendeinen Schutz vor neugierigen Augen war es jedoch viel zu gefährlich. Das Problem war nur, dass sie Hope auf Dauer nicht tragen konnte. Sie war zwar stark, aber mittlerweile war der einst kleine Junge größer und dementsprechend auch schwerer als sie. Davon abgesehen würde ihr verletztes Bein sein Gewicht nicht lange tragen können.

_Odin_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er könnte sie hier weg schaffen und ihnen gleichzeitig eine einigermaßen komfortable Flucht bieten und etwas Vorsprung verschaffen. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie den Odinstein erscheinen und zerstörte ihn mit der Spitze ihrer Gunblade. Das übliche rötliche Glühen erstrahlte ehe sich die imposante Gestalt des Kriegers vor ihr aufbaute.

Ohne auf ein Wort der Soldatin zu warten verwandelte er sich in das pferdeähnliche Geschöpf, das schließlich neben Lightning stehen blieb und sich auffordernd duckte. Lightning begriff sofort, erhob sich und zog Hope noch immer ermattet zu Odin hinüber und setzte ihn ohne größere Schwierigkeiten auf den muskulösen Rücken. Sich ein letztes Mal umsehend schwang sie sich hinter ihren Begleiter auf ihre Esper ehe diese am Ufer entlang davon galoppierte.

Mit der einen Hand hielt sie sich an Odin fest während sie mit der anderen Hope zumindest ein wenig Halt bot. Er brauchte Ruhe und wenn möglich medizinische Versorgung. Letzteres dürfte schwierig werden, immerhin hatte sie weder Desinfektionsmittel noch Verbandsmaterial dabei und sie wusste, dass es in der Nähe von Oerba keine Siedlungen oder Städte gab, in der man etwas dieser Art kaufen konnte.

Der Wind war alles andere als angenehm in ihren gereizten Augen, durch ihre feuchte Kleidung fror sie noch mehr und jeder Schritt, den Odin hinter sich brachte, jagte ein unangenehmes Ziehen durch ihren Körper. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, wo sie vor der Armee sicher waren und sie sich zumindest solange ausruhen konnten bis Hope sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt haben würde.

Odins Hufe gaben auf dem Kies ein unangenehmes Geräusch von sich, über ihnen brannte die Sonne vom Himmel. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie geglaubt Fang und Vanille und somit vielleicht ein paar Antworten zu finden, aber sie schien sich geirrt zu haben. Anscheinend war der Traum wirklich nichts weiter als ein Produkt ihres Unterbewusstseins gewesen.

Sie hatte alle ihre Freunde in Gefahr gebracht und wofür? Für absolut nichts. Nicht einmal einen Hinweis auf ihre Bestimmung hatte sie gefunden. Im Endeffekt war sie genauso klug wie vor ihrem Besuch in Oerba. Andererseits hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ihre Bestimmung von ihr verlangte und es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt auf ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Der einzige Hinweis war ihr Traum gewesen, in welchem sie ihre alten Freunde gefunden hatte.

Odins Schritte verlangsamten sich als sich in der Ferne einige Felsformationen auftaten. Lightning hatte ihre neue Heimat in den wenigen Jahren, die sie nun auf Grand Pulse lebte, bereits derart gut kennen gelernt, um nicht lange überlegen zu müssen um zu wissen, wo sie war.

Vor ihr tat sich die Felslandschaft von _Gondram_ auf. In dieser Gegend, die sich einige Meilen südlich von Oerba befand, gab es absolut nichts außer braunem Gestein. Hin und wieder hatten sich kakteenartige Pflanzen auf dem kargen Boden nieder gelassen und sie erinnerte sich, dass es in diesem Gebiet eine verlassene Siedlung gab.

_Besser als gar nichts_, dachte sie und trieb Odin in die Richtung von Gondram. Sie waren offensichtlich weiter abgetrieben worden als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte, auch auf ihrer Esper hatten sie inzwischen ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt. Sie hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, jetzt, wo sie sich orientiert hatte, nach Oerba zurückzukehren, hatte sich jedoch dagegen entschieden. Jetzt umzukehren würde sie viel Zeit kosten, davon abgesehen waren die anderen vermutlich längst über alle Berge verschwunden um sich vor dem Schmelke zu retten. Ihre oberste Priorität war es vorerst Hope in Sicherheit zu bringen, danach würde sie sich überlegen wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte.

Das Dorf, das sie während einer Mission entdeckt hatte, musste bereits vor langer Zeit verlassen worden sein. Es war bei weitem nicht so verfallen wie die meisten anderen Städte, die sie auf Grand Pulse gefunden hatten. Vielleicht lag der verhältnismäßig gute Zustand daran, dass die Häuser in den teilweise tiefen Schluchten sehr gut gegen Wind und Wetter geschützt waren.

Lightning wusste es nicht und es spielte im Moment überhaupt keine Rolle. Sie war schlicht und ergreifend erleichtert als nach einem längeren Ritt durch die Felslandschaft die ersten Häuser in ihr Blickfeld traten. Leblos wie die Felsen ragten sie in die Höhe, manche besser erhalten als andere.

Direkt vor einem der stabiler wirkenden Häuser im hinteren Teil des Dorfs ließ sie Odin anhalten. Wieder ging er in die Knie um ihr den Abstieg mit dem verletzten Hope zumindest ein wenig einfacher zu gestalten. Behutsam nahm sie ihn Huckepack und atmete tief ein. Er war schwerer als sie gedacht hatte was vermutlich nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie ermattet und verletzt war und sowohl ihre als auch seine Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt waren.

Sie schluckte den unangenehmen Geschmack hinunter, der sich in ihrem Mund ausbereitete, setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen und betrat durch die leicht angelehnte Tür das Innere des Hauses während Odin verschwand. Augenblicklich kam ihr eine unangenehme Luft entgegen, die nach Brackwasser, Staub und morschem Holz roch, doch sie ignorierte es. Stattdessen suchte sie sämtliche Räume ab in der Hoffnung auf ein Bett oder etwas in der Art zu finden.

Im vermutlich ehemaligen Schlafzimmer des Gebäudes fand sie ein altes Bett, das zwar alles andere als bequem aussah, aber seinen Zweck mehr als nur erfüllen würde. Unglaublich vorsichtig setzte sie Hope ab und legte ihn auf den Rücken ehe sie sich zu ihm an den Rand der Matratze setzte.

Sie strich die feuchten Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht um die Wunde auf seiner Stirn genauer betrachten zu können. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern war eiskalt, seine Kleidung klitschnass. Er würde sich den Tod holen wenn er seine Uniform nicht schnellstmöglich loswerden würde.

_Er wird es verstehen_, redete Lightning sich selbst ein während sie mit vor Kälte leicht zittrigen Fingern das Oberteil seiner Uniform öffnete. Behutsam hob sie seinen Oberkörper an und streifte die weiße Weste von seinen Schultern bevor sie ihn wieder sinken ließ.

Ihr entging nicht die dünne, langgezogene Narbe, die sich von seinem Hals über die rechte Schulter zog und vermutlich von einem Schwert oder einem anderen spitzen Gegenstand stammte. Sie wusste, dass er diese Narbe vor seinem Vorhaben, dem Sicherheitsregiment Palumpolum beizutreten, nicht gehabt hatte. Sie seufzte leise und schüttelte resignierend ihren Kopf.

_Du hättest auf mich hören sollen. Das Militär ist nichts für dich_, dachte sie mitfühlend. Es war nicht so als würde sie ihm nicht zutrauen, den Kämpfen und Gefahren, die ein Leben als Soldat mit sich brachten, gewachsen zu sein. Er war stark und das Training der Schutzgarde schien seine Fähigkeiten enorm verbessert zu haben, aber darum ging es ihr nicht. Es war viel mehr das, was die zahllosen Kämpfe und das Töten anderer mit einem anstellte.

Sie konnte sich zwar darauf konzentrieren, ihre Gefühle auszublenden, aber ihre Gedanken konnte sie nicht abstellen. Jedes Mal aufs Neue quälten sie tausende Fragen wenn sie in die Gesichter derjenigen blickte, die durch ihr Schwert den Tod gefunden hatten und es würde niemals anders sein.

Mindestens genauso schlimm war es Kameraden oder sogar Freunde zu verlieren, die mit in den Kampf gezogen waren. Für sie war es jedes Mal als wäre ein Teil von ihr mit ihnen gestorben. Irgendwann härtete jeder Soldat ab, aber vollkommen kalt lassen tat es vermutlich niemanden einen Kameraden zu verlieren.

Lightning verdrängte die deprimierenden Gedanken und stellte stattdessen erleichtert fest, dass er keine weiteren Verletzungen zu haben schien ehe sie seine schweren Schuhe und die klitschnasse Hose auszog und ihn vorsichtig zudeckte. Mehr als zwei dünne Decken hatte sie allerdings nicht gefunden.

_Das dürfte fürs erste reichen_, dachte Lightning und sah sich in dem alten Gebäude um. Überall waren Staub und Zeichen des Verfalls zu erkennen und es herrschte eine unangenehme Kälte. Sie wusste nicht, ob dieser Umstand nur an ihrer nassen Kleidung lag, aber wenn sie zumindest ein wenig Ruhe finden wollte, musste sie etwas daran ändern.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie im Schlafzimmer einen alten Kachelofen erblickte, der vermutlich schon sehr lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war, aber für eine angenehme Wärme sorgen würde. Holz fand sie jedoch nicht. Ein Problem, für das sie bereits eine Lösung hatte, immerhin standen hier genug alte Möbelstücke herum, die niemand vermissen würde.

Frierend ging sie zurück zum Eingangsbereich, wo ihr eine alte und bereits morsche Kommode in die Augen stach. Das Holz dürfte trocken genug sein um schnell Feuer zu fangen. Lightning zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und schickte blau zuckende Blitze auf das Möbelstück, das augenblicklich in sich zusammenbrach.

Mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden nahm sie das Feuerholz auf den Arm und stapelte es routiniert im Kachelofen, der nach kalter Asche und verkohlten Brennmaterial roch. Dank ihrer Blitzmagie war es ein leichtes, das trockene Holz in Sekundenschnelle zu entzünden. Dadurch dürften sie schneller trocken werden.

Die Flammen warfen ein angenehmes Licht in das verfallene Schlafzimmer und zauberten tanzende Schatten auf die kahlen Mauern. Augenblicklich war in der Nähe des Feuers eine wohltuende Wärme zu spüren, die sich allerdings nur langsam in dem großen Zimmer ausbreitete.

Seufzend entledigte sich Lightning ihrer klitschnassen Stiefel und ihrer Uniform und legte sie gemeinsam mit Hopes Kleidung in der Nähe des Kamins auf den Boden. Sie wickelte ihren leicht zitternden, fast nackten Körper in die zweite Decke, die auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, nahm anschließend einen alten Holzstuhl und stellte ihn vor dem schlafenden Hope ab. Am Ende mit ihren Kräften nahm sie Platz.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss die angenehme Wärme des Feuers, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkbar machte. Sie hoffte inständig Hope würde bald wieder aufwachen. Bis dahin konnte sie sich zumindest ein wenig ausruhen, wenngleich es hier in dem alten Haus alles andere als gemütlich und bequem war, aber immerhin nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Als Flüchtige jedoch konnte man es sich nicht erlauben wählerisch zu sein.

Ihre Gedanken huschten zu den vergangenen Ereignissen. Noch immer war vollkommen unklar, was die Kristallstütze zum Zerbersten gebracht hatte oder warum sie wieder zu einem L'Cie geworden war. Zu allem Überfluss schien ein anderer L'Cie hinter ihr her zu sein um sie zu töten und aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund war ihre Magie blockiert.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, was ihre Bestimmung war, dennoch versuchte sie logisch an die vielen Fragen heranzugehen. Da es keine Cocoon-Fal'Cie mehr gab musste sie demnach eine Pulse-L'Cie sein, was auch das Aussehen ihre Stigmas bewies. Musste sie Grand Pulse vor einer drohenden Gefahr beschützen? Würde Cocoon doch noch vom Himmel stürzen wie sie es in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte?

Grand Pulse zu schützen schien in diesem Moment die einzige logische Antwort zu sein. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Sie konnte unmöglich einen ganzen Planeten davon abhalten, auf eine andere Welt zu stürzen. L'Cie hatten unter anderen Umständen große Macht, aber selbst die magischen Kräfte konnten so etwas nicht bewerkstelligen.

_Damals ist uns unsere Bestimmung sozusagen auf einem Silbertablett serviert worden_, dachte sie niedergeschlagen und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, ihre erschöpften Augen hatte sie noch immer geschlossen. Der Fal'Cie Barthandelus hatte ihnen genau gesagt, was ihre Bestimmung von ihnen verlangt hatte, schließlich war es sein größter Wunsch, dass die damaligen L'Cie diese erfüllen würden. Dieses Mal jedoch würde es vermutlich nicht mehr so leicht werden.

„Light?", drang eine Stimme an ihre Ohren. Augenblicklich öffnete sie ihre Augen, richtete sich in dem mehr als unbequemen Stuhl auf und beugte sich zu Hope, der sie fragend musterte. Er sah blass und noch immer erschöpft aus.

„Hope, du bist wach", stellte sie zumindest ein wenig erleichtert fest. Er brauchte noch immer Ruhe und vor allem Schlaf, aber es beruhigte sie, dass es ihm trotzdem den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen schien, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Als hätte ich mir den Kopf gestoßen", antwortete er während er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte – die Decke glitt dabei von seinem Oberkörper – und sich an die Stirn fasste, wo er die Wunde ausmachen konnte. Er verzog sein Gesicht für einen Augenblick als sich ein unangenehmer Schmerz auf seiner Stirn bemerkbar machte. Er ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken, erst jetzt schien er zu bemerkten, dass er bis auf die schwarzen Shorts keine Kleidung trug, aber er sagte nichts.

Lightning beobachtete ihn schweigend, wieder glitt ihr Blick zu der Narbe. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst wie das passiert war, dennoch schwieg sie. Stattdessen musste sie zugeben dass er durch das harte Training in der Schutzgarde außerordentlich stark geworden war, was auch seine Muskeln bewiesen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hope und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lightning. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm direkt in seine blaugrünen Augen, die ihr verwirrt entgegen sahen.

„Sazh hat den Schmelke mit einer Rakete angegriffen, bei der Explosion sind wir die Klippe hinunter ins Meer gestürzt. Ich konnte uns an Land bringen, aber ich fürchte, wir sind ein ganzes Stück abgetrieben worden. Odin hat uns schließlich hierher gebracht", entgegnete sie knapp, Hope jedoch nickte verstehend. Auf seinen Gesichtszügen konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich trotz seiner Kopfverletzung an die letzten Ereignisse vor seiner Ohnmacht erinnern konnte.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", hakte er weiter nach. Lightning zögerte zunächst und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab auf den mit Staub bedeckten Steinboden. Sie wollte ihm nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten, ihn jedoch anzulügen und ihm somit falsche Hoffnungen zu machen wäre nicht fair.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Er nickte nur kurz und richtete seine Augen auf die braungraue Decke, die ihm zumindest ein wenig Wärme spendete. Sie bemerkte, dass er eine andere Antwort erhofft hatte, „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Snow ist zu stur zum Sterben, er wird sich um die anderen kümmern."

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher", meinte er mit einem seichten Lächeln, aber die Soldatin kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich dennoch Sorgen machte. Verständlich, immerhin war der Schmelke äußerst gefährlich und aggressiv gewesen.

„Vielleicht solltest du zurück nach Bodhum gehen. Oder zu deinem Vater", sagte Lightning, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an. Sie spürte jedoch seinen verständnislosen Blick auf sich ruhen während er sich weiter aufsetzte und sich zu ihr beugte.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert.

„Hope, ich bin ein L'Cie und werde verdächtigt eine ganze Stadt angegriffen zu haben", versuchte sie zu erklären, aber ihr Gegenüber reagierte nicht darauf. Sie seufzte resignierend und senkte ihren Blick, „Es ist genau wie damals. Die Armee verfolgt mich und sie werden nicht zögern, mich auszuschalten wenn sich ihnen die Gelegenheit bietet. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, wirst du ständig in gefährliche Situationen geraten. Es wäre besser…"

„…wenn ich umkehren würde, richtig?", beendete er ihren Satz. Sie antwortete nicht darauf, betrachtete stattdessen die Maserung des Steinbodens. Ihr war klar, dass eine Antwort nicht nötig war, er wusste bereits worauf sie hinaus wollte, „Lightning, ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können und ich werde bei dir bleiben. Ich habe dir damals versprochen, dich zu beschützen und nichts wird mich davon abhalten, auch du nicht. Du kannst mich nicht zurück schicken und ich werde dich jetzt, wo du Hilfe brauchst, nicht im Stich lassen."

Lightning schwieg auf seine Worte, wenngleich sie von seinem Mut und seinem Willen, sein Versprechen von damals einzuhalten, beeindruckt war. Er war kein L'Cie und würde sich selbst in Gefahr bringen wenn er bei ihr bleiben würde, aber es schien ihm egal zu sein. Er wollte ihr helfen, vollkommen gleichgültig was sie davon hielt. Und wieder einmal musste sie feststellen, dass er in den letzten Jahren erwachsen geworden war und sie nicht das Recht hatte, ihn wegzuschicken.

Obwohl die Soldatin noch immer zur Seite blickte konnte sie Hopes erschöpfte aber zugleich warme Augen auf sich spüren. Sie wusste, dass er nicht locker lassen würde. Dafür war er viel zu stur. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie von sich selbst nur zu gut kannte.

„Light, ich kann uns beide beschützen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Astaldo dich tötet oder du…", Hope stoppte, doch er musste seinen Satz nicht beenden. Sie wusste auch so, was er hatte sagen wollen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie als Cie'th enden würde. Er wollte ihr mit aller Macht helfen ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen, „Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Nein, bist du wirklich nicht", entgegnete Lightning mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen während sie zu ihm hinüber sah. Er erwiderte die Geste und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Er war in der Tat stärker geworden und schien während seiner Zeit in der Schutzgarde einiges dazu gelernt zu haben. Sie gab es ungern zu aber sie mochte den Hope, der vor wenigen Tagen vor ihr gestanden und nicht locker gelassen hatte, „Danke."

Ihr Gegenüber nickte nur ehe sich Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Lightning ließ sich zurück in die Lehne ihres Stuhls sinken und zog die Decke über ihre nackten Schultern. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster genügte um zu wissen dass die Sonne hinter den Felsen verschwunden war, der Himmel hatte ein angenehmes violett angenommen. Heute noch aufzubrechen wäre sinnlos, davon abgesehen könnten sowohl Hope als auch sie selbst noch ein wenig Ruhe vertragen.

Erneut wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Snow, Sazh, Leon und Cole, die gegen den Schmelke gekämpft hatten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es ihnen gut ging, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren.

_Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken_, sagte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte bereits mehrere aussichtslose Situationen überlebt, da war der Schmelke sogar noch harmlos. Dennoch könnte sie es sich niemals verzeihen wenn einem von ihnen etwas zugestoßen wäre. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn Snow gestorben wäre, schließlich hatte Serah eine Tochter mit ihm. Sie würde daran zerbrechen.

Genau wie Dajh. Er hatte bereits seine Mutter verloren und er liebte seinen Vater über alles. Er hätte niemanden mehr wenn Sazh im Kampf gefallen wäre. Über Coles Familie wusste sie sehr wenig. Er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte, aber sie wusste, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Angeblich waren sie sogar verlobt, aber das hatte sie nur gehört.

Und Leon? Er hatte sich vermutlich auf Amodars Plan eingelassen weil er sie noch immer liebte. Es wäre ganz alleine ihre Schuld wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen sein sollte. Die Tatsache, dass der Soldat ihr alles andere als gleichgültig war, ließ Schuldgefühle in ihr aufsteigen. Er war wegen seiner Schwester der Schutzgarde beigetreten. Auch sie hätte alles verloren wenn ihr Bruder gestorben wäre nur weil er ihr hatte helfen wollen.

„Du siehst müde aus", riss sie Hopes Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah zu ihm hinab und verdrängte ihre Überlegungen. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, sie würde nicht so schnell erfahren wie es ihnen ging.

„Danke", entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen, „Wir bleiben diese Nacht hier, morgen brechen wir auf."

Hope nickte, schloss die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite in ihre Richtung. Sie war wirklich müde, der Kampf gegen den Schmelke sowie der Sturz ins Meer und die Verletzungen, die sie sich dabei zugezogen hatte, hatten an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Würde ihr die Heilmagie zur Verfügung stehen, wäre es ein leichtes sämtliche Wunden zu schließen und sie und Hope wären in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf den Beinen. Aber da ihr die nützliche Magie fehlte war sie nicht mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, der Ruhe und Schlaf brauchte.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Hope, der scheinbar schlafend auf der alten Matratze lag, sein Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ihr wäre es nach wie vor lieber ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen, aber ihn zurück lassen war keine Option. Sie musste akzeptieren dass Hope sie niemals im Stich lassen würde, vollkommen egal was sie erwarten würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er noch immer dermaßen an seinem Versprechen sie zu beschützen hing beeindruckte sie. Sechs Jahre waren seither vergangen, dennoch hielt er daran fest und würde sich von nichts und niemandem davon abbringen lassen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge und ihr wurde klar, wie sehr ihr Hope während seiner Abwesenheit gefehlt hatte. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht gewesen, aber sie konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein.

„Lightning?", drang Hopes Stimme an ihre Ohren. Fragend öffnete Lightning ihre Augen und blickte in seine. Anscheinend hatte er doch noch nicht geschlafen. Sie reagierte mit einem leisen ‚Hm' auf seine Worte, woraufhin er fortfuhr, „Was hast du gesehen?"

Obwohl er sich nicht klar ausgedrückt hatte wusste Lightning sofort worauf er hinaus wollte: Ihre Bestimmung. Bestimmungen wurden von den Fal'Cie in Form von Visionen auferlegt, die alles andere als leicht zu verstehen waren. Mehr gaben die übermächtigen Wesen den L'Cie nicht, lediglich die Bilder, die sie sahen während sich das Stigma in ihre Haut brannte.

Lightning zögerte für einen Augenblick. Sollte sie ihm tatsächlich von ihrer Vision erzählen? Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was die Bilder, die sie vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen hatte, bedeuteten. Sie wollte ihn nicht belasten, andererseits könnte er ihr vielleicht sogar helfen Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.

„Es war alles so dunkel und… verfallen. Als hätte ein Krieg oder eine Katastrophe Grand Pulse überrollt und Chaos hinterlassen", begann sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hände, die auf ihrem Schoß lagen, „Ich… stand vor irgendeinem Grab und sah… erschöpft und traurig aus."

Wieder stoppte sie für einen Moment während Hope ihren Ausführungen interessiert lauschte. Sie versuchte die Vision noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge abzuspielen um nichts zu übersehen. Jedes Detail könnte wichtig sein.

„Danach änderte sich das Bild und ich sah das kristallisierte Cocoon. Ich war dort und kämpfte gegen einen fremden Mann und dann stürzte Cocoon auf Grand Pulse hinab und zerstörte somit beide Welten", beendete Lightning und es herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Zimmer.

Sie wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Möglicherweise sollte sie die Vernichtung beider Welten verhindern, vielleicht hatte es aber eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Auf jeden Fall schien sie irgendetwas mit dem Mann zu tun zu haben, gegen sie die gekämpft hatte.

„Eventuell sollst du das verhindern", vermutete auch Hope, seine Stimme klang müde und rau. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf und obwohl sie es ungern zugab spürte auch sie die Müdigkeit wie einen angenehmen Schleier auf sich ruhen. Sie brauchte Ruhe, dennoch ging sie auf das Gespräch mit Hope ein.

„Vielleicht. Die Frage ist nur, wie ich das bewerkstelligen soll", entgegnete die junge Frau und seufzte resignierend. Darauf schien auch Hope keine Antwort zu haben, zumindest sagte er nichts dazu und senkte seinen Blick auf die Matratze. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte um zu wissen dass er angestrengt über ihre Worte und den Sinn ihrer Vision nachdachte.

„Wohin gehen wir als nächstes?", hakte er nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens nach, seine Gesichtszüge wirkten entschlossen und aufrichtig interessiert. Die Kriegerin seufzte erschöpft und senkte ihren Blick auf die wärmende Decke hinab. Inzwischen hatte das Feuer eine angenehme Wärme im Raum verteilt, dennoch war ihr eiskalt, sie ließ sich vor Hope jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Lightning ehrlich. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen in Oerba einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Außer einem riesigen Monstrum hatten sie rein gar nichts gefunden, stattdessen hatte sie ihre Freunde verloren. „Vielleicht würden wir auf Cocoon einen Hinweis finden."

Hope atmete tief ein als er ihre Worte vernahm. Es war lediglich eine Vermutung, aber es war im Moment ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sonst noch suchen sollte, Cocoon war der einzige Ort gewesen, den sie in ihrer Vision erkannt hatte. Möglicherweise würde sie dort sogar den Mann finden, gegen den sie gekämpft hatte.

„Wie willst du dorthin kommen?", fragte er weiter nach während auch er die Decke weiter über seinen Oberkörper zog. Lightning strich ein paar der feuchten Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht, ihre Finger zitterten kaum merklich. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis ihr Körper vollends aufgewärmt sein würde.

„Mit einem Luftschiff", sagte Lightning entschieden, dennoch hatte sie Zweifel an ihrem Plan. Wenn sie dort nichts finden würde, würde ihr langsam aber sicher die Zeit davon rennen. Die Cie'th-Uhr tickte unaufhörlich und früher oder später wäre ihre Zeit abgelaufen. Dennoch verdrängte sie den Gedanken, stattdessen lächelte sie gutmütig und sah zu Hope auf, „Ruh dich aus, ein wenig Schlaf wird dir gut tun."

„Dir auch aber ich fürchte auf dem Ding wirst du den nicht finden", meinte er freundlich während er sich erneut aufsetzte. Die Soldatin lachte kurz auf ehe sie noch immer schmunzelnd ihren Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte recht, der Stuhl war alles andere als gemütlich.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen", erwiderte sie während sie mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem zu machen. Sie wusste worauf Hope hinaus wollte. Vermutlich war es ihm unangenehm dass er im Bett schlafen sollte während sie selbst die Nacht auf dem unbequemen Stuhl verbringen musste, aber es machte ihr nichts aus.

„Du kannst im Bett schlafen", schlug er selbstlos vor und war gerade dabei sich weiter aufzurichten um das Bett zu räumen als ihn Lightning inne halten ließ.

„Lass es gut sein, Hope", sagte sie entschieden und der Ton in ihrer Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie keine Widerworte duldete. Hope nickte verstehend, dennoch konnte sie auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er sich mit ihrer Antwort nur ungern zufrieden gab. Seufzend und resignierend den Kopf schüttelnd ließ er sich sinken, mit sanfterer Stimme fuhr sie fort, „Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf gut." War alles was der junge Soldat darauf entgegnete, er klang erschöpft und gleichzeitig gutmütig. Lightning erwiderte nichts mehr darauf und kuschelte sich in die wärmende Decke. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken konnte sie Hopes regelmäßige Atmung hören, aufgrund der Erschöpfung und der Müdigkeit, die ihn übermannt hatten, war er schnell eingeschlafen, egal wie kalt es auch sein mochte.

Im Schlafzimmer herrschte absolute Stille, draußen war es inzwischen stockdunkel geworden. Ihr war noch immer eiskalt und für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, wie angenehm Hopes Körperwärme sein musste, verdrängte den Gedanken jedoch sofort. Stattdessen zog sie die Decke weiter über ihre Schultern und war dankbar über das Feuer, das tanzende Schatten im Raum verbreitete.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen, Hopes regelmäßige Atmung und das Lodern der wärmenden Flammen waren die einzigen Geräusche, die an ihre Ohren drangen. Sie spürte wie die Müdigkeit nach ihr griff, ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die letzten Ereignisse und ihre Bestimmung, die sie zu erfüllen hatte.

Der Gedanke, dass sie Grand Pulse beschützen sollte, war auch ihr bereits gekommen, die Frage war nur wie. Wo würden sie Antworten auf all diese Fragen finden? Der einzige Hinweis, den sie hatte war Cocoon selbst. Oerba hatte sich zu ihrer Enttäuschung als absolute Fehlentscheidung heraus gestellt.

Leise seufzend zog sie ihre Beine enger an ihren Körper, der Stuhl quietschte leise. Ein Blick zu Hope hinüber genügte um festzustellen, dass er immer noch seelenruhig schlief. Sein tiefer Schlaf überraschte ihn, sie hatte ihn eher als Leichtschläfer in Erinnerung. Vermutlich lag es an den Anstrengungen des vergangenen Tages und den Verletzungen, die er bei dem Sturz davon getragen hatte.

Lightning entspannte sich auf dem quietschenden Stuhl so gut es ihr möglich war, schloss erneut ihre Augen und ließ ihren Kopf zurück an die Lehne sinken. Ihr gesamter Körper war noch immer eiskalt und sie zitterte trotz des Feuers. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie in einen tiefen aber wenig erholsamen Schlaf glitt.

* * *

Um ihn herum war es dunkel, lediglich eine schwache Lichtquelle erzeugte zumindest ein wenig Helligkeit. Hopes Blick war starr an die dunkle Decke über ihm gerichtet, die Luft roch nach verbranntem Holz. Er war müde und ihm war alles andere als warm, seine Wunden schmerzten.

Unendlich langsam setzte sich Hope auf, gequält verzog er sein Gesicht als bei der Bewegung ein unangenehmer Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er stützte sich mit seinem Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab, das Bett quietschte. Irritiert sah sich Hope um, in der Nähe loderten kleine Flammen in einem Kamin, das Feuer war beinahe erschlossen. Er musste mehrere Stunden geschlafen haben.

Es dauerte einige Momente bis sich Hope orientiert hatte und er begriff, wo er sich befand. Er war noch immer in dem Haus, in welchem er bereits vor einigen Stunden aufgewacht war. Lightning hatte ihn nach ihrem Sturz ins Meer hierher gebracht damit sie sich ausruhen konnten.

_Light_, schoss es durch seinen Kopf ehe er zu seiner rechten sah. Zusammengekauert saß sie auf dem unbequemen Stuhl, die Decke war ein wenig ihre Schultern hinab gerutscht. Ihren Kopf hatte sie leicht schräg an die Lehne des Stuhls sinken lassen. Ihr Atem bebte, vermutlich vor Kälte. Sie schlief tief und fest, selbst als er sich weiter aufsetzte und das Bett leise quietschte wachte sie nicht auf.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und ging den Blick auf die Schlafende gerichtet zum Kamin. Die Flammen wärmten seine Haut, augenblicklich lockerte sich sein vor Kälte angespannter Körper. Er war viel zu lange im kalten Meerwasser gewesen, sein Körper brauchte vermutlich eine gewisse Zeit um sich wieder vollständig aufzuwärmen.

Seufzend nahm er das Holz, das neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, und stapelte es behutsam um die Flammen nicht zu ersticken im Kamin. Es vergingen einige Momente bis das trockene Holz Feuer gefangen hatte und den Raum erleuchtete, das Licht blendete in seinen Augen, die sich bereits an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten.

Als er sich vergewissert hatte dass die Flammen nicht sofort wieder ausgehen würden erhob er sich erschöpft und trat behutsam um keine störenden Geräusche zu verursachen auf Lightning zu. Er konnte ihre regelmäßige Atmung hören, über den Rand der Decke konnte er einen kleinen Teil des Stigmas erkennen, das sich in ihren Brustkorb gebrannt hatte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich und traurig zugleich. Vollkommen egal wie die ganze Angelegenheit ausgehen würde, er würde sie früher oder später verlieren. Dennoch würde er niemals zulassen, dass sie sterben oder als Cie'th enden würde. Er hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen. Daran hielt er fest, vollkommen egal was sie oder andere darüber dachten.

Dass sie ihn hatte wegschicken wollen konnte er zwar verstehen, trotzdem hatten ihre Worte ihn verletzt. Sie hielt ihn nach all der Zeit immer noch für den kleinen Jungen, auf den sie aufpassen musste und das obwohl er einiges auf sich genommen hatte um ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

Behutsam hob er seine rechte Hand um ihr ein paar der Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sanft fuhren seine Finger dabei über er ihre Wange, ihre Haut war eiskalt. Lightning bemerkte es nicht einmal. Entsetzt legte er die andere Hand auf ihre Schulter und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie kaum merklich zitterte.

_Sie ist eiskalt_, dachte Hope besorgt. Sie würde sich erkälten oder sich sogar eine Grippe einfangen wenn sie sich nicht schnellstens aufwärmen würde. Verzögerungen durch Krankheiten konnten sie sich nicht leisten, das wusste auch Lightning. Die Cie'th-Uhr tickte unaufhörlich. Sie wäre von seinem Vorhaben vermutlich alles andere als begeistert, in Anbetracht ihrer Situation sah er jedoch keinen anderen Ausweg.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Hope zu ihr hinab und hob sie mitsamt der Decke, die sie um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte, hoch. Er war erstaunt wie leicht sie war, selbst durch die Decke konnte er spüren wie kalt sie war. Ohne zu zögern wandte er sich um und ließ sie behutsam auf die Matratze sinken. Die Soldatin, die unter anderen Umständen für ihren leichten Schlaf bekannt war, ließ es über sich ergehen. Nicht einmal ein genervtes Brummen oder etwas dergleichen kam über ihre Lippen. Sie musste unglaublich erschöpft sein.

Behutsam setzte er sich zu ihr an den Bettrand. Für einige Augenblicke saß er einfach nur da und sah in das schlafende Gesicht der Soldatin. Viele Gedanken huschten durch seinen müden Verstand und er fragte sich, wieso ausgerechnet Lightning erneut mit dem Fluch eines L'Cie belegt worden war. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass es sich dabei um einen Zufall handelte. Wieso hatte es Astaldo so sehr auf Orgaladh, ihre Waffe, abgesehen und warum hatte er sie töten wollen? Gehörte all das zu seiner Bestimmung?

Seufzend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, silberfarbene Haarsträhnen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Der Gedanke an die vergangenen Ereignisse ließ Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Er hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen und jetzt steckte sie in derartigen Schwierigkeiten, aus denen er ihr nicht heraus helfen konnte. Es gab keinen Ausweg, entweder Kristallschlaf oder ein Dasein als Cie'th. Das einzige, wofür er sorgen könnte, war ihr bei der Erfüllung ihrer Bestimmung zu helfen und das würde er tun, vollkommen egal wie.

Ein Gähnen entwich Hope und er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit erneut nach ihm griff. Ermattet und noch immer ausgelaugt von seinen Verletzungen legte er sich unendlich vorsichtig neben Lightning, sie schlief seelenruhig weiter. Nicht einmal als er die zweite Decke über sich selbst und ihren kalten Körper warf rührte sie sich und protestierte somit auch nicht als er sie dicht an sich zog in der Hoffnung, seine Körperwärme würde sie zumindest ein wenig aufwärmen.

Vorsichtig betete er sein Kinn auf ihren Haarschopf, der schwache Geruch von Salzwasser stieg in seine Nase. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Brust spüren, seine Arme hielten sie fest umschlossen. Er hoffte, Lightning würde deswegen nicht wütend werden, im Moment war ihm das allerdings ziemlich egal. Sie war eiskalt und er wollte ihr lediglich helfen und verhindern dass sie krank werden würde, sie würde es sicher verstehen.

Obwohl Hope wusste, dass sie das hier unter anderen Umständen niemals zulassen würde, fühlte es sich gut an Lightning auf diese Weise im Arm zu halten. Trotz ihrem anfänglichen Zorn und ihrer Enttäuschung ihm gegenüber als sie sich nach so langer Zeit wiedergesehen hatten schien wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein. Zwischen ihnen herrschte wieder diese Vertrautheit und er war mehr als nur froh, dass er nicht locker gelassen und sie ihm verziehen hatte.

Er hatte sie vermisst, sehr sogar. Es war nicht ein einziger Tag seit seiner Abreise vergangen, an dem er nicht an sie gedacht hatte. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er das alles allein ihretwegen auf sich genommen. Er hatte härter trainiert und mehr gelernt als jeder andere und hatte sich die Anerkennung seiner Vorgesetzten verdient. Sie hatten seine Entwicklung und sein Talent zu würdigen gewusst und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass auch Lightning das erkennen würde.

_Aber das tut sie nicht_, dachte Hope leise seufzend. Das hatte ihm ihre Bitte zurückzugehen und sie alleine zu lassen damit er in Sicherheit war klar gemacht. Vielleicht waren die letzten zwei Jahre ein Fehler gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, trotzdem stieg Reue in ihm hoch. Es tat ihm leid dass er verschwunden war ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden, genau wie die Worte, die er am Abend vor seiner Abreise zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Vielleicht würden die Dinger heute anders aussehen wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, aber diese Frage konnte ihm niemand beantworten. Es spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr und er verdrängte die Reue, die in ihm aufkeimte. Vollkommen egal ob seine Entscheidung nun richtig oder falsch gewesen war, sie hatte ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht, der er jetzt war.

Erneut entwich ein müdes Gähnen seiner Kehle, Lightning schlief tief und fest. Vermutlich würde sie morgen früh aufwachen und sich fragen wie sie in das Bett gekommen war. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen, er spürte wie ihr Körper langsam wärmer wurde. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge ehe er nur wenige Momente später eingeschlafen war.


	17. You're My Comfort

_Huhu!_

_Und das letzte Kapitel für heute__! Wie immer viel Spaß! :)_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Als Lightning am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete drang angenehme Helligkeit durch die verstaubten und schmutzigen Fenster. Es musste noch früh morgens sein, zumindest schien die Sonne, die ein angenehmes Zwielicht in das Innere des Hauses zauberte, noch nicht vollständig über die Felsen gestiegen zu sein. Draußen konnte sie leichten Nebel erkennen, der sich über die öde Felslandschaft gelegt hatte wie ein dünner Schleier.

Sie fühlte sich überraschend ausgeruht, selbst ihre Wunden, die noch vor wenigen Stunden derart an ihren Kräften gezehrt hatten, spürte sie nicht. Im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend war ihr angenehm warm, dennoch zog sie die wärmende Decke über ihre nackten Schultern. In diesem Moment spürte sie eine sanfte Bewegung auf ihrer Taille und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem unbequemen Stuhl saß sondern im Bett lag. Direkt hinter sich, dicht an sie gekuschelt, spürte sie einen wärmenden Körper.

Ohne es zu wollen drifteten ihre Gedanken zu Leon ab. Ihr war klar, dass er nicht derjenige sein konnte, der hinter ihr lag, aber die Tatsache, dass sie nicht gerade selten an seiner Seite aufgewacht war, ließ sie an die Zeit zurück denken, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Nach allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte, liebte er sie noch immer und kämpfte um sie und ihr fiel es immer schwerer ihn abzuweisen. So ungern sie das auch zugab aber sie liebte ihn, immer noch.

„Hope?", fragte sie und klang irritierter als sie es gewollt hatte. Sie wusste, dass nur Hope hinter ihr liegen konnte, dennoch schossen ihr in diesem Moment Erinnerungen durch ihren Kopf, die sie lieber verdrängte. Stattdessen begann sie sich zu fragen, wie sie vom Stuhl in das Bett gekommen war. War sie noch einmal aufgewacht und hatte sich zu ihm gelegt oder war es Hope gewesen, der sie neben sich gelegt hatte um sie zu wärmen?

„Guten Morgen, Light", drang Hopes müde klingende Stimme an ihre Ohren während er sich kurz streckte, seine Hand glitt dabei von ihrer Taille. Er schien bis gerade eben geschlafen zu haben, zumindest ließ seine leicht raue Stimme darauf schließen. Er gähnte leise bevor er mit etwas munterer und amüsierter Stimme weiter sprach, „Oder hast du jemand anderen erwartet?"

_Ja_, schoss es Lightning augenblicklich durch den Kopf, im selben Augenblick war sie erleichtert, diesen Gedanken nicht laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie hatte im ersten Moment, als sie die Augen geöffnet und die Präsenz einer anderen Person gespürt hatte, tatsächlich an jemand anderen gedacht, aber sie hielt es für besser, ihm das nicht zu erzählen. So ungern sie es auch zugab, aber der Kuss im Wald von Naeramarth und Leons Worte hatten sie aufgewühlt und ihr wieder einmal klar gemacht, dass er ihr noch immer viel bedeutete, sehr viel sogar.

„Nein", entgegnete Lightning nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, wandte sich aber immer noch nicht zu Hope um. Ihre Stimme klang nachdenklich und erneut stiegen Schuldgefühle in ihr auf. Leon hatte es nicht verdient, auf diese Weise von ihr behandelt zu werden und dass er noch immer an ihr hing machte es ihr alles andere als einfach, „Natürlich nicht."

Hope erwiderte nichts mehr darauf, stattdessen spürte sie durch die Bewegungen der Matratze dass er sich auf den Rücken legte während Lightnings Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet war. Obwohl sie sich noch nicht zu ihrem Begleiter umgewandt hatte, wusste sie dass es auch ihm besser ging. Sie kannte ihn trotz der langen Trennung noch immer gut genug um solche Dinge aus seiner Stimme heraus hören zu können.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen zu sein", sagte sie mit einem kaum sichtbaren Schmunzeln. Sie versuchte den Gedanken an Leon zu ignorieren, aber es gelang ihr nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Sie konnte die Erinnerungen nicht verdrängen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Obwohl es jetzt alles andere als einfach für sie beide war, waren es dennoch schöne Erinnerungen und sie wollte die gemeinsame trotz allem nicht missen.

„Ja, das…", begann Hope, Lightning schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Er klang ertappt und sie spürte, dass er sich aufsetzte, die alte Matratze quietschte leise, „ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und du warst so kalt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du krank wirst. Es tut mir leid."

„Schon okay", entgegnete die Soldatin emotionslos. Etwas in der Art hatte sie sich bereits gedacht und um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie kein Problem damit mit Hope in einem Bett zu schlafen. Früher waren sie fast jeden Tag zusammen gewesen, da war es durchaus hin und wieder vorgekommen, dass sie den jeweils anderen nur in Unterwäsche gesehen hatten. Genau genommen war es ihr sogar egal.

Hope erwiderte nichts mehr während sich Lightning langsam aufsetzte und die Decke festhielt damit sie nicht von ihren Schultern glitt. Sie genoss die Wärme nach dem gestrigen Tag und der durchaus kühlen Nacht und im Moment war sie noch nicht bereit, sich aus dem wärmenden Stoff zu schälen. Ihr Blick glitt zum ersten Mal zu Hope hinüber, der sie noch immer verlegen anlächelte. Sie erstarrte als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, ihm entging die Veränderung auf ihren Gesichtszügen nicht.

„Light, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen", fragte er irritiert und besorgt zugleich nach während Lightning noch immer konsterniert in sein Gesicht blickte. Die Wunde auf seiner Stirn, die er sich gestern bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte, war verschwunden als wäre sie niemals da gewesen. Ungläubig hob sie ihre rechte Hand und strich vorsichtig ein paar der silberfarbenen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht aber sie fand nichts, was auf die Verletzung hinweisen würde.

„Deine Wunde… sie ist weg", erklärte Lightning verwirrt während sie ihre Hand sinken ließ. Überrascht sah Hope in ihre Augen ehe er ungläubig an seine Stirn fasste und zu demselben Ergebnis kam. Auch die anderen Kratzer und Schürfwunden, die noch gestern an seinen Armen und Beinen zu sehen gewesen waren, hatten sich schier in Luft aufgelöst. Selbst ihre eigenen Verletzungen waren verschwunden, genau wie die Schwäche, die noch gestern auf ihr gelastet hatte.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte Hope noch immer erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass sowohl seine als auch Lightnings Wunden scheinbar über Nacht geheilt waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich. Sie wusste nicht wie das möglich war. Sie waren vollkommen alleine und weder Hope noch sie besaßen die wertvolle Heilmagie, die sie damals vor sechs Jahren beherrscht hatten und trotzdem schien irgendjemand sie geheilt zu haben. Die Frage war nur wer.

„Bist du sicher, dass das nicht du warst?", wollte er wissen. Lightning antwortete nicht und warf ihm stattdessen einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie hatte bereits mehrmals klargestellt, dass sie trotz des Stigmas, das sie eindeutig als L'Cie brandmarkte, nur eingeschränkt Magie nutzen konnte und zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung gehörte die nützliche Heilmagie nicht dazu. Er hob abwehrend seine Hände, „Ich dachte ja nur, dass deine Magie vielleicht zurückgekehrt ist."

Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich während sie in ihre Gedanken versunken den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wünschte es wäre so, aber sie spürte, dass ihr noch immer nicht ihre volle Magie zur Verfügung stand. Stattdessen drängte sich ihr ein Gedanke auf, der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel: Sie waren nicht alleine. Irgendjemand musste für die Heilung der Verletzungen verantwortlich sein und wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, war dieser jemand außerordentlich gut wenn es darum ging, andere unbemerkt zu verfolgen.

Immer mehr Fragen schossen durch ihren hellwachen Geist und auf keine einzige fand sie eine Antwort. Es musste eine außenstehende Person gewesen sein, sie kannte niemanden mit derart mächtiger Heilmagie. Folgte ihnen dieser jemand schon länger und hatte er schon bei früheren Ereignissen seine Finger im Spiel gehabt? Wenn ja, warum und wieso hielt er sich verborgen? War er Freund oder Feind?

Lightning wusste es nicht, dennoch ließen sie die Gedanken nicht los. Ein kurzer Blick in Hopes Gesicht genügte um zu wissen, dass er ähnliche Überlegungen hatte, trotzdem bemerkte er ihren Blick, sah kurz mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln in ihr Gesicht ehe er abrupt die Decke zur Seite schlug und sich erhob.

Schweigend beobachtete sie ihn wie er zu der auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidung ging, seine schwarze Hose hoch hob und sie kurz drückte um zu fühlen, ob sie bereits trocken war. Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Schulterzucken schlüpfte er in das Kleidungsstück während Lightning nicht eine einzige Sekunde ihre Augen von ihm wandte. Sie musste zugeben, dass er durchaus stark geworden war. Sie konnte sehen wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten während er den Reißverschluss schloss.

Wieder glitt ihr Blick zu der Narbe auf seiner Schulter, die sie gestern bereits gesehen hatte und erneut stellte sich ihr die Frage, wie er sich diese zugezogen hatte. Es musste während seiner Zeit in der Schutzgarde passiert sein, zumindest hatte sie diese Verletzung niemals zuvor gesehen.

„Woher hast du die Narbe?", fragte Lightning ruhig. Hope hielt inne und sah mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr hinüber, sie erwiderte seinen Blick ernst. Er antworte zunächst nicht, vielmehr schien er überrascht zu sein, dass sie sich dafür interessierte. Irritiert wandte er sich von ihr ab und widmete sich dem Knopf seiner Hose.

„Das… das war ein kleiner Unfall", antwortete der junge Soldat während er geschickt den Knopf schloss, skeptisch runzelte sie ihre Stirn. Ihr kam es so vor als hatte er der Frage ausweichen wollen, dennoch ließ sie nicht locker. Durch sein Verhalten hatte er erst recht ihr Interesse geweckt.

„Ein kleiner Unfall womit?", hakte Lightning mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach während sich Hope zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken kniete. Er nahm seine Socken in die Hände ehe er sich seufzend erhob und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt auf das Bett setzte und sie sich über die Füße zog.

„Mit einem Rubrum Drachen", entgegnete er noch immer wenig gesprächig. Lightning verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust, die wärmende Decke rutschte dabei ein wenig ihre Schultern hinab. Die Tatsache, dass er das Thema derart mied und nur das Nötigste antwortete, gefiel ihr nicht. Hope hingegen machte nicht den Anschein mehr darüber erzählen zu wollen, stattdessen widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut der Kleidung.

Rubrum Drachen waren äußerst gefährliche Lebewesen, deren blutrot glänzende Schuppen außerordentlich robust waren und den mächtigen Körper geradezu perfekt schützten. Die orangefarbenen Schwingen fielen im Vergleich zum Rest der Kreatur recht klein aus und es überraschte sie, dass sie trotz des wuchtigen Körpers ohne Problem und durchaus geschickt durch die Lüfte segeln konnten.

Sie waren selten, stellten aber eine enorme Gefahr dar. Erst recht weil sie meistens zu zweit auf Beutejagd gingen. Hatte ein Rubrum Drache erst einmal einen Partner gefunden, blieben sie bis an ihr Lebensende zusammen. Um ihren Nachwuchs versorgen zu können gingen sie nur gemeinsam auf die Jagd, auf diese Weise stellten sie eine noch größere Gefahr dar als ein Behemoth.

„Klingt nach einer interessanten Geschichte", versuchte sie erneut ihren Freund zum Sprechen zu animieren. Mit seinem weißen Hemd in den Händen sah er zu ihr hinüber. Sie könnte auf seinen Gesichtszügen erkennen, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, ihr die Geschichte, die dahinter steckte, zu erzählen. Seufzend gab er sich schließlich geschlagen, ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt an die Bettkante.

Sie konnte einen Blick auf sein nachdenkliches Gesicht erhaschen und beobachtete ihn dabei wie seine Finger mit dem Stoff in seinen Händen spielten, seine Augen waren auf den mit Staub bedeckten Boden gerichtet. Stille breitete sich in dem Raum aus, seine ruhige Atmung war das einzige Geräusch, das an ihre Ohren drang, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rhythmisch. Er holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft ehe er letztendlich nachgab und zu sprechen begann.

* * *

_In seine Gedanken versunken stieg Hope aus dem Luftschiff, das ihn, einige seiner Kameraden und seine Vorgesetzten hierher gebracht hatte. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und blendete ihn, ein angenehm kühler Luftzug zog an seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren. Seine blaugrünen Augen musterten die Landschaft, die sie umgab, genau. Nichts hatte sich seit seinem ersten Besuch hier geändert, das Yaschas Massiv war immer noch genauso imposant wie damals._

_Rechts und links ragten meterhohe, rotbraune Felswände in die Höhe, der Boden vor ihm war mit saftig grünem Gras bedeckt. Palmenähnliche Pflanzen hatten sich an den Flanken des Gesteins angesiedelt, die Blätter raschelten im Wind. Einige Meter weiter vorne prasselte ein kleiner Wasserfall die Felsen hinab in einen dünnen Bach, der sich irgendwo in einer winzigen Höhle verlor. Hin und wieder waren Überbleibsel von Ruinen zu sehen, die auf eine hoch entwickelte Zivilisation hinwiesen, aber bereits derart verfallen waren, dass nicht mehr viel zu erkennen war._

_Ohne es zu wollen drifteten seine Gedanken zu jenem Tag vor fünf Jahren, als er das Massiv zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Er und die anderen L'Cie waren gerade erst auf Grand Pulse angekommen. Er hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet etwas Essbares zu suchen, Sazh' Chocoboküken hatte ihn begleitet. Alles war ruhig gewesen bis sich sein Stigma plötzlich verändert und er aus heiterem Himmel sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. _

_Er wusste bis heute nicht, was genau damals passiert war. Einige Stunden später hatte er sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, es war bereits dunkel gewesen. Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Fang und Vanille hatten in der Nähe an einem Lagerfeuer gesessen und ihm war bewusst geworden, dass sie nur seinetwegen noch hier gewesen waren. Er hatte sie aufgehalten. Zweifel waren in ihm aufgestiegen bis sein Stigma zu Glühen begonnen hatte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich ein Monstrum aus Metall vor ihm aufgebaut, bereit ihn anzugreifen: Alexander._

_Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran welch große Angst er vor diesem Wesen gehabt hatte, aber wieder einmal war es Lightning gewesen, der es gelungen war ihm seine Furcht zu nehmen. Gemeinsam hatten sie gegen Alexander gekämpft bis es Hope letztendlich gelungen war, ihn zu unterwerfen. Seit diesem Tag hatte die Esper während seiner Zeit als L'Cie an seiner Seite gekämpft und ihn beschützt._

_Lightning, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Seit seiner überstürzten Abreise vor neun Monaten hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen, geschweige denn sie gesehen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie wütend und enttäuscht sein musste. Kein Wunder, sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber war schäbig gewesen. Er hatte viel zu heftig auf ihre Worte reagiert und Dinge gesagt, die er mehr als alles andere bereute. Und dass er verschwunden war ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden dürfte sie nur noch mehr verärgert und verletzt haben._

_Er vermisste sie, sehr sogar. Die letzten Jahre hatte er sie beinahe jeden Tag gesehen, es war schlicht ungewohnt für ihn, dass er jetzt nicht einmal mit ihr reden konnte. Sollte er sich bei ihr melden? Vermutlich würde sie ohnehin auflegen. Lightning war nun mal der Typ Mensch, der äußerst nachtragend war und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm sein Verhalten nicht so schnell verzeihen würde. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen. _

_Obwohl er sie sehr gerne um sich gehabt hatte war ihre Nähe für ihn immer schwieriger geworden. Sie fast jeden Tag zu sehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie noch immer ein Kind in ihm sah hatte ihn fertig gemacht. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er auf diese Weise niemals eine Chance bei ihr haben würde, es sei denn er würde etwas grundlegend ändern. Er musste stärker werden um ihr zu beweisen, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals war._

_Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht blickte er in das grinsende Gesicht eines seiner Kameraden, der in den letzten neun Monaten zu einem sehr guten Freund geworden war: Philrod Telemnar, die meisten nannten ihn einfach Phil. Phil lächelte ihm freundlich zu ehe er an ihm vorbei ging und sich genau wie die anderen interessiert umsah. Er war nicht ganz ein Jahr jünger als Hope, hatte blonde Haare, die etwa genauso lang wie seine eigenen waren, und braune Augen. Er besaß ein aufbrausendes Temperament, war meistens gut gelaunt und äußerst hilfsbereit._

_Er und Hope hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden, sie trainierten viel zusammen und hatten das Glück, demselben Ausbilder zugeteilt worden zu sein. Sie waren ein gutes Team und das nicht nur im Dienst sondern auch privat. Inzwischen kannten sie sich ziemlich gut und Hope war froh, dass es unter all den Idioten, die in der Schutzgarde Palumpolums anzutreffen waren, ein paar normale Menschen gab, unter anderem Phil._

_Hope verdrängte den Gedanken an Lightning so gut es ihm möglich war und versuchte sich stattdessen auf die Mission zu konzentrieren während er sich näher in der Umgebung umsah. Er folgte Phil mit einigen Metern Abstand zu dem kleinen Wasserfall. Es war das erste Mal, dass seine Kameraden (von seinen Vorgesetzten abgesehen) diesen Ort sahen. _

_Um zu verhindern, dass jemand auf die Idee kam, er wäre bereits viel auf Grand Pulse herum gekommen, passte er sein Verhalten den neugierigen Soldaten an. Niemand wusste davon, dass er einer der L'Cie gewesen war, die damals für Panik gesorgt und die bei dem Versuch, ihrer Bestimmung zu entfliehen, Grand Pulse durchquert hatten und dabei sollte es auch bleiben. _

„_Grand Pulse ist wirklich atemberaubend", hörte er Phils beeindruckt klingende Stimme und er hatte recht. Cocoon war zwar ihre Heimat gewesen und sie fehlte vermutlich jedem, aber im Vergleich zu Grand Pulse wirkte die zu Kristall erstarrte Welt gewöhnlich. Grand Pulse war eine wilde und ungezähmte Welt, auf Cocoon hingegen war ziemlich alles künstlich erschaffen gewesen._

_Ein kurzer Ruf eines ihrer Vorgesetzten genügte um die Truppe zu versammeln. In Reih und Glied bauten sie sich gehorsam vor den drei Männern auf, die die Mission überwachen und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen sollten._

„_Die Kreaturen, die hier heimisch sind, nähern sich aus einem uns unerklärlichem Grund immer öfter Palumpolum und haben bereits mehrmals die Stadt angegriffen", begann einer der Soldaten, ein Mann mittleren Alters und mit schwarzem Haar, das bereits von ein paar grauen Haaren durchzogen war, zu erklären. Hope und die anderen lauschten gespannt, „Unsere Aufgabe ist es herauszufinden, warum sie ihr Jagdgebiet verlassen."_

_Einer der anderen Männer übernahm das Wort und teilte die jungen Soldaten in drei Gruppen auf, die jeweils einem von ihnen zugewiesen wurden. Er, Phil und drei andere gingen mit dem Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und folgten ihm folgsam an dem Wasserfall vorbei in die Richtung einiger Ruinen, die anderen beiden Gruppen verschwanden hinter den Felsen._

_Aufmerksam sah sich Hope um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, das darauf schließen ließ, warum die Kreaturen, die hier lebten, ihr Jagdgebiet erweiterten und sogar eine Stadt wie Palumpolum angriffen. Er vermutete, dass sich ein Behemoth oder ein ähnlich starkes Wesen hier niedergelassen und die anderen Lebewesen sozusagen vertrieben hatte._

_Die Ruinen, die stark an eine Art Tempel erinnerten, bauten sich imposant vor ihnen auf. Nicht einmal Hope hatte diesen Ort gesehen als er vor etwa fünf Jahren hier gewesen war, umso erstaunter war er wie gut erhalten dieses Gebäude war. Das Dach war eingestürzt, die Mauern jedoch hatten Wind und Wetter getrotzt, das graue Gestein wirkte verwittert._

„_Wir werden das Gebäude betreten, haltet eure Waffen bereit" befahl der Soldat, Hope und die anderen zogen ihre Gewehre, bereit sich jeden Augenblick zu verteidigen sollte sich im Inneren des Gebäudes ein Monster befinden._

_Ihre Stiefel gaben auf den steinernen Stufen, die zu dem riesigen Eingang hinauf führten, leise Geräusche von sich, niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Angespannt hielt Hope seine Waffe umschlossen während er sich suchend umsah. Es war ruhig, viel zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack und aus einem ihm unerklärlichem Grund fühlte er sich unwohl._

_Schweigend betraten sie die Ruinen, überall lagen Trümmer des eingestürzten Dachs und versperrten den Weg und obwohl die Sonne noch immer auf sie hinab brannte war es im Inneren um einiges kühler. Mühsam kämpften sie sich voran bis ein leises Scharren an ihre Ohren drang. _

_Angespannt blieben sie stehen und lauschten in die Stille hinein bis sie ihrem Vorgesetzten aufmerksam tiefer in die Ruinen hinein folgten. Das ungute Gefühl, das Hope beschlich, wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er tiefer in das Gebäude eindrang, stärker, sein Finger ruhte zum Abschuss bereit auf dem Abzug seines Gewehrs._

_Sie bogen geschlossen um eine Ecke und blickten in den finsteren Raum, der sich vor ihnen auftat, und erstarrten. Nur wenige Meter entfernt in einer der Ecken des Raums kauerte ein Wesen, dessen Schuppen im schwachen Licht, das durch die Löcher in der Decke drang, blutrot glänzten. Seine gelb funkelnden Augen beobachteten die Menschen argwöhnisch._

„_Das ist ein frisch geschlüpfter Rubrum Drache", erklärte der Soldat mit ruhiger und ernster Stimme während Hopes Augen noch immer starr auf das Wesen gerichtet waren. Ruhig lag er auf dem Boden, seine Schwingen waren dicht an seinen Körper gelegt. Er war etwa genauso groß wie die Wachhunde, die das Militär auf Cocoon oft eingesetzt hatte, Hope wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche enorme Größe seine Eltern besitzen mussten, „Das erklärt einiges. Wir ziehen uns zurück."_

_Mit diesen Worten traten sie rückwärts den Weg aus dem Raum an und ließen das Geschöpf, das leise schnaubte, nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie hatten gesehen was sie sehen mussten, nun galt es so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden bevor die Eltern zurückkehren würden, doch eine Erschütterung des Erdbodens verriet Hope, dass es dafür bereits zu spät war._

_Abrupt wandte sie die Gruppe um und sah sich einem ausgewachsenen Rubrum Drachen gegenüber, der mit gefletschten Zähnen und wütend funkelnden Augen auf sie hinab blickte. Sein mit Stacheln besetzter Schwanz wedelte angriffslustig, die Schwingen waren weit von sich gestreckt. Sein Körper war mit vereinzelten Narben überzogen, weißer Dampf drang aus seinen Nüstern._

_Hope konnte sehen wie sich die Muskeln des Monstrums kampfbereit anspannten. Panisch warf Hope einen Blick über seine Schulter, hinter ihnen war nichts außer einer grauen Steinwand, der junge Drache versuchte ungeschickt sich zu erheben. Direkt vor ihnen schnitt ihnen der gewaltige Drache, dessen imposante Größe das Luftschiff, mit welchem sie hierher gekommen waren, bei weitem überragte, den Weg ab. Sie saßen in der Falle._

_Sämtliche Gewehre waren auf den Drachen gerichtet, der sich ihnen einen weiteren Schritt näherte, niemand rührte sich auch nur einen Millimeter. Erst als das Monstrum mit erstaunlich hoher Geschwindigkeit und lautem Gebrüll auf sie zu raste betätigten die Soldaten die Abzüge. _

_Die Geräusche, mit denen die Geschosse die Waffen verließen, hallten von den Wänden wider und ließen kleine Steinchen von den Wänden hinunter regnen. Die Kugeln prallten ohne einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen an dem harten Panzer ab, der Drache zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt._

_Brüllend holte er mit seinem Kopf zu einem Schlag aus und traf Hope und einen weiteren Soldaten, Phil und den anderen war es noch rechtzeitig gelungen dem Angriff auszuweichen. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr seine rechte Schulter und durch die Wucht, mit der das Geschöpf sie getroffen hatte, flogen sie mehrere Meter weit zurück bis sie unsanft gegen die Wand prallten, noch immer drang der Lärm von Gewehrkugeln an seine Ohren. _

_Vor Schmerz keuchend ließ Hope das Gewehr fallen und sank auf den Boden, wo er zunächst reglos lieben blieb, sein Atem ging schwer. Sein Blick war starr auf das Gesicht eines seiner Kameraden gerichtet, der nur etwa einen Meter neben ihm lag. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, doch er rührte sich keinen Millimeter und Blut lief ausgehend von einer Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf sein Gesicht hinab._

_Obwohl jeder einzelne seiner Knochen schmerzte und warmes Blut ausgehend von seiner Schulter seinen Oberkörper hinab lief kratzte Hope seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und rappelte sich schier unendlich langsam auf. Zu seiner linken konnte er den jungen Drachen erkennen, der ihn beobachtete, aber sich nach wie vor nicht vom Fleck rührte, vermutlich war er nur zu jung um überhaupt laufen zu können._

_Keuchend nahm er das Gewehr in seine zittrigen Hände und zielte im Sitzen auf den Kopf des Drachen, der gerade dabei war eine mächtige Feuerattacke in seinem Rachen zu sammeln, die Flammen zauberten tanzende Schatten auf die alten Mauern. Der Lieutenant, Phil und der dritte Soldat schossen nach wie vor auf das Monstrum, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nicht einmal die mächtige Magie, die seinem Vorgesetzten durch die hoch entwickelte Technologie der Menschen zur Verfügung stand, zeigte Wirkung. _

_Noch nie zuvor hatte Hope ein derart mächtiges Wesen gesehen, von den Fal'Cie und Orphanus abgesehen. Und trotz des schier unüberwindbaren Panzers glaubte er eine Schwachstelle gefunden zu haben. Seine Hände zitterten als er sein Gewehr auf das weit geöffnete Maul richtete, aus dem rot glühende Flammen züngelten. _

_Ein lauter Knall ertönte als Hope den Abzug betätigte, augenblicklich drang ein wütendes Brüllen an seine Ohren und das Geschöpf torkelte einige Schritte zurück. Das gab dem Lieutenant genug Zeit um eine Handgranate von seinem Gürtel zu lösen und sie gezielt in den weit geöffneten Rachen des Rubrum Drachen zu werfen. Blind vor Schmerz schluckte er die Granate hinunter während sich die anderen Soldaten so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit begaben._

_Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich der Rubrum Drache auf und holte mit seinem Schweif zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus. Hope gelang es nicht mehr rechtzeitig darauf zu reagieren ehe die Spitze auf Phil, der mit dem Rücken zu seinem Gegner gewandt davon lief um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, zuraste und sich von hinten in seine linke Schulter bohrte._

„_Phil", rief Hope mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch zur Verfügung stand bevor die Granate im Inneren des Drachen explodierte und alles um ihn herum in ein grelles Licht tauchte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu beben, die Wucht der Detonation riss ihn erneut von seinen Füßen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen._

* * *

_Als Hope seine Augen öffnete war alles um ihn herum weiß und ein angenehmer Luftzug spielte mit seinen Haaren. Er fühlte sich miserabel und jeder einzelne Knochen seines Körpers schien zu schmerzen. Er konnte ein stetes Piepsen hören, ansonsten herrschte absolute Stille und er begann sich zu fragen, wo er war._

_Ihm war sofort klar, dass er sich nicht mehr in den Ruinen im Yaschas Massiv befand, augenblicklich kamen sämtliche Erinnerungen zurück. Sie waren im Yaschas Massiv gewesen um herauszufinden, was der Grund dafür war, warum sich die dort einheimischen Monster Palumpolum genähert und sie Stadt sogar attackiert hatten. Und sie waren erfolgreich gewesen._

_In einer Ruine hatten sich Rubrum Drachen niedergelassen, die die anderen Monster schlicht vertrieben hatten. Einer von ihnen hatte sie sogar angegriffen und sie hatten ihn nur mit Müh und Not besiegen können. Die Frage war nur wie er hierher gekommen war und wie es den anderen ging._

_Keuchend sah er sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich in einem Krankenhaus befinden musste, um ihn herum standen die verschiedensten medizinischen Geräte. Vorsichtig sah er an sich hinunter. Er lag in einem Bett, die Decke ging ihm bis zur Brust. Er konnte erkennen dass sein gesamter Oberkörper und seine Schulter mit einem Verband eingebunden waren, ein roter Blutfleck war auf dem weißen Stoff zu erkennen._

_Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und sein Kopf pochte unangenehm. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen breitete sich ausgehend von seiner rechten Schulter in seinem Körper aus, er war müde und erschöpft. Kein Wunder wenn er daran dachte wie schmerzhaft der Angriff des Drachen und der Aufprall gegen die Steinwand gewesen waren._

_Wie lange bin ich schon hier?, fragte sich Hope in Gedanken, sein Blick glitt zurück an die weiße Zimmerdecke. Er war müde und trotzdem versuchte er sich wachzuhalten. Er hatte vermutlich lange genug geschlafen und er wollte wach sein sobald jemand herein kommen würde um nach ihm zu sehen. Er wollte Antworten._

_Er hatte noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt, seine Gedanken glitten zu dem Soldaten, der nach dem Angriff des Drachen neben ihm gelegen hatte. Hope wusste, dass für ihn jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen war, er war bereits tot gewesen als er in sein Gesicht geblickt hatte. Er hoffte, die anderen hatten mehr Glück gehabt._

_Seufzend und mit schier unerträglichen Schmerzen in seiner Schulter sah er zu seiner linken und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Neben ihm stand ein zweites Bett, darin lag ein junger Soldat mit schmutzigem, blondem Haar. Er hing an einem Beatmungsgerät, sein gesamter Oberkörper war einbandagiert, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er musste nicht lange überlegen um zu begreifen, wer der Soldat war, der neben ihm lag. Es war Phil und er war am Leben._

„_Ph… Phil", stotterte Hope erschöpft, seine Stimme war rau und nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte er sich zur Seite zu drehen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Zu groß war der Schmerz, der sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zog. Obwohl er sich noch immer um seinen Freund sorgte war er dennoch erleichtert, dass er noch am Leben war._

_Erschöpft und beruhigt zugleich ließ er sich in die Matratze sinken und blickte erneut an die Zimmerdecke. Er spürte wie sich ein unangenehmer Geschmack in seinem Mund ausbreitete, die letzten Bewegungen schienen doch etwas zu viel für seinen enorm geschwächten Körper gewesen zu sein. Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange dagegen ankämpfen konnte, aber jetzt war es ihm egal. Phil lebte, das war für diesen Moment das wichtigste, was er wissen musste._

_Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis der Schmerz nachließ und er den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit endgültig aufgab. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen, die piepsenden Geräte taten ihr übriges und er driftete innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf._

* * *

Hopes nachdenklicher Blick war nach wie vor auf den Fußboden gerichtet, seine Finger hielten das weiße Hemd fest entschlossen. Eigentlich hatte er Lightning nicht davon erzählen wollen weil er befürchtete nur Belehrungen oder etwas dergleichen zu hören, aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen und seinen Worten gelauscht. Auch jetzt, als er fertig war, sagte sie nichts und er war dankbar dafür.

„Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte war Phils Bett leer", sagte er nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. Obwohl er sich nicht klar ausgedrückt hatte wusste er, dass Lightning durchaus begriffen hatte, was er damit hatte sagen wollen. Er hatte Phil nicht retten können, er war an den Folgen der schweren Verletzung gestorben.

Erneut hoffte er keine Worte des Vorwurfs von ihr zu hören, die Narbe war bereits Strafe genug. Sie erinnerte ihn jedes Mal daran, dass er seinen Freund und Kameraden nicht hatte retten können. Das Wissen versagt zu haben und die Vorwürfe, die er sich seit diesem Vorfall machte, hatten ihn damals beinahe fertig gemacht, aber er hatte weiter gekämpft um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Phil war der einzige seiner Kameraden gewesen, der gewusst hatte warum er der Schutzgarde beigetreten war. Er hatte von Lightning und seinen Gefühlen für sie gewusst und ihm immer Mut gemacht. Ein Grund mehr weshalb er ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte und sich immer weiter angetrieben hatte.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Lightning nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. Zu seiner Überraschung hatten ihre Worte absolut aufrichtig geklungen und er hatte tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören können. Dennoch erwiderte er nichts darauf, stattdessen nickte er dankbar ehe sich erneut Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sehr ihn Phils Tod getroffen hatte, wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er war mehrere Wochen im Krankenhaus gewesen und als er endlich wieder vollständig geheilt gewesen war hatte sein Vorgesetzter ihm einen neuen Partner zugeteilt. Sein Name war Troy Erol gewesen und soweit er wusste war er noch immer im Sicherheitsregiment von Palumpolum tätig.

Er war ein guter Soldat, aber er war schlicht und ergreifend nicht Phil und das hatte Hope ihn auch spüren lassen. Obwohl Troy ein durchaus netter Kerl war hatte er ihm niemals eine Chance gegeben so etwas wie ein Freund zu werden. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt als hätte Troy das übermäßig gestört, trotzdem hatte er sein eigenes Verhalten ihm gegenüber als unfair empfunden.

Es gab Tage, an denen hatte sich Hope durchaus Mühe gegeben so etwas wie Freundschaft zu ihm aufzubauen, aber es war nicht dasselbe gewesen. Phil hatte ihm gefehlt und tat es noch immer, aber die Ereignisse von damals waren nun mal nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte.

„Wird es jemals leichter, Light?", fragte er in die Stille hinein, doch die junge Soldatin hinter ihm antwortete nicht. Ihre Atmung war das einzige Geräusch, das an seine Ohren drang. Sein trauriger Blick glitt zu seinen Fingern, die mit dem weißen Stoff spielten. Die Geschehnisse noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen zu lassen hatte ihn schwer getroffen, „Einen Freund oder Kameraden zu verlieren?"

Noch immer schwieg Lightning während sie darüber nachzudenken schien, was sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Hopes Gedanken hingegen drifteten wieder zu Phil, den er zwar nur kurz gekannt hatte, aber ein großartiger Freund für ihn gewesen war. Menschen wie ihn, die dazu bereit waren anderen zu helfen ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten, die immer für einen da waren und mit denen man ohne zu zögern Chocobos stehlen konnte gab es äußerst selten.

Aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen hatte er nicht einmal zu seiner Beerdigung gehen können, aber er hatte das Grab oft besucht. Hin und wieder war er auf seine Eltern und seine große Schwester gestoßen. Das erste Mal als er sie gesehen hatte, hatte sich Hope aufrichtig bei ihnen dafür entschuldigt, dass er ihn nicht hatte retten können.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatten sie ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht, im Gegenteil sogar. Sie hatten dankbar über seine ehrlichen Worte gewirkt und hatten ihm versichert, dass sie ihm nicht die Schuld an Phils Tod gaben. Er hingegen sah das vollkommen anders. Vielleicht hätte er noch etwas unternehmen können, aber dafür war es bereits zu spät

„Nein", drang Lightnings ruhige und zugleich ein wenig traurige Stimme an seine Ohren. Der junge Soldat erwiderte nichts darauf sondern nickte genau wie vorhin verstehend, „Es wird immer so sein als wäre ein Teil von dir mit ihm gestorben und das ist auch gut so. Es ist nur menschlich und zeigt anderen, welchen Platz der Verstorbene in unserem Herzen hatte."

Hope war ehrlich erstaunt über ihre offenen und aufrichtigen Worte. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie auf diese Weise darüber dachte aber sie hatte vollkommen recht. Viel schlimmer wäre es wenn ihn Phils Tod kalt gelassen hätte, das hatte er nicht verdient. Trotzdem linderten ihre Worte seinen Schmerz, den die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag ausgelöst hatten, nicht im Geringsten.

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass du damals recht hattest", begann Hope nachdenklich, er konnte Lightnings irritierten Blick förmlich fühlen, „Das war es, wovor du mich hast schützen wollen, nicht die Kämpfe, der Stress oder die körperliche Anstrengung."

Wieder herrschte Stille und er wartete auf eine Reaktion der jungen Frau, die er damals angeschrien hatte und das nur, weil sie ihn genau davor hatte schützen wollen. Sie hatte es nur gut gemeint, das wusste er jetzt, aber damals war sein Zorn darüber, dass sie ihn wieder einmal hatte bevormunden wollen, zu groß gewesen um das zu verstehen.

„Trotzdem hattest du recht. Du warst alt genug um deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, ich hatte nicht das Recht dich aufzuhalten", entgegnete Lightning und trotz der Trauer, die er in diesem Moment empfand, stieg so etwas wie Stolz in ihm auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lightning vor ihm zugab, dass er schon damals erwachsen genug gewesen war um sein Leben führen zu können so wie er es für richtig hielt, „Und so schwer ein solcher Verlust auch sein mag, Erfahrungen wie diese haben dich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der du jetzt bist. Deshalb solltest du nicht bereuen, dass du damals nicht auf mich gehört hast. Du kannst mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden sein."

Hope sah erstaunt auf ehe er einen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg zu Lightning warf, die im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze saß. Sie sah ihn nicht an, betrachtete stattdessen ihre Hände, die den wärmenden Stoff der Decke umfasst hielten. Ein sanftes, kaum sichtbares Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Hatte er sich gerade getäuscht oder hatte sie ihm gerade tatsächlich durch die Blume mitgeteilt, dass sie seine Veränderung mochte?

Er schmunzelte, die Soldatin sah noch immer nicht auf. Die Sonne war inzwischen über die Felsen gestiegen und warf ein angenehmes Licht auf ihre blasse Haut, ihr Haar war aufgrund der Nässe leicht gewellt. Die Decke ging ihr bis über die Brust, über den Rand des Stoffs konnte er genau wie gestern die schwarzen Pfeile des Stigmas erkennen, ihre nackten Arme hingen sanft zu ihren Seiten hinab. Sie sah hübsch aus.

„Danke", sagte er noch immer amüsiert ehe er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne wandte und sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abstütze, Lightning schwieg. Sein Lächeln erstarb als er erneut daran dachte, wie sehr ihm Phil fehlte, ein Freund wie er war niemals zu ersetzen. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, „Trotzdem ist das eine Erfahrung, auf die ich gerne verzichtet hätte."

Er konnte hören und an den Bewegungen der Matratze fühlen, dass sich Lightning bewegte. Sie näherte sich ihm bis er spürte, wie sie sich hinter ihn kniete, ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und die Decke über ihren und seinen Körper zog. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Schulter, ihr Körper war angenehm warm.

Hope zögerte zunächst, er war erstaunt über die plötzliche Umarmung. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich leichter und er spürte, wie gut ihm ihre Nähe nach den letzten zwei Jahren ohne sie tat. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand um umfasste dankbar für den Trost, den sie ihm in diesem Moment spendete, ihr Handgelenk während er seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte und ihn sanft gegen ihre Stirn lehnte.

Er schloss seine Augen und genoss die Umarmung, die ihm mehr half als jedes gute gemeinte Wort oder jeder Aufheiterungsversuch. Sie hatte ihn früher bereits ab und zu auf diese Weise umarmt, wenn er beispielsweise traurig gewesen war wegen dem viel zu frühen Tod seiner Mutter. Es hatte ihm schon damals sehr gut getan, dieses Mal jedoch war es so viel mehr als Trost.

Nach den letzten zwei Jahren, in denen sie weder ein Wort miteinander gewechselt noch sich gesehen hatten, bedeutete ihm diese Umarmung mehr als alles andere. Es tat schlicht und ergreifend gut zu wissen, dass sie trotz allem, was vor zwei Jahren zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, immer noch für ihn da war und ihm half so gut es ihr möglich war.

Diese einfühlsame Seite, die sie in diesem Augenblick offen legte, hatten bisher nur wenige gesehen und er war dankbar, dass sie trotz des Streits und seiner Taten noch immer dazu bereit war, sie ihm zu zeigen. Dieser Moment bedeutete ihm mehr als Lightning vermutlich erahnen konnte.

Hope holte tief Luft und er spürte, dass er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Der Schmerz und die Schuld, den er sich noch immer für Phils Tod gab, ließen nach, wenngleich sie niemals vollständig verschwinden würden, das wusste er. Dennoch wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar, dass Vorwürfe Phil nicht zurückholen konnten.

„Es wird irgendwann leichter, aber das braucht Zeit", sagte Lightning, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern gewesen. Er nickte kaum merklich bevor er ein ebenso leises ‚danke' auf ihre Worte erwiderte.

Sie verharrten noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Position und Hope dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen. Sanft drückte er ihr Handgelenk, das er noch immer umschlossen hielt, er konnte ihren kühlen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, ihr Körper war dicht an seinem und er spürte ihre rhythmische Atmung.

Obwohl es erst wenige Minuten waren kam ihm die Umarmung bereits wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor und es war das erste Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen, dass sie sich derart Nahe waren. Wenn es nach ihm ging könnte dieser Moment ewig andauern.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er Lightning nicht von den damaligen Ereignissen erzählen wollen, aber er war von ihrer Reaktion positiv überrascht gewesen. Anstatt ihm zu sagen, sie hätte recht gehabt, war sie für ihn da und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte es gut getan, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen der durchaus verstand, was er gerade durch machte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht während er zum wiederholten Male dankbar dafür war, dass nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, alles wieder wie früher war.


End file.
